Light's Darkness, Remembering You
by LucyHRose
Summary: 7 years passed after Lucy had disappeared off into the comet and Fairy Tail had gone on their S-Class Test with Light's Darkness. They had created a truce since Fairy Tail were the only other ones who knew of Lucy's disappearance. But, when Tenrou Island was found again after vanishing when Acnologia attacked, something fell from the sky to the island and it's... Lucy?
1. Falling From the Sky

**Hello everybody^^ This is the sequel to _A Fresh Start; Light's Darkness_ and I suggest you read that story first so you can the current situation of this story. The first few chapters will be fairly short because of the way I pace the story so I hope you can wait for the longer ones. This story line will change how most of the series so I hope you're okay with that. So let's start _Light's Darkness, Remembering You._**

* * *

It's been 2 months since both the guilds of Light's Darkness and Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness returned from their 7 year sleep on Tenrou Island after the S-Class Trials. 2 months since something from the sky fell on the island and created a large crater. 2 months since they found Lucy Heartfilia, guild master of Light's Darkness. Sleeping... without waking. Sleeping, without stirring.

The 2 guilds didn't believe it was her at first but soon got confirmation when they saw her face and her left hand guild mark. They immediately brought her onto the boat that would take them back to Magnolia and Light's Darkness brought her back to their guild hall. They hadn't seen her since she disappeared 7 years ago and was excited for her to wake up. But... Lucy never did.

7 bodies sat next to the bed next to the sleeping blonde and prayed that she would wake up soon. Wendy had tried to see what was wrong with her but the little bluenette found nothing. Just that Lucy was in deep sleep. So, the others decided to leave Lucy to seep in her room until she wakes up by herself. While they went on jobs and encountered Fairy Tail from time to time.

Speaking of Fairy Tail, they and Light's Darkness had created a truce with each other right after the Hotaru incident and before the S-Class Trials. At first, when both teams came back with no Lucy, everyone was surprised that they had failed to save her. Everyone expected for Light's Darkness to blame Team Natsu for the failure, but were taken aback when they decided to call it truce and just go on as separate guilds.

Of course fairy Tail agreed, wanting to create a good relationship with the guild Lucy had helped inspire and create. Though they called a truce, Light's Darkness thought it was best to continue to keep the guild's location a secret and Lucy's plan to still beat the lights out of Team Natsu. It was best to keep it that way so that no feelings would get hurt and Team Natsu wouldn't need to protest or start a fight, especially Natsu.

Since things were never confirmed to the public about Lucy being alive and about Hotaru, the media had been interviewing Fairy Tail members about the matter and tracking down Light's Darkness as well. Luckily, Fairy Tail knew better than to tell what happened to Lucy and made up excuses or lies while Light's Darkness continued to keep Lucy's disappearance a secret. Acting as if nothing had transpired. Still keeping the title of 'Mystery Guild'.

Back to the current situation, Akari, Kano, Akame, Masahiro, Wendy, Lisanna and Carla were checking on Lucy before they go on a mission as usual. A lot has changed over the past 7 years and since they had built the guild on their own, no debts were needed. Plus, no one still knew the location of the guild hall to claim it anyway. Unlike Fairy Tail that had a whole lot of debt to pay up.

The 7 guild members needed to get more money to replace certain things that had gotten worn and destroyed over the 7 years and had to also get new appliances and repaint the guild hall entirely. They also needed new food, having the ones in the fridge currently had molded or expired immensely. That's why all 7 of them have been going on jobs everyday than normal. Then, they had to train for the sake of other guilds being stronger than ever.

But they couldn't do that today. Not now.

As the guild members sat in silence, watching Lucy's sleeping form, something had caught them by surprise. Lucy's body moved. Not literally to the point she had woken up, but Lucy's body twitched for a moment before her right hand went and held Wendy's wrist tightly. Wendy's eyes widened and so did everyone else's when they also started to see Lucy's head move side to side.

Lucy had never moved or stir in her 2 month sleep once until now, so they thought something was up. Wendy immediately carefully removed Lucy's hand from her wrist and started checking on the blonde guild master's condition. Sweat started to fall from Lucy's head as tears formed in the corner of her closed eyes. Lucy was panting and everyone got concerned. Wendy then used her healing magic but it had no effect.

"Wendy! What's happening to her!?" Akari asked.

"I'm not sure. Her health seems to be just fine but something else seems to be triggering her to be like this." Wendy informed as she placed her hands back to her sides.

"What does that mean?" Kano asked now.

"Something must be happening in her subconscious to make her body move. If we're lucky, once this is done, Lucy will finally wake up." Masahiro said checking the warmth of her forehead with his hands.

"So what do we do?" Akame asked.

"Nothing." Carla replied. "If anything goes to the extreme, we should try to wake her up immediately."

"I hope she'll wake up." Lisanna said. "It's been too long."

Suddenly, Lucy spoke a few words. "N-No... Not...here... Take... Take me back... I want to... want to leave..."

"Lucy..." They all thought helplessly as they heard her pleas.

* * *

 _'Where am I? Am I dead?'_

 _In the cosmos above Earthland, a comet moved through the space, holding in someone inside it's form. Her eyes closed as her long hair flowed behind her._

 _'No... I know. I'm in the comet that gave me my powers.'_

 _Her eyes opened slightly. They were lifeless and had no pupil. Her head looked around her, seeing the stars and space around her. She didn't know how long she was there, but she just knew that she had to get out._

 _'I hear nothing. What's happening?'_

 _She looked down to see the ground so far from her and a tear slid down her cheek. She remembered what happened before she got there, but she didn't remember what happened to her. Her hair brushed against the skin of her face and she wiped away the tears that had begun to fall._

 _'What happened... to me?'_

 _The tears couldn't be stopped now. She started to cry, crying her heart out knowing that she was taken from her family, her world, her normal life. She wanted to go back and began to beg._

 _'Take me home! Don't wanna be here! They're all waiting for me!'_

 _As she cried, distant sounds could be heard, but her cries blocked them out. Having too much sadness after all that she had went through before she was transferred into the comet._

 _'I'll do anything! Just please, take me home! Take me back!'_

 _The voices that were once distant sounds became louder. They became so clear and loud that she was finally able to make out what was being said._

"Wake up! You just gotta wake up!"

 _Lucy's eyes widened as she stopped yelling and crying. She recognized those voices that were calling out to her. Her heart pounded as her eyes began to close again, a bright light blinding her._

 _'I'll do anything... so please. Return me to my family...'_

"LUCY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, LUCY!"

* * *

As the blonde guild master then began to yell and flare her arms. Akari and Lisanna decided that it was time to wake Lucy up. The 2 held her down as Wendy began to use her healing magic, Kano and Masahiro tried to wake her up and lastly Carla and Akame used wet towels to wipe the raging sweat coming from Lucy's neck and forehead.

"Lucy! Wake up!" Masahiro said.

"C'mon Lucy, we know you can hear us!" Kano added.

"Lucy please!" Wendy pleaded.

"Calm down and snap out of it!" Akari shouted.

"We're here Lucy!" Lisanna reassured.

"Right here with you!" Carla said as well.

"Wake up! You just gotta wake up, Lucy!" Akame said.

The 7 took one last breath and then shouted loudly at the same time. "LUCY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, LUCY!"

Then, as they stopped shouting, brown eyes opened wide. Lucy stopped yelling and flaring her arms. She had relaxed her arms and legs as Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Kano, Masahiro, Wendy and Carla could hear her panting and breathing. Wendy dropped her hands and looked with hopeful eyes toward their guild master. They all turned to facethe tear stained blonde as Lucy looked at each of them in confusion.

Lucy on the other hand, looked to her left and right. Observing the mages that were in front of her. They were all silent, waiting for her to say the first word. Lucy's mouth opened as the guild members were still frozen in shocked relief. But what came out of Lucy's mouth is what made all the hope in their hearts drain out.

"I'm sorry but... who are you?"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! As I told you, the first few chapters are going to be fairly short and they'll stay that way until something specific I had planned out happens. These first few chapters will probably be mostly confusing because... aren't all my stories confusing at times? So, I hope you liked this introduction for the sequel and I hope you all stick by as the story goes on^^ Ja ne~**


	2. Lost Memory

**Hi Minna! I gotta say 22 follows and 12 favorites in 1 night is impressive and I'm glad that new readers are reading the first part too^^ So, just a reminder cuz some of you aren't really used to my stories and how I write and all that so just saying again that the first few chapters are going to be fairly short and this story line is going to change the way the actual series goes okay? Now that that's out of the way, get reading!**

* * *

 _"I'm sorry but... who are you?"_

The first words Lucy had said to them when she woke up rang in the mages' ears. They were surprised and in disbelief. There was no way that Lucy would forget any of them. Could she? Not after all they've been through since they had met each other. It just had to be some sort of prank. With that in mind, Kano decided to speak.

"You've gotta be kidding..." Kano murmured.

But somehow, Lucy heard him. There was no way Lucy could've heard him, especially when all of them thought that she was drained of her magic because of Hotaru. "I'm not kidding. Who are you?"

The 3 words panged at the hearts of the 7 mages, no one heard what Kano had said besides Wendy. Whose hearing had grown after a few months. The young bluenette's eyes widened since she had heard Kano and was surprised that Lucy still had her sensitive dragon ears. This just gave her mixed thoughts. "Lucy..." Wendy mumbled.

The blonde immediately turned her head to face the young dragon slayer. Lucy tilted her head, her hearing taking it's advantage and addressed the girl on the knowledge of her own name.

"How do you know that?"

"Huh?" Everyone asked in confusion, seeing as they didn't hear what Wendy had said.

"My name." Lucy added. "It's Lucy Heartfilia. Age 18 and I'm a Celestial God Dragon Slayer. I can also do Space magic."

Everyone's eyes widened. Though Lucy's memory of them was erased, she remembered her name and surprisingly her magic. They were sad that she didn't remember them specifically and that everything they had went through as a family was also erased. They were afraid that Lucy either lost all of her memories besides her name and magic or she just lost half of her memory and remembered Fairy Tail.

But soon dismissed the idea since she didn't seem to recognize Lisanna, Wendy or Carla. Plus, Lucy never knew her magic until after they all met with Masahiro's help.

Light's Darkness' members were soon brought out of their thoughts when Lucy started snapping her fingers and waved her hands her hands in front of them. Her eyes were narrowed, showing slight concern, impatience and confusion. All 7 of them could tell that she wanted answers.

They didn't expect her to not remember them, even if 7 years passed and she was sleeping for 2 months. Before they could try to jog her memory, they needed to really see if she couldn't remember anything. They also needed answers. They needed to see if Lucy could remember even a moment before she was found in the crater.

"Lucy?" Akari spoke up.

The blonde turned to the brown-red head and semed to relax slightly, even if she had just met these 'strangers' when she had woken up from a deep sleep.

"Yes?"

"Do you... remember anything from your past?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Wondering why Akari would ask her such a question. Though, she felt a sense of familiarity with the people in front of her and Lucy also felt like she can trust them. Which she did. She thought back to her past, but Lucy realized that she couldn't remember.

All she remembered about herself was her name, age and magic. Lucy became seriously worried and confused. She had amnesia. If Lucy didn't have any memories, then how would she know where her family is. If she actually had a family, which she does. What if she had enemies but can't remember who they are and what they look like? Lucy began to try and remember something, anything. Then, a voice spoke to her.

 _'Remember...'_

"Huh?" Lucy thought.

 _'The dream...'_

"Dream? What dream?" Lucy mentally questioned.

 _'Natsu... Gray... Erza... Fairy Tail...'_

"Fairy Tail? Those names... they're familiar." Lucy waited patiently as she continued to listen to the voice in her head.

 _'You hate them... You want to fight them...'_

Suddenly, images began to fill Lucy's head. Images of torture and sadness. She began to feel anger and hate towards the people that had once betrayed her. Mainly Team Natsu. She remembered her pain and sadness because of them and wished for them to pay. She was so angry that she ignored the blurred faces of 3 people that were in front of her.

Then, the images changed to a starry atmosphere. Lucy's own voice echoed through her mind. Lucy immediately calmed down and began to remember this dream. The dream she had before she woke up. But, the sentences were cut off into bits and pieces. That Lucy was only able to hear some of it.

 _'NOOO!'_

 _'I'm in... that gave... powers.'_

 _'I hear... happening...'_

 _'What... to me?'_

 _'Take me... Take... back!_

 _'I... wanna... here! They're... for me!'_

 _'I'll anything... Please...'_

 _'Just... anything... please...'_

Lucy's eyes widened as a headache formed into her head. Lucy held her head in pain while her teeth gnashed against each other, trying to get rid of the pain. She was remembering the dream. Her looking down on Earthland. The comet... and her hate towards Fairy Tail. But she didn't remember the incident that had caused her the pain.

Lucy didn't remember her guild, her new family, forgiving Makarov, the guild master's meeting, Hotaru, her secret of her identity, nearly dying. Lucy didn't remember any of that. Lucy then began to see 7 silhouettes in the distance beyond the forest. But she couldn't make out who it was since Akame grabbed her shoulders and laid her on the bed.

Lucy looked towards the brunette girl that had stopped her from the aching headache. The blonde could see that Akame had a worried look in her eyes and so did the others. Lucy didn't know why they would be concerned about her, since to her they were all strangers. But they really seemed to care for her and didn't resist.

"You clearly need rest. You have amnesia and we just want to help you." Akame said as she stood up straight again.

"We'll come back to check on you once you've rested a bit more." Masahiro added.

"So for now, sleep more and then we'll re-introduce ourselves to you." Lisanna suggested.

"Is that okay with you, Lucy?" Carla asked.

Lucy scanned the faces of Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Kano, Masahiro, Wendy and Carla who awaited her answer. Lucy's eyes began to feel heavy and she nodded as she went back into her dreamless sleep. Once she was out like a candle, the others went downstairs to the guild hall and sat at the bar. Having troubled expressions and worried looks.

"I'm scared." Wendy spoke up.

Everyone looked to her and nodded in agreement, signaling her to continue.

"What if... she remembers what Fairy Tail has done to her?"

This caught the attention of all 6 mages. Wendy was right. If Lucy did remember what Fairy Tail has done, not only will she become cold towards them, she will want to fight them once and for all.

"Don't worry Wendy." Akari spoke up.

"We'll explain how we are her family first and then explain what has happened ever since she'd gone into the comet." Kano added.

"That way she'll understand the situation." Masahiro finished.

"We'll make sure that her memory is back before the media get onto us and before she gets the chance to remember what Fairy Tail has done." Lisanna said giving a thumbs up.

"Besides, we can't have Fairy Tail knowing of Lucy's awakening just yet." Carla reminded.

"With Lucy's missing memory, I have a feeling they'll just make things worse." Akame said worryingly.

Akari, who sat next to Akame, placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder and smirked. "Don't worry everyone! We'll get Lucy remembering who she is in no time okay?"

Everyone turned to their older sister and smiled. Nodding in agreement. "Right!"

Meanwhile, as Lucy slept and the other members were eating in the bar, 3 people approached the guild. One who had a timid look on their face and fidgeted with their clothes. Pale light blue hair flowed down to the waist and blue aqua eyes continued to look forward at the hidden guild in front of them while the other 2 followed their gaze.

"Alright! This is it. Time to finally join this guild!"

* * *

 **And chapter 2 is done! Yay! Did you like it? But anyway, thank you all again for so much follows and favorites all in one night! I can't believe how quickly it came. Which makes me feel so touched. By the way, who do you think is this new person coming to Light's Darkness? I'm pretty sure that most of you can get it right. So, I'll update soon so for now... Ja ne~**


	3. Newcomers

**Konnichiha minna! So, I've worked out a schedule that will hopefully work for you all and so that none of you forget the storyline when reading other stories. I'm going to try my best to update once everyday. That's right, everyday! Except weekends, if I feel like it. The reason I've been updating a lot lately is cuz I usually write half of the chapter during school, put it here and figure out the rest all at once. So, I hope you guys figured out who's going to join the guild.**

* * *

As Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Kano, Carla and Masahiro ate their lunch and talked about changing the day to do the job tomorrow, the guild's front doors opened to reveal a girl with 2 boys at each of her sides. All of them were at least the same age as Masahiro but slightly younger and seemed to have strong magic. The girl seemed to be the shyest of the group while the boys seemed to be too carefree and slightly older than her.

The girl had hair as long as Wendy's and had a pale blue color that got darker as it got to the bottom. Her eyes were a blue aqua and her face was framed with pale blue bangs that complemented her pale skin. She wore a sleeveless white top with a collar that had dark brown linings and little designs on the sides with a matching simple skirt that had dark brown lining on the hem that went down to her thighs. On her feet were sandals that went just above her ankles and was a nude color with her toes peeking out of it.

The boy on her left had messy wild orange hair and green eyes. He had tanned skin that was a result of probably being out in the sun for too long as he placed his hands behind his head. He wore a simple green t-shirt and brown cargo shorts that were just above the knees. On the side of his waist was a katana looking kind of sword that was long enough to be beside his brown worn out sandals.

The boy on the girl's right, on the other hand, had calm yet slightly messy black and white hair. His eyes were a soft kind of brown color that contrasted from his hair and, like the girl's, pale skin. He wore a simple red top and grey shorts. His arms also on the back of his head. On his feet were red shoes that had black laces.

When the 7 Light's Darkness guild members turned around to face the 3 teens, they weren't particularly surprised to see them. But, they wondered what the 3 strangers wanted to do with the so-called 'Mystery Guild'. The 7 didn't speak as they watched the girl continue to fidget with the hem of her skirt again as the boys sighed and decided to push her forward. She gasped as they spoke.

"C'mon already!" The orange head said.

"How are you ever gonna go on without us?" The white and black headed boy questioned.

Akame giggled as she got up from her seat and the others followed in suite to approach the 3 newcomers.

"Hi!" Akame greeted kindly. "What can we do for you?"

The girl hesitated for a moment before relaxing and bowed. "Um... hi. My name is Yuki and these are my friends. Hiro and Kuro. We would like to join the guild!" Yuki said nervously as she introduced her and the boys.

When the mages heard that name, something in their memory clicked. They had remembered in the past that they had met a girl by the same features and name. Though the last time they had saw the young girl was when she was just a young child. Though, the 2 boys beside her weren't with her then. The mages assumed that they were new friends of hers.

"Yuki?" Akari spoke up. "As in... the girl that had met our master, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. "You remember me!" Yuki said happily. "That's right. When I first met Master Lucill-!? I mean Master Lucy, she inspired me to protect the people I love and I promised her that when I learn magic I'll find this guild and join."

"I see..." Lisanna said. "What about these 2? Are they your friends?"

"I'm Hiro. The other guy is Kuro. We met Yuki in our village and decided to learn magic together." The orange head said.

"When we learned that Yuki made a promise to join the Mystery Guild, we decided to tag along too." Kuro said.

"Finally!" Kano cheered. "More boys are joining!"

Masahiro face palmed as the 3 newcomers were startled and Akari punched Kano on the head. Lisaanna, Wendy, Carla and Akame laughed at the 2 twins and Akame approached the 3 with the stamps. "Well then, since you all are joining, where and what color?"

The 3 teens didn't react at first, but when the words sinked in they smiled and high fived each other.

"I'll have mine lavender and on my right forearm." Yuki said.

"Green and on the left side of my neck." Hiro replied.

"Red and on the left side of my chest, please." Kuro requested.

Akame stamped the guild marks on the 3 teens bodies and they were soon official members of the guild. Then, as Yuki looked around the guild hall, she noticed that Lucy was nowhere to be seen. "Um... where's Master Lucy?" She asked.

When the young teen asked that question, the other members stiffened. Since they had kept Lucy's disappearance and reappearance a secret, they realized that the 3 newcomers weren't aware of the past events before Tenrou Island. They didn't know how to explain to the new members about Lucy's amnesia and such, but they didn't have time.

A door opened upstairs and everybody turned around to see the blonde guild master awake and looked down on the now 10 members of her guild. Lucy's gaze went straight to Yuki. The blonde had woken up to hear Yuki introduce herself and the boys and something in Lucy's memories clicked.

When Lucy heard Yuki's voice and how the young teen nearly called her 'Master Lucillia', Lucy had regained her memories from Hargeon and meeting Yuki. She remembered how she found Yuki wandering alone, how she told Yuki to join the guild and lied about herself not being Lucy Heartfilia and nearly dying. Plus, she remembered the encounter with Team Natsu.

Lucy walked down the stairs as everyone was silent. Yuki, Hiro and Kuro watched as they were about to talk to the mystery guild master that was said to have died 8 years ago. When Lucy was face to face with her new guild members. She looked at Yuki and how she's grown and smiled. "Look who finally decided to joined my guild?" Lucy joked, petting Yuki's head.

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I've been training a lot and learned magic before I joined too!"

"Good." Lucy said as she turned to the other boys. "Are you 2 Yuki's friends?"

The boys nodded. "I'm Hiro!"

"Name's Kuro!"

Lucy giggled. Though she regained a piece of her memory, she didn't remember the other guild members, Team Natsu's faces besides their names, Hotaru and she certainly didn't remember anything that led to her 7 year disappearance.

Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Kano, Carla and Masahiro wasn't aware of the fact Lucy had only regained a piece of her memory, so they only assumed that she must've remembered them too. They waited for her to approach them so they could ask and watched her and the 3 newcomers talk.

Then once Lucy got up from the bar, she approached the other 7 members of her guild. She was laughing and it felt like everything was back to the way it was before 7 years ago. They all smiled and then Lucy spoke to them. "Listen, I know I have amnesia and all. I was able to remember Yuki, but I still can't remember you. But I can tell you know me if you're here."

Those words made the mages hope go down the drain, but a bit of it remained because Lucy can tell that they know her. That's they didn't just kidnap her and erased her memories. They were lucky enough for her to even remember that this is her guild. "That's right. We're part of this guild. In fact, we 4 helped you create it." Akari said pointing to her brother, Akame and Masahiro.

"I figured as much. You all seem really nice and you 3 seem really familiar. My heart trusts all of you and I hope that I can remember you soon." Lucy smiled and she shook hands with each and everyone of them. They introduced each other but when it came to Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. Lucy was surprised by their words.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss."

"Wendy Marvell."

"I'm Carla. You brought us here from Fairy Tail."

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard Carla say that and it just reminded her of Team Natsu. "You know Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah. You see we're not sure if you remember this, but 8 years ago you were a part of Fairy Tail. For awhile, your whole existence was forgotten and us 3 were the only ones there for you. But then you left. You left everything behind." Lisanna explained.

That's when Wendy realized that Lucy had asked if they knew Fairy Tail. She wasn't supposed to remember that unless she regained a piece of memory. "Lucy? Do you remember Fairy Tail? Do you know who me Carla and Lisanna are?" Wendy asked as Lisanna and Carla realized the same thing Wendy did and so did the other 4 members.

Lucy growled at the sound of Fairy Tail's name and she responded. "I don't exactly remember who you 3 are, but I certainly remember Fairy Tail. I remember everything they had done to me and they deserve to pay. Especially those idiots who call themselves Team Natsu." She said. "Tell me! Where is their guild?"

Yuki, Hiro and Kuro walked toward the others, not wanting to be left out and heard Lucy's question. "Whose guild are you looking for Master Lucy?" Hiro asked.

Lucy turned around and her happy expression changed to an angry one. "Fairy Tail."

"Why would you want to go to the fairies' guild hall?" Kuro asked.

"Yuki, do you remember when I told you that story long ago?" Lucy asked.

Yuki thought back for a bit and realized it was the one when Lucy told her about herself and how she lied about her being Lucy Heartfilia. "The one where you indirectly said Fairy Tail made you leave, called you a burden and had forgotten you?"

"That's the one." Lucy confirmed. "I wasn't lying when I told you that. It was the truth. They made me go through pain and torture that I actually nearly died because of their words. When I told you Lucy Heartfilia was dead, I guess that was half true. She is dead, but her body remains. That girl loved Fairy Tail and I hate them with all my heart."

"That's why you were hidden as 'Master Lucillia' for a year?" Kuro asked.

"That's just low." Hiro complained.

Lucy nodded and faced the other 7 guild members again. "Please. You said yourself that 8 years ago they tortured me to the point I left everything behind. Even if I had my memories again, I would still want them to pay. I want them to see how strong I became because of their mistakes."

The 7 members looked away from their guild master and the 3 newcomers. None of them knew of the truce between Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness. Plus, if Lucy knew of the truce, she wouldn't think twice before saying that she didn't care. All 7 mages sighed.

"We know. When you still had your memories, you wished for nothing more than to prove to the fairies that you were better than they claimed you to be." Kano said.

"But... what are you hiding from me?" Lucy asked.

All of them averted eye contact and Akari was the only one who could speak. "There... was a truce created between our 2 guilds 7 years ago."

Lucy, Yuki, Hiro and Kuro's eyes widened at the information. No one, not even the media had heard of the truce and the 3 newcomers assumed that that was why Light's Darkness accompanied the fairies to Tenrou Island. Lucy was beyond angry. Not at the 7 mages in front of her. But at herself for refusing the idea in the first place. All because she was in the comet.

"Damn it..." She mumbled.

Everyone looked toward her and saw that Lucy was gnashing her teeth as if she was about to explode in anger. "Lucy..." Akame and Masahiro asked.

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID COMET!" Lucy yelled.

A golden aura surrounded her as her eyes went gold and the other members took cover behind the bar.

"SPACE MAGIC: OPEN! PORTAL TO FAIRY TAIL!"

Lucy was engulfed by a golden light and as soon as it came, it was dismissed. Akari, Lisanna, Hiro, Akame, Kuro, Kano, Yuki, Wendy, Masahiro and Carla peeked from their hiding place and saw that Lucy was gone. This worried them, that meant that Lucy was at Magnolia, getting ready to beat the lights out of Fairy Tail and mainly Team Natsu.

"We have to go after her!" Kano shouted as he and the others put on their cloaks. Wendy and Lisanna handed out 3 extra cloaks to Yuki, Hiro and Kuro.

"I know some teleportation magic, we can make it." Kuro said.

"Seriously!?" Akame asked as she got her new bow and arrow she learned to use before the Tenrou incident.

"Yeah. We'll be able to be on the outskirts of Magnolia if he uses it!" Hiro added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Masahiro added.

"Alright, everybody hold each others hands." Yuki instructed.

"Alright." Kuro said. "TELEPORT! MAGNOLIA!"

Then, as the inside of the guild was surrounded by a blue glow and a indigo magic circle at the mages feet, just like that... all of them were gone.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is done! Did you guys like the 2 new characters? Yuki's back too, I'm so happy^^ Now to clarify something. Kuro's main magic is not teleportation magic. He's just using it for emergency. Yuki, Hiro and Kuro's magic will be revealed I hope next chapter and I hope you like the new schedule update and I'll hear from you soon! Ja ne~**


	4. Confrontation

**Hi minna! I'm back with chapter 4! How did you guys like the last chapter? I know Lucy is becoming a little bit Yandere but without the whole Senpai thing. Like, she just wants to beat up Team Natsu and nothing else. Now, this will all soon die out at one point so Lucy will calm down once her memories come back. Which won't happen a long WAY from now. See you at the end of the chapter^^**

* * *

Right outside of Fairy Tail's guild hall, Lucy Heartfilia's portal had appeared right in front of the building. The blonde guild master stepped through the golden portal and looked upon the small guild hall. Lucy scowled and gnashed her teeth as she looked at the guild that was once her home, but was lost in her amnesia. She didn't care if Fairy Tail and her guild had a truce. She would still beat those who wronged her to a bloody pulp and no one was going to stop her.

She immediately walked toward the guild doors at the front and could hear the obnoxious laughter of all the core members that had also returned from Tenrou Island. Lucy hated how they could laugh easily when they know what they did to her in the past. "Fairies..." Lucy thought. "You all shall pay for everything you've done to me."

Lucy then kicked the guild doors open. All the fairies' laughter was drowned at the sound of the doors bursting open with a slam. Everybody turned and looked toward the front to see Lucy, with her hood covering her face.

"Um..." Makarov started to ask. "Who are you?"

Lucy ignored him and just scanned the guild. That's when Lucy smelled smoke and turned toward the source. Her brown cold her glare had then landed on 3 people and a blue cat that looked at her with confused eyes. When Lucy saw them, the blurred faces of Team Natsu became clear and remembered the faces of those who wronged her.

Lucy raised her left arm and pointed towards Team Natsu. "You 3..." She said. "I challenge you... all of you to a battle! 3 on 1!"

The guild members dropped everything they were holding, including glasses, mugs, plates and other fragile things. Not once, had anyone asked or challenge Team Natsu as a whole team 3 against 1. Mouths hung wide open as they stared at the hooded person in front of them.

"E-Excuse me?" Erza asked, stuttering a bit.

Even Team Natsu - the people who wouldn't back down from a fight - were also just as shocked as their guild mates about the challenge. They also dropped their dishes and glasses. They just sat in their seats frozen.

"You heard me. I challenge you to fight me!" Lucy replied.

"Why?" Gray asked in shock.

Lucy didn't reply as she just got into battle position and her hands were surrounded with her Celestial God Dragon Slaying magic. Though, no one could tell that it was Lucy's magic. They just assumed it's Light magic.

"Why won't you tell us the reason to fight?" Natsu asked confused. Lucy didn't reply but kept glaring. Natsu shrugged and stood up. "Fine then."

Gray and Erza looked at each other for a moment and soon agreed. The 3 of them now standing in front of Lucy getting ready to go all out in battle.

But before any one of them could attack, both Natsu and Lucy could hear running towards the guild and could smell the scents of Light's Darkness guild members. However, Natsu smelled 3 new scents in the group which were Yuki, Hiro and Kuro. The pink headed dragon slayer eased up on his stance while Lucy waited for the right moment to attack.

Erza and Gray notice Natsu ease up and did so as well. Lucy knew that this was the perfect time to strike, not noticing her running guild members stop as they were right behind her. As Lucy was about to charge at Team Natsu, Akame grabbed a hold of her new bow and arrow. Aiming at the closing gap between Lucy and Team Natsu. Having great aim and timing, firing the arrow.

Lucy heard the arrow coming towards the gap between her and stopped charging at Team Natsu as the arrow swiftly passed by near her and hit the back end of the guild hall. Lucy and all the fairies turned to see the Light's Darkness members with 3 new members and Akame holding her bow. Before anyone could speak, Lucy started complaining.

"What the heck Akame!?"

"Well excuse me for trying to stop you from beating them to a bloody pulp!" Akame replied.

"They don't deserve punishment and you know it!" Lucy shouted again. "How'd you even get here?"

"I was able to teleport us at Magnolia's entrance." Kuro replied.

"Well, that's new." Lucy said sighing.

"Uh... Akari? Kano?" Mira asked. "Might want to explain?"

"Uh..." The twins said unsure.

"Hey, to help them understand and take off your hood?" Masahiro asked, referring to Lucy.

"If I do, will I be allowed to fight?" Lucy asked crossing her arms. "I'm you guild master, am I not?"

When that last sentence left Lucy's mouth, the fairies' eyes widened and looked toward Light's Darkness for clarification. They didn't know Lucy had amnesia and only remembered her desire of revenge towards them. Nor did they know Lucy was awake in general. Lucy hadn't clarified that she remembered that she was in the comet either.

On the other hand, Light's Darkness sighed at Lucy's stubbornness while Yuki, Hiro and Kuro were lost at the situation at hand. Yuki knew the gist of why Lucy would want to give punishment, but Hiro and Kuro didn't understand the matter that well. Plus, no one other than Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Kano, Carla and Masahiro knew of Lucy's amnesia.

Akari and Kano sighed as they scratched the back of their heads. "Please don't make us tell Akame and Masahiro to make you put magic restraints on or something." Akari asked.

"We don't or want to do that to you, Lucy." Kano added pinching the bridge of his nose.

Lucy was confused for a second, but soon understood what the twins meant when Wendy and Lisanna pushed Masahiro forward. He mumbled something and Lucy suddenly froze. The blonde guild master got their point and then nodded immediately, trying to speak.

"O-Okay! I... get it!" Lucy surrendered. "I... I w-won't fight them."

"Good." Lisanna said smiling, nudging Masahiro to let go of his hold on Lucy.

Once Lucy was free, she puffed her cheeks out as she pulled her hood off and blonde streaked hair fell down her back. The fairies were shocked as they would recognize that hair anywhere and moved to see Lucy's face to make sure. Lucy obviously noticed this and turned to face them. Her brown eyes meeting their shocked ones. Lucy had an angered and annoyed expression, clearly showing dissatisfaction.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy asked. "If you can't tell, I'm really annoyed right now."

"Lucy... It's really you..." The fairies said slowly.

Lucy just glared at them and turned away from their faces. She headed towards the guild doors and never looked back. Yuki, Hiro and Kuro looked between their guild mates, to the fairies then to Lucy. Soon following right behind their guild master. As Lucy passed her guild members, and the door, she spoke one last sentence before making her way to town.

"Tell them the current situation. I don't remember any of their faces besides the stupid fairies that broke me. I'll be waiting outside." Lucy said.

"Alright." Wendy replied.

"Lucy slammed the guild doors behind her shut and Natsu was the first one to speak the question that was on every fairy's minds.

"Was tha-!?"

"Really Lucy?" Carla asked finishing for Natsu.

The rest of Fairy Tail nodded and Light's Darkness nodded in confirmation and the rest of the guild gasped in surprise.

"Why did she say she doesn't remember us?" Levy asked timidly.

"Well you see..." Akame started to say.

All of Fairy Tail leaned in to hear what they had to say, very curious to know why Lucy said she didn't recognize any of them besides Team Natsu and why she wasn't just the distant cold person from 7 years ago. Now Lucy's just a woman who just wants to give Fairy Tail punishment.

 _"Lucy... she has amnesia..."_

* * *

 **YES I KNOW! IT'S A REALLY REALLY REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! Please don't go reviewing the sentence please! The chapter just had to stop there just because of 2 reasons. Suspense and cliffhanger. Sorry! Anyway, the next chapter is... how do I put it? Might be long, depending if I decide to cut it into 2 parts. Though, it involves chaos, a bit of war and some blood. Sooooo yeah. Ja ne~**


	5. Mission Disaster

**Hi guys... I know I didn't really upload 2 days straight and I know I said that I'd try to upload everyday. It's just this chapter is going to be really really long to make up for the last 2 days. And I actually mean that. The reason I didn't upload 2 days straight was because of this chapter. I'm going to write it long and it will basically be Lucy's 'first' mission because of her amnesia. So, yeah! Forgive me~**

* * *

 _"Lucy... She has amnesia..."_

All of Fairy Tail froze at those words. They felt as if this had happened before. They just couldn't believe it. It's like the universe didn't want Lucy to have anything to do with them except to beat them up. This just made all their hopes drown out and they hung their heads low.

"No... No way..." Natsu said.

Carla crossed her arms and looked away. "You can deny it all you want. But sadly... it's the truth."

"She doesn't remember anyone. Not even us. She remembers our new member - Yuki - though." Lisanna said.

"Yuki?" Erza asked.

"She's the girl you were sent to find at Hargeon." Akame reminded.

"Then, why does she know our faces and all that..." Makarov asked afraid to ask the specifics.

"When Lucy woke up, she got a headache soon after." Masahiro explained. "We assume she saw memories of her past when you all tortured her and such. But, she remembers her magic, the comet, her being a guild master and only Yuki."

"That's messed up..." Gray mumbled.

"We have to help her remember the good times too. Right away at that." Happy said.

"No." Akari immediately said after Happy. "That isn't the best."

Kano stepped up and placed his hands in his pockets. "Listen. We know you want to help us get Lucy's memory back, but it'd be best you don't try to force the memories."

"Right now, Lucy only seems to really hate you and only wants to fight you." Wendy added. "If you were to fight her, you might harm her or she would beat you restlessly."

This made the fairies start sulking. They really wanted Lucy to remember, but they couldn't do that. They knew that what Wendy was right. It would be best that they stay out of the way and just let her remember when something happens. Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Kano, Carla and Masahiro. It would be better for Lucy.

"We understand." Mira replied.

Kano nodded and led the rest out the guild doors. Leaving the saddened fairies to cope with the current situation to settle it aside and go back to doing their normal routine. Though, it wouldn't be that easy, the fairies were determined to get Lucy's memory back as well.

Once the rest of Lucy's guild was outside, they were surprised to see Lucy sitting on a rock right near the fairies' guild hall fuming about not being able to fight Team Natsu. Yuki, Hiro and Kuro trying to cheer her up and calm the blonde down. The 7 giggled as Lucy heard them and started complaining more before giving up on it and decided to go back to Crocus. Following her guild towards the train station.

* * *

A few days passed and none of Lucy's memories had returned since the visit to Magnolia. This didn't really bother Lucy, but it made her 7 guild members impatient and worried. They had gained enough money on the jobs they got and was able to replace all the food, furniture and repaint the guild hall.

But, Lucy wanted to go on more jobs. It was probably the only way to keep her busy and not want to go to Fairy Tail. Even though the blonde guild master didn't have her memories of being the guild master, Lucy still acted the same when it came to it. She adjusted to everyone and seemed to gain more trust. This made the 7 original members of Light's Darkness relieved just a bit.

During those few days, Lucy noticed her celestial keys. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla explained the important things about it and Lucy was able to understand. She summoned Loke and Virgo, since the 3 ex-fairies suggested to do so. Lucy also had amnesia about them, but somehow Loke, Virgo and the other celestial spirits knew that so it was fine.

In the hidden guild of Light's Darkness, the request board had not a lot of jobs due to the 7 year time skip but there was a few selection since they were still labeled the Mystery Guild. But that certain day had only one request for Light's Darkness.

It said that there was a nearby mansion that needed some sort of guards to protect the family. The reward was very expensive and definitely caught Lucy's eye. It was 900,000J for the reward, but Lucy wondered what kind of protection these rich people wanted. It was never clear and all the flyer said was they needed protection.

Lucy took the flyer and examined it. She looked at the flyer every which way she could place it and stared quirkily. "What is up with this request?"

"What's that, Master?"

Lucy turned around to see Hiro with a curious look in his eyes. "Oh this?" She asked. "It's the only job request that, apparently, the magic council sent today."

"The guild's reputation went down again huh?" Kuro asked overhearing.

"I wouldn't say that." Lucy said looking back at the flyer. "If our reputation had gone down, why would rich people ask us to guard their family?"

"What's this I hear?" Kano asked as he Wendy, Carla and Masahiro came over.

Masahiro took the flyer from Lucy and read it. "What kind of job is this?"

Akame, Akari, Lisanna and Yuki looked over from the kitchen and Akame recognized the request. "Ah right. That request just came an hour before you all woke up."

"If you're going to take it, you better decide now." Akari said sighing.

"I think it'd be good. Me, Hiro and Kuro need some experience anyway." Yuki said.

Everybody looked toward Lucy and tilted their heads. Lucy took this as a sign that it was her decision. Lucy took one last look on the flyer and nodded. Her decision made. "Alright... let's go."

* * *

4 hours passed from the ride to Crocus to the mansion. Nothing in particular happened on the train there. All the group did was talk about what might happen during the job and it was most likely that they'd stay for more than a day. Lucy got to know more about her 7 original members and a bit more about Yuki, Hiro and Kuro.

When they got to the mansion, everyone looked at how tall and wide the mansion was. It looked like it had more than 50 rooms or just had very large rooms.

"Well, let's get this job started!" Akari said.

Kano walked up to the door and knocked on the large double doors. A couple of seconds later, the doors opened to reveal a young girl that was of the same age as Lucy. She had very long blonde hair that went up to her upper thigh and had almond shaped green eyes. The girl wore an elegant blue strapless dress and had a book in hand.

"Are you Light's Darkness?" She asked. Seeing that all the members had their hoods down but still wore their cloaks.

"Yes we are." Lisanna replied.

The girl nodded and smiled. "My name is Serena. I am the daughter of the family residence here. Please... come in."

Serena made room for the 11 mages to enter and they walked inside. She led them to the living room where the client - Serena's father - was waiting. "I must inform you something as well, before I forget." Serena said.

"What would that be?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know that details about why we need protecting and such, but my father was so worried about a threat. That he sent the request to both yours and another guild."

"Really now?" Kuro asked. "Which guild would that be?"

"Actually, they've already arrived."

This made all the mages curious. But they didn't question it any further. Serena stopped at a set of double doors and opened them to reveal 4 people sitting on the set of couches facing each other. All the Light's Darkness members gasped and Lucy stared in the room with an angry expression.

On the left couch, a man with black mixed with gray hair - indicating that he was old - and wore a suit sat alone and on the right couch sat a red head, a shirtless man, a guy with pink hair and a cat on the pinkette's head.

"The man over there is my father and that is Team Natsu from Fairy Tail." Serena said.

The fairies looked toward the group of 11 with shock on their faces. Lucy growled softly but was heard by her guild and Natsu. "Fairies." She said under her growl.

Team Natsu looked away from the group and went back to face the client as if nothing was wrong. Lisanna took Lucy aside as she asked the blonde to not fight with the 3 mages for now and Lucy agreed with a huff. Clearly not liking the current situation, but endured for the sake of the reward and task at hand.

"Serena, please leave for now." Serena's father asked.

"Of course, Father." Serena replied and closed the doors as she left.

"Now, down to business." He said.

"Yes. You were about to tell us about this threat that we would be protecting your family from?" Erza reminded.

"Right. You see, my daughter is turning 18 and we are planning to have a grand celebration. However, an enemy family is planning to raid my home and has hired some ruthless men. Our only hope, so that we may live, was to send a request. I hope you don't mind sharing a job between guilds."

"That's fine." Gray replied. "You're just concerned for your family's safety."

"Unlike _some_ nakamas I know." Lucy mumbled while Yuki nudged her to be quiet.

"Don't worry, we'll protect your family." Natsu said determinedly.

"Aye sir." Happy added.

"You can count on us too." Akari said putting her right hand on her chest.

"Thank you for your help."

* * *

2 hours passed and it was already evening. Everybody had split up into teams to cover more ground. Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro as one group. Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Yuki, Hiro and Kuro in another and lastly, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy. Something that Lucy heavily objected to.

But, after much debate, Lucy had no choice to give in. She started to complain about the set up and Natsu had heard all her words. Feeling really guilty because most of the comments were about how she felt in the past and how she hated all fairies. But, pretended to not hear.

The original Team Natsu had been formed again, that much was true, but it wasn't anything that they thought it would be. It was dead silent. No one said a single word. Lucy was in front of them all - walking ahead - while Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy were right behind her. Not having the heart to speak.

Lucy had her hood up, feeling like Team Natsu didn't deserve any sort of attention from her and she felt more relaxed wearing her hood. She didn't like the arrangement at all but she had no other choice even if she wanted to. Lucy couldn't do this on her own. She doesn't even know the enemy.

But on the other hand, Natsu felt really uncomfortable that he had to speak up. "Lucy? Listen..."

But before Natsu could even utter another word, Lucy stopped walking and turned to face her former team. "No _Salamander_ , you listen." Lucy said. "I don't have anything to do with any of you besides fight you. Remember this and remember it well. _I hate you._ "

This made Team Natsu - even Erza - gulp. Even when she remembered them, they still hated the way Lucy would say those 3 words. It was breaking their hearts into many pieces that would never come back. Because those pieces held parts of their hearts only Lucy had.

Suddenly, an alarm rang through the halls of the mansion. Team Natsu and Lucy looked around their surroundings, only to hear glass being broken and heavy footsteps in the background. The 5 ran - well Happy was flying - down the halls only to meet up with Serena.

"What's happening!?" She asked alarmed.

"It seems the enemy has arrived!" Lucy informed.

"What!?"

Lucy covered Serena's mouth immediately and then increased her hearing. She could hear the footsteps come closer and a gruffly voice speak. From the sounds of it, it was a man's voice. An older man's voice.

"Hey. I heard voices going that way. Let's go."

"This is bad." Lucy mumbled as she looked around. She knew very well how far her guild was from their current location and could probably find Serena's family. But it was the fact Lucy knew she, Serena and Team Natsu had to hide. But unfortunately she didn't have anymore time.

"Look! It's her! That guy's daughter, Serena!" At least 20 buff men surrounded the 4 fairies, Lucy and Serena. Lucy had Serena go in between the group and surrounded her. She pulled her hood further down her face and soon Team Natsu engaged into battle. Sadly, it was pointless.

While Lucy was surrounded by her own group of men, she observed Team Natsu. The men they were all battling had one thing in common and Lucy thought it was the same for her group. They all magical weapons that could stop you from using magic for however long the mage came in contact with it.

Lucy gnashed her teeth and waited for one of the men surrounding her and Serena to make a move. The minute one of them did, Lucy casted a separate Celestial Dragon's Roar and a Celestial God Howl. She had to do range attacks in order for her to beat the men. Sadly, Team Natsu didn't notice the men's patterns like she did.

"Crap! I can't fight them while protecting Serena!" Lucy thought.

The blonde looked around her to find a door right in front of her and had an idea.

"Space magic!" Lucy chanted. "Transport inside!"

A glow gathered in Lucy's hands and she immediately shot balls of stardust at Team Natsu which made them disappear inside the room. Lucy grabbed Serena by the hand and kicked the men blocking her way away from her and Serena.

Lucy opened the door and dashed inside. She locked the door and barricaded it with a desk, chair and a dresser.

Though, Lucy turned around and noticed that the room was a dead end. There was nowhere to hide. Serena panicked as she looked around at the room. Suddenly, before anyone could speak, someone from outside started to hit the door. It pushed back some of the furniture that Lucy had placed in front of it and the door bended a little.

"Damn... I need to think of something and quick. Lucy looked around the room as Team Natsu soon followed. But nothing seemed to work as a hiding place. The pounding on the door became louder and more stronger that maybe a few more hits would bust the door open.

Lucy was running out of options and her hand soon landed on her celestial keys. That's when Lucy remembered that Virgo could dig holes in the ground. Lucy swiped Virgo's key from her key ring and a magic circle appeared as a golden glow enveloped the room.

"What're you doing Lucy!?" Erza asked.

Lucy ignored her and then she chanted. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

The pink headed maid appeared and came with a blanket that seemed to matched the flooring. "Princess. I believe this would help with your idea?"

"That's perfect." Lucy said seriously.

"Wait. What's going on here?" Gray asked.

Lucy turned around as Virgo created the hole and pointed toward it. "Take Serena and jump into the hole. I'll ward them off as much as I can."

"What!? No way are we leaving you behind!" Natsu protested.

"Someone has to protect Serena and right now, you are most capable of doing so!"

"Lucy..." Happy said with a worried face.

"Now get in the hole before they break through and kill you!"

Gray nodded and jumped down, Serena being carried by Happy soon following and then Erza. Natsu was about to jump through the hole too but then stopped to ask Lucy one more question.

"Why are you helping us like this?"

Lucy twitched as Virgo was sent back to the celestial world. She didn't turn to face him, but responded nevertheless. "Don't get the wrong idea, Salamander. I am only doing this because the only one who will defeat you... is me, got it?"

Natsu didn't reply and just stared. Then, the door broke. Lucy turned to se Natsu still peeking out of the hole and kicked him in. She covered the hole and was soon surrounded by the men one by one.

Natsu fell flat on his back and watched as Lucy covered the hole quickly. Happy brought the dragon slayer on his feet and started tugging on his scarf.

"C'mon! We gotta get away and find the others like Lucy said!" Happy said.

Natsu didn't move for a moment before pounding on the ground. "Dammit."

Erza, Gray and Serena glanced at each other and soon nodded. The requip mage went up to Natsu and yanked his hand as they all started to run. Natsu on the other hand was so lost in thought.

"I feel like a freaking loser." He thought. "Lucy... just please be okay."

Back where Lucy is, the men had fully surrounded her. Lucy could still hear the alrams outside and one of the men approached her, about to grab her cloak. "Where's the girl!?" One asked.

"Celestial God Dragon's Talon Scythe!" Lucy chanted.

Streams of celestial magic was produced from Lucy's arms and legs. She kicked and punched all the weaker men. Dodging their weapons and making sure to keep her distance. "Like hell I'd tell the likes of you!"

The men one by one, slowly fell. Lucy swiftly moved her body and predicted where they would try to strike next. She would jump away from the men's weapons before kicking them, infusing her magic to her kicks.

"Space magic! Gravity change! Air pressure down!"

Suddenly, all the gravity in the room changed. Lucy was on the ground while the men started to slightly float. Not used to this change. Plus, they were slightly trying to breathe. Lucy had control over space, that also meant she had the control over the atmosphere and it's different pressures and climates.

"Here I go!" Lucy said as she took in a deep breath. "Celestial God Dragon's... Roar!"

The stream of gold stardust escaped Lucy's mouth in a powerful blast. Taking out the remaining men that were still standing. That's what Lucy thought anyway.

The blonde celestial god dragon slayer's back was faced towards the door and she was too busy panting that she didn't realize that 5 more men had snuck up behind her. They took advantage of that as 1 held Lucy's shoulders tightly, 2 held Lucy's arms out in front of her and the last 2 brought out knives.

"What the-!? Hey! Let me go!" Lucy demanded.

"No can do, blondie. Time for you to know your place." One of the men with the knife in hand said.

The 2 men with the knives in hand approached Lucy, ready to start making cuts on her fair skin. Lucy tried t struggle free, but it was no use. She was stuck. The 2 men smirked and started to cut Lucy's arms deep. Lucy screamed in pain as the knife went deep into her skin.

The men laughed at her screams and yells of pain and continued. Digging deeper into her skin as they go. Lucy continued to scream louder and louder that they became yells. She felt powerless and hopeless, after losing so much blood that she vision was getting fuzzy.

They cut her arms, forearms, palms hands, fingers that they didn't look like arms or hands anymore. It was dyed red and blood streamed down her elbow. The men stopped, not having a place to cut on her arms anymore. All 5 laughed loudly at Lucy and she gnashed her teeth. They were about to go for her legs next before they saw Lucy's mouth move.

"What's that?" One asked.

"You jut made a _big_ mistake." Lucy murmured. The blonde moved her fuzzy vision towards an open window in the room. It was dark and Lucy could see the stars and moon. She smirked now as the starlight came flowing inside, surrounding Lucy's body as she swallowed the energy. Her arms weren't healed, but Lucy had enough power for one last attack.

The 5 men gathered around each other and got into a stance. Lucy's head hung low and her eyes turned golden. Then, she started to chant in a very low voice that intimidated the 5 men.

 _"Stars... the heavens... your master bids your aid._

 _Bring justice to those who are the enemy._

 _I call to you and your infinite mighty power._

 _Lend me your strength to vanquish them._

 _I am you leader._

 _The vessel that lets you travel through this world._

 _Bring me power._

 _Bring me one final attack._

 _Shine bright and seek those who hurt our kin!_

 _Hoshiakari Ryuuseigun!"_

Just as Lucy finished her chant, a golden glow enveloped the room and surrounded Lucy. Though there was still pain in her arms, Lucy still raised them and golden light seeped into the room from the window. going through the door behind Lucy and sought out to find the rest of the remaining intruders.

The 5 that were inside with her on the other hand, were surrounded by spirals of light and were immediately yelling for their lives. Lucy seemed like she didn't hear them and just stared with her cold golden eyes. Soon, others that were near and far were also surrounded by the light. Even those that were in battle with the last other 2 groups.

Once the spell had dismissed, all the men had fainted and were either scorched, blinded or just simply overwhelmed in pain. No one knew that the attack was Lucy's and was strangely confused. Light's Darkness didn't know of the attack and neither did Team Natsu. But, just as all the men fell... Lucy did too and blacked out as her blood fell from her arms.

* * *

With the others, Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro had met up with Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Yuki, Hiro and Kuro. After the blinding light that encased probably all the men that had invaded the mansion, everybody went in search for the rest of the other groups.

"Are you all alright!?" Akari asked worryingly.

"We're fine." Wendy reassured.

"Did any of you encounter the enemy?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah we did. Luckily we were able to handle most of them." Lisanna replied.

"We were lucky that that light had stopped the remaining men." Carla added.

"I think we've improved on our magic though!" Yuki said happily.

"What is your magic anyways?" Kano asked.

"Yuki can use transformation magic to transform into a specific type of form she chooses, like requip but more advanced in a way. Plus summoning magic. Hiro is a requip mage with speed magicas a boost and I use elemental sword transformation magic that let's me summon a sword that has any element I see fit." Kuro explained.

"What about you guys? Did you run into the enemy?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. But it wasn't much trouble with a blood and mind mage on you side." Akame said in a devious giggly voice.

"Huh?" The 3 teens asked.

"You don't want to know. Don't ask." Lisanna, Wendy and Carla replied.

The 10 mages laughed a bit before hearing running coming their way. They all turned around to see Team Natsu and Serena running towards them with a very worried look in their eyes. That's when Light's Darkness realized that Lucy wasn't with them, which made them really really worried.

Once Team Natsu and Serena were with the group, none of them made contact with the Light's Darkness members.

"Where? Where is Lucy?" Akari asked.

At those words, the fairies' expressions changed to one of regret and so did Serena's facial expression. They just panted and shook their heads side to side.

Akame brought out her dagger and grabbed Natsu by his scarf. "Where is Lucy, you bastard!?"

Natsu held in his breath as he was afraid to answer to, what he thought, was another Erza. Akame held her dagger near Natsu's throat as Masahiro closed his eyes calmly. He used his mind magic to see the Team Natsu's memories and he found where Lucy was.

"Please don't blame them!" Serena shouted. "Your guild master told them to protect me and hide!"

All the Light's Darkness members looked toward the green eyed blonde and Masahiro nodded. "She's telling the truth, I looked into their memories and confirmed the fact myself."

Akame didn't move for a moment before she let go of Natsu's scarf and placed her dagger back into it's place on her belt. "Fine, whatever." She replied crossing her arms.

"Can you take us to her?" Wendy and Yuki asked in unison.

"Aye." Happy replied.

"We didn't really do anything to help the situation." Gray added.

"We owe her our thanks." Erza said.

Natsu didn't speak or reply. He didn't want to, for one, because he nearly got his throat slit by a one of Lucy's guild members and he was troubled about what Lucy had said before kicking him into the hole.

 _'Don't get the wrong idea, Salamander. I am only doing this because the only one who will defeat you... is me, got it?'_

He didn't know why since he understood what she meant, but for some reason Natsu just thought that maybe - once Lucy remembers - she might be friends with him again at the very least.

Natsu was snapped out of his thoughts when Gray, Erza and Happy were waving their hands in front of his face.

"Hey? Are you okay, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Not really." Natsu replied.

"Is it about Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, little buddy."

"It'll be fine soon, Flame Head." Gray said.

"Oh thanks Ice Princess!"

"You wanna go!?"

"You bet I do!"

"This is not the time to fight!" Erza cut in.

"Hehee. Let's go guys. They're leaving without us." Happy added.

* * *

Once they got to the room where Team Natsu saw Lucy last, everyone was shocked to see Lucy's arms bleeding so much that it had made pools of blood on the floor.

"Oh my god! Lucy!" Carlasaid.

"Master!" Yuki, Hiro and Kuro shouted worryingly.

"Wendy!" Akari said.

"R-Right!" Wendy said as she hesitated at the strong smell of Lucy's blood and the sight.

Wendy immediately started to close the wounds on Lucy's deep cuts and was able to stop most of the bleeding. Serena then came in with a book and a few bandage rolls. The green eyed blonde kneeled beside Wendy and told the sky dragon slayer to read the incantation in the book.

Wendy did so and it was able to heal more of Lucy's deep cuts and the bleeding had stopped completely. Wendy thanked Serena and they started to wrap Lucy's arms carefully.

Once they were done, they laid Lucy down on her back and tried to wake her up gently. Wendy had informed them that Lucy was indeed alive, but had lost a lot of blood and magic energy that she passed out.

That's when Lisanna noticed something. Something transparent was standing behind Team Natsu and when she identified who it was, she was surprised by who it was that she looked back and forth between views. Everybody soon caught on to the Strauss that they looked in her direction.

There, they saw a transparent Lucy standing with a smile on her face.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Transparent Lucy turned to her old partner and made a face. _"What? You stopped calling me Luce when you found out I lost my memories?"_ She asked.

"Well..." Natsu was about to reply before he and the others realized what the transparent blonde had said.

"You remember me L-Luce!?" Natsu asked as he stuttered, not used to calling Lucy by her nickname anymore.

 _"Well... yes and no."_ Transparent Lucy replied. _"Yes, I do remember who you all are. Like I remember everyone in Fairy Tail, my guild and all. But at the same time, I don't."_

"What does that mean?" Carla asked.

 _"What you see in front of you isn't me. I'm the memories that left the body."_ The transparent blonde replied.

"Excuse me!?" Everyone asked.

 _"The real me is the one on the floor. I'm just the memories that were forced off the body."_ She repeated.

"Then return to the body and remember us!" Happy pleaded.

 _"I can't do that Happy."_ Transparent Lucy said. _"You see... before I crashed on Tenrou Island, I was still in the comet. The reason I'm out is because I made a reckless exchange by saying that I'll do anything to return to Earthand."_

"What!?" Light's Darkness asked confused by the information.

 _"Let's just say that that anything, was losing my memories."_ The transparent blonde simply said.

"Hey. Maybe... if we tell the you sleeping about that, you might regain the memories back!" Akame suggested.

 _"I don't think you should do that."_ Transparent Lucy replied. _"You just have to let the memories come back naturally on their own."_

Suddenly, Transparent Lucy started to fade away even more and the others became alarmed and panicked.

"Hey! What's happening to you!?" Gray asked.

 _"I've used too much magic to keep in this form."_ Transparent Lucy said. _"Before I disappear, remember that in order for my memories to return... you must show me things that relate to my past. Try anything and try everything."_

Then, Transparent Lucy disappeared.

"Don't worry Lucy... we all promise we'll get your memories back." All of them said.

* * *

 **Holy! That took the longest time to write and I mean long. Almost like 5 hours to write! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I'm sorry if it seemed... um... too bloody? Something like that. But anyway, I hope that makes up for missing 2 days of updating. I might update on the weekend, but I'm not sure. But, Team Natsu and Light's Darkness just met the memories that were lost from Lucy and now knows why Lucy lost her memories! See you in the next chapter! Ja ne~**


	6. The Dream

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update again 2 days. But guess what!? I'm getting a laptop on Christmas and it's not on hold anymore! I even saw it! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to forgive me~ So anyway, we met Lucy's - I guess you can say - memories? You know, this story has gone so far because of the first part and I've concluded it's all cuz of the comet. Btw, I'm gonna make Lucy her old self at one point desu!^^**

* * *

It's been just 2 days after the last job Light's Darkness and Team Natsu had taken. Everybody had immediately went back to their respective guilds right away the day after the raid was made. The 2 teams were so excited right after they had seen Transparent Lucy that they couldn't believe it and thought it was a dream for a moment.

But they didn't care. None cared. Well... except Yuki, Hiro and Kuro who didn't typically understand the current situation of Lucy's past.

When Team Natsu arrived at Fairy Tail, they immediately told the guild what Transparent Lucy had said. When Natsu mentioned that Transparent Lucy allowed him to call her Luce and how she seemed not cold but the blonde they remembered, the guild rejoiced and couldn't wait for Lucy's memories to return.

Light's Darkness on the other hand had decided that they should start taking jobs that were in an area that might've impacted Lucy's life at one point. They decided it was best to start off during her childhood.

But, that would have to wait and be on hold for awhile. Lucy had yet to regain consciousness after they had found her on the floor, practically bleeding to her death. She would groan and stir from time to time but that was it. Wendy would go in her room everyday in the morning with Carla, Akame and Yuki to replace her bandages and re-heal her cuts.

"Lucy's still reckless, isn't she?" Akame spoke.

"Even without her memories, she still doesn't think about her own safety." Wendy added smiling a little bit too.

"I hope she wakes up soon." Yuki said. "I also hope she regains her memories soon enough."

"She will." Carla reassured. "I hope."

During the 2 days Light's Darkness stayed at their guild hall to wait for Lucy's awakening, Yuki, Hiro and Kuro were informed of the situation and the event's of the past thanks to Lisanna and Akari. The 3 were surprised at first but understood and agreed to help Lucy remember.

After they had arrived back to the guild, Yuki, Hiro and Kuro had also started to train with Wendy, Lisanna, Masahiro and Kano. Though Kano would more focus on physical strength and attacks, Akari would help at times and help the 6 focus more on magic then the twins would teach together to combine the 2 techniques.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lucy's deep sleep, she continued to see images flash before her eyes. It was flowing right passed her and she could feel a sense of loneliness after each image passed. Lucy could see her own face in many of the images but as she felt like she couldn't take the feelings from these images anymore, it all stopped to a certain scene.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw a crying child with short blonde hair and a pink and white dress. The girl was on the floor next to a bed and on the bed was a woman who had long blonde hair like the child. She had a hand on the child's head and a smile of pain and comfort on her sickly face.

 _'Huh?'_ Lucy wondered. _'Who is that? They feel so... familiar.'_

"Why!?" The child cried out. "Why do you have to go!?"

"I'm sorry... my dear child..." The woman replied, coughing in between her words. "I too... don't want to leave."

"Then don't leave!" The child cried. "Stay here with me and Daddy!"

 _ **Do you remember this Lucy?**_

Lucy ignored the voice that had just spoke to her and watched the crying child beg the woman who appeared to be her mother to not leave her. Lucy didn't know why, but it felt like she knew who these 2 are. Then, Lucy began to feel her own tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

She watched as the mother could only smile so real at her child as she tried to comfort the crying blonde. Though the mother tired, she couldn't calm the child down. Not even the song she was humming stopped her from crying. Lucy felt sorry for the child in front of her and continued to watch.

It was then the mother sat up from her bed and lifted the child onto her lap.

 _'Who? Who is this woman?'_ Lucy questioned.

 _ **You don't remember her Lucy?**_

Lucy could only shake her head as she waited for the child to stop crying and the mother to speak. It was like time was going by fast because the mother then looked out her window and she started humming a song to the crying child. It was then the child started to stop crying and looked up at her mother.

"Lucy dear..." The woman said.

 _'Lucy?'_ Lucy thought. _'That child... is me?'_

 _ **That's right. This is your memory.**_

"Do you want me to stay?" The woman asked.

 _ **And that's your mother... Layla.**_

 _'Mom?'_ Lucy whispered. _'My mom... Layla?'_

The young Lucy wiped her tears away as she nodded before speaking. "I want you to stay with me forever."

"Well then my dear child, if you wish for me to stay, never ever forget me." Layla said. "Do you understand?"

"Huh?" Young Lucy asked.

 _'Memory stays a part of the heart forever.'_ Lucy said in unison with Layla, knowing what her mother was going to say.

"If you think of me and remember me, I'll always be here. Understand now?" Layla asked again, pointing to young Lucy's heart.

Lucy placed her hand on her chest as the tears began to become endless streams of water. Slowly but surely, Lucy was remembering this memory. She was remembering the feelings and heartache from the reality that was going on and she fell to her knees again. Remembering the exact words her mother was going to say.

"B-But! What if... I can't!?" Young Lucy asked. "What if it hurts to much to think of you!?"

"That's when you become determined. Determined to never let me fade from the memories we've made together. It's price that is made once you lose someone." Layla replied. "Having happy and beautiful memories won't always bring you salvation.

 _'Though the more beautiful a memory is... the more painful it can become.'_ Lucy said together with Layla.

"The sad memories, aren't always the best to remember. But those memories... will one day be the reason you continue to become stronger." Layla finished.

Lucy then watched her younger self nod and hug Layla tightly, starting to promise that she wouldn't forget Layla once she's gone. Never in her life will she forget and if she does, she shall face her own punishment that will be sent her way through her life.

 _ **See Lucy?**_

 _ **It's hard to forget someone,**_

 _ **who gave you so much to remember.**_

 _ **The same goes for your other memories.**_

 _ **One day, someday soon...**_

 _ **You shall remember it all.**_

The memory began to fade and Lucy could feel herself start to drift away from the other images that had passed by her. They all looked like shooting or falling stars around her. The memories she wasn't ready to see yet. Lucy could see below her Earthland and she closed her eyes and awaited the impact.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes before, Wendy, Akame and Yuki were still in Lucy's room. Cleaning up her wounds and replacing her bandages. That's when Lucy began to stir and twitch, a soft soothing aura surrounding her and the 3 mages. Wendy, Akame and Yuki stared wide eye at first before calming down to the soft golden glow, only to hear Lucy's voice echo.

 _"Memory stays a part of the heart forever."_

"Lucy..." The 3 thought.

That's when the rest of the guild members came into Lucy's room. Having to see the bright glow come from upstairs and thought something was wrong. They had heard Lucy's voice echo downstairs and were worried about what was happening that they stopped everything they were doing.

"What's happening!?" Lisanna asked.

"What's with this calm glow?" Akari added.

That's when everybody noticed that Lucy's cuts began to heal themselves and nothing was left of them. Though scars should have been left behind, Lucy's magic made it so that only her fair skin was visible. No scars shown.

Then, Lucy spoke again. _"Though the more beautiful a memory is... the more painful it can become."_

Once Lucy had finished that sentence, the soft soothing glow was dismissed and Lucy's eye twitched before she opened her eyes to look at her confused guild mates. The blonde guild master scanned the room and smiled. This made Wendy Lisanna and Carla shocked by the look of Lucy' smile.

They knew that smile Lucy made all too well. It was the smile she would use every time she went to Fairy Tail before she had left. The same smile that she would give to them when they knew she was about to break down. The Lucy in front of them wasn't their guild master, this was Lucy of Fairy Tail. The Lucy from the past.

"Good morning... minna..." Lucy said as tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she started to cry her heart out.

This made Akari, Lisanna, Yuki, Kano, Wendy, Hiro, Akame, Carla, Kuro and Masahiro panic at their guild master crying.

"L-Lucy!? What's wrong!?" Kano asked.

"Why are you crying!? You never cried in the past!" Akari added.

Lucy didn't reply as she continued to cry, having every detail from the dream in her mind and memory. Having to remember that moment with her mother, Lucy remembered the pain she had felt when her mother died. Not specifically the real reason she died but the one Hotaru created. Making her sad, but wanted to go to the cemetery to see her mother.

Lucy calmed down after deciding to visit the cemetery and she wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. I just... remembered something is all..."

"You did?" Carla asked surprised.

"What did you remember?" Masahiro asked.

"I... I remember my mother. I remembered a time when she was still alive. During her sickness, I was crying about her dying and leaving me." Lucy explained. "But she cheered me up by saying that as long as I don't forget her, so long as I keep the memory in my heart... she'll always be with me."

"Lucy..." Everyone said.

"Anyway... can you find where my mother's grave is, Masahiro?" Lucy asked. "You can find it with your magic right?"

"Of course, Lucy." He replied.

* * *

At least 3 hours later, Lucy arrived at the cemetery that her mother had been buried. During the train ride there, Light's Darkness had passed by the Heartfilia estate and Lucy instantly recognized it due to the relation it had with Lucy's dream. Though as they passed it, Lucy thought she heard a voice speak but dismissed the idea.

But, Lucy didn't remember the truth about her parent's death just yet. All 10 guild members decided it was best that Lucy regains her memories from past to the present. Meaning that Lucy's memories of them have to nearly be the last thing she remembers. But, they also informed Lucy of the past 2 days and Lucy understood their worrying.

Once they arrived at the cemetery, Lucy had bought flowers with her and placed them on Layla's tombstone. Tears flowed one by one. Not like streams of rivers like earlier.

"Are you okay, Master?" Kuro asked.

"I'm fine." Lucy replied.

"Y'know, we're here for your right?" Hiro asked.

Lucy looked towards the 2 boys and smiled at them. "Of course I do."

Akame placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and Lucy looked at the rest of her guild. "I'm sorry for worrying you for 2 days. We'll start going on less serious jobs for awhile. But, it's best that you pick a place that might help me remember."

"We understand Lucy." Akari replied.

"We'll start in small places. Maybe in Clover Town or Hargeon." Yuki added.

Lucy nodded and looked back on her mother's grave. Then back to her guild. "Thank you."

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for not updating as much even though I said I would everyday. It's just that my school marks are dropping and I have a lot of things to do or else I might fail and risk losing my privileges to write. So, Lucy remembered Layla and a voice was speaking to her in her dream. Who could it be? Oh and btw, the next few chapters will be Lucy regaining some of her past memories and that's when the plot shall go into motion right after. I don't know if I should include the grand magic games in this story but let me know in the reviews. Ja ne~**


	7. Memory of the Beginning

**I'M SO SORRY MINNA! I'M REALLY SORRY! So, the reason I wasn't able to update was because my mom is going to work for 2 weeks straight and she left her laptop (the one I'm using now) at her work! Please understand! But during the last few days, I was going to upload a chapter like 5 days ago but something went wrong and the website crashed on me, deleting my chapter in the process. So, I'm going to update at least 3 times this weekend. So I hope enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a very long week for Light's Darkness, after what happened when Lucy regained her memories of her mother. Since then, Lucy had locked herself in her room and never came downstairs since then. It worried her guild members since she refused to even let Yuki, whom she remembered, to come in to talk as well.

Though the 10 mages were worried, they knew Lucy had to be alone. On the way to the cemetery of Lucy's mother's grave, Lucy had explained how she remembered everything related to her mother. Though, she didn't remember about Hotaru or the truth of her mother's death, having to think that Layla still died through an illness.

This just confirmed the mages' theory on how Lucy would remember her memories in their proper order. Lucy didn't remember the truth until 7 years ago, so she might just remember the happy times in Fairy Tail before the whole incident of her nearly dying. She already had the memories of Fairy Tail's betrayal toward her anyway.

But, they were still worried for Lucy's health because of the job before. Though, they were even more worried about how Lucy first reacted to remembering memories of Layla. Lucy had spilled a lot of magic energy and when she woke up, she had immediately broke down due to the memory.

Even though Lucy had said that they should try to make her memory come back again, after going to the cemetery and passing the Heartfilia estate, she had immediately walked to her room without a word and closed the door. Locking it behind her. But, Wendy could hear her cry from her room.

Lucy was one of the strongest people that her guild had known in their lives, but when it came down to it... Lucy had her weaknesses and would break down at times too. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla thought that maybe regaining her memories of the good Fairy Tail times are resurfacing the old Lucy and explained it to the others.

Masahiro had thought it over and agreed that the reason Lucy was breaking down the way she is now was because Lucy's old personality was coming back into the light. But, she had more hurtful memories of Fairy Tail in her mind. Not to mention the comet that over powered the memory.

The 10 mages didn't know what to do in order to help Lucy and became anxious. The blonde guild master didn't even want to come down for breakfast, lunch or dinner. Akame had even went so much as to put Lucy's breakfast in front of the blonde's door. But not a single reply came her way.

Kano, not liking to be serious most of the time, decided that it was best that they should let Lucy be alone and think these over. She would talk to them when she was ready. He suggested that they use the time they had to train and get stronger and raise the strength of Light's Darkness all over again.

The others were hesitant until Yuki, Hiro and Kuro agreed, saying that it might be best since a guild called Sabertooth had gone up the ranks and stole Fairy Tail's title as the number 1 guild in all of Fiore. The 3 teens explained how strong they were and how maybe Kano would like to fight them one day.

At the sound of the challenge, the others agreed. That lifted their spirits and they all liked a tough fight from time to time. Akame even agreed to the suggestion. She and Masahiro grabbed their puppets soon after to train their magic as well before their combat skills. Akame had a little blood in her puppet while Masahiro infused his puppet with his magic.

Kano decided to spar with Wendy and Lisanna while Akari sparred with Yuki, Hiro and Kuro. Carla watched from above since she knew that the battles would be messy at some point and didn't want to get hurt in the process. Plus, she needed to watch over Wendy and scold Kano if he went too far with the training as always.

It was night now and Lucy was on her bed as usual looking at the ceiling above her with a straight face. Through the week she had locked herself in her room, Lucy had been thinking about her lost memories and the events that had happened since she had awakened supposedly after 7 years and 2 months.

After visiting her mother's grave, Lucy knew that she had to sort out her feelings and think things over. She had been stuck in a comet for 7 years just as her guild members were stuck in a sleep like state for 7 years along with Fairy Tail. Lucy didn't know how to feel anymore.

When she had woken up from her sleep, she remembered faintly what had happened before she blacked out. Lucy remembered that she was looking over Earthland from the comet and she could also hear her own voice faintly, but she can't tell what she was even saying.

After regaining the memory of Layla telling Lucy's younger self about not forgetting her, Lucy began to think if she had made promises with Fairy Tail in the past. Before, the blonde was so sure that she only wanted to beat them up for what they had done to her in the past. But now, she didn't know anymore.

The way they had spoke to her when she revealed her identity to them was just... not the way someone would say to a person they ignored for who knows how long, now that she thought about it. Thinking back, Lucy realized it was more of sad, surprise and happiness that came from their words.

Lucy turned to her side on her bed, hugging the pillow next to her. She didn't know why but ever since the dream with Layla, Lucy had been seeing silhouettes hugging, celebrating, high-fiving and talking with each other at different periods of time of day. Lucy wasn't sure with these images but she couldn't turn to her guild mates just yet.

The blonde guild master felt powerless to these things and she scolded herself mentally for even thinking of going to Fairy Tail to ask for help. Lucy just couldn't believe herself. But at the same time, she felt a little content with seeing Makarov at Fairy Tail. Though she couldn't place why.

That's when Lucy thought back on Layla's words. The words that continued to ring in her ears.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Memory stays a part of the heart forever."_

 _"That's when you become determined. Determined to never let me fade from the memories we've made together. It's a price that is made once you lose someone."_

 _"Having happy and beautiful memories won't always bring you salvation. Though, the more beautiful a memory is... the more painful it can become.."_

 _"The sad memories, aren't always the best to remember. But those memories... will one day be the reason you continue to become stronger."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

"What was Mom trying to say?" Lucy thought. "That maybe the sad memories help me grow as a person?"

Lucy thought and thought but couldn't come up with a single reason why her mother would tell her those words. It made Lucy's head hurt and she just rolled over to her other side.

Lucy was frustrated, not being able to figure things out and decided that maybe staying cooped up in her room wasn't the best idea. For once in a week, Lucy got up, combed her hair, changed her clothes, grabbed her cloak, celestial keys and whip.

Lucy could now hear Akari, Yuki, Wendy, Kano, Hiro, Carla, Masahiro, Lisanna, Kuro and Akame snoring in their bedrooms peacefully. Lucy decided that it might be better to go without them knowing.

She knew she could count on them when she needed to, but she needed some more time. Lucy placed her cloak over her shoulders and opened her window. She looked back at her room and then jumped out, landing softly on the grass.

"Some air might do me some good." Lucy thought as she started to walk the long way to Crocus' train station.

* * *

By the time Lucy made it to the train station it was soon dawn. She was tired and sleepy but she didn't care. Lucy just wanted to go somewhere where she can freely think over about her past and how she would regain her memories.

Lucy walked up to the station and was glad that someone was there keeping watch at the ticket booth. Lucy pulled her hood over her head and covered her face. She got a ticket and waited for her train to somewhere away from Crocus.

Once the train arrived, Lucy went inside and the minute she sat down the blonde fell immediately asleep. Very tired from walking from her guild hall to the train all night.

While Lucy slept, she dreamt herself back in the starry night sky. Images passing by her one by one all over again just like a week before. This time though, Lucy followed a certain image. The image showed a crowd or silhouettes that were surrounding another silhouette.

Lucy couldn't place it, but she knew that this might've been a life changing moment in her past.

Little did she know that the place the image had taken place, was the stop Lucy would soon find herself in.

When Lucy woke up, the train was at one at it's stops. Lucy looked out the window and saw that the sun was now high in the sky and that it was probably near or past noon. Lucy got off the train and looked around to find out where she was.

When she found the sign at the town ahead, it read; Hargeon.

"Hargeon?" Lucy thought aloud. "Why does this place sound familiar to me?"

The blonde guild master shrugged it off and walked into the marketplace. She looked around and seemed to feel at piece with being at the town. It was like nothing could destroy this piece.

"Now that I think about it, Yuki said that she, Hiro and Kuro were from Hargeon." Lucy thought as she looked at the shops windows. "But, that doesn't seem like the reason it's familiar."

That's when Lucy saw the magic shop. She was curious and went inside. There was only one person there who didn't say anything besides greeting her politely.

Lucy browsed the store until something caught her eyes. A book called; _Lost Magics and Today's Magics._ Lucy too the book and paid for it, leaving the store soon afterwards.

She went inside a diner soon after and ordered something to eat as she read the book with much interest. "Maybe I can give this to Masahiro as a gift. I'm sure he'd like it as much as I do." Lucy giggled thinking of the idea.

Lucy was enjoying her afternoon so much that she totally forgot all her worries for a moment and smiled happily. That was the case, until she recognized 4 familiar scents enter the same diner.

The god dragon slayer looked up from her book a bit to see Team Natsu enter the diner and sat a table near hers. Lucy gnashed her teeth and saw this as her chance to finally get the fight she'd been wanting until she was stopped by an image popping into her head.

Lucy could see herself sitting in a similar booth as she was in now at the diner and 2 other silhouettes in front of her eating all the food like savages. Lucy didn't know why, but she laughed at the image and she found it very calming like she liked this image a lot.

Lucy then decided that she shall refrain from fighting the fairies for now, not wanting to ruin her own afternoon herself. Lucy sat back down in her seat and read a few more pages of her new book. Liking the silence.

Then, just as Lucy paid for her small meal and was about to leave, a certain red head began to yell at a certain pink headed dragon slayer. "What did you say, Natsu!?" Erza scolded. "What did you do with the money!?"

Lucy looked at the 3 mages and exceed at the booth near hers. Erza was glaring at Natsu with a glare to kill. Natsu was flaring his hands in the air protesting about something while Happy and Gray were face palming in response to everything.

"Look I'm sorry Erza, okay!?" Natsu apologized again. "You know as well as I do that I can't hold on to the money! Luce always pays for the food remember!?"

By that simple sentence, the Fairy Tail guild members silenced themselves and Erza sat back down. Natsu was right in a sense, but he knew as well as Erza, Gray and Happy that they never brought up Lucy ever since the incident with ignoring her and her declaring that she was to be the only one to beat them to a bloody pulp.

"Sorry..." Natsu said quietly.

"It's fine, man." Gray replied. "We just can't do anything about it alright?"

"We can only hope for now..." Happy added.

Lucy knew that they were talking about her. Though she didn't seem to mind the nickname Natsu had given her. It felt... natural for him to call her that. This made Lucy's confused feelings come back and she was getting a headache again. Like she needed to do something before she felt the diner.

It was then that she heard Team Natsu start to talk about how they were supposed to pay their bill without any money on them and a whole lot of food that scattered their table.

Lucy pressed her lips together and her body started to move on it's own. She walked toward to one of the waitresses and gave her money that paid off the fairies' bill exactly. Before the waitress could compliment Lucy's kindness, Lucy left in a rush before Team Natsu noticed her.

The waitress went up to the 3 mages and exceed with a smile. "You guys do have nice friends lingering around here." She said.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked.

"You don't have to worry about paying your bill." The waitress added. "The girl who just left paid for you. You must be really lucky to have a friend like her."

The waitress bowed and left the booth, leaving a very confused Team Natsu. "What girl?" Gray asked.

"I definitely didn't see one." Erza added.

Natsu sniffed the air for any familiar scents and found a scent he thought was gone forever. A scent of strawberry and vanilla. He doubted for a second, but decided to take that chance anyway.

"C'mon!" He said.

"Where are we going!?" Gray asked.

"It's faint, but... my nose never lies." Natsu mumbled.

"Did you find out who it was?" Happy asked.

Natsu nodded and they all went outside before asking the pinkette any further questions. Once they were outside, Erza crossed her arms and looked at Natsu seriously. "So, who paid for us?"

"I might be wrong... but I think it was..."

"Was?" Erza asked again.

"Lucy..." Natsu replied narrowing his eyes.

Erza, Gray and Happy's eyes widened and immediately started looking around them. "Well, what are we waiting for!?" Happy asked.

"Huh?" Natsu asked. "You guys wanna risk her asking for a fight!?"

"We just want to give her our thanks, Flame Brain. Now go track her scent down!" Gray urged.

"What'd you call me!?" Natsu asked.

"This is not the time!" Erza shouted.

Happy nodded and busted out his wings. Natsu was in the lead while Gray and Erza followed right behind the dragon slayer. Following Lucy's scent to her current location. Which wasn't that far after all.

* * *

Lucy sat at the park near the harbor, continuing to read the book she had bought earlier. But she just couldn't focus on it anymore. She was questioning herself on why she had paid for the fairies' bill. It was so unlike her and she felt like her body was moving on it's own accord.

The celestial mage sighed and leaned against the tree, earning some more shade from the sun that was blinding her eyes.

Lucy put her right hand on her forehead and tried to understand her actions. "What is wrong with me today?"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Lucy's. She looked up and saw that it was an older man with a sinister look on his face and cuffs in his hands. It was like Lucy's body didn't want to move at that moment and allowed him to cuff her hands. She tried to break free, but the cuffs were too tightly attached.

Lucy tried to use her magic, but soon found out that the cuffs were magic resistant. Lucy instantly began to worry. She couldn't call on her spirits and she couldn't use her god dragon slaying or space magic either.

"Hahaha! I got a good one today!" He laughed. "You'll get me a lot of money by selling ya."

"Excuse me!?" Lucy asked.

The man was about to gag Lucy when she kicked him in the gut and sent him back a few meters. "Heh. You're a feisty one, ain't ya? Well, that just makes it even better."

The man lit his fist a navy blue glow and was about to grab Lucy's head. The blonde then immediately saw an image of the same action and suddenly fear waved upon Lucy. As if the simple action was dangerous to her in every which way. But Lucy didn't recall why it was dangerous.

But, before the man could even grab Lucy's head, or hood for that matter, a blur of pink kicked the man away as ice froze his feet. Lucy's eyes widened and Erza was soon in front of her. "Are you okay, Lucy?"

Lucy didn't know how to reply. She was just saved by the people she was just confused about 2 minutes ago. Lucy, not finding the words to say, just nodded and Erza sliced the magic restraints open and Lucy massaged her wrists before standing up herself.

"You're gonna regret hurting somebody when they didn't do nothing to ya first." Natsu said.

"The girl's with us, so if you wanna get a beat down... I'll gladly serve." Gray added as his ice was about to form.

Natsu lit his fist on fire and punched the guy's face. Gray soon coming after the punch to release the ice on the man's feet and casted Ice Make Sword.

Natsu and Gray began to fight the man as Erza just watched, fully knowing that the 2 teens were capable to deal with the man. Happy flew right by her and Lucy just watched as a scene unfolded right in front of her.

Not only did Team Natsu save her, she saw an image of Natsu beating up some other men with his slaying magic too. Lucy then instantly got a headache that was worst than what she'd been having all day and fell to her knees in pain. She grasped on her head and tried to calm the headache.

Natsu and Gray noticed this and kicked the now unconscious man to the side. They surrounded Lucy and looked at her with worrying eyes. A glowing aura surrounded her as she struggled in pain. Memories of her past flowing into her head. It was then Lucy remembered just the time she had met Natsu and Happy in Hargeon.

Tears spilled from her eyes and the glow soon dismissed along with her headache. Lucy calmed down and just sat in the same position, trying to process what she had just remembered. The way she had remembered the memory was much different than the memory of Layla.

Lucy didn't remember anything related to that certain memory. Only that she had met Nstsu and Happy because of Bora and how they had brought her to Fairy Tail. The day she had dreaded since she went through pain and being ignored by Fairy Tail. But, she had to make sure it was a real memory.

"Salamander..." Lucy started.

"Y-Yeah?" Natsu asked as Happy flew beside him.

"We... met here... in Hargeon, didn't we?"

The question surprised Natsu and Happy just as it had surprised Erza and Gray. But, Natsu replied even thought he was the most shocked out of it all. "Y-You remember that day?"

"Most of it, yeah." Lucy replied. "We... became _'friends'_ here, didn't we?"

Natsu and Happy gulped as they nodded and Lucy sighed. She grabbed her book and turned away from Team Natsu. "I'll only say this once since you helped me back there."

"Luce..." Natsu mumbled.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she walked away from the sad yet confused mages.

* * *

 **And done! So, I got a PM where it said that I was making Lucy a bit too OOC and I realized that, that would be a good idea to include in this sequel. So, I decided that while Lucy is regaining memories, she shall act as her old self until all her memories return. Again, I'm sorry for not updating and probably most of you are finally happy I wrote another chapter. I'll try my best to get most of Lucy's memories back before doing the GMG and I can't wait for that part to start. But anyway, I hope that this chapter was to your liking and I'll see you in the next chapter! Ja ne~**


	8. Remembering Phantom Lord

**Hi again! Back for another chapter! So I know I've been writing filler chapters for most of the time. Just saying, you don't really have to read these chapters because they are just fillers until I get the last parts of Lucy's memories before the first story had started. Lucy won't be getting her memories of that story until much later and I've also decided that I might write a NaLu story along with this one. So anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy arrived back in Crocus by evening and this time went through the front doors. Her guild mates were surprised to see her out of her room for the first time in a week and was glad that Lucy was smiling at them and talking with them again. Not knowing about her encounter with Team Natsu and reclaiming her memories of meeting him the first time.

Lucy ate dinner with them and started to familiarize herself with Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Kano, Carla and Masahiro all over again. Still not regaining any memories of them as of yet.

But, Lucy felt a bit better with their company and forgot all about what happened at Hargeon and she began to relax.

That was until Kano started telling stories about times when Light's Darkness was a new guild and Lucy couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Kano told stories of the good times when he and Akari would fight about dumb things and how Masahiro and Akame would use their magic on each other. Making Lucy laugh even more.

Though she couldn't remember the events he told, she felt a pull in her heart after Akari started reminiscing about when Wendy, Lisanna and Carla came to the guild. That was the day everything just started. Lucy met Fairy Tail again and again. Then Hotaru came. That adventure left scars and painful hearts to both guilds.

But Lucy didn't remember anything of that adventure.

Soon, it was time for everyone to sleep. Since Yuki, Hiro and Kuro had joined the guild, the teens didn't have much money to get a place to stay in Crocus. There were only 2 more rooms left in the guild hall so the 3 teens decided that Yuki would get one room while the 2 boys shared the last room.

For once in her life since Lucy lost her memories, she was at peace and slept without any problems. She was happy that she was able to talk with everyone like a normal family and she didn't want that to change until all her memories returned.

* * *

The next day, Light's Darkness decided to take a new job. They thought that they might as well get even more money to build another half to the guild and maybe expand it a bit too. If Yuki, Hiro and Kuro found the guild, then maybe others could possibly find it to join too.

Akari had picked a job that was near Magnolia. Lucy was reluctant for a moment, but then Akari reminded her guild master that it was probably best to regain Lucy's memories in order. Everyone who had seen Transparent Lucy remembered that they shouldn't mention that encounter to Lucy herself yet and also urged Lucy to agree.

Lucy thought about it for a moment and sighed as she nodded. Though she didn't want to go there, she knew her guild was right and agreed to go.

As they went on the train, Lucy asked how they knew where to start since Akame had explained to her that they hadn't met until after she left Fairy Tail. Masahiro then explained how Lucy had told them many stories of her past 7 years ago and she nodded understanding.

The job they had taken on the other hand, it was just a simple job for clearing out some things in an abandoned building. The reward was 50, 000J and they all liked how simple it was. When they arrived at the outskirts of Magnolia, everyone except Lucy was surprised to see 2 familiar faces.

Gajeel and Juvia were standing next to the entrance of the old ruined building and soon spotted them. Lucy had a quirked expression as the others began to wave at the 2 fairies.

"Thank you for coming to help." Juvia said smiling.

Gajeel just nodded with his usual frown on his face.

Lucy then approached them and suddenly smelled a familiar scents on Gajeel and Juvia. She wouldn't be able to forget the certain scents and immediately was curious. "Could they have encounter Salamander and the stripper somewhere?" Lucy thought.

"So Juvia, Gajeel? How have you 2 been?" Carla asked.

"Fine. We just got word that we got to clean up this place." Gajeel replied.

"Juvia thought that it would be too much for a us, so Juvia made the request with Gajeel helping with the pay." Juvia explained.

"Why didn't you ask anyone else to help?" Wendy questioned.

"They were all lazy bums for one thing." Gajeel replied. "But, this is our old guild's headquarters anyway. We wanted to be the ones to clean it up."

"Besides, Juvia and Gajeel were the ones who helped destroy the guild once." Juvia replied "We didn't want to remind them about that."

After Gajeel's response, Lucy approached the 2 fairies and took in their scent. There was no doubt that both Natsu and Gray's scents were there too. Meaning that the dragon slayer and the ice mage was near them just recently.

"What the heck you doing?" Gajeel asked.

"I have to ask... why are Salamander and the stripper's scents on you 2?" Lucy asked.

Mashairo and Akame immediately used their magic to make Lucy stand still and she moved her pupils to see Akari and Kano standing beside her. "What are you-!?"

"It's just a precaution." Akari interrupted.

"We don't need any fights going on this job." Kano added.

"These 2 are from Fairy Tail, Lucy." Lisanna clarified.

"This is Juvia Locksor and Gajeel Redfox." Yuki said, fully knowing who they are.

"Gajeel and Natsu always fight for the most part." Hiro started.

"But Juvia sticks to Gray most of the time too." Kuro finished.

The mages all expected for Lucy to start ranting about how she wouldn't work with any fairies, but they were surprised to see no reaction from her at all. She just kept her face normal. Akame and Masahiro nodded at each other and carefully lifted their hold over Lucy's body.

Lucy noticed this and just turned toward the building's entrance. This surprised them all even further, since they were all sure that Lucy would've at least tried to tackle both Gajeel and Juvia.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked. "Let's start the job."

By those words, they were immediately taken out of their thoughts and agreed. Each person was given a specific place to clean and clear out. Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro all got different rooms on the first floor. Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Yuki, Hiro and Kuro all got rooms on the second floor while Gajeel and Juvia got the rooms on the third floor.

Lucy was the only one who had to clean out the only room on the fourth floor. when she entered the room, she noticed that it was a cell with a wide window that you could easy fall from. Se didn't know why, but something in her heart made Lucy feel sad about the room.

But nevertheless, Lucy began to clean the small room. She placed any objects in a plastic back and started sweeping out all the dust through the open window. Lucy then noticed that there was a crack on the wall beside a very old and rusty bucket on a corner.

She took off her hood from her face and touched the crack. Something pulled again at her heart and Lucy saw an image flash before her eyes. She saw herself standing above a bucket and another man with a ponytail immediately turning around from the her.

Lucy then saw herself smirk as she kicked him in between the legs. Lucy's eyes widened and she dropped her broom as the memories of the Phantom War flooded her mind. Her feelings knowing that she was responsible, how she nearly left Fairy Tail because of it, the pain placed on everyone and the battle.

Lucy tried to hold in the yell because of the headache coming her way and she clutched her head. Her knees began to buckle beneath her and she bumped into the walls of the small room. At that moment, Gajeel and Juvia entered the room to check on the blonde.

They were confused at why Lucy was clutching her head and looked like she was struggling. Gajeel and Juvia reached out for the blonde who was once their nakama but Lucy immediately replied at their actions.

"Stay away from me!" She said.

This made the 2 fairies stop and watched as Lucy struggled on her own. Lucy remembered the pain that she was inflicted when she was held prisoner because of her father and because of her status. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as they gradually turned in streams of water.

"Bunny Girl, ya better tell us what's going on in your head." Gajeel said with a hint of worry.

"Whatever is bothering you, please tell Juvia." Juvia added.

"No... whatever... you do... just stay away... stay away from me!" Lucy replied.

Lucy walked backwards from her position, heading straight for the open window and for the ledge that could possibly kill her right then and there. Lucy was remembering every part of the Phantom War. How Juvia had kidnapped her, how Gajeel beated her and how much damaged was inflicted because she was there.

"Lucy... are you remembering?" Juvia asked at realization.

"What!?" Gajeel asked at the water mage's statement.

"Make it... go away!" Lucy pleaded. "Just... just let me go back!" Lucy was now on the ledge of the open window and it crumbled under her feat. She closed her eyes shut, hoping that she wouldn't have to see the images. But she still saw them anyway.

"JUST LET ME GO ALREADY!" Lucy cried out as her tears fell.

Suddenly, Akame, Lisanna, Hiro, Akame, Kuro, Wendy, Carla, Yuki, Kano and Masahiro entered the cramped room to see Lucy at the edge of the room. Threatening herself to fall. They looked at Gajeel and Juvia who could only look at her with worried eyes, just like them.

"Is she remembering something!?" Carla asked.

"What is she remembering!?" Yuki added.

"Juvia thinks she remembered the Phantom War!" Juvia replied.

"What!?" Kano and Akari asked.

"You mean the one where you guys used to be the bad guys!?" Akame asked.

"That's the one!" Gajeel replied.

"Why aren't you stopping her!?" Masahiro asked. **(You're not doing anything too, Masahiro...)**

"She's gonna fall at this rate!?" Hiro added.

"She didn't want Juvia nor Gajeel to go near her!" Juvia replied.

"She what!?" Lisanna asked over Lucy's cries.

"Lucy please calm down!" Wendy pleaded.

"What are we supposed to do if she doesn't want us near!?" Kuro asked.

Lucy then started seeing the memory of her in the room that she was just cleaning, she remembered her waking herself up and the shock she had when Jose had told her that her father was the one to send a request to Phantom Lord.

The ledge under her continued to crumble as the mages were thinking of ways to calm her down, but it was too late for them to think any further. The worn out ruin ledge cracked and crumbled beneath her. Lucy's eyes shot wide open as she saw herself fall from the high room.

The 12 mages gathered at the ledge and reached out their hands for Lucy to grab, she reached as well, her headache gone and the memories of the Phantom War stopped coming. She knew that the last time she fell, Natsu had saved her. But now, that wasn't the case.

By just a millimeter, Lucy's fingers slipped from Akari's hand and she began to fall from the high building. Lucy closed her eyes from the impact. She couldn't use her space magic because she couldn't focus like she normally would.

"Everyone out of the way!" Lucy could hear Yuki shout. "Transformation Magic: Angel!"

A bright white light glowed from the top room. Time seemed to have slowed as Yuki's clothes changed into a plain white dress that went above the knees and golden sandals appeared on her feet. Yuki's hair turned orange and her eyes a soft blue. On her pack were a pair or white soft feathery wings.

Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Kano, Carla and Masahiro stared in wide eyes. Akari was the one to spar with them during the week Lucy was locked in her room. Though, they more focused on combat without magic just to make sure that the 3 teens would be able to fight when their magic was low. Hiro and Kuro smirked, knowing what Yuki could do.

Yuki immediately flew out the window and caught Lucy before she hit the ground. Lucy's cloak fell off as Yuki had caught her and brought her back where everyone was waiting. Once the 2 girls were back in the tiny room, Carla flew out for a minute and then came back with Lucy's cloak. The white exceed handing it back to her guild master.

Once Yuki's feet were on the ground again, she transformed back into her normal self and was applauded by the other mages. Plus, earning a pat on the head by Hiro and Kuro. Lucy clipped her cloak back on her shoulders but didn't put her hood up and only looked down on the ground in silence.

Noticing this, the others looked toward the blonde. "Lucy? Are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Lucy replied. "Just... got to get used to these memories returning is all."

"Alright then..." Lisanna said, unsurely.

Lucy forced a smile and looked at Gajeel and Juvia, who had very guilty and worried looks on them. Gajeel trying to show less emotion than Juvia. "Sorry about what I said to you. I know that since you're fairies you must've changed from that time..." Lucy added with a little cold tone.

Gajeel looked away and then smirked. "Tch. Whatever Bunny Girl, just keep getting your memories back alright?"

Lucy nodded and then they all went back to the first floor. The cleaning was soon finished and Light's Darkness got their pay. They were about to go on their separate ways until Juvia called out to Lucy.

"Lucy!" Juvia said. "Is it okay if Juvia meets you again?"

Lucy was surprised by this question but soon turned back with a slight smile on her face, clearly softening up on the bluenette. "If fate allows us to!" Lucy replied. "Whether it be in battle or not!"

"Juvia will count on it!" Juvia said waving.

* * *

 **Kay! That chapter done! Anyway, just so this is clarified, Lucy is not forgiving Fairy Tail just yet and she isn't friends with them just yet either. Since her memories are returning of her past. So is her old personality. So, as Lucy regains her memories, Lucy's old personality before meeting Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro will be resurfacing too! The next chapter might be up by tonight or tomorrow afternoon so look forward to it! Ja ne~**


	9. Time Skip Memory

**I told you I might update either at night or in the afternoon. I was watching old Fairy Tail episodes and decided that making individual chapters for each of Lucy's memories would take to long and decided to wrap up the filler chapters with this last one. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

It's been a month now and Lucy has regained most of her memories about her past. All made her either cry out or have massive headaches to point she would pass out. Lucy regained memories of her celestial spirits, Galuna Island, Tower of Heaven, battle of Fairy Tail, meeting Wendy, Carla, Oracion Seis and Nirvana, Edolas and meeting Lisanna.

They had gone to various places and encountered many people to regain these memories. But because of the memories of Lucy regained were with Fairy Tail, she was confused about how she felt about them and her old personality had resurfaced after 8 years, which made it weird. Memories shouldn't be brought back from the sad to the old memories.

She had remembered her celestial spirits by Loke suggesting she went to the waterfall where she had saved them. Lucy remembered Galuna because they had met Bobo again at the harbor where they had first met and he even brought her to the island to help.

Lucy remembered the Tower of Heaven because while on a job, she and the others had met up with Jellal, Meredy and Ultear. The 3 informing that they were the independent guild; Crime Sorciere. The battle of Fairy Tail was remembered thanks to bumping into Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe on a mission.

Oracion Seis, Wendy, Carla and Nirvana were remembered thanks to visiting what used to be Cait Shelter and seeing Cobra in jail. Edolas and Lisanna were remembered because Light's Darkness had encountered the exceeds searching for the eggs and meeting up with Pantherlily when he was alone training. But, Lucy started acting different.

She had talked about her current feelings to her guild mates, something they weren't used to. The only time Lucy had ever spoke about her problems openly to Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro was when they first met. Yuki had only also seen a glimpse of this part of Lucy but was also not used to it happening now.

Lisanna, Wendy and Carla on the other hand, hadn't seen Lucy like this in a long time. After the guild began to ignore her, Lucy had become distant and hid her feelings because she didn't want to worry them. Hiro and Kuro had heard about Lucy before she had left Fairy Tail and they heard she was nice and caring. But they didn't expect this much of it to be true.

Lucy was always the one giving them inspiration and confidence. She had opened herself to complete strangers when she nearly died, comforted 3 friends who thought she was dead and even welcomed 3 newcomers who wanted nothing but to join the guild she had inspired someone to join.

But now Lucy had regained half of her memories. The memories of when _she_ depended on others, when she always followed and never leaded anybody. The memories of her becoming a leader and left everything behind so that she may find a family again had never returned and she was starting to become Lucy of Fairy Tail again.

Even though Light's Darkness had started bringing Lucy to places that had a chance at bringing her memories about her past with them after creating the guild, she still had nothing. It was like those memories were the only ones that didn't want to come out of their cage in Lucy's heart.

Everyone then noticed how Lucy would get lost in her thoughts most of the time. They all assumed that she was thinking about the memories that she had regained and probably tried to sort out her feelings before she talked with everyone. Lisanna and Wendy had already explained how Lucy acted in Fairy Tail and how that it was normal for her.

Lucy didn't know why, but she was lost. She didn't know how to feel about Fairy Tail. Just a month ago, she didn't care about anything less besides taking Team Natsu and some other fairies down. But now she's not so sure.

Lucy didn't know how she was going to sort out her feelings. She remembered all the good times and friends she had made being there. But, Lucy continued to remind herself that she still had half of her memories to regain and hopefully everything would be as it should be.

According to her guild mates, Lucy had visited every place that could've helped her remember and Lucy had lived in their guild hall too. They were so sure that she would've remembered by now about her guild and the incident that had caused her to lose her memories in the first place.

Lucy didn't know why but she felt like there was one other place that she hadn't seen yet in order to remember her memories. She decided that maybe she and her guild should have a shopping day. Since a month had passed and they had gained a lot of money over the simultaneous jobs they've done over the pass month.

They were still building the extra rooms and had been working extra hard to expand the guild. It was taking longer than they had expected but, it was well worth it. But since Lucy noticed that they were low on paint, wood and other supplies, she thought it best they go buy them in Crocus.

"Hey guys! Let's go buy some more supplies!" Lucy called. "We're running out!"

Akari, Lisanna, Hiro, Akame, Kuro, Wendy, Kano, Yuki, Carla and Masahiro turned to their guild master and checked their supplies while Akame checked the fridge. They agreed that they were low on supplies and food and decided that they should all split up to find stuff.

* * *

When Light's Darkness arrived at Crocus' marketplace, they all separated. Some going in pairs or just alone. Kano and Akari together. Wendy and Carla. Lisanna and Akame. Hiro and Kuro. Masahiro alone. Yuki alone and Lucy alone.

They all went in different shops for specific items. Akari and Kano went to a shop where they sold the wood they needed. Wendy and Carla went to get paint. Lisanna and Akame went to buy food. Hiro and Kuro went to get nails and screws. Masahiro went to get instruction books. Yuki went to get paint rollers and Lucy went to grab cleaning tools.

As she was heading her way to a store, she found herself in front of the Rune Knights' headquarters. She smiled and then started walking again to the store for cleaning supplies. She knew Kano was messy and so was Hiro and Kuro so she needed to get some wet wipes, mops, brooms and sprays just in case.

Once Lucy got all the things she needed, she started walking the way she came. She found herself walking passed the Rune Knights' headquarters again and she stopped. Something about the place made her wonder if something happened here that was important.

Lucy stared at the building in front of her. She remembered that just behind the building would be the prison Cobra was being held at. She hadn't seen Richard, Midnight, Angel or Racer there so she wasn't so sure where they might be. Lucy then laughed at the memory of that adventure and turned away.

She started walking again, passing an alleyway. Until suddenly, a hand grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth. Preventing her to scream.

Lucy was forcefully pulled against her will. Dropping her bag of cleaning supplies and was restrained by a gag and whoever her kidnapper was, they were pulling a rope out. Lucy reacted immediately, she kicked her kidnapper in the gut and then she ran out of the alleyway, picking up her cleaning supplies.

She ran and ran, going back to the Rune Knights' headquarters. Lucy saw an image flash before her eyes. She felt that this was familiar and her body froze. Acting on it's own again.

"What!?" Lucy thought in panic. "Am I remembering something... now!?"

Lucy could hear running behind her, she turned around and saw her kidnapper coming. They had a whip in their hands and their face was covered by a mask. Lucy was about to run again until the kidnapper swung the whip toward her as it wrapped around her ankle, tripping Lucy.

"You're not getting away this time!" A deep voice said, making Lucy believe that it was a man.

"Why do I always have to be the one being chased?" Lucy thought.

She rolled over so that she was sitting up and cracked her knuckles. "Can't think about this right now, I'm stronger and if I need to I can summon one of my celestial spirits." Lucy thought.

Lucy's right hand was then surrounded by a golden glow as she cut the whip off her ankle. She stood up and then got into her battle stance. "Here I go! Celestial Dragon's Roar!" Lucy chanted.

The kidnapper was surprised, but immediately dodged just in time before getting hit. "Huh? So you're a mage?" He asked. "Well then, glad I can use this instead of the useless whip."

Lucy was confused for a moment but soon understood when something began to form in the man's hand. A red blue goo rose from the ground and formed the shape of an axe. The man grabbed the handle and the goo materialized into an axe that had a blade dyed red.

"What is that!?" Lucy asked.

"Oh this old thing?" The man asked as Lucy could tell he was smirking. "It's an axe that is infused with poison magic. A single touch of the blade will make you poisoned and will make you drop on your knees instantly."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and her hands were surrounded by a golden glow. "Okay... note to self. Touch that thing and I'm dead."

The man held the axe with 2 hands and charged for Lucy. She snapped out of her thoughts and dodged just as he swung the axe, cutting a bit of her hair.

"Celestial God's Canon!" Lucy chanted as she aimed her hands toward the man and shot out a large beam of celestial magic.

The man dodged again and suddenly the Rune Knights' came out of the building. "What is going on here?" One of the knights asked.

"Whoa! Sir, look at the girl!" Another said.

The first knight who spoke turned to Lucy and saw that her cloak had come off at one point of the battle. The knights were surprised because of the fact that Lucy was last seen in person by them when she had 'died'.

"Is that..." He asked. "It is! It's Lucy Heartfilia!"

"She really has been alive after 8 years!"

Lucy ignored them as another image flashed in her mind. She saw herself being beaten and the Rune Knights' fighting by her side. A dark mage in front of them.

"What!?" She wondered.

Images began to flood her head. Lucy wasn't used to this as she was before. She hadn't gained a single memory since a month ago when she remembered Edolas and Lisanna. Her magic aura surrounded her entire body this time, her being looked like it was being painted gold.

Lucy began to see the day she had met Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro all over again. How she left Fairy Tail and her celestial keys. How she was attacked by the dark mage. How she was beaten so badly that she was bleeding to death. How she was about to die before she chanted a spell from her space magic.

Lucy clutched her head as the pain of the headache was far worse than the other memories she had remembered. She saw how she woke up in the forest where her guild was and how she met her 4 original members and how they had told each other's stories and decided to stick with each other.

As Lucy struggled in pain, the rest of the Light's Darkness members had arrived at the scene. They saw Lucy's magic energy go out of control. More worse than it's ever been. The man who had tried to kidnap Lucy was standing there with his axe and was struggling to stand up with Lucy's powerful magic.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lucy shouted as her magic went out of control even further.

"It's just like 8 years ago!" One of the Rune Knights' spoke again.

"Lucy!" The 10 mages shouted, but to no avail.

Hiro requipped one of his swords into his hands and dashed for the magical aura surrounding Lucy using his speed magic. But he was simply reflected and skidded across the pavement.

"Hiro!" Yuki said.

Kuro then summoned a sword that was surrounded with darkness and also dashed for the magical aura. But in the end, was reflected like Hiro and also skidded across the pavement.

"Damn... it's like a barrier formed around her." Kuro said.

"Yeah and a tough one at that." Hiro agreed.

The others didn't say anything as they all looked at the golden aura surrounding Lucy. Her eyes were open and golden as she had her hands in her hair. Lucy's hair floated around her and she seemed to be levitating off the ground.

"Lucy..." They all thought.

Lucy on the other hand, was seeing her memories from when she met Akari, Kano, Akame and Masahiro to the point where she met Team Natsu again and forgave Makarov at the guild masters meeting. Lucy started to remember it all. She saw the mission she did when she met Levy and Juvia again, the strange letter and the meeting with Makarov too.

Lucy also saw the time when she revealed herself to Wendy, Lisanna and Carla again and how they embraced her, making sure she wouldn't leave them again. Lucy then saw the hardcore training and research she and the others did when Light's Darkness was still new so she could control her magic better.

Lucy also saw how she had snuck off after remembering the truth about her magic and Hotaru. How she was the one to kill her parents by accident and how Hotaru wanted Lucy's magic all to herself. Lucy remembered it all. She remembered when Hotaru and her fought and how she learned her magic came from a comet.

Lucy then saw when she was tied to a pillar and was revealed as Lucy Heartfilia to all of Fiore and how she was transformed into a crystal. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. All her memories of Light's Darkness had returned... and so did her intents on the battle to beat Team Natsu one day.

Tears began to fall from the blonde's eyes as the headache gradually went away and the golden aura closed in on Lucy. She closed her eyes and then yelled at the top of her lungs as her magic power was spread throughout the streets of Crocus and was dismissed. The man flying to the sky in the process.

Lucy fell and was panting heavily. She was on her knees as sweat fell from her tear stained face. Her guild members ran toward her in much worry as their guild master was about to lose consciousness.

"Lucy!" They all cried as Wendy began to check on her to see if Lucy needed any healing.

"Lucy are you okay!?" Carla asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Lucy replied tiredly.

"What happened!?" Lisanna asked.

"I... I..." Lucy was so tired that she couldn't reply. She fainted straight away and slept peacefully as Kano carried her on his back.

Wendy informed them that she had just released too much magic power and that was why she was exhausted. But the blunette couldn't tell if Lucy regained her memories or something like that. Akari had made it clear to the Rune Knights who saw to not speak of the what had commenced and everyone agreed.

Light's Darkness then grabbed the things that Lucy bought. Thankfully they weren't damaged in any sort of way and decided to head back to the guild and put Lucy in her room.

* * *

After they had arrived at the guild and placed Lucy in her room to rest, Yuki, Hiro and Kuro saw that there was mail on the bar counter. They took it and opened the letter. Reading what might it say.

Once they were done, the 3 teens gasped as they all called the others immediately to come to the bar.

"Guys! We got some big news!"

Akari, Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Kano, Carla and Masahiro went toward the bar and saw the letter in Yuki's hands. "What's that you got there?" Lisanna asked.

"It's news on the Grand Magic Games!" Hiro replied excitedly.

"Grand Magic Games?" Akari asked. "What's that?"

"It's this huge competition where guilds all over Fiore compete for 7 days." Kuro explained. "Only 8 teams that pass the preliminaries, will be able to participate and whoever wins on the last day is the most top guild."

"Really!?" Kano asked now excited too.

"Yeah. It's been happening for a few years now." Yuki added. "Sabertooth is claimed the strongest guild since they've won every single one."

"Wow... that sounds like a big deal." Wendy added.

"It really is! And I bet all my money that Fairy Tail might compete to be the strongest guild again." Hiro said.

"Fairy Tail and Sabertooth huh?" Akame asked.

Masahiro took the letter and read the details, but there was an extra part attached to the letter. The archive and mind mage read the it and was surprised by what it said.

Everyone noticed this and was curious. "What is it?" Carla asked.

"It says; _'A copy of the rule book is always sent to each guild and it says that you have to pick a team of 5 with a substitute and you can't have your guild master as one of the team members. But, due to your status as the Mystery Guild and having Lucy Heartfilia as the guild master, we are overlooking that rule and ask that you put her in your team for the games. Thank_ you. _'_ "Masahiro read.

"They want Lucy on the team?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Now that just makes things even more interesting." Akame said giggling.

"They just made a big mistake if Fairy Tail makes it to the games." Kuro added.

"No kidding." Carla said.

"The Grand Magic Games take place in a 2 months. So we should all train while we're at it." Wendy added.

"I agree." Akari replied. "Something tells me that Lucy especially wants to train _extra_ hard."

"Alright!" Kano cheered. "I can't wait 'til Lucy wakes up now!"

"We better give her the heads up too." Hiro added.

"Let's just hope that she's fine when she wakes up." Lisanna said as they all nodded.

* * *

 **Well, there you all have it! The Grand Magic Games shall start next chapter and I hope you all are excited for those chapters. I'll probably skip to the battle part of the games after the whole labyrinth thing. But I will most definitely include Pandemonium, Naval battle, a battle with Lucy and Team Natsu and maybe a change the battle with Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue to them 4 with Lucy and someone from Light's Darkness. I don't think I'm going to include the whole Eclipse and Dragons though. So I hope that's okay^^ Ja ne~**


	10. Preliminary Round

**Hi minna! I'm back and as promised I'm going to start the GMG in this chapter. Though, it will start halfway through the chapter and I hope you all will give me ideas on how the battles should go. Anyway, so last chapter Lucy regained all her memories and is currently sleeping. So enjoy this chapter^^**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy stirred in her sleep. She rolled over and her eyes soon opened. A headache pulsing through her head. Lucy grabbed a lock of her hair and sat up as she gnashed her teeth in pain. The blonde guild master sat there in silence for a moment before the headache dismissed and her bedroom door opened.

"Good morning Lucy!" Wendy said as she entered with Carla in her arms.

"Hi Wendy." Lucy said in a monotone voice.

The bluenette and exceed went to the side of Lucy's bed and sat down beside her. "How are you feeling?" Carla asked.

"Fine now." Lucy replied before averting eye contact.

"Well, did you... remember anything?" Wendy asked.

Lucy didn't reply at first. Before she regained her memories of Light's Darkness and the others, she was already confused with her feelings. She didn't know how to feel about Fairy Tail already, but now she has all her memories and now didn't know how to feel even more.

Lucy knew that Team Natsu had helped her guild stop Hotaru and tried to save her too. But, Lucy also remembered how she only wanted to prove to all of Fairy Tail that they made a big mistake on doing all those things to her 8 years ago. Sadly, Lucy didn't know how to now.

The blonde guild master sighed and faced Wendy and Carla. "Yeah. I remember."

"Remember what?" Carla asked.

"Everything. I remember Light's Darkness, Akari, Kano, Masahiro, Akame, my plans, Hotaru. I remember it all."

"Really!?" Wendy asked excitedly.

Lucy smiled and nodded. Carla brought out her wings and flew in front of Lucy. "Well, we better tell the others. Then, inform you about the events taking place."

"Events?" Lucy asked.

Wendy only smiled and told Lucy to get dressed while she and Carla go tell the others the news. Lucy could only agree as Wendy and Carla left her room. Once the door closed, Lucy smiled and laughed at how Wendy looked when the bluenette heard that she remembered everything.

Lucy got up from her bed and went to her washroom to brush her hair, wash her face and change. When Lucy was done, she came out wearing a brown and white sleeveless dress shirt that had ruffles on the collar, splitting down the middle exposing her stomach as the bottom of the top went down to her thighs. Brown sleeves, black short shorts with a belt and thigh high white socks with black boots.

Lucy's hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon and on her hands were white gloves. Lucy grabbed her celestial keys and whip, placing them on her belt and then grabbed her cloak. Once Lucy knew that she was done, she opened her door and went downstairs.

When the rest of her guild saw her, Akari, Kano, Lisanna and Yuki ran straight towards their guild master with tears and sparkles in their eyes. "LUCY!"

Before Lucy had any chance to dodge, she screamed in panic as she was brought to the floor by Akari, Kano, Lisanna and Yuki. The 4 hugged her tightly, finally lifted from their worry as the rest of the guild could only watch in amusement. Masahiro, Kuro and Carla mainly sighing at their guild mates child-like manner.

"H-Hey! I'm okay, I'm okay alright!?" Lucy said not knowing how to stop them.

Lisanna and Yuki got up, done hugging the life out of their guild master, Akari and Kano following afterwards. But, as soon as Lucy stood up, Akari and Kano went up to her with a happy gleam in their eyes. "Oh yeah, Wendy told us you remember us now. Is that true Lucy?" Akame asked with a smile.

"Yeah, is it true!?" Kano asked.

"Is it? Is it?" Akari added.

Lucy brought her hands up and then did a crooked smile. "Y-Yeah..."

The twin god slayers' sparkle eyes disappeared and Lucy thought she did something wrong, until the twins immediately jumped in the air.

"Hurray! Our Lucy's back!" They cheered, high-fiving each other.

Once Lucy knows that she was in the clear, she sighed in relief and then walked to the bar and sat beside Hiro, Masahiro and Kuro. "They are in high spirits I see."

"Yeah. But that's because they were so eager for your to wake up." Hiro said smiling.

"Oh really?" Lucy asked. "Why's that?"

Masahiro turned to the blonde and handed her the letter. Lucy didn't question him and just went straight into reading what was in the envelope. Once she was done, Lucy sighed and turned to the 3 boys. "Why am I not surprise?"

"Since the Grand Magic Games is a big deal in getting a guild to high ranks and also a competition between guilds, Akari and Kano couldn't wait to start training." Kuro said.

"It's in 2 months which means plenty of time to train, especially if we can get as strong as Sabertooth." Masahiro said. "They are apparently the top guild in Fiore, since they win the games every year."

"You told them something about their members didn't you, Masahiro?" Lisanna asked overhearing the brunette.

"If he did, it better be important to get Akari and Kano in that child-like manner." Carla added.

"Actually I told them something about the Sabers." Yuki said with a glass of water.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "What could've been so interesting about that guild to make them go nuts?"

Yuki just giggled at the memory and smiled. "I just told them that Sabertooth had a pair of dragon slayers called The Twin Dragon Slayers. They're really strong and responsible for most of the wins."

"That makes sense now." Wendy replied.

"Seeing that our very own guild has 'The Twin God Slayers' makes sense they would want to battle them." Akame said. "Here's the rule book by the way." The blood mage giving the small book to Lucy.

As Lucy read the book thoroughly, Masahiro tapped Lucy's shoulder and gave her the attached part of the letter. "What's this?" Lucy asked.

"That's an extra part of the letter." Kuro said. "It requests that you be a part of the team that represents us in the Games, even though guild masters are not permitted to participate."

"Me? In the games?" Lucy asked, before looking at the letter for the games again. "I never thought of that."

"We are so gonna kick some Saber and Fairy butt!" Akari cheered.

"You got that right, sis!" Kano agreed.

Once Lucy heard that, she looked over the rule book again and thought how she and her guild had a chance to battle Fairy Tail and Sabertooth for the title of Strongest Guild. Lucy smirked and stood up with a determined look on her face. The others followed and smirked too, already knowing what Lucy was thinking.

"Alright then." Lucy said as she turned to her guild members. "We shall get stronger and will most definitely join the Grand Magic Games!"

* * *

During the 2 months of training and preparing for the Grand Magic Games, Light's Darkness had grown in power, magic and such. They all had trained everyday, hoping to improve even a bit. Thanks to Kano and Akari's guidance, even Yuki felt more confident in herself than when she had first joined the guild.

Plus, during the 2 months, everyone was able to finish the guild's expansion and extra rooms. The guild was no wider and had an extra place for more rooms. They had made extra space for Masahiro's mini archive and library, fixed up Akame's kitchen and even had extra supplies to get a storage for Kano when he's training.

The Grand Magic Games was to be held in Crocus and since Light's Darkness' guild resided in Crocus, they didn't have to rent out a inn like other guilds who are going to be staying in various inns in Crocus if they made it in the games.

Once the games were in just a few hours, Lucy had picked out the rest of the team. Since she was automatically in the team due to the organizers of the games, all Lucy had to do was pick the remaining 4 and a substitute.

She had already decided to go with Akari and Kano for the first 2 because she knew how excited they were to battle not only Fairy Tail, but the Twin Dragon Slayers. Plus, she knew how exceptionally strong they were.

As for the last 3, Lucy didn't know. But soon came to a decision thanks to opinions by the rest of her guild and advice from Masahiro - who decided not to participate in the games.

The last remaining members were going to be: Akame and Yuki while Hiro was the substitute.

Akame hadn't volunteered but Masahiro, being the strategist of the guild, suggested that the double personality blood mage should participate. Yuki was suggested by Kuro, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. Having to have amazing transformation magic and summoning magic. Hiro was also voted by Akari and Kano.

Now that the team was all set, Lucy and the rest of Light's Darkness decided to stroll around Crocus to see the other guilds who were planning to participate. Though, Lucy had a lucky guess that the loudest among all the visiting guilds was to obviously be Fairy Tail.

Boy was she right.

Not wanting to be seen by any of the other guilds, since she wasn't publicly announced to have disappeared in a comet for 7 years and had just reappeared recently, Lucy and the rest of Light's Darkness took their cloaks and watched the guilds enter through the shadows. They had counted 113 guilds. Including Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

Then, it had turned evening. Once they were sure no more guilds entered Crocus, Light's Darkness had decided to stroll down their beloved Crocus. They hadn't done so in a while and just decided to relax before the games start. Though, they all stuck together so that they'll all be back by midnight. Just like the rule book said.

While they strolled around the streets of Crocus, a big crowd could be seen. Lucy and the rest of her guild got curious and decided to check it out.

When they looked in between the large crowd, the 11 mages saw 2 teenager boys with 2 exceeds by their sides. One with blonde messy hair, blue eyes and wore a series of blue, grey and white clothes. The other boy with black calm hair covering one of his red eyes and wore a ton of black.

The 2 exceeds by their side on the other hand, waved and greeted everyone in the crowd. One was brown and had a blue vest on while the other was green but was wearing a pink with black polka dotted frog suit.

They were fighting a bunch of low class mages who were easily beaten by them. They didn't even use magic. Lucy and the rest of her guild wasn't that quite surprised but before anything else happened, someone had crawled in front of the rest of the crowd.

The 2 teenagers, exceeds and Light's Darkness turned their heads to see pink hair on the boy who had just fallen. Lucy and the rest of Light's Darkness didn't even flinch or widened their eyes. They just kept a straight face as the 2 teens looked at the pink headed dragon slayer.

"What's going on here?" The pinkette asked.

"Well lookie here." The blonde boy said.

"Is that Natsu Dragneel?" The other asked.

That's when Lucy noticed that Happy had come face to face with the 2 other exceeds before him. "Kitties!?"

The brown one looked at Happy straight faced and then pointed at him. "Take a load of that stupid looking blue pussycat."

"He's stupid." The frog dressed one added.

Happy then looked really surprised as he pressed his hands against his cheeks. "And they can talk too!?"

Still on the ground, Natsu only looked at the 2 boys in front of him while Light's Darkness decided to stay a bit to see how it turns out. "Yeah that's me. But who are you?" Natsu asked.

It was when one of the people in the crowds said something that confirmed who the 2 teens were. This made Akari and Kano smirk under their hoods. They were the Twin Dragon Slayers. Sting and Rogue.

"So they are the ones." Akari mumbled.

"I can't wait to fight them in the games." Kano mumbled too.

Lucy could only sigh as she and the rest of the guild continued to watch how the conversation between the 3 dragon slayers would go.

"You think you're hot stuff?" Natsu asked, still on his knees.

The blonde one - Sting - laughed with a low tone and then looked down as he approached Natsu. "So the rumors about you entering the games this year were true after all."

"How do you know who I am?" Natsu asked again.

"Everybody knows." Sting replied again.

Natsu grunted with an angry look as Sting knelt down to Natsu's eye level. "You're the so-called dragon slayer who couldn't actually slay a dragon. " Sting added as Natsu growled. "Doesn't sound much like a dragon slayer to me."

Natsu was about to say something in return before Sting continued to talk. "The sad part of it is, I actually used to look up to you. And my friend is a big fan of Gajeel's."

"It was more of a curiosity as he was known as a fellow dragon slayer." Rogue clarified.

"You gotta be kidding me." Natsu said. "You're both dragon slayers."

"We would prefer you call us 'true dragon slayers' instead. Cause unlike you we could've easily slain Acnologia." Sting replied.

"Tell that to us when you decide to actually fight him." Akame growled slightly, but was held back by Lucy holding her shoulder.

"You weren't even there!" Happy retorted.

"This pussycat sounds as tough than he looks, huh Frosch?" The brown exceed spoke to the frog dressed exceed.

"Yeah, you're way smarter than him Lector." The frog dressed one said referring to the brown exceed.

"It doesn't matter if we were there or not." Rogue said.

"What it all boils down to is we're far superior." Sting added.

It was then Lector started explaining what first, second and third dragon slayers were. Causing Natsu to be surprised that a term even existed, making him finally stand up. Unlike Light's Darkness who began to whisper and giggle under their breaths so Natsu, Sting and Rogue didn't hear them.

"That exceed totally forgot about you Lucy." Lisanna giggled.

"Where does getting dragon and god slaying magic fall into?" Hiro added as he nudged his master.

"Yeah yeah. We'll see about that in the games." Lucy said.

It was then that Natsu started to get angry and Light's Darkness decided to leave and go back to their guild hall. It was almost midnight and they had to get back to the guild before they were late. But, Lucy couldn't take the cocky comments coming from the Twin Dragon Slayers mouths and decided to do something about it.

"Space magic: Gravity Push." Lucy chanted.

It was then that Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch started floating and was pushed into a pile of dirt. Thus gaining a great amount of dirt and soil in their mouths. Lucy could hear Natsu and Happy laughing at them as the 4 sabers wondered who had done that and shouted for the person to reveal themselves before giving up and leaving with a scowl.

"Nice one Lucy!" Wendy said.

"I must admit those 4 were getting on my nerves." Carla said.

"Don't be modest Carla." Yuki spoke up.

"They were getting in all our nerves." Kuro and Masahiro replied.

* * *

They had made it back to their guild hall just in time. Not only that, they had a few minutes left to grab something to eat before midnight. It was then that the cloak hanging on the guild wall struck midnight. A voice soon spoke loudly throughout Crocus. Everyone went upstairs and looked out of Lucy's window.

A lacrima screen appeared and a pumpkin face was shown. "Attention all contestants, participating in this year's Grand Magic Games! Good morning!"

"What the heck is that!?" Hiro asked.

"To narrow down the 113 guilds in this years games to a manageable 8, let's start the preliminary round!" The pumpkin announced.

"They expect us to do a round at midnight!?" Akame asked.

"I thought that was some kind of curfew!" Kano added.

"That's the reason we had to be back by midnight!?" Lucy asked.

"Although the number of guilds increased and multiply each year, the games have gotten boring now is all I ever hear." The pumpkin continued. "Let's widdle them down is what I say to you and give just 8 a cheer."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and everybody became startled. "What the!?" Masahiro said.

Everybody held on to something in Lucy's room and was able to keep their balance. They looked out the window to see that the guild was rising. Not too high for anyone in Crocus to see, but high enough to clearly see the pumpkin clearly. They could also see other inns rise from the ground as well.

"Now you will all be participating in a race." The pumpkin said again. "The finish line is at the Domus Flau Coliseum. Only the first 8 teams that reach it will move on to the Grand Magic Games!"

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Yuki said.

Suddenly, steps appeared at the window of Lucy's window, which made Light's Darkness wonder what it was for. But they will soon get their answer in just a few minutes.

"You're free to use magic in anyway you see fit. There are no restrictions! But remember, only the first 8 teams to reach the finish line will clear this round!" The pumpkin explained. "However, all 5 team members must cross the goal for it to count! One more thing, we are not responsible for any loss of life that may occur in the labyrinth."

It was then that Lucy and the rest of her team noticed that there, in the sky, was a globe that looked like a mess heap of light and metal. The pumpkin called it; the sky labyrinth. Seeing from how large it was, Lucy and the rest of her team groaned. They were tired and wanted some sleep.

The pumpkin declared the preliminary round to start and the path that had appeared in front of Lucy's window led straight for the big globe. Lucy, Akari, Kano, Akame and Yuki groaned and knew that it would take them who knows how long to actually go through the entire maze.

Then, Lucy got an idea and turned to her team. She lit her fist with her space magic and her eyes turned gold. "Do you mind if we just do this and then go to sleep?"

The 4 mages looked at Lucy for a moment and then understood what their guild master meant. At the mention of sleep as well they agreed and Lucy started her chant. "Space magic! Open Portal to Domus Flau finish line!"

A golden portal appeared as Lucy, Akari, Kano, Akame and Yuki stepped through and soon found themselves at the finish line where the pumpkin awaited the teams. He was alarmed and fell on his butt. "Whoa!" He said. "Y-You're in first place!"

"As intended." Lucy said yawning.

"Can we go sleep now?" Yuki asked tiredly.

The pumpkin nodded and the 5 mages teleported back to their guild hall for much needed rest for the first day. Which would be in just a few hours. Sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabertooth had also arrived at the finish line 30 minutes after. Expecting to hear 'You're first!' from the pumpkin in front of them. But instead got something they thought they'd never hear.

"You're in second!"

"What!?" They all asked in surprise.

* * *

 **Done! That was the first chapter for the Grand Magic Games! Ja ne~**


	11. Start the Games

**Okay. This chapter is the first day of the Grand Magic Games. Like I said in chapter 9, I'm skipping straight to the battle part after the introductions for each team. I'm taking out Quatro Cerberus for the sake of the whole 8 teams thing and all that. But I am including Pandemonium, Naval Battle and the tag team battles. Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning came and Lucy woke up feeling somewhat excited for the games. She got up from her bed and wore an outfit similar to the outfit she had worn yesterday. Yet it was black and white instead of brown and white. Lucy tired her hair up again, grabbed her keys and whip then went downstairs to meet the others.

Once she was down, Lucy saw that her team and the rest of the guild was already eating and could tell they were excited just like she was. Akari, Kano, Akame and Yuki were also wearing black and white while the rest of the guild wore their own choice of clothes.

"Well, I see that you all are excited today." Lucy said as she sat down beside Wendy.

"Of course we are!" Kano replied smiling.

"We can't wait for everyone to see that we were in first place!" Akari added.

Lucy laughed as Akame handed Lucy her place of waffles, whip cream and strawberries. Lucy's eyes gleamed as she ate the waffles in no time flat, not remembering the last time she had eaten her favorite breakfast meal. Once she and the others were done, they saw it was almost time to go to Domus Flau and decided to leave early.

Lucy grabbed her cloak while the others just stood up to get ready. Though Lucy wasn't publicly confirmed to actually be alive, rumors about the past had made it to Light's Darkness' ears. Saying how it was just a fake or that Lucy was still dead. The blonde guild master thought that it would be best to confirm her existence.

They all smirked and Lucy nodded as she brought her hood over her face. "Let's go do this thing."

* * *

Light's Darkness had made it to Domus Flau in an hour. Masahiro, Hiro, Kuro, Wendy, Carla and Lisanna had already left the others to go to their respective booth where they would watch while Lucy, Akari, Kano, Akame and Yuki went to the hallway where they would exit when Chapati announced their team.

It was then that Chapati introduced himself, Yajima and guest speaker Jenny from Blue Pegasus. After the introduction and Jenny saying that Blue Pegasus will win the games, Chapati got to the point and then introduced the 8th placed team. Which was Fairy Tail.

People started booing at Team Fairy Tail which was Natsu, Erza, Gray, Elfmen and Mira. Kano snickered as they can hear Natsu asking why people were booing as Chapati was commentating about how Fairy Tail had come a long way during the 7 year time skip and then everybody looked to see the rest of the Fairy Tail guild cheering for their team.

Then Chapati announced the 7th place guild. Mermaid Heel, an all girls guild. Lucy hadn't heard of that guild and neither did the rest of Light's Darkness. Just like that, 5 different girls that showed different personalities in their appearance alone. Lucy knew immediately they were not to be underestimated.

Next was the 6th place team to be announced. Blue Pegasus. Lucy clearly remembered who Blue Pegasus was and the team consisted of the Trimens, Ichiya and a blue suited bunny. Lucy didn't remember anyone from Blue Pegasus with that appearance and wondered who was under the suit.

The 5th place guild was Lamia Scale. Lucy remembered the team well. Having to be the same as when she was still in Fairy Tail and partnered up against Oracion Seis. It was Lyon, Jura, Yuka, Toby and someone who looks a lot like Sherry. Lucy sensed that the girl was strong in her own way and didn't underestimate her either.

The 4th place guild to enter the games was one that surprised Fairy Tail and Lucy herself. It was Raven Tail. The guild Makarov's son Ivan had created. It was a dark guild. The team that came out was of all different in genders, shape and appearance. They all gave Lucy a bad vibe. Natsu and Makarov growled and started to complain under their breaths.

Then, Chapati announced the 3rd place guild. This also surprised Natsu and Light's Darkness. It was, apparently Fairy Tail B with Laxus, Mystogen, Juvia, Gajeel and Cana. Which surprised the entire the audience. It was silent as Chapati and Yajima started explaining the rule about guilds being allowed to let 2 separate teams participate.

Once the matter was clarified, it was time to introduce the 2nd place guild. When Chapati was about to announce the guild, his eyes widened at what he read. The other guilds and audience was confused at Chapati's actions but soon understood when he spoke again.

"The... The guild in second place... is Sabertooth!?"

Practically the majority of the audience and all the guilds except Fairy Tail were also surprised by this announcement and watched as Sabertooth came out of their hallway as if they were first place. Natsu started laughing despite his knowledge of being in 8th place.

Before Sting or Rogue could respond to Natsu's hysterical laughter, Chapati stood up from his seat and then began to announce who had come in first place in the preliminary round. "And the 1st place guild is..." He read the guild's name and started to shout. "Is... Is Light's Darkness!?"

"That's our cue." Lucy said.

She brought her hood further down her face and started making her way to where the other guilds awaited, the rest of her team following behind her. Everybody started to either shout in confusion or just stared at the team entering the guild in shock.

"N-No way!?" Sting said. "They were the ones who got first!?"

Akari and Kano smirked, Akame flipped her hair and Yuki waved. Unlike Lucy who stared at both Fairy Tail teams before her. They also stared back in astonishment toward her team and turned away as her team approached Sabertooth's team, who continued to look at them with disbelief.

"I don't believe we've met." Akame greeted.

"Likewise." A blonde wearing red agreed. "My name is Rufus."

"Ogra." The man who was bulky as Elfmen but with green messy hair like Gajeel.

"I'm Yukino." The only girl on the team said.

"We're the Twin Dragon Slayers Sting and Rogue." Sting said with a cocky grin. "Also known as True Dragon Slayers and the third generation."

"Yes. We've heard of you." Kano said. "We might as well introduce ourselves too."

"Akame and this girl here is Yuki."

"Nice to meet you." Yuki greeted.

"I'm Akari and that's Kano my fraternal twin brother." The brown-red head said. "We're the Twin God Slayers of Light's Darkness."

"Twin God Slayers!?" Yukino asked.

"I don't think I've ever heard of that myself." Rufus added.

"I must say this is interesting." Ogra agreed.

Sting and Rogue then looked toward the hooded Lucy and tilted their heads to the side in curiosity. "What about you?"

"Me?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face. "Well, I better clarify it to the world now, shouldn't I?"

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Hey Chapati! Yajima!" Lucy called loudly. "Over here!"

The 2 commenters looked down as Lucy pulled off her cloak. Her golden blonde with red streaks flowed down, kept in place thanks to the hair tie. Brown eyes meeting the Sabers eyes. A now strong aura resonating from Lucy's body. Lucy's team smirked and the others in Light's Darkness smiled.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am what you would call a God Dragon Slayer with space magic!"

All the guilds' and the audiences' eyes widened at the sight. A lacrima screen appeared and zoomed into Lucy to get a clearer view. There was no doubt that it was her. All of Fairy Tail looked at Lucy with wide eyes as it all made sense at how they were first while Sabertooth's guild master - Jiemma - raised his eyebrow.

Sting was taken aback along with the other guilds. They were surprised because they too had believed the rumors about how it wasn't really Lucy on the lacrima screen 7 years ago and that she was still dead. But, now wall of a sudden she was right there. Right in front of their eyes, standing tall and proud.

It was then that Natsu snapped out of it and pointed toward Lucy. "Hey! What the heck!"

Everybody's attention went to the pink headed dragon slayer as he and the rest of his team looked at Lucy with shocked faces. "Guild masters aren't supposed to be allowed! Why're you in the games!?"

It was then the other guilds remembered hearing those rules as well and gave Lucy questioning looks. Lucy and the rest of her team only smirked and Lucy took out something from her pocket. "I thought as much that you would ask that." In her hand was the extra note requesting Lucy to be in the games, despite her being a guild master.

"When we received word of the Grand Magic Games, the game organizers had specifically requested that we include Lucy in the games." Akari said.

"What!?" Sting and Natsu asked.

Among the crowd, Ivan of Raven Tail looked at Lucy with a smirk on his face. Unlike Makarov who was lost in thought along with Mavis who stared at Lucy intensely.

"Well... we already knew of this fact and it is true that Light's Darkness' master was permitted permission to participate." Yajima clarified.

"So anyway, now that it has been confirmed that Lucy Heartfilia is definitely alive and is not what the rumors had stated. Let's state the rules throughout the games." Chapati added.

* * *

After Lucy's outburst that revealed herself to the public, the first contest started. It was called Hidden. Yuki had decided to participate in the contest. But, sadly Rufus was the winner of the contest. Yuki only having to deal with just a small amount of damage.

It was then that the battles for the day had started. Starting with a big surprise. Lucy vs Flare of Raven Tail. This made the crowd go wild as they were excited to see Lucy fight. No one knew of Lucy's abilities since the whole 7 year she was gone and the rest of Sabertooth's team was also curious about Lucy as well.

Lucy sighed and jumped from her booth where the rest of her guild was to the arena.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Elfmen and Mira watched Lucy closely. They still thought that she still had memory loss, but also wanted to really see her in action. Now that she was revealed to all of Fiore, Lucy was free to go all out in her battles without hiding anything.

On the other hand, though Natsu looked serious on the outside, he was laughing his head off as he liked how she told Sting off and guessed that maybe she was the one to make Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch fly into the pile of dirt.

Flare soon came down from her booth. Lucy took note at Flare's weird appearance, having to look mentally disturbed. Flare had long red braided hair, wore a long red dress and her red eyes just yelled disturbed, judging how Flare continued to stare at Lucy as if she was a Yandere.

Lucy got in her stance as Flare just stood the same way and continued to stare at Lucy. Chapati explained the rules of the battle and set the timer. Then, the gong rang.

Lucy smirked as she immediately attacked first, her fists glowing with a golden aura and she started to dash for Flare. "Celestial Dragon's Iron First!"

Flare immediately jumped up into the air, dodging Lucy's attack in the last second. "There we go! Lucy of Light's Darkness attacked Flare with her slaying magic." Chapati announced. "Though, I thought it would be more advanced since she claims to be a god dragon slayer."

"You never know." Yajima added. "She might be hiding something up her sleeve."

Flare giggled in creepy manner as Lucy decided to attack in a long range. "Celestial God's Roar!"

Flare laughed as her braided hair acted on it's own, undoing the braids and separated themselves as they went on fire. Blocking Lucy's roar.

"Well then, you certainly have power. I'll give you that." Lucy said. "But not enough! Celestial God Dragon's Talon Scythe!"

A scythe made of stardust appeared in Lucy's hands as the outline of it was in black. She swung the large scythe sideways as golden streaks of magic were aimed against Flare. The attack was fast and it made a big blast of wind blow and sand was spread throughout the arena.

"This is not good for my hair!" Jenny complained.

"Amazing! Lucy's attack was far stronger than we thought!" Chapati said. "Is this the power of a god dragon slayer!?"

Yajima nodded and then began to speak. "I must say, when I met the girl 8 years ago, she wasn't as strong as this!"

Flare was then sent flying, the red head then yelled as her hair went straight towards Lucy. Lucy's eyes narrowed and then dodged as Flare's hair turned into a tackling wolf. Lucy immediately slashed her arms into an 'x' as magic sprouted from her hands and chopped Flare's hair.

"No way! My hair, you cut it!" Flare said as she saw her hair fall. "I'll kill you!" Flare's hair separated again and ran deep into the ground. Going under Lucy's feet and wrapping itself around the blonde's ankles. Before Lucy can react she was twirled around in the air and then fell face first on the floor.

"LUCY!" Her guild shouted.

Lucy got right back up and wiped away the dirt on her face. Smirking doing so. Lucy grabbed her whip and wrapped it around Flare's wrist. She and Flare went toe to toe as they whipped each other. Flare burned her ankles and Lucy shouted slightly in pain.

Flare laughed, but Lucy only tossed her boots aside. Flare got angry and her hair went deep into the ground. Lucy didn't even bother to move. Clearly able to sense where the hair is going through her dragon senses. It was then Lucy looked toward her guild and Lucy's eyes widened as it was right behind Wendy and Carla.

"Wen-!?" Lucy was then taken down by Flare's hair and another whipping but this time on fire. Lucy couldn't warn Wendy and Carla. It was then that Flare's hair wrapped around Lucy's arms and legs. Restraining her as Lucy closed her eyes. Though, Lucy didn't listen to what Flare was saying, knowing that it was futile.

Lucy smirked as Flare and the rest of the audience noticed. "What are you smiling for, huh!?"

"You're so foolish." Lucy said for Flare to hear. Lucy opened her eyes to reveal their brilliant gold color, making the audience question what she was going to do. "This is nothing to me! I've had my arms cut to the point you couldn't call them arms! This is not even hurting me!"

A golden glow surrounded Lucy as she disappeared in a second. Everyone in the audience and Flare were shocked and began to look for the blonde guild master. It was then Flare sensed something behind her. "You need to pay attention more." Lucy whispered.

Flare was surprised as Lucy delivered a kick to Flare's face. The red headed girl fell to the ground as Lucy stood proud and tall. She grabbed the lock of hair that was in the ground and yanked it, bringing to her and chopping it off using her God Scythe.

"You must never underestimate me!" Lucy declared.

The crowd went wild as Lucy approached Flare with her whip in one hand and her fist glowing in the other. "You threatened to hurt one of my guild mates, whipped me and restrained me. But let me tell you something now." Lucy said as she was right in front of Flare. "You don't even know how much pain I withstand!"

Lucy's golden eyes shined as her body was engulfed with a golden aura and her hair floated gently behind her. "Space Magic! Oxygen Level Decrease 75%!" Flare started to suffocate and tried to breath, but it was futile. Lucy then smiled and jumped back.

"Now, I present my finale! Celestial God Dragon's... Howl Roar!" Lucy said as a large spiral came from her mouth. Flare's eyes widened as she covered herself with her arms. It was then that the spell was magically dismissed and Lucy sensed it right away.

"What?" Flare asked.

"Someone interfered I see." Lucy mumbled as her hair floated above her ears. She stood tall and spread her arms, her golden aura growing and her golden eyes piercing through Flare. " _As the guide for the stars, I ask you aid me. The magical power that was used in this battle... trace the person who dared to defeat us!_ "

In that moment, 2 black, white, gold and silver blasts of magic left Lucy's side. One went toward straight to Flare and the second one secretly went to one of the Raven Tail team members. As both blasts went into contact with the 2, it pushed them with such force to the closest wall.

Flare crashed into the wall, which made a crack and the other Raven Tail member had crashed against the wall in the booth. Ivan's eyes widened, he was about to say something when he saw Lucy's eyes meet his. Her eyes were narrowed and she suddenly smirked.

"This is what happens when one tries to pull a fast one on me!" Lucy announced proudly. "You have now just seen a figment of my power!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Lucy bowed. She turned away from Flare and continued to glare at Ivan before making her way to the rest of her guild and team.

"Amazing! Lucy Heartfilia as won the match and has gained 10 points for Light's Darkness!" Chapati cheered.

"I must admit, this was an exciting battle to start off the games." Yajima agreed.

"Well, I guess I must applaud this battle too." Jenny shrugged.

"That was great Lucy!" Wendy cheered.

"You definitely showed her." Carla added.

"Thanks guys." Lucy said as she presented herself from her booth. "This is the power of Light's Darkness! Don't you dare underestimate my guild!"

* * *

 **There you have it! Personally, I love the whole introduction part where Light's Darkness is revealed to be the guild who was in first place. I liked the way I made Sting and Rogue reacted. Anyway, Lucy won against Flare as you can tell and you can also see I changed a bit of things to the battle and changed Fairy Tail's team just a bit. So I hope you enjoyed it and for all you students, just one more day then Christmas break!**


	12. Blood vs Beast

**It's officially Christmas break! Are you guys happy as me? I'll probably cry when I gotta do exams at the end of January before second semester, but that's far from now! Anyway, last time, Lucy had won against Flare and Ivan was found out by Lucy, though the others don't know about that. In this chapter I'm going to skip most of the battles and then go off into the next day. Btw, I meant to put Levy in Fairy Tail A. Srry...**

* * *

Right after Lucy's match with Flare, it was Ren from Blue Pegasus against Arana from Mermaid Heel. But in the end, Arana had lost to Ren who was cheered on by Sherry. After that it was announced that Ogra from Sabertooth had to fight Cana from Fairy Tail A, but Ogra winning due to Cana being drunk.

But the next match interested Lucy and the rest of Light's Darkness to some extent. It was Mystogen from Fairy Tail B against Jura from Lamia Scale. Lucy could tell easily that it was Jellal under the mask and she could only guess that Jura knew it was him as well. She was surprised how the Wizard Saint let it pass and informed the rest of her guild.

Light's Darkness didn't know why Jellal would be in the games. They had only met once before the games and wondered what he was doing there. Lucy, also knowing that Ultear and Meredy were also watching somewhere, smirked and decided that leave early and went to seek out the 2 mages.

When Jellal and Jura went to the arena, they were quiet for a bit. They only stared at each other before having some small talk. Jellal was lucky to know that he was practically Mystogen's counterpart, or else he wouldn't have been able to pass for the Edolas prince.

It was then that Jellal and Jura started to battle, making the crowd go wild with all the attacks and how Jellal was able to dodge and withstand the Wizard Saint's attacks.

Lucy on the other hand, disappeared from the hallways through Domus Flau and soon appeared on one of the tall statues surrounding the stadium. She wasn't where Ultear and Meredy was quite yet, but Lucy could smell their scents from where she was and followed it to one of the other statues.

As the battle between Jellal and Jura continued, the blue headed man narrowed his eyes that spoke an apology. Jura looked at Jellal weirdly. The heavenly body mage got into stance as he started to move his arms to spread out and move in a weird kind of pattern.

The sky went dark, which Lucy paid no mind to, but knew someone who would start yelling to no one and awaited for the rants to start. "That Jellal, whatever you're doing better have a good reason." Lucy thought as she started to hear a certain Time Ark mage yell.

Meanwhile on another statue, Ultear was yelling at the crystal ball showing Jellal as she flared her arms and Meredy trying to calm the older women down. Ultear had a very angry look and was thinking of a way to stop the man from going anything further, saying something about Jellal showing off to Erza.

It was then that Lucy had appeared right behind Ultear and Meredy. The blonde leaned over to see what was happening and Ultear continued to shout rants about Jellal. Lucy tried to hold in her laugh as she tapped Ultear and Meredy's shoulders. Both mages turning around soon after.

"Lucy!?" The 2 girls shouted in shock.

"Don't worry about Jellal." Lucy pointed out as she smirked. "I already have Akame and maybe Masahiro on it."

Back at the arena, everyone was still confused what Jellal was about to do. Akame, getting the sense that Jellal was going to do something that risked his identity, decided to do what Lucy had told her just a few minutes ago. She nudged Masahiro's elbow and the 2, getting the same idea, nodded.

Akame then used her blood magic to make Jellal freeze on the spot as Masahiro began to control Jellal's mind. Masahiro searched Jellal's brain on how to somehow dismiss the attack and then worked with Akame to do so.

The blue headed mage on the other hand, was confused as he started to move against his will and dismissed the spell. Turning the sky back to normal. It was then that Akame released her control and Masahiro took care of the rest. Since Jellal wore a mask, Jura didn't see the struggle on his opponents face.

The Wizard Saint then snapped out of his confusion and decided to attack Jellal again. As Jura's rock pillar came in contact with Jellal, Masahiro released his hold as well and Jellal was taken down.

The crowd was silent, not knowing what was going on with the supposedly Fairy Tail mage and started laughing as Jellal got back up and just went straight back to the booth where the rest of Fairy Tail B was. Meanwhile, Ultear went out of her mature manner and started thanking Lucy for the assistance before the 3 separated.

The first games ended and Chapati announced the current score. Sabertooth had 20 points, Lamia Scale had 16 points, Blue Pegasus had 14 points, Light's Darkness had 12 points, Raven Tail with 8 points, Mermaid Heel with 3 points, Fairy Tail B with 1 point and Fairy Tail A with not a single point making them dead last.

* * *

The rest of Light's Darkness met up with Lucy outside of the stadium waiting for them and went straight back to their guild hall. Laughing and deciding on what to eat that night to celebrate a fitting start to the games.

Fairy Tail on the other hand, went back to their inn with more determination than ever. They were so ready to do more and win more points on the next day.

Then, Natsu brought up a topic that the rest of Fairy Tail had overlooked when the rest of the battles had started. "Hey! Now that Luce is the games, I hope I can fight her in a match!"

Once Natsu had said that, the rest of Fairy Tail remembered Lucy's condition. Mind you they still didn't know about Lucy's memory all back to normal and they all thought about the blonde guild master. They just couldn't believe that the whole rule about not having your guild master in a team was overlooked just for her.

But then again, Lucy is a Celestial God Dragon Slayer and has Space magic. It only made sense for the organizers wanting to see her in action. Plus, the battle she had done with Flare, Fairy Tail knew all too well that Lucy wasn't using all her strength. Not like when they were in the mansion on that one job.

Fairy Tail then pumped their fists in the air and began to cheer. "No matter!" Makarov said.

"She was once our own, but since she's in the games that makes her our opponent!" Erza stated.

"We will give Light's Darkness all we've got!" Gray added.

"You can count on that!" Gajeel said.

"Now that's some manly talking!" Elfmen cheered.

"Aye sir!" The rest of the guild said imitating Happy.

* * *

The next day, Chapati announced the second day's contest. It was titled, Chariots. A race where each contestant would have to race the other guilds to the finish line on a bunch of carts. But, the catch was that all the carts would be in motion. Meaning, that the contestants would have to run on moving platforms.

The mages participating in this contest were all different in each way. There was Yuka, Kurohebi from Raven Tail, Risley from Mermaid Heel, Ichiya, Akari and the 3 dragon slayers of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail A and B. Natsu, Gajeel and Sting who were all in dead last.

At first, Kurohebi was in first place followed by Ichiya, Yuka, Risley and Akari. But then, Akari lit her fist on fire and smirked.

"Alright, here I go!" She shouted. "Fire God's Bellow!" Akari striked the middle of the chariot, causing a chain reaction of the rest of the other chariots. Making Ichiya, Yuka and Risley stumble and fall. Just as she did that, she lit both her fists on fire and started running at full speed. Passing Kurohebi and being in first place. Gaining 10 points for her team.

"Alright Akari!" Wendy shouted.

"You got that in the bag, sis!" Kano cheered.

"You go girl!" Lisanna added.

The crowd went wild for Akari's win, then Chapati announced that Kurohebi was in second place. Followed by Risley in third, Yuka in fourth and Ichiya in fifth. But, the remaining other contestants were obviously the 3 motion sick dragon slayers who were weak on their knees.

Lucy and the others face palmed while Kano and Hiro laughed their pants off along with the crowd at the dragon slayers as Gajeel tried to shove Sting and Natsu away, failing miserably. Fairy Tail A and B sighed as well, wondering why they had chosen Gajeel and Natsu for the contest.

Sabertooth on the other hand kept straight faces, staring a their teammate while questioning dragon slayers motion sicken as Rogue explained that he thought only he and Sting had problems. Sadly, they didn't know that Wendy didn't have trouble with vehicles.

As for Natsu, he tried to swallow his motion sickness away and had a determined look on his face as he continued to try and move closer and closer to the finish line. "I'm not gonna lose like this!" He yelled.

Gajeel was right beside him as Sting soon fell behind. Both not wanting to lose against each other. The crowd continued to laugh at the amusing sight as Natsu and Gajeel made weird groaning noises trying to move faster and Sting saying his cocky and denial words again - which annoyed Lucy, until Natsu began to speak.

"The reason we're here... is for our friends!" Natsu said making Sting's eyes widened a little while Lucy twitched slightly. "The ones... who waited for us... for all the years we were gone. Who fought through the pain... and the heartache. They were humiliated... but even so, they stayed strong. And they kept out guild together!"

The members who had stayed at the guild during Fairy Tail's 7 year sleep, started to shed tears at Natsu's speech. They all started to cry as Natsu gnashed his teeth. "We're doing this for them... and we're gonna make sure everyone knows. The Fairy Tail guild never gave up! Never for an instant! So there's no way I'm gonna give up now!"

The people who stayed and watched over Fairy Tail let their tears stream free as they felt their hearts warm up at the speech Natsu just finished. "Oh Natsu!" They said in unison as they cried.

As Natsu and Gajeel continued to move forward, Sting watched them with shocked eyes. While the rest of Fairy Tail had either bawling eyes or small teardrops in the corner of their eyes. But, Lucy only started to tremble at the speech her former teammate, partner and best friend had given.

Her regained memories told her to yell and protest to the speech, while Lucy herself wanted to just shout something about hurrying up. Either way, Lucy didn't know what to say until, the words came out of her mouth by itself.

"Idiot..." Lucy mumbled before speaking in a voice only her guild, probably Sting, Rogue and Gajeel, but mainly Natsu to hear. "You speak so confidently now about your nakama, then why did you leave me behind?"

By that sentence only made Rogue and Sting twitch. No one heard why Lucy had left Fairy Tail, so hearing that sentence only made them wonder what happened for Lucy to speak so hatefully. "Just hurry up to the finish line... you dense idiot dragon slayer."

"Lucy..." Her guild said softly.

Natsu looked down and so did Gajeel, but continued to move forward. "We're sorry... Lucy." Natsu thought as he and Gajeel finally crossed the finish line, making Sting in last place as he wondered why Lucy said that and the speech Natsu had given toward his guild just now.

Natsu had come in 6th place, earning Fairy Tail A with 2 points and Gajeel came 7th, earning 1 point for his team. Both dragon slayers tired and exhausted from the pain they had just went through. Though, before Natsu could even think about passing out, he looked to where Lucy was and saw that a just a single tear fell from her face.

Natsu was about to speak, but decided not to. He didn't need anything else to happen while he recovers from his long motion sickness journey. "Lucy..."

Once Gajeel had fallen on the ground, the crowd started cheering for the 2 fairies. Having to get feels from Natsu's speech and liked how much guts both teens had. The rest of the fairies looked around at the cheering crowd and felt their confidence boost up and smiled.

Lucy turned away and decided to go take a washroom break. "You did good Natsu... I'll give you that much credit."

Chapati then started to announce the scores for each guild. Light's Darkness went into the lead with 22 points, Sabertooth and Lamia Scale tied for second with 20 points, Blue Pegasus with 17 points, Raven Tail with 16 points, Mermaid Heel with 9 points and Fairy Tail A and B are tied with 2 points each.

"Yes!" Hiro said. "We're in the lead!"

"It's all thanks to Akari." Kuro replied.

Chapati then started to announce the first match of the day, which was Kurohebi against Toby as Lucy started to make her way back to the booth where her team and guild was.

"I expect a nice clean fight alright?" Yajima warned.

"Toby is so ferocious!" Jason, which was the guest speaker that day, expressed over excitedly.

The gong rang as Toby and Kurohebi started to battle. Toby attacked first before Kurohebi counterattacked. But sadly, the battle ended up with Toby losing and started to bawl his eyes out. Kurohebi then took the sock, that Toby revealed to be precious to him, and ripped it to shreds.

Once Toby was gone, Chapati announced the next 2 competitors that would battle. The first one being Elfmen from Fairy Tail A. Elfmen hit his fists together as he went to the arena and awaited who his opponent would be. But the mage Chapati announced surprised the audience.

"His opponent... Light's Darkness' very own, Akame!"

The Fairy Tail mages' and Light's Darkness' eyes widened at the match up. Even though the 2 guilds were opponents in the games, they still had a truce and a connection. Akame looked toward Lisanna who only looked at her older brother. "Lisanna. If you want I can-!?"

"It's okay, Akame." Lisanna interrupted.

"Huh?" The rest of Light's Darkness asked.

"Lisanna... are you sure about this?" Lucy asked. "Even though I hate Fairy Tail, he's still your brother."

"I'm sure Lucy." Lisanna said as she turned to Akame. "Do what you need to."

Akame was hesitant, but in the end respected Lisanna's words. The blood mage grabbed her bow and arrows as she made her way to the arena with a smile on her face that could resemble Mira's. "Elfmen."

"Akame."

"I'm sorry about this Elfmen, but I'm going to have to beat you." Akame apologized.

Elfmen shook his head. "No way. I'm going to be the manly one and win this match."

The gong rang and the battle started. Akame just stood up straight and smiled as Elfmen's magic surrounded his body. "Oh my? You'll attack first?" Akame asked.

"You may be a girl, but this here is a competition and I ain't gonna go easy on ya!" Elfmen said. "Beast Soul: Weretiger!" Elfmen dashed for the brunette, but soon missed when Akame dodged and was in the air for a period of time. Then, Elfmen looked up to see Akame with her bow in hand.

Akame smiled kindly as she shot the arrow from the air, aimed directly to Elfmen. Luckily, the middle sibling Strauss dodged it. "Oh, I see you're fast huh?" Akame asked.

Akame landed softly on her feet and kept her posture. The brunette tilted her head and smiled. "Well then... I guess I should try and beat your speed too." Akame drew her silver dagger and suddenly went to tackle Elfmen. The Takeover mage dodged the attack thanks to his Weretiger transformation.

But then, Akame pulled back on her bow again and shot it from afar. Elfmen's eyes widened as the arrow splitted into 6 balls of fire and hit him on all parts of his body. Elfmen shouted in pain, but was still able to get up. He stared at Akame with narrowed eyes and dashed toward her.

The brunette didn't dodge in time and was tackled to the ground. She rolled a few feet away from Elfmen and dropped her bow and arrows.

"Akame!" Wendy and Yuki said.

"I'm amazed." Akame said as she got up with a smirk. "You were able to bring me down."

"What? You underestimated me?" Elfmen asked.

"Not entirely to say the least." Akame said. "But, I guess I have to go all out too."

Everyone heard Akame's words and wondered what she meant. Unlike Light's Darkness who knew that Akame only goes all out when she actually starts to use her magic.

"Did I just hear this right!?" Chapati asked.

"Nope, I heard it too." Yajima agreed. "Akame hasn't been going all out as of now."

"So cool!" Jason shouted.

Lucy crossed her arms as the rest of her guild cheered Akame on, including Lisanna. "Akame doesn't tend to use her magic on one on one battles. It normally leaves her wide open as she tries to concentrate. However..." Lucy thought.

Akame smiled as she giggled. But this wasn't one of her innocent laughs. That was the laugh of her alter ego. The Akame that just loves to battle a tough opponent. Her eyes were soft but people could see the inner malice in them. The brunette then took out something from her pocket.

It was a puppet. But it wasn't just a regular puppet. The wooden object had a blood inside it's arms, hands, legs, torso, neck and feet. The audience watched intensely as the blood mage pressed a button to make the puppet grow in size and was now the same size as Elfmen.

"She's taken her new weapon out." Masahiro stated the obvious.

"What is this!?" Chapati asked. "Akame has brought out a wooden puppet the size of Elfmen!"

"So cool!" Jason repeated again.

"Sorry Elfmen." Akame laughed as she sat down.

"What is happening now!? Akame has just sat down like it's time to rest!" Chapati said.

"Wait... I believe I've heard of the girl's magic before." Yajima said as he began to think.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray shivered as they remembered Akame's powers well and wished the best for Elfmen. Praying that the guy only got just a few wounds. Elfmen, done waiting, began to tackle straight for Akame again. But, the sitting brunette only giggled deviously.

"Wait! I remember now." Yajima said as he looked at the arena.

Akame smirked as a red creepy aura surrounded her. "Blood magic: Attack Elfmen."

The puppet then began to move, the blood inside bending it's will to Akame's command. It made the legs dash straight for Elfmen and blocked the Strauss' attack and kicked him back.

"She's a blood mage!" Yajima informed. "Having absolute control over anything with blood."

"She's a what!?" Sting and Lector asked.

"Cool!" Jason repeated once more.

Akame sat in a meditating form, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the movements of the puppet and Elfmen's attacks. But as the puppet continued to go toe to toe with Elfmen, Akame was forced to lose concentration when she felt a surge of magical energy.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to not only see her puppet with a crack in it - making it lose blood - but Elfmen covered in green scales. "Beast Soul: Lizardman."

"What's this!?" Akame thought.

Elfmen then punched the puppet, making it break and blood spilled under it. Akame's eyes widened as Elfmen then came dashing with much speed toward her and Akame was lost in thought to have dodged. The brunette took the attack and yelled as she fell to the ground.

Elfmen turned back into his normal form and panted. He had taken hard punches because of the puppet and but was surprised himself that he didn't get that many injuries. He turned to around to see Akame not getting up and she only giggled in enjoyment.

After she stopped laughing, the brunette sighed and sat up. "That was good match. You broke my puppet and have clearly gotten stronger from when we were in Tenrou Island. I give you this win."

With that, Akame got up as if she wasn't really hurt and waved as Elfmen, the rest of the fairies and the crowd was surprised that she didn't seem all that hurt yet threw the match and gave the win to Elfmen. "W-Well there you have it folks! The winner of this battle is Elfmen Strauss!"

It took a moment before anyone processed what just happened and then the crowd started cheering at the amazing battle, Fairy Tail following soon after as Elfmen began to cheer as well for the win.

When Akame went back to her booth where the rest of her team awaited to congratulate her on the well played battle. The 11 of them laughed the loss off. Fairy Tail had gained 10 points, but Light's Darkness was still in the lead. If they wanted to prove the cocky Sabertooth wrong, they had a long way to go.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you enjoyed that battle with Akame and Elfmen. As you can see, I changed it a lot and I repeat I meant to put Levy in Fairy Tail A. Srry. Btw, Elfmen is not that badly injured so he can still fight in the games. But, this will be more easy once I make both Fairy Tail teams combine as 1 whole team. Aka, after the Naval Battle. Which is coming soon.**

 **I'm skipping Mirajane vs Jenny and Kagura vs Yukino. I'm going straight to Pandemonium next chapter and then skipping Laxus vs Alexei. Then I'm going to make Wendy vs Sherria a special request or something like that. Then straight to Naval Battle. Review who you want from Light's Darkness to participate in Pandemonium, Naval Battle and also I need everyone to review how they want the battle of Dragon slayers to turn out.**

 **Do you want it to be Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue vs Akari and Kano? The first 4 vs Lucy and someone else? Please review the pairs you want and I'll choose between each pair that's fitting to the story.**

 **Yikes, this is a long authors note! Anyways, see you maybe tomorrow, Sunday or Monday. Ja ne~**


	13. God vs Dragon

**Hi guys! Just as promised, I'm going to do Pandemonium in this chapter and then I'm going to do the battles right after. Please continue to review who you want Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Gajeel to battle from Light's Darkness during the tag battles. So anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

After the battle between Akame and Elfmen, it was Mira vs Jenny. Though it started out as a modeling contest where Chapati, Yajima and Jason chose a theme and voted between the 2 models, Mira won thanks to the last theme being Battle Armor and the eldest Strauss making it into a battle.

Then, it was Kagura from Mermaid Heel vs Yukino from Sabertooth. Yukino was a celestial mage like Lucy but she only possessed 2 of the remaining golden gate keys plus the legendary 13th key. But, Kagura was strong. Yukino lost to Kagura, even though the mermaid didn't unsheathe her sword.

Then, the second day of the Grand Magic Games came to a close. Light's Darkness was still in the lead with 22 points, Sabertooth and Lamia Scale tied in second place with 20 points, Mermaid Heel with 19 points, Raven Tail with 18 points, Blue Pegasus with 17 points, Fairy Tail A and B tied with 12 points.

After that, Light's Darkness ate at a nearby restaurant and then started to head back to their guild. That was, until someone spoke up from behind the 11 mages in a timid manner.

"Um... excuse me?"

Lucy turned around as the rest of her guild followed her. But they were met with an unexpected sight.

"Wait. You're... Yukino from Sabertooth right?" Akari asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

Yukino only averted eye contact as she made her hands into fists. Lucy could already sense the seriousness coming from the celestial mage and just knew that it had to do from earlier in the day. The blonde guild master glanced at the rest of her guild and they all nodded as well, having the same idea as her.

"Come with us. We might as well discuss this more privately." Lisanna said.

"Where are we going?" Yukino asked.

"Where else?" Kuro replied shrugging. "To our guild hall."

Yukino's expression was confused but she didn't question it further. She had heard that Light's Darkness' guild was located secretly in Crocus, but she never thought she'd be the first outsider of the guild to see it first hand.

As they walked towards the forest that contained their guild, Light's Darkness and Yukino could hear talking not too far from their position. Though, they were surprised to see that it was Team Natsu strolling towards them. The fairies hadn't noticed the guild at first, but it was when Erza saw Yukino that she stopped to see the other 11 mages.

Natsu, Gray and Happy noticed the red head stop and followed her gaze to the group before them. They were curious why Yukino would be with Light's Darkness, but didn't ask. Though, the 4 could tell that something was wrong with Yukino and decided to ask.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked. "You look sad."

"Aren't you Yukino?" Erza added. "Why aren't you at your guild?"

"She has business with us and that's it." Lucy replied harshly.

"Hey, we're just asking." Natsu said.

"Don't gotta be harsh about it." Gray agreed.

"Well, now you asked." Kano said. "Now excuse us."

Light's Darkness and Yukino started walking again, soon making it deep in the forests and to the guild hall. Lucy turned on the lights as she and her guild mates took off their cloaks and hanged them on the wall. They sat at a table next to the request board soon after as Yukino looked around in awe.

Akame had gone into the kitchen to get refreshments while some of the others pulled up chairs to sit and the rest stood. Lucy sat across from Yukino who faced the guild master after looking around the secret guild.

"Here's some drinks." Akame said as she placed a glass on the table for Yukino. "You look like you need it."

"Thank you." Yukino replied before looking down on her lap.

"So, what is it that you need?" Masahiro asked.

"Well... the truth is..." Yukino started to say. "I wanted to speak with you, Lucy, specifically."

"To see me? But what about?" Lucy asked, changing her tone from serious to casual.

"My guild." Yukino replied. "I just left there and have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"What does you're guild want with us?" Wendy asked.

"Hear her out first child." Carla said.

"I realize that this is out of the blue but..." Yukino said as she reached into her pocket and placed something on the table. "Please take these."

There, she revealed 2 golden gate keys. Libra and Pisces. Lucy's eyes widened slightly before looking at Yukino again. She was confused. She didn't know why Yukino would give her something valuable, especially in the middle of the games. Even if the girl had the 13th key, it wouldn't be enough.

"I want you to have them." Yukino spoke again. "They should belong to someone who could use them properly."

"What?" Lucy asked.

The others soon had expressions that resembled Lucy. Not knowing why Yukino would give away something that she needed in order to fight. Yukino on the other hand only remained quiet and just waited for Lucy's response.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked again. "Have you even thought this through?"

"I've already have." Yukino replied. "I've made up my mind after watching you fight. I was going to give them to you once the tournament was over anyways."

"So why not wait until then?" Yuki asked.

Yukino averted eye contact and looked towards the golden keys she'd just offered. "The games were over for me the moment I lost."

Light's Darkness looked at her with sympathy. Remembering the loss she went through against Kagura. Yukino then started to explain about Minerva, how Sabertooth's team was now the same group of 5 that transformed Sabertooth to become the strongest guild and how she was in the games because Minerva was on a job.

"But then why are you doing this?" Kano asked.

"Yeah. I thought spirits were precious the their wizards." Hiro added.

"Yes. That's true and that's precisely why I decided to hand them over to Lucy." Yukino replied. "It's clear that she's more of a superior celestial wizard. They would be much more happier in her possession."

Yukino then began to explain how she had heard of Lucy in the past and how the blonde loved her spirits. She knew that Lucy and the celestial spirits had a connection and knew they loved her in return. Yukino then began to talk about the Zentopia incident and how she and Lucy are possibly the last celestial mages on Earthland and awaited Lucy's answer.

But, in the end, Lucy only sighed as she looked straight in Yukino's eyes. "I'm sorry. But I can't."

"Huh?" Yukino and the others asked.

"I did the same thing as you a long time ago and I sometimes regretted it." Lucy said. "When I left Fairy Tail all those years ago, I left my celestial keys behind too. I too thought they deserved better. But even so, I soon figured that I couldn't just leave them and it took a year to do so. So I took them back."

"Lucy..." Akame and Masahiro said.

"I can see that there is more to this than just a loss, but I won't press you to tell me. Being a celestial mage is about the bonds between you and your spirits, so I can't take those keys from you."

Yukino stared at Lucy in surprise, but soon smiled as she stood up. "I understand. I thought as much." Yukino said as she took her keys and placed them in her pocket. "I must get going then."

"I'll walk you back to Sabertooth." Lucy said.

Yukino stopped and then faced Lucy with a forced smile that the blonde saw through. "It's fine really."

"I insist. Trust me, you can get easily lost in these woods unless you know your way around." Lucy replied.

Yukino, knowing that Lucy wouldn't take no for an answer, then nodded in defeat.

After a few minutes, Lucy and Yukino were out of the forest and were walking along Crocus towards the inn Sabertooth was staying. Both were quiet but didn't mind it, until Lucy heard footsteps coming behind her and Yukino.

"Hey wait up!"

"Please stop!"

Lucy recognized those voices right away as she and Yukino turned to see Natsu and Happy coming towards them. Lucy narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything as Natsu started talking about how he was surprised that Yukino actually stopped and how he was going to apologize before arguing with Happy for a bit then noticing her presence.

"Oh it's Lucy too!"

"Whatever." Lucy said as crossing her arms before seeing Yukino have tears streaming down her face. Natsu and Happy soon noticed too and started to panic.

"Whoa! Now what did I do! Please stop crying!" Natsu said.

"Wah! Whatever he did, I'll fix it!" Happy added.

Yukino fell to her knees as she covered her face, then Lucy kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back gently. "Hey, what's wrong Yukino?" Lucy asked. "Something happened didn't it?"

Yukino started to tell Lucy, Natsu and Happy how she once looked up to Sabertooth but then couldn't step into the guild, how she was forced to leave the guild because of her loss that day in the games against Kagura and how she was humiliated in front of the entire guild, including how she was forced to erase her own guild mark.

Lucy looked at the girl who was so serious and composed earlier break down into tears andremembered how she went through the same thing. How betrayed she felt when Fairy Tail just tossed her away and how she turned to a cold and composed guild master only to break down after remembering what she'd done as a young child.

Natsu and Happy looked at Yukino and Lucy with sympathy. Hearing Yukino say that she used to look up to Sabertooth and finally joined, only to have her heart shattered was too similar. Similar to how they had treated Lucy and the blonde was right in front of them too.

They still didn't know she had her memories back, but even so, Lucy had once looked up to Fairy Tail but was shattered as well because they called her weak and soon ran away. Yukino had been forced out of Sabertooth because she lost to Kagura and thought to be weak just like Lucy. Making Natsu frustrated.

He gnashed his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Well that's too bad. But I don't worry 'bout what happens inside other guilds."

"Natsu!" Happy said, wishing that the boy could be less dense and choose his words carefully.

"I'm sorry." Yukino sniffed, trying to wipe her tears away. "It's not your business... I just couldn't hold it back."

"Yukino..." Lucy said sympathetically.

"You're right. It ain't my business." Natsu said. "But it pisses me off how a guild does the same mistake mine's done."

Happy and Yukino looked at Natsu with concerned eyes while Lucy kept her narrowed eyes in place, knowing what Natsu meant. But she didn't care.

"Any guild who makes a friend cry, doesn't deserve to be called a guild!"

"A friend?" Yukino asked.

After that, Yukino walked away and then Lucy noticed that Natsu soon began to run towards the sabers inn, leaving Happy with her. Lucy soon realized what he was doing and then widened her eyes. She knew what Natsu was doing and she knew she had to stop him from doing so as before.

She sighed, rethinking that she might as well let him get beat up but soon decided that wouldn't be good and could cause Fairy Tail to be taken from the games. She looked toward Happy and both nodded at each other. Then she began running with Happy flying right by her.

When she and Happy arrived, they saw Natsu demanding that Jiemma come forward and show himself. When the Sabertooth guild master appeared, Natsu began saying how one loss equals getting on the streets was a messed up rule and then began to challenge Jiemma to a fight.

As Natsu and Jiemma fought and Minerva suddenly appearing, Lucy sighed as she face palmed. Sting and Rogue being the only 2 to notice when Lucy made a barrier go around Happy. She then stood up and narrowed her eyes. "It seems I have to release my magic power in order to quiet these fools." They heard Lucy mumble.

Suddenly, Natsu was brought to the ground like a leaf and passed out when a golden fist made contact with his head. A resonating aura coming from Lucy as it slightly suffocated the Sabertooth members, including Jiemma and Minerva. The sabers all looked to the blonde with either widened eyes from her power and could see the annoyance in her golden eyes.

"I believe that is enough." Lucy started to speak. "I apologize for this fool's actions and request that we go about this as if it never happened."

"What is up with this chick's magic?" Sting and Rogue wondered.

"Y-You d-don't k-know w-who you're messing with, missy." Lector said as he trembled.

Lucy looked toward the brown exceed with a demon's look and the cat mentally screamed in his head. "More coming from that cocky mouth of yours?" Lucy asked as Lector shivered. "I suggest you go and face reality cat. Need I remind you that I'm a guild master and a god dragon slayer who got her powers from a comet."

Lucy then concealed her magic took Natsu by the foot. The sabers could breath normally again and watched as Lucy dragged Natsu out of the inn with Happy flying right by her. Sting, Rogue, Rufus and Ogra looking at her with wide eyes. They were scared but they knew that their master and Minerva were grinning at this new rival.

"I shall take my leave and drag this idiot with me." Lucy said. "Please go about as if nothing transpired tonight."

* * *

The next day, Chapati announced the next game. Which was called Pandemonium. Kano had volunteered to participate and went down to the arena. The others that volunteered were Erza, Cana, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, Hibiki, Obra from Raven Tail, Ogra and Jura.

Lucy looked at the corner of her eye to see that just as Yukino had said, Minerva had taken her spot in Team Sabertooth. Then she turned her attention back to the game at hand, the mages all drew a straw to determine who goes first. It somehow didn't surprise Lucy that Erza got first and Kano got second last.

But, it also didn't surprise Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and Lucy that Erza chose to do all 100 monsters. Lucy sighed while the other 3 girls laughed and the rest of the audience just looked at Erza as if she's a crazy person. But soon the red head went in and faced all the monsters, surprising everyone in the process.

"That's Erza for you." Lucy said.

"She's never changed after all." Lisanna, Wendy and Carla added.

Soon enough, Erza had bested all 100 monsters, the S-Class being the most surprising monster. But, even though Erza had all those wounds from the previous monsters, Light's Darkness and Fairy Tail knew that Erza wouldn't be beaten down so easily.

Anyways, after Erza's win and the rest of Fairy Tail A congratulating her, Mato - the pumpkin referee - brought out the MPF to rate the powers of each mage to determine the ranks.

Millianna was next and did her attack, getting 365 as her score. But, the audience and some of the guilds didn't know how to react since they didn't know if Millianna's score was good or not.

Lahar - the guest speaker - then began to explain how the MPF scores were tallied and soon explained that Millianna's score was that of a captains. Then it was Hibiki's turn. Making all his fangirls cheer for him. But sadly was disappointed and started to hug Cana since he got a score of 95.

Next was Obra of Raven Tail, who only got 4 points. Which didn't bother him and made Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness suspicious. On the other hand, Ogra then walked over and casted his Lightning God Lightning Canon. Which made Millianna's score go down the drain with 3825 points.

"He's good." Lisanna said.

"He's a Lightning God Slayer, what do you expect?" Akari asked.

"He is?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah. We can tell cuz his lightning got some black to it." Akari pointed out. "Like my fire and Kano's water. Even Lucy's celestial magic has some black if she uses god slaying magic."

"Now that I think about it, that is true." Yuki agreed.

"Amazing." Carla said.

"Damn that cat..." Lucy mumbled.

Wendy turned to her guild master, hearing her as she saw Lucy with an annoyed smile and could tell something was pissing her off. When Wendy sharpened her hearing she could hear Lector cheering how Sabertooth was the best and that it was no less than what he expected.

Wendy laughed weirdly and knew that it was also getting annoying to her as well.

Next was Jura, who everyone intensely watched. Jura began to concentrate as a golden aura surrounded him and the earth began to shake. Then, he casted Rumbling Fuji and a large pillar of light encased the MPF, blinding some of the guilds and audience. Scoring him 8544 points.

"Well, there goes Kano." Akame said giggling.

"Hopefully he'll at least beat that Ogra guy." Masahiro said.

Jura bowed as Ogra, Natsu, Gray and some of the audience was dumbfounded. Though, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Lisanna couldn't say they were surprised and smiled. Jura did have the same title as Makarov and they also witnessed first hand 7 years ago Jura's power.

Finally, next was Kano. He pumped his fist in the air and gathered water in his hands. "Here I go! I just perfected this one!" He said before chanting his attack. "Water God's... Water Ice Crushing Canon!" Kano jumped in the air as water and ice exploded on top of the MPF as it also blinded the audience and scored 4955.

"Accurate as always Masahiro." Hiro complemented.

"Of course he uses that spell." Akari added.

Last but not least, was Cana's turn. To others she looked totally wasted, but when she revealed the mark on her arm. It made Light's Darkness and Fairy Tail looked at her with wide eyes. Lucy on the other hand was confused and looked toward her guild mates for an explanation.

Lisanna then explained about how Cana is about to use Fairy Glitter while the fairies looked to the side and could somewhat make out a young girl with pale blonde hair and green eyes. After learning about Fairy Glitter, Lucy knew that her guild was sure to be in 4th place. But, that was okay to her.

Cana casted the spell and a golden glow surrounded the entire stadium. It caused a massive explosion toward the MPF and the audience and guilds were met with not only the MPF broken, but the score was 9999. Maxing out the MPF and making the crowd go wild.

"There's no stopping us!" Cana declared as Fairy Tail cheered and Light's Darkness applauded along.

* * *

After all participants went back to their respective booths, Lucy watched as the battles between Levy and Millianna which ended in Milliana winning, Eve and Rufus which ended with Rufus' win. But it was Raven Tail's Alexei and Laxus from Fairy Tail B began to battle that interested everyone.

In the end, everyone learned the Raven Tail violated the rules. An illusion was created to make it seem that Laxus was only fighting only Alexei, but in reality, Laxus has been fighting all members from Team Raven Tail. Including Ivan which is Raven Tail's guild master.

Lucy looked toward the Fairy Tail booth and then saw Makarov looking at Ivan with a very stern look. But then, she didn't know what she was seeing, but Lucy saw a girl sitting on the edge beside Makarov also looking down on Ivan. The girl looked weird from Lucy's vision and she couldn't help but be concerned by what she thought was a phenomenon.

It wasn't until Mato announced the last match of the day that Lucy took her attention from the fairies' booth. The last match was a special request. Lucy wondered why it wasn't Laxus and Ogra that fought just moments before and the rest of Light's Darkness looked toward the person that would fight in that match.

"This is a special request!" Mato said. "The last match of the day will be between Lamia Scale's own Sherria Blendy and the Light's Darkness' own Wendy Marvell!"

"Huh!?" Wendy asked. "But I'm not a part of the team!"

"Well they did say it was a special request..." Lisanna reasoned.

"But still..." Kano added.

"You'd think whoever organizes these matches wouldn't make special requests." Yuki said.

Well, in any case, Sherria is waiting for you down in the arena." Lucy said. "Give it your best shot Wendy."

"Lucy." Wendy said.

"You've been training with Kano for a long time now, you can do it." Carla encouraged.

Wendy nodded and smirked. "Alright then, here I go!"

It was then that Wendy casted defense spells and then casted a powerful Sky Dragon Wing Attack. Sherria then dodged it through flips as a black toned gust of wind formed in Sherria's hands. Akari and Kano's eyes widened as they knew what that magic was.

"Sky God's Boreas!"

Wendy was brought into a vortex of black winds, but soon landed back on the ground using her dragon slaying magic. But then Sherria casted a Sky God's Dance and Wendy was brought in the air once again.

"She's a Sky God Slayer!?" The twins asked.

Then, before Sherria could hit Wendy again, the bluenette kicked Sherria from the side. "Sky Dragon's Talons!" Wendy casted. Sherria was brought to the ground as both lost their balance. Then, got ready to attack again.

"Sky Dragon... Roar!"

"Sky God... Howl!"

"Are you serious!?" Natsu asked.

The attacks collided and created great gusts of wind. The 2 girls continued to collide attacks, until Wendy and Sherria decided to feast on air. But once Wendy was done, a blue magic circle appeared at Wendy's feet. In that instant, Wendy spread her arms and legs into a stance.

"Sky Dragon's Secret Arts..."

"Damn Wendy's gotten stronger!" Gray said.

"No kidding!" Levy added. "She's using a secret arts!"

"Plus she's fighting with all she's got!" Erza added.

"She's manly!" Elfmen cheered.

"Shattering Light! Sky Drill!" A big blast of wind encased in light headed toward Sherria and the girl was knocked down. But before anyone could cheer Wendy for winning, Sherria got up and healed herself. This went on for a few minutes and soon it was getting tiresome.

Wendy then started speaking and then demanded that Sherria give her everything she's got until Wendy falls. Sherria looked at the bluenette in front of her with shocked eye before smiling. Then, suddenly, Sherria used a secret arts. But missed. The 2 beginning to try and hit each other with all they've got.

Light's Darkness smirked as Kano grinned like a child. "It's all thanks to my training!"

"You wish it was!" Akari said smacking her brother's head.

"If anything..." Lucy spoke up. "Wendy's determination is what won this fight."

The rest of Light's Darkness agreed as the bell rang and time was up, making Wendy and Sherria have a tie. Both gaining 5 points for their guild. The 2 slayers panted tiredly but in the end, the 2 became friends and shook hands.

"Good job... Wendy." Lucy said.

The blonde guild master looked at the score board to see that Sabertooth was in the lead, Mermaid Heel in second, third was her guild, fourth was Lamia Scale, fifth is Fairy Tail B, Fairy Tail A in sixth, Blue Pegasus in seventh while Raven Tail was disqualified. Ending day 3 of the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

 **That's it! So something I should point out, I am basing the points off of the manga which is obvious, but it might not be as accurate the way things are going out in this story. But anyway, also I'm sorry if these few chapters are just repeating what actually happened in the anime, but it will change... hopefully once Naval Battle and the battle between dragon slayers comes around. So I hope you're okay with that. Ja ne~**


	14. Naval Battle

**Merry Late Christmas minna! And guess what!? I finally got my laptop and I'm so excited to use it for updating my stories in the future and maybe do it everyday^^ Anyway, last chapter we ended day 3. So now it's time to start part 1 of this day. Welcome to the Naval Battle. Btw, I might change the battle a bit or a lot.**

* * *

It was now the end of day 4 of the Grand Magic Games. There were now even more people coming to sit in the crowds and ever since the day before, the games have become so hyped that all the teams could hear were the cheers and talks about them. There were also rumors about explosions happening in the inn where Sabertooth was staying.

Of course, this didn't go unheard by the sabers, fairies and also Lucy's ears. She knew very well that there were bystanders on that night and was sure that the sabers would ignore the rumors. But on the other hand, Natsu - being the dense idiot he was - was giggling to himself quietly each time he heard the rumors.

That night anyway, Light's Darkness was even more hype about the games that they've ever been. They didn't think that they'd enjoy the games as much as they did right now, but they did. Even Lucy was loosing up and enjoying the games. Something the members didn't see her do often.

All 10 members noticed how Lucy was talking more enthusiastically and how she openly laughed her heart out when it came to something funny happen. It was a pleasant sight for them to see their guild master so relaxed. 7 years ago, Lucy would've been so serious and cold but now she was as carefree as she goes along.

They had all decided to eat out and then stroll around Crocus. Something they also didn't do often. This was a first for Light's Darkness. They never went out into open for absolute reason and if they had done so before in the past, no one had really noticed because they didn't know what the mages looked like.

But now, Light's Darkness was probably the loudest group strolling down Crocus. All laughing as they talked about the most random things. But that was soon short lived when Light's Darkness bumped into the Twin Dragon Slayers and their exceeds. Who were on their way to their respective inn.

Lucy and the dragon slayers looked at each other for awhile and Lucy could sense the nervousness coming from the sabers. She only tilted her head and wondered what could have made them nervous. But then remembered what happened just the night before and their reactions to her power.

It was then Lucy remembered that her guild members didn't know of the events that night, but had heard of the rumors and only assumed that it was the pink headed dragon slayer that had done it. The blonde sighed and decided to at least apologize for her actions in full.

The blonde guild master sighed as she walked forward and turned back to her guild. "I've got to deal with something for a bit. You go on ahead and I'll tell you all when I come home." Lucy said.

Her guild mates were hesitant to leave, but gave in and nodded toward the blonde as they began to head back to the guild hall. Lucy waved and then turned toward the dragon slayers. She placed a hand on her hips and then smiled.

Sting and Rogue didn't know what to say but their stomachs decided to talk for them. A loud growl came from their, Lector's and Frosch's stomachs and Lucy tried her best to not laugh. She hugged her sides but couldn't pretend not to find it funny. She laughed and couldn't stop.

Sting and Rogue looked at Lucy with wide eyes. "Is this really the same chick that even made Master and the Princess suffocate?" Sting wondered.

"She can't be the same!" Rogue thought. "Her composure is totally different."

"This girl is starting to freak me out even more!" Lector thought.

Frosch then walked up to Lucy, who was now on her knees of dying laughter as tears were threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. She opened one of her eyes and tried to calm down and looked at Frosch with a smile plastered on her face.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Me?" Lucy asked as she stood up and picked up Frosch. Rogue was about to go and object to the action, but Sting stopped him as the 3 watched what Lucy was going to do. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Would you like to eat?"

"Fro would like to eat!" The exceed replied.

Lucy giggled and held Frosch carefully in her arms and faced Sting, Rogue and Lector. "Would you care to join us?"

The 3 sabers didn't know how to respond but soon nodded because of the fact that Frosch was going to go along with the guild master. Lucy pointed toward a good place to eat. The dragon slayers and exceed followed her and then began to eat their fill happily.

Afterwards, Lucy continued to lead the way through the streets of Crocus. People looked at the group with weird eyes while the sabers could notice but Lucy didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest. She led the sabers to a park near a fountain and sat down with Frosch on her lap.

She didn't say anything but only looked to her feet and the Twin Dragons didn't know how to start up a conversation with Lucy. But, the blonde must've noticed the tension because she then looked up and smiled. "Listen, I know I must've scared you the night before. I'm sorry about that."

"What?" Sting and Rogue asked.

"You heard me perfectly." Lucy said crossing her arms. "I said I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should be sorry!" Lector said.

Lucy immediately turned to the brown exceed with hateful eyes. "Listen cat, I know I said that I am sorry, but that doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that. You gotta stop being cocky for your own good."

"You really don't seem like the girl who stormed in our inn." Rogue said.

Lucy then turned away from Lector and giggled. "No. I guess that was a little out of character huh? That just happens whenever Salamander is in view." Lucy said shrugging.

"What happened between you and Fairy Tail anyway?" Sting asked.

Lucy twitched but only Frosch knew and looked at blonde holding him slightly tighter. "Miss Lucy?"

"Sorry Frosch." Lucy apologized again. "That's just a sensitive topic. But, I think I can tell you."

"Why would you tell us?" Rogue asked.

Lucy tilted her head and laughed, remembering how she did the same thing 7 years ago. "You know... I really don't know why. It's not like I'm hiding anything anymore."

Lucy then proceeded to tell her story to the dragon slayers and exceeds. She told the same story that she had told to Akari. Kano, Masahiro, Akame and Yuki when she had first met them. All 4 sabers not interrupting her. Though, they were surprised to what they had heard.

Not only did they seriously underestimated the girl, they had also couldn't believe what Lucy had told them. She wasn't kidding when she said the question was a sensitive topic. It was more than sensitive, it was heartbreaking to her. She was betrayed by her second family.

"Natsu... he actually did that?" Sting asked.

Lucy didn't respond as she only looked away from the sabers widened gaze. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. They heard rumors and stories about the incident between Fairy Tail and the celestial mage, but they hadn't believed a single word of it. But they had no choice after hearing it from Lucy herself.

Then Lucy, sensing the tension in the air because of what she revealed, did something that the 4 didn't think she could do after what she had just said. She laughed. Lucy laughed and smiled even after talking about something that had broken her and her heart.

"This is insane." Lector thought.

"She laughing?" Rogue wondered. "After what she'd told us!?"

"Miss Lucy..." Frosch whispered.

Lucy stopped laughing and then smiled tiredly as she stood up and placed Frosch beside Lector. She stretched as she yawned, as if she never said anything and pulled her hood over her head.

"Well, I better get going now." Lucy said as she looked at the night sky before her. She knew her family and guild was waiting and she knew that Akari and Kano especially hated how she would keep them waiting. "It's getting late. Want to have a lot of strength for tomorrow's games."

Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch were hesitant but agreed anyway, wanting to be ready for day 4 of the games as well. They waved at Lucy and she waved back smiling. "Goodnight." She said.

They nodded silently and turned their backs. But after just a few steps, Sting and Rogue smelled salt. After what happened with Yukino, they had also smelled salt and just knew it was her tears. Meaning that Lucy was also crying. They stopped and turned around immediately.

But when they did... Lucy was gone. She wasn't standing there anymore and it was like she vanished into thin air. Sting and Rogue stared for awhile. Fully knowing that she was crying just seconds ago. Then, went back to their inn.

* * *

The next morning it was officially day 4 of the Grand Magic Games. Meaning that it was 3 more days until the final day and that it would be tag battles right after the contest at hand. Which everyone including the teams were excited about. Making that day very festive.

It was then that Lucy, Akari, Kano, Akame and Yuki decided that they would go to Domus Flau without their cloaks. Ever since Raven Tail was disqualified, people were more alert. So, if Light's Darkness continued to come to the games with cloaks on, they thought it might attract attention. Making them leave the cloaks behind.

Also, after Lucy had arrived back to the guild, she explained the events that included bumping into Natsu with Yukino and how the talk and rumors about the explosions at Sabertooth were the fire dragon slayer's doing and how Lucy had to stop him by using her magic to her almost highest peak.

Lucy also explained that she told Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch about her predicament and how she had told the truth behind her hating and leaving Fairy Tail. Which Light's Darkness were slightly worried about. But nevertheless, they had no room or the time to think about the matter.

They were all pumped to gain some points and win the tag battles that day. It was also recommended by Masahiro that Lucy be picked to do a contest that day since Akame wasn't a best choice even if she had a bow or dagger. Blood magic wouldn't do much to some extent.

They agreed and then set off toward the coliseum.

When they and the other guilds were ready, Chapati immediately asked the guilds pick their contestants for the upcoming battle. Lucy jumped from her booth while Juvia, Jenny, Risley, Levy, Sherria and Minerva went down to the arena. It was then that Chapati announced that the contest that day would be Naval battle.

A huge orb of water floated above the center of the arena and the girls were suddenly changed into swimsuits. Lucy looked at herself through the reflection of the water above her and saw that her hair was tied in a high ponytail, her hair drifting to her upper back and she wore a simple white and black bikini with her keys and whip on her waist.

Then, all the girls jumped into the water. As Lucy jumped in, she could hear Kano complaining how he should've been chosen to do the battle since he was a Water God Slayer. But Akari fixed that by punching her twin brother on the head. Lucy laughed by this and then faced her opponents.

It was then that Juvia started to attack toward Levy, who dodged by swimming up from the cyclone. Levy then saw that Jenny tried to kick Risley but failed since Risley turned skinny making her faster and surprised the rest of the crowd. Then, Juvia got ready for her next attack.

"Juvia thinks it's time for her to eliminate you all using her new attack gained from second origin!" Juvia was suddenly surrounded by water and then, a huge cyclone of water with hearts in between pushed through the water. Jenny, Risley and Sherria were pushed away and fell out of the orb.

Levy was able to stay in the water through a water word and an air word spell. On the other hand, Minerva dodged the cyclone thanks to the her magic. Juvia's attack ended and she turned to look at Gray whom she named the attack for, but only to see a paled and lifeless Gray.

Juvia looked at Gray with confusion but was soon brought out of her thoughts when she was pushed out of the water surprising her team and Levy. Minerva smirked and Chapati announced the 5 minute count to start. Minerva turned to Levy and her smirk widened, ready to attack the poor fairy.

"What the heck?" Kano said. "Where'd Lucy go?"

The rest of Light's Darkness also noticed that their guild master had disappeared from the fight. The crowd, guilds, Chapati, Yajima and the guest speaker **(I don't remember his name)** were so busy with the contest that no one except Light's Darkness seemed to notice that Lucy was nowhere to be seen in the water.

The blonde guild master wasn't seen on the ground which meant that she was still in the game but she wasn't in the water either. Which troubled Light's Darkness. If Lucy was still in the game, that meant one of 2 things. One being that Lucy was waiting for Levy to get out of the water or that she was conserving her magic for Minerva.

"Wow. Lucy sure is set on making Sabertooth see that even they have their limits." Hiro said.

"Well, if you ask me, it's a good idea." Kuro added.

"Judging from what she said last night, I can see why." Wendy agreed.

"Lucy also thought this out perfectly." Masahiro said.

"Yeah." Akari agreed. "From what I heard, this Minerva is also the master of Sabertooth's daughter."

"She's also apprarently the strongest out of Team Sabertooth." Yuki added.

"So, if Lucy were to beat her..." Lisanna started off.

"That would surely shock the sabers." Carla finished.

"That's our Lucy after all." Akame said.

Back in the water, Minerva started to talk. "I'd have to say. I'm surprised that out of the girls who participated today, I didn't think that you'd be the one who would take the beating from me."

Levy gritted her teeth a bit, nervous to go up against the strongest female in Sabertooth. But, the bookworm was determined to get another win for Fairy Tail and narrowed her eyes. Ready for the battle that was about to commence. "Well then, I guess you shouldn't underestimate us." Levy replied.

"Oh? Is that a challenge I hear?" Minerva asked as the timer was now at less than 4 minutes. Levy didn't seem to reply and Minerva narrowed her eyes too. "Well then... challenge accepted."

Suddenly, a bright glow came from behind Levy and as she looked behind her, an explosion came from the light as a scream escaped from Levy's mouth as she was moved toward the center. Minerva kept up these attacks and Levy continued to scream as bruises formed on her skin.

Everybody watched intensely as Levy continued to take on Minerva's attacks. Fairy Tail A, B and the rest of the guild continued to cheer the blunette on as Minerva didn't seem to stop anytime soon. It was then that Minerva stopped attacking and the timer was on less than a minute.

"It's about time I push you out girl." Minerva said with her magic forming in her hand.

Levy winced in pain as she was near the edge of the water, she stared at Minerva, holding her pained arm. "No way! I can't lose just yet." Levy said. "My team fought hard to win the games, so I can't lose just yet! I have to keep fighting!"

After Levy just said that, Minerva just stared at the Fairy Tail mage in front of her. Both just floating in the water in silence. The tension in the air spreading through the entire arena. Then, the timer hit 0 and all that was left to do was to see which would come out on top.

Suddenly, Minerva lost it and started to blast Levy front and back without stopping. Levy yelled at the top of her lungs but Minerva could only laugh. Fairy Tail began to get angry and looked over toward the Sabertooth booth with angered eyes. Light's Darkness also scowled at the act.

Everyone on the booth was either laughing under their breath or smirking toward the fairies. Sting and Rogue for different reasons. Now that both dragon slayers and exceeds knew the truth about Lucy, they thought that what Minerva was doing would make Lucy a bit better. But they were wrong in the worst way possible.

Levy almost lost consciousness and she knew that she would probably black out if Minerva attacked her one more time. When the solid script mage saw that Minerva about to attack once again, Levy only closed her eyes shut and braced herself for the explosion coming her way.

But it never came.

As a bright light was aimed at Levy and Minerva smirked as she thought that she was about to win the battle, another bright golden light went in front of Levy. The bluenette opened one of her eyes to see 2 silhouettes in front of her and a voice she recognized chanted. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

A spiral of water and a barrier around the 3 blocked the attack Minerva was about inflict on Levy and the light died down. "What is this!?" Chapati spoke. "It seems something had blocked Minerva's attack!"

All the guilds and Minerva stared with wide eyes and open mouths as Light's Darkness smirked at the act. The crowd silent as the bubbles forming in the water dispersed to reveal Levy's savior. When Levy and Minerva saw who was in front of them, Levy smiled as Minerva just stared quite surprised.

There, floating in the water, Lucy and Aquarius swam in front of Levy with a smirk on their face. "What's this!? It's Lucy of Light's Darkness!" Chapati announced. "Didn't she fall out of the water when Juvia attacked!?"

"It appears not." Yajima said. "Seeing how all the girls that fell are still in the arena."

"Go Lucy!" Light's Darkness cheered. "Show 'em what you got!"

"You can go on your date with Scorpio now Aquarius." Lucy said.

"Good luck brat." Aquarius said as she disappeared.

"Was that necessary?" Lucy thought giggling a bit.

"What's this?" Minerva asked as she gritted her teeth. "You weren't here before! It was just me and her!"

"Lucy..." Levy thought gratefully.

"Oh no. I was very much here. You see, I used my space magic to make it seem that I wasn't here and no one would be able to see me. You could've easily touched me, but I dodged everyone's attacks and you were too busy playing with your little toys." Lucy explained.

"What did you say!?" Minerva asked.

"I wanted to battle you one on one, but you took too long and were about to kill one of _my_ foes. So I had to interrupt so I can finish this." Lucy added.

"You tell her Lucy!" Kano shouted from the booth.

Minerva gnashed her teeth as her Territory magic surrounded both of her fists. "Levy, I suggest you get out of here." Lucy whispered to the bluenette.

"What?" Levy asked.

"With those wounds, you wouldn't be able to last this battle." Lucy added. "So get out while you still can."

"Lu..." Levy then nodded and then swam out and jumped to the ground as she kneeled in exhaustion. Fairy Tail A and B then went to Levy with concern and then carried her off into the infirmary where Poryluscia was waiting. Wendy and Sherria healing most of Levy's wounds on the way.

"It seems that Levy from Fairy Tail A has forfeited the match and came in 3rd place." Chapati announced.

"In my opinion it was a good idea that she did, these 2 mages are ones not to be messed with after all." Yajima added.

Lucy then smirked as her fists were surrounded with her celestial magic. Minerva then summoned one of her explosions beside Lucy, but the guild master had been watching Minerva's moves for awhile now that she planned a way to dodge them. Lucy then used her space magic to absorb the attack and used it against Minerva.

Minerva blocked the attack with her magic and looked angry toward Lucy. Lucy then tilted her head and then spoke. "What is your magic anyway, Minerva?"

Minerva smirked deviously as her fists glowed in her power. "My magic is called Territory. It lets me manipulate space in my line of sight and teleport things."

When Lucy heard that, she smirked at the information. With that info now spilled, Minerva had just lost. It was because Lucy is a Celestial God Dragon Slayer. Anything that relates to the stars or space she can consume to gain more magic energy. Which means, Lucy can eat Minerva's magic.

The blonde's fist glowed even brightly and Lucy's eyes turned golden as she smiled excitedly. "Hit me with everything you've got."

"My pleasure." Minerva said.

Both girls then began to exchange blow after blow, making bubbles to appear in the water and block the 3 mages from the crowd's view. Blasts of magic escaped the water and the audience began to cheer excitedly for the match going inside the water. Water splashing everywhere and on everyone.

"Why did you even save the fairy girl!?" Minerva asked, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean why?" Lucy asked as she also attacked.

"I've heard how you hated the fairies with your very being and would do anything to beat them, so why save the girl!?"

Lucy smirked at the explanation Minerva had just given and she knew that the conversation they were having could be heard by everyone in the coliseum.

"You wouldn't understand. It's true I hate them and I won't deny that I don't want to beat them up good for what they've done in the past. But..." Lucy said as she suddenly disappeared. Then, she reappeared in front of Minerva and kicked her in the gut with a Celestial Dragon's Iron Fist.

"There's a difference between doing something for a reason and doing it because you crave for power!" Lucy shouted as Minerva heaved. "You tortured the girl and got angered because she said she wouldn't surrender! Is your guild that short tempered!? I want to beat them up... to teach them a lesson from 8 years ago!"

"What did you say?" Minerva asked.

"You sabers just crave for power and more power! You don't care what happens to the rest in your guild besides yourself! You are selfish and rude! Only someone... weak willed, stupid, desperate, scared and is a fool would look up to your guild!" Lucy said as she continued to dodge Minerva's attacks and then attack her back.

"She's really doing it..." Rufus said.

"She's beating the Princess..." Ogra added.

"She's doing the impossible." Rogue mumbled.

"She's... stronger than Minerva!" Sting thought wide eyed with his team.

Minerva then attacked with full force towards Lucy and the blonde didn't do anything to stop it. "You don't know anything! Sabertooth is superior and won't be beaten by the likes of you and your guild! You're just all talk and don't know true power!"

"Whoa! Lucy Heartfilia has taken that large attack head on! Did she make it?" Chapati announced.

Minerva was smirking, thinking that she finally won the match. But then Kano began to laugh loudly through the tension of the match. Everyone turned to the laughing twin and looked at him curiously. "You really think Lucy would lose to that lousy attack?" He asked.

"What?" Chapati asked.

"Minerva said her magic is connected to space right?" Akari asked.

"If that's true, then if anyone's losing, it's her." Masahiro said.

"Because anything space related... doesn't affect her." Akame added.

Everyone then looked back to the water and saw that Minerva's eyes were of pure shock. It was when a lacrima screen appeared and closed in on where Lucy was supposed to be swimming that everyone in the coliseum understood what the 4 mages meant.

There, Lucy was, eating and swallowing the attack Minerva had aimed to the blonde. Everyone in the booths and seats began to shout in confusion as Lucy finished her meal and burped a little. Her fists glowed brightly as Lucy pounded them together and then got ready for her final attack.

"Thanks for the support guys! Here I go!" Lucy said. **"Celestial God Dragon... Howl Roar!"**

Once Lucy casted her attack, a light enveloped the whole coliseum and threatened to blind everyone. The crowd and guilds covered their eyes and as soon as the light came, it soon faded and disappeared. Allowing everyone to see the winner of Naval Battle.

Bubbles surrounded the water from the inside and everyone was silent. It was then that a hand could be seen from the water and had a blue mark on the back. When everyone recognized the mark, the crowd went wild. The winner was Lucy and Minerva had fallen out of the water orb.

"Unbelievable!" Chapati said. "The winner of the Naval Battle and the one who bested Minerva - one of Sabertooth's best mages - is Lucy Heartfilia of Light's Darkness!"

Sabertooth looked at Lucy with wide mouths and eyes. They just couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

"Amazing..." Rufus said. "And it's all down in my memory."

"She actually did it..." Ogra added in disbelief.

"Master is definitely gonna have a fit." Rogue said.

"We really underestimated her, huh Frosch?" Lector asked.

"We sure did." Frosch said slowly.

"Minerva... was beaten..." Sting said slowly.

* * *

 **There you have it everyone! Part one of day 4 of the GMG. Did you like it? I really hope you did! I've decided that I won't do a Eclipse and the whole dragon invasion thing anymore, but I got a new idea and I think you'd find it very interesting. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow and it will be the battle you've been waiting for. Battle of Dragon Slayers! Ja ne~**


	15. Mysteries Being Uncovered

**What's up minna! I hope your excited for this chapter because this is the chapter that Lucy finally gets to fight both fairies and sabers! I received 1 review from last chapter and thought it was very funny seeing as it was cuz I made Lucy roast Minerva in public. Anyway, enjoy and I hope you like the twist I put in the end;)**

* * *

Lucy jumped out of the water and panted a bit from the use of so much magic. Of course she hadn't used her most powerful attack on Minerva, but Lucy could care less about that. She received many congratulations from the other competitors and Lucy could hear the cheers so clearly in the crowds.

Lucy thanked them for their kind words and compliments and only replied with a hug, handshake and just saying that she should speak what's on her mind. After all, what the blonde had said in the water was what she actually thought and that she had to get the message in the woman's head one way or another.

Lucy then proceeded to head back to her booth and changed her clothes with the help of Virgo. But as Lucy made her way down the corridor toward her guild's booth, she was suddenly met with a headache that surged through her body. It felt like a bullet going through her head.

Lucy grabbed a handful of hair as she tried to determine who or what was making the headache go through her head, but there was no one in her sight. The blonde guild master fell to her knees and passed out. But as she fell, Lucy could hear a voice a voice that she was very familiar with.

 _'Please... you have to help me...'_

* * *

A few minutes after the Naval Battle had ended, Chapati announced that due to Raven Tail's disqualification both of Fairy Tail's teams were to be merged into one whole team. Then, the team in question revealed themselves to be Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus.

After the crowds cheering, Chapati announced the first tag battle of the day. It was Yuka and Lyon of Lamia Scale versus Millianna and Kagura of Mermaid Heel. It was during that battle that Light's Darkness was getting worried about their master not being at the booth already.

"Okay, first the disappearing act during Naval Battle but now she's late." Kano complained.

"You're right Kano." Akari said. "But where could she be?"

"Can you small her scent Wendy?" Lisanna asked.

The little bluenette could only nod as she started to sniff the air in search of the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries. All 9 mages waited for the dragon slayer to pin point their master and then Wendy looked toward them and pointed down the hall of their booth.

"She's down the hall but, it seems she's just standing there." Wendy informed.

"What do you mean just standing there?" Akame asked.

"I can't place it, but I can't seem to hear any footsteps coming closer to the booth and I don't hear her talking either."

"We should go get her." Yuki suggested.

"Me and Kuro will get Master. You guys stay here since we don't know who will be in the next match." Hiro volunteered.

The mages nodded and went back to face the arena while the 2 teens go and fetched their guild master. As they walked down the hallway, the 2 boys could see something up ahead of them on the ground. Their eyes widened as they recognized the blonde hair that spread through the floor.

Kuro and Hiro tried to wake Lucy up but it was futile. She was out like a candle and had a pained look on her face. Both mages looked at each other before nodding and carefully placed on of Lucy's arms over their shoulders and dragged her back to the booth.

Carla looked their way and had a shocked expression as she saw Lucy passed out and the pained expression on the blonde's face. "Lucy!" Carla said as her wings popped out and flew to the fallen guild master.

The others heard the exceed and also ran to Lucy with worried plastered on their faces. But suddenly, Carla had stopped. Her eyes widened as she saw something in her mind. It was Lucy on her knees in some building and in the background Carla could see Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild in ruins.

In Lucy's hands, she held something shiny but seemed to be missing a piece. Then the image changed to rock looking statues that seemed to look like various Fairy Tail members. But Carla couldn't see Light's Darkness in any of the images. Then Carla saw Lucy throw something and a bright light ended as the vision ended.

"What was that!?" Carla thought terrified. But the exceed decided to ignore the vision for now and focused more on the passed out guild master in front of her and the others.

"What happened to her!?" Masahiro asked.

"We don't know." Kuro said. "When we found her, she was already passed out on the ground."

"That explains why Wendy couldn't hear footsteps." Hiro added.

"Who could've done this?" Lisanna asked.

"Or what could have done this..." Carla thought to herself.

"It was probably those Sabertooth guys!" Kano said with a clenched fist.

"No way! Couldn't have been them idiot!" Akari said hitting his head.

"She's right. They're still on their booth across from us." Akame added pointing to the booth.

"Wendy, can you tell what's wrong with her?" Yuki asked.

"There's something wrong, I don't sense anything wrong with her at all." Wendy replied.

"Then all we can do right now is give Lucy some rest and wait until she wakes up." Carla said.

The other mages were hesitant but soon agreed for the sake of Lucy. They set her down on one of the benches and then turned back to see that it was a draw between Kagura, Millianna, Lyon and Yuka. Both teams earning 5 points for their guilds. The second match disappointed Akari and Kano though.

It was the twins against Ichiya and the bunny suited member of Blue Pegasus. The 2 were disappointed that they wouldn't be battling Sting and Rogue but could only suspect that this was because Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were on each others necks for the top spot.

They promised the team that they would win and jumped down from their booth to meet the Blue Pegasus members waiting for the gong to ring. Of course, Akari wasn't fond with Ichiya around for very obvious reasons and shivered as the man started to complement the girl.

Kano growled under his breath, not liking anyone messing with his supposed to be composed and serious sister when it comes to it. But he wouldn't deny that seeing Akari in a state of nervousness was hilarious. But Akari's greatest joy, the gong rang and the brown-red head immediately hit Ichiya away from her.

Some people laughed, much to Kano's delight and Akari just crossed her arms looking away from the man she had just punched away. But then when Ichiya came falling down, and recovered through his healing parfum, he told the bunny suited figure to reveal himself.

But when the mysterious person did, everyone - especially Fairy Tail, Wendy, Lisanna and Carla - sweat dropped when it was revealed to be Nichiya under the mask. Erza got double chills going up her spine while Natsu and Gray could only pale at how the 2 Blue Pegasus members told how they met.

As Kano tried to contain his laughter, but the color on his face was soon drained when he saw the dark aura surrounding his twin sister. Her eyes were covered due to her bangs and she brought her fist up as her black flame surrounded it menacingly and dangerously.

Light's Darkness could only giggle quietly. Lisanna, Wendy and Carla thinking that Akari could pass for Erza's sister if she wished it. "You mean to tell me... that there are double of you!?" The fire god slayer asked slowly.

"A-Akari?" Kano asked. "Are you okay?"

"Kano! Unison Raid, right now!" The terrifying girl demanded as her twin could only nod in fright.

" **Fire God's Bellow!"**

 **"Water God's Ice Water Attack!"**

As the attack hit Ichiya and Nichiya, both competitors started to fly all the way to the back of their booth. Akari puffing out her cheeks as Kano scratched the back of her head at the way his twin sister could act. But nevertheless, Light's Darkness gained 10 points. Putting them in first place. **(I actually don't know the real score. Just assumed that their in first)**

The crowd cheered as both Akari and Kano walked back to their booth and Chapati then announced the last battle of the day. Just like Akari and Kano had assumed, the last tag battle was Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue due to both of the guilds rivalry for first place.

But it was what Chapati announced next that made Light's Darkness' blood drain for a minute. All 4 dragon slayers made their way to the arena and awaited for the gong to ring before Chapati began to announce something else.

"Due to this being a battle for dragon slayers, the organizers had decided that all dragon slayers that is on a team this year participate, though they will only receive 1 point if they win since this is another special request. But the actual team that wins will get the same 10 points even if they don't win." He said.

Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue's eyes widened at this announcement since there is only one other dragon slayer on a team in the arena... and it was the one person all 4 didn't want to fight in the slightest for different reasons.

"May Lucy Heartfilia of Light's Darkness make your way to the arena." Yajima asked.

Light's Darkness was shocked and worried since Lucy was currently not in the state or is even awake to battle at the moment. But they couldn't just say that. It would cause suspicion to other guilds and the audience. The 4 dragon slayers on the other hand just looked plain shocked.

"We have to..." Sting thought.

"Fight Luce too?" Natsu thought as well.

"Please stall and just explain why her..." Everyone thought as they pretended to urge Lucy to go as if she was awake.

"Another reason for this sudden request is because due to the rumors spreading around Crocus. These rumors are all about the ties and relationships Miss Lucy has with these dragon slayers." Yajima explained.

"That is correct. There has been quite the talk about the incident 7 years ago that people believed to be a fake about how Lucy Heartfilia being kidnapped and mysteriously left Fairy Tail a year earlier to just create a guild of her own for personal secret reasons." Chapati added.

"Plus there has been talk about how she was seen eating out and talking with the Twin Dragon Slayers in Crocus late at night. People thought that she has a closer relationship with the dragon duo."

"But the most interesting reason was because it seems that Miss Lucy has some sort of grudge towards Fairy Tail that no one knows about ever since she was presumed dead 8 years ago."

"But anyway, if Lucy Heartfilia doesn't come down to the arena in a minute. It will counted as a forfeit and the battle will just commence with the 4 dragon slayers."

The Light's Darkness members were worried and looked at their guild master, but was soon confused as for a split second they thought they saw a transparent hand on Lucy's head. But they were very sure that they heard an almost familiar voice speak softly.

 _'I'm sorry for shocking you earlier... wake up now... they need you down there.'_

Suddenly, a golden light blinded the 10 mages and Lucy disappeared from the bench she was just laying on. Everyone started looking around and was soon brought to look down at the arena as the crowd suddenly cheered loudly. There, they saw Lucy had appeared in a puff of smoke in between the 2 teams.

She stood proud and tall as she had her eyes narrowed and could tell that she was very serious right then and there. "You know..." Lucy started to say. "I'd appreciate it if you refrain from believing such stupid rumors. They don't suit me."

"Lucy?" Gajeel and Natsu asked.

"Blondie?" Sting said as Rogue only stared.

"You're blonde too Sting and I'd prefer you call me Lucy." She replied. "But back to those rumors, I won't say the truth to these rumors, but I won't deny that some a very much true."

Chapati started to comment on the sudden appearance of Lucy and the blonde guild master looked toward her booth with thumbs up with a smirk, relieving her guild mates. But then Lucy came in eye contact with the blonde and green eyed girl on Fairy Tail's booth and it was a clear view instead of a faded one like before.

"Lucy..." The blonde heard Natsu say.

Lucy turned her head to face the dragon slayer she once called her best friend and the other who had once called her 'Bunny Girl' almost all the time. "Salamander. Iron Face." Lucy said.

"What'd ya call me!?" Gajeel complained offended.

Lucy pretended that her ears hurt when they really didn't and covered them. "Geez, don't gotta be so loud Softie. I was just kidding."

"Softie!?" Gajeel repeated.

The gong rang loudly and the 5 stared each other down. Lucy could sense the tension coming from the 4 dragon slayers she was about to engage battle with and she knew it was because of the same reason. All 4 didn't want to harm her in any sort of way.

Sting and Rogue didn't want to harm her because of what she told them the night before and that they could only imagine the suffering she had gone through. But Natsu and Gajeel didn't want to fight her because they still thought she had memory loss and that they wanted to fix the bond they had broken long ago.

Lucy sighed at their actions and reasons because in truth she really wanted to fight them. Mostly Natsu and Gajeel so she can teach 2 out of Fairy Tail as a whole a lesson. "Listen." Lucy said. "I understand you don't want to fight me, but I didn't spend my time getting stronger for this. So come at me with all you've got or... I'll make you!"

Lucy immediately let her fists be surrounded with her magic and did a 180 turn as streams of magic made their way to hit the 4 dragon slayers. The 4 reacted immediately and dodged while separating themselves farther from Lucy. They clearly knew that Lucy wasn't gonna mess around.

"You want to be best guild in Fiore right!?" Lucy asked to Natsu and Gajeel. "If you want to become the best again, if you want to gain respect over others and make it up to those whom you left behind, you gotta fight strong and proud!"

Natsu and Gajeel's eyes widened slightly as they could sense the encouragement from Lucy's words. The words that she said, weren't words that someone who hated them would say. But either way, they knew Lucy was right. On the booth where the fairies watched on the other hand, the girl with green eyes watched Lucy closely and intensely.

"Sixth Master, I'd like to ask you something..." She spoke.

Natsu and Gajeel glanced at each other and nodded. "You're right... Luce." Natsu whispered.

"We better give it our all for the guild's sake." Gajeel agreed.

"Fire Dragon... Iron Fist!" Natsu chanted as he attempted to hit Lucy but she back flipped.

"Iron Dragon... Iron Sword!" Gajeel chanted too as his iron arm extended but Lucy just jumped it and went in between the fairies and sabers once again.

"What about you guys?" Lucy asked referring to Sting and Rogue. "Do you want to fail your guild? Do you want to just lose pitifully? It doesn't matter to me since I don't like the way your guild is worked around, but in your opinion. Do you wish to let all the things you've done in your life go to waste!?"

In that instant, in the back of Sting and Rogue's mind, they saw their 2 dragon parents. They don't understand the effect Lucy has done since they met her that could change the way they view things, but whatever she had done. They knew that she was right and nodded to each other.

"White Dragon... Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon... Slash!"

Spirals of black and white exited the mouths of Sting and Rogue as they aimed for Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel. The 3 jumped away from the attack and then charged to the 2 sabers with their own attacks. Natsu and Gajeel in front and gave 2 punches to Sting and Rogue's face.

Lucy then came up from behind and jumped as she stepped on Natsu and Gajeel's heads and began to go hand to hand combat with Sting and Rogue. Lucy had gained a lot of athletics thanks to Kano's training and with the help of Masahiro give her tips on attacks through his archive magic.

Lucy was then about to kick Sting's head when the white dragon slayer blocked it as both he and Lucy smirked. Lucy did an aerial backwards and got back in her fighting positioned. But then, a lightbulb went off in her mind and she dusted herself off as the guild master decided to make a bet.

A bright glow surrounded her and Lucy's appearance suddenly changed. "Celestial Shadow God Dragon Mode." She chanted. Lucy's clothes were replaced by a white top that had spaghetti straps and off the shoulder long sleeves with blue jeaned shorts and combat boots her whip and keys on her waist.

But it was her hair and eyes that caught the attention of the crowd with the sudden appearance. Black streaks were added in with her blonde hair and red streaks while one eye was gold and the other was brown. Lucy's hair floated gently as the magic aura around her grew.

"That magic..." Lisanna, Akame, Wendy, Masahiro and Carla said.

"Lucy! When the heck did you absorb Hotaru's magic!?" Akari and Kano shouted at their guild master.

"It was my magic to begin with, the old hag just added the 'shadow' part!" Lucy replied.

"No way... that magic..." Natsu said as he remembered the struggle he, Erza, Gray and the rest of Light's Darkness had to face when Hotaru was using it. "Luce... you... you remember what happened back then now!?"

"If you wish to fight me at my second most strongest, you must prove to me that you are fighting at _your strongest_ , got it?" Lucy said. "If you don't, then I'll pay no mind to you."

"She's not kidding..." Rogue thought.

"This chick really is strong..." Sting thought as well.

"I can't believe this." Gray said on the stands.

"She has that magic and it's not her strongest?" Erza asked aloud to no one.

Meanwhile, in the crowds from a far. A cloaked person stood. They had a hood on so no one could quite see their face. But, what people could see, were the tears falling from the person's chin and onto the ground. But as the person wiped their tears away, you could see something pink on their hand.

Sting and Rogue looked at Lucy in awe of her magic power that radiated off her body and smirked. "Well then, guess we should get powered up, huh Rogue?" Sting asked.

"Definitely." Rogue replied.

Suddenly, Sting and Rogue's body radiated in magical power. But not as strong as Lucy's was. White and black auras surrounded their body immensely and Lucy could only smirk at their power.

 **"White Drive."**

 **"Shadow Drive."**

Instantly, Natsu and Gajeel started to get pummeled by Sting and Rogue. Lucy could only watch amused as she knew that Natsu and Gajeel could do better. Sting then paralyzed Natsu with infused holy magic. But Natsu soon burned off the magic circle and punched Sting away.

Gajeel on the other hand was having trouble for awhile before grabbing Rogue by the fist and used his elbow to hit the shadow dragon slayer's face. Then, both Natsu and Gajeel kicked the 2 sabers into the wall while the crowd went wild and Lucy began to enjoy the entertainment.

"You guys are pretty good I'll give ya that. But it's time I go full out." Sting said.

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"You know, all I could ever think about before was one day meeting you. But then it turned to me wanting to beating you and become stronger than you. But then me and Rogue met Lucy." Sting said. "When she told us the truth behind all the crazy rumors going around, I didn't know what to believe anymore."

"What?" Natsu asked after hearing that. "She told you? Why?"

"Why else? Cause she trusts us more than your sorry butt." Sting said with a cocky smirk.

Lucy only sighed, she knew that wasn't true but if it made Natsu go more all out then what was the harm in doing so. "Why do I always meet people who are similar to that idiot." Lucy wondered also think about a certain water god slayer.

"Well then, here it goes." Sting said. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts; Holy Nova!"**

As the spell was cast, everyone thought that Natsu would have gone down. Well, everyone expect Lucy, Gajeel, Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness that is. as the dust cloud that appeared after Sting dispersed, everyone was surprised to see that Natsu had blocked the attack by grabbing Sting's fist.

Sting stared wide eyed as Rogue then tried to sneak up behind Gajeel, but Gajeel on punched the black headed man and Rogue was sent back. Natsu and Gajeel then started to beat up Sting and Rogue. Both sabers down on the ground. Both panting heavily.

But then, both sabers stood up again a bit tired. But Lucy could sense the determination coming from the white and shadow slayers. "Well, this is interesting." Lucy thought. "I might have to interfere sooner than I thought."

Suddenly, a more powerful white and black aura surrounded Sting and Rogue. One that made some of the people in the front seats kind of hard to breath. But Lucy already knew what they were doing and smiled. Black and white scales appeared on Sting and Rogue's faces and arms as their magic power grew and Lucy cracked her knuckles.

"Now this is what I call a battle..." Lucy thought. "They're using Dragon Force."

Natsu and Gajeel narrowed their eyes seriously. Sting then suddenly dashed for the fairies with insane speed as he began to hit Natsu and Gajeel at the same time simultaneously. Lucy smirked and saw that Rogue watched Sting beat up the 2 and decided to go for him first.

She tapped his shoulder and Rogue was about to turn around, but was only met with Lucy's navy blue and gold magic surrounding her fist as she punched him. "You know Rogue, you shouldn't forget _any_ opponents on the field."

Rogue then dashed for Lucy and tried to hit her now that he was in his dragon force. Rogue thought he'd have the upper hand, but he was wrong. Lucy was dodging him as if he was just an old man. Lucy then went under his arm and punched him on the jaw line.

"Celestial Shadow Dragon Iron Fist!"

Rogue was in the air for awhile but was able to land on his feet. He was amazed at how Lucy was able to dodge him so quickly like that. "That's the last time I underestimate her." Rogue thought.

But before Rogue and Lucy could do any other attack, they could see Sting high up in the air and was aiming for Natsu and Gajeel. Rogue, fully knowing what Sting was about to do, went into the shadows as Lucy followed and surrounded herself with a protective barrier.

 **"White Dragon's... Holy Roar!"**

When Lucy saw the attack falling straight onto the arena, she increased the strength of the barrier. A gigantic and more powerful version of Sting's normal White Dragon's Roar was displayed and from her protective barrier, Lucy could clearly make out the damage it had caused.

As the magic spell ended, Lucy went to the bottom of the ever so large hole Sting had just made and stood a good distance behind him and could see Natsu and Gajeel on the ground. Lucy watched at Sting believed he had won against both Natsu and Gajeel while she also sensed Rogue just above them on a platform of rubble.

But then, Lucy could see Natsu and Gajeel about to get up, so she decided to step in as well. "Don't flatter yourself." Lucy said as she walked in between Gajeel and Natsu.

"Yeah. Don't think for a second that you've won pal." Natsu said as he and Gajeel got ready to attack again.

Lucy got into her offensive position and smirked. She knew that they wouldn't lose that easily and that's what made it all the more interesting. "Y'know, I've gotten bored waiting to see which out of the 2 guilds would be the one to make me go all out. Not even Rogue was enough." Lucy said.

"What?" The 2 sabers asked.

"But, seeing as these 2 are still standing like nothing, just proves that I'll be the one beating them down." Lucy said as Sting and Rogue looked at her shocked. "I'm teaming up with you 2 just this once so I can get a good warm up to beat you 2 later, you got it?"

Both fairies didn't reply, but only smirked in response. But, as soon as they did that, Natsu pushed Gajeel into a mine cart and pushed him down the railway. Gajeel tried to get out, but got motion sickness and was powerless. "Why'd you do that" Lucy asked confused.

"Correction." Natsu said. "You're teaming up with _me_ this once so you can fight me. For old times sake."

Lucy looked at Natsu weirdly before smirking. She agreed and got into position. "Fine with me. Cause then I get to beat you up with no distractions."

"What is this!? Lucy of Light's Darkness and Natsu from Fairy Tail had just teamed up to beat the Twin Dragon Slayers! Can this fight get any better!?" Chapati asked excitedly.

Natsu then let out his left hand as fire formed at his fingertips that spelled; Come on. "Well then, come on! Let's finish this battle once and for all!"

Sting and Rogue gnashed their teeth as their Dragon Force increased and then stared surprised at the 2 ex-partners as they got ready to attack. Then, Sting dashed for Natsu and tried to punch him. But Natsu caught his fist yet again. Natsu only remained calm while Sting looked like he was about to have a temper tantrum.

It was then that Lucy dashed for Rogue while he wasn't paying attention and kicked him in the gut. "I just told you at least 2 minutes ago that you shouldn't forget any opponents, Rogue." Lucy whined.

"Why?" Rogue asked as he tried to hit Lucy again, only to have his fists blocked by her hands. "Why are you siding with him? Didn't you hate him the most?"

Lucy could only smirk. "So what if I do hate him the most? I wanted to fight him and Team Natsu, that's all I ever wanted when I nearly died 8 years ago."

Everyone in the crowd and on the booths heard Lucy's comment and quieted down to listen intently. "What's this? Is Lucy Heartfilia speaking about what happened 8 years ago from when she was presumed dead?" Chapati asked quietly.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"I told you the story, didn't I? I told you and Sting what happened to me, but truth is... I actually _nearly_ died that day." Lucy said. "I was bleeding and my vision became faded, hazy and blurry. I was sure that I would die. But I didn't. My space magic saved me and healed the scars I would've had from my body."

"Lucy..." Light's Darkness thought.

"And you know what else?" Lucy asked. "I passed out from a headache minutes before this battle and I heard a voice speaking to me. Do you know what they said?"

"What?" Rogue asked.

"They told me this... Weisslogia and Skiadram are still alive."

Rogue was shocked and Sting froze on the spot before Natsu could knock the blonde boy down. When Sting and Rogue heard those words, they were shocked and in disbelief. They were sure that they had killed their dragons and that they were dead. But the thing that got to them was that Lucy knew their names and neither of them told her that.

Lucy, seeing the shock across their faces, disappeared from in front of Rogue and reappeared behind him. Kicking him toward Natsu and Sting. Rogue bumped into Sting who had recovered from the shock and decided to leave the questions for later. The 2 sabers nodded at each other and stretched their arms behind them.

2 orbs of black and white merged into one orb as Lucy and Natsu regrouped. Both sabers had angered faces that etched into their face as they separated their legs apart. They casted a Unison Raid certain that it would finish the battle, but Natsu and Lucy knew better.

On one of Lucy's hands was a golden orb while the other hand was navy blue and with Natsu he summoned a fire in both of his hands. Both he and Lucy ready to finally beat Sting and Rogue.

"Natsu, time to hurry and finish them off!" Lucy shouted.

"You got it, Luce!" Natsu replied. "Let's do this!"

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts...** **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame!"**

 **"God Dragon Slayer Secret Arts...** **Shadow Star: Explosive Crater!"**

Fire mixed with light and shadow broke through the unison raid spell Sting and Rogue casted as they were both engulfed with the heat, light and darkness from Natsu and Lucy's attacks. Both sabers yelling for their lives as the lacrima vision that was filming the battle was covered in dust.

It took awhile for the lacrima vision to get a clear view of the winner. Just as the lacrima vision recovered, Sting and Rogue tried their best to stay standing and win the fight. But, it was useless. Both wobbled and struggled. But in the end, both fell to the ground in defeat.

"Natsu... and Lucy... both your powers... hold no bounds." Rogue thought.

"I... failed... They're both... so strong..." Sting thought too.

"Unbelievable...the last one standing is... Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia!" Chapati announced.

Both Sting and Rogue looked up and watched as Natsu began to cheer about how he had beated both the sabers without Gajeel's help and soon the entire crowd cheered for the 2 winners. That was, until Lucy spoke that only the dragon slayers in the coliseum could hear.

"Correction..." Lucy said as she leaned forward. "Natsu Dragneel... is the winner..."

With those words, Natsu, Sting and Rogue watched with shocked faces as Lucy was about to fall to the ground. Natsu immediately reacted and caught her before she hit the rubble under her. "Lucy? Lucy!?" Natsu shouted gaining everyone's attention. "Hey come on! You were supposed to battle me next! Lucy!"

Light's Darkness' eyes widened as all of the members rushed out of their booth and went down towards their guild master with Team Fairy Tail, Makarov, Mira, Juvia and Romeo right behind them. Others like Frosch, Lector, Sherria, Lyon, Jura and the Trimens went down as well to see what had happened with the blonde guild master.

"Dear me, what has happened!? Lucy Heartfilia had just collapsed!" Chapati announced.

"She was just smiling a minute ago." Yajima added with concern.

Lucy's body went limp as Natsu tried to wake her up and his eyes widened. He didn't want to believe it, but Lucy didn't respond and she should've at least groaned with him shaking her like that. "No..." Natsu said before yelling his pleas. "Lucy! Wake up! Don't you dare die on me! LUCY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Domus Flau, the cloaked person could hear the commotion coming from the coliseum and worried. They had to find someone desperately and tell them some news before it was too late. They just had to or something far worse would happen in the future.

"C'mon... don't give up hope now, Lucy." They whispered.

"Wait! Who are you?" A voice spoke from behind the mysterious person.

The mysterious person didn't seem fazed by the stranger that had just approached them and turned their whole body. The stranger was surprised to see tears rolling down the person's chin as they tried to hold in the slightest noise to indicate that they were really crying. But instead, the person just took a deep breath and spoke.

"H-Hello... Jellal." They said.

Jella's eyes widened and sighed as he took off his mask from his face. "Okay so you know who I am. But who are you?"

"Me?" The cloaked person asked before forcing a smile. "You know me well. But... technically that's elsewhere..."

"What do you mean 'that's elsewhere'?" Jellal asked.

"You see Jellal, when I take off my hood in front of you, just remember that I'm not the one who you think I am." They replied again.

"You're not making any sense." Jellal said.

"I know it's gonna take a little bit of time to understand, but just know that I'm not an imposter. I'm a friend." THey said again as they brought their hands to the hood.

It was then that while they lifted their arms. Jellal saw a familiar pink mark on the back of the mysterious person's right hand. This made the fugitive confused, but awaited what was under the hood. Jellal had seen this person for wuite sometime around the arena and was curious to why they are always sneaking around.

The mysterious figure then took of their hood and Jellal's eyes widened. He didn't believe what he saw. "This is not fake Jellal, this is really _who I am_." They said.

"This can't be. You're supposed to be in the arena and... you look a slightly bit different." Jellal noted.

"After what _my_ Erza told me, I just knew I'd find you here." _She_ said. "Please. You have to help me. You have to take me back to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **And that's it! I hope you enjoyed that chapter and sorry to leave you in a angst moment like this one. And that was the longest chapter I ever wrote^^ I'm so proud of myself! But anyway, what did you think on this chapter. Took me a long while to write it and I want your opinions on it. Was it good, badass, decent stuff like that. But don't tell me you hate it. I hate haters with every part of my soul and please review what you think is going to happen next chapter! Ja ne~**


	16. A Familiar Face With Lies

**Minna! I'm back again and I can't believe it's been so long since I written something for this story! I suggest you read this chapter again, because it's been updated and just reveals a lot of things that are going to happen in the story. Btw, I finished and survived exam week! So think of this as a present^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

After Lucy collapsed after the tag battles, Wendy and Sherria tried to heal Lucy while some guards in the arena went to get various of doctors. People became worried as Natsu began to yell pleadingly at the fallen blonde as she went limp and people were scared for her life. But thankfully, Wendy and Sherria could feel a pulse and heartbeat from Lucy.

Once the doctors came and took Lucy to the infirmary for a quick check up, Light's Darkness was told to follow while Mato informed that all guilds and individuals watching must leave the arena and not say anything. Ending day 4 of the games in a worried state. everyone wanted to know the condition of the celestial guild master.

Sting and Rogue also worried for the blonde mage. When they also saw her go limp, it made time stop for a second and they felt like something was definitely wrong. But they were dragged out of the arena thanks to Lector and Frosch. while they left, Rogue had told the other 3 how Lucy told him that she had also passed out minutes before the battle.

The dragon duo and their exceeds had thought that it was from fatigue, but soon dismissed the idea because they had noticed her energy and excitement in the battle. Plus, Lucy hadn't gotten that much hits during their battle and Naval battle at all. Plus, she seemed as lively and didn't show signs of fatigue.

It made them curious and wondered who or what had done this to her. But it was when they arrived at their guild hall that they knew it wasn't time to worry or think about what happened. They saw all the members gathered and had awaited their arrival. Which meant business and some talks for them and maybe Minerva too.

Fairy Tail, on the other hand, had to force Natsu to separate from Lucy's unconscious form and Erza had to hit his head to make the dragon slayer pass out. Even though everyone was concerned for Lucy, they weren't allowed to see her unless they had permission from Light's Darkness or the doctors.

Lily had gone in search for Gajeel in the mines that Natsu pushed him in and explained the whole situation to the iron dragon slayer. Making Gajeel suspicious and worried for the blonde as well. When they regrouped with the others, they all exited the arena and left for their inn with heavy hearts.

When they all arrived at the inn, they were all silent as they prayed for Lucy's health. Also wondering what on earth could have caused Lucy to become this way. Plus, Lucy had even said she was battling in her second strongest so it definitely wasn't the use of too much magic.

Natsu was sitting on a stool at the bar with a very worried and scared position. He knew that Lucy had a heartbeat thanks to Wendy and Sherria, but he was still scared if it was possible if Lucy could die right then and there. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when someone entered the bar.

The fairies looked to the bar's entrance only to see Jellal, Meredy, Ultear and a hooded person right behind them.

"Jellal!" Erza said.

"Hello Erza." He replied.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Meredy asked. "You guys seem really down."

"Yes." Makarov replied. "You see, Light's Darkness' guild master Lucy had collapsed suddenly earlier today."

The 4 people standing at the entrance twitched a bit by the response. But the hooded person was more of slightly shaking by that answer.

"Anyway, is there something the matter?" Gray asked.

"Yes. At least an hour ago, Jellal encountered _her_." Ultear said pointing at the hooded person.

"Who is that anyway?" Happy asked in a saddened tone.

Before Jellal could say anything in response, the mysterious person suddenly ran and hugged Natsu desperately as she shaked and her hood fell. Natsu could only look in surprise by the act but then smelled salt on the girl. He instantly knew that she was crying. But what also caught Natsu's attention was the shoulder length blonde hair she had.

"Natsu!" She cried. "It's really you, Natsu!"

When everyone heard her voice, they instantly recognized it. All their eyes widened as they stared at the blonde hugging Natsu as she cried tears. It was then that they noticed the familiar the small pigtails on the blonde, but they couldn't believe that this was reality. But Natsu and Gajeel had smelled the familiar scent of strawberry and vanilla.

"Who... Who are you?" Natsu asked as the girl stopped her cries.

Natsu could feel the girl smile as she closed her eyes and wiped away her tears. Then, she raised her hand so that everyone could see the back of it and revealed a pink Fairy Tail emblem. All the fairies were shocked and they stared at the girl in front of them as she opened her eyes that were cocoa brown.

Every fairy in the inn all stayed silent, taking in all the features of the all too familiar yet slightly unfamiliar blonde in front of them. Tears still threatening to fall from her face. They couldn't believe what they were seeing and didn't know whether to try and wake up, or just keep sleeping to live this moment forever.

"There's... There's no way..." Various guild members said. "You can't actually be..."

"It's me guys..." She said as tears threatened to fall again. "It's Lucy."

* * *

Meanwhile, the doctors had instructed that Light's Darkness lead them to their guild hall. The 10 mages obeyed, but made sure that the doctors were sworn to secrecy. They had laid Lucy in her room and the doctors began to do their work. But, the mages were instructed to leave the room as well.

They all sat in silence in the guild, concerned for Lucy and hoped that she'd make it. They were there when Natsu saw Lucy go limp and they were about to break down and yell. Luckily, Wendy and Sherria confirmed that she was still alive and that she had a pulse.

But it was still nerve wracking. Lucy had never collapsed like this until now. But it was also twice that day that she had fallen. It worried them and wondered if someone had poisoned Lucy in anyway. Or maybe using the magic that Hotaru had infused with her own took a toll on the girl. They could only guess.

All that guessing just made Light's Darkness even more worried.

They all began to discuss when and where could have anyone done something to Lucy the night before or that day that could've put her in that state. But they couldn't remember any events. Then, Wendy remembered when they heard that voice that spoke to Lucy before she went in battle.

They considered the possibility because of the words spoken at the time. It had sounded like Lucy that spoke, but they denied it seeing as Lucy was unconscious at the time. But it could've been something else. They just didn't know what. Which made the Light's Darkness mages frustrated.

"It just doesn't add up."Akame said.

Masahiro sighed as he continued to search through his archive magic. "I can't find anything about it either."

"There's gotta be something that can explain this phenomena." Kano encouraged.

"We've looked everywhere in the downstairs library." Lisanna said.

"But we couldn't find anything." Yuki added.

"Has this ever happened to Master in the past?" Hiro asked.

"Never." Akari replied. "Unless being trapped in a crystal unconsciously counts."

"We've got to keep trying." Wendy urged.

"Wendy's right." Kuro agreed. "There has to be some sort of hint somewhere."

While everyone searched, Carla was lost in thought. Thinking about the vision she had earlier that day. "What on Earthland could that have been? Does it relate to Lucy's condition?"

* * *

At the same time at Fairy Tail's inn, everyone stared dumfounded at the girl who claimed to be Lucy. They couldn't believe it. She was different than the Lucy they know right now. She looked too much from 8 years ago and she had the Fairy Tail mark on her hand. They didn't know what to think.

"There's... There's no way you can be Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"She has loner hair with red streaks!" Happy added.

"Plus, she's Light's Darkness' guild master!" Mira said.

The blonde only looked down and smiled a sad smile. "Yeah... I know." She said, which confused the fairies and Crime Sorciere. "Truth is, I really am Lucy Heartfilia... but not the one who's in her guild right now."

"What?" Makarov asked.

"What does that mean?" Elfmen asked.

Lucy then made eye contact with the green eyes girl who sat on the bar counter. "Hello First Master Mavis." She said.

"You can see her?" Cana asked.

The blonde nodded as she pointed at her guild mark. "So you really are a Fairy Tail member. But that doesn't explain much." Mavis said seriously.

"I know. But you've got to believe me please!" She pleaded. "I'm... from a different timeline entirely and was transported here through a spell."

Everyone gasped as Future Lucy unclipped her cloak and revealed her clothing. Future Lucy wore blue frilly detached sleeves with a yellow with blue striped swimsuit top, a blue skirt with white frills, sandals and a blue tattoo on her collar bone. But what really caught the fairies' and fugitives' attention was all the bruises she had on her body.

"What happened to you!?" Erza asked concerned.

Future Lucy averted eye contact and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "You see, I'm from a timeline where I was never ignored after Lisanna returned." She started off. "I was still friends with everybody and so on. But, a few months after the games, Fairy Tail had gone to war with a dark guild."

"What!?" Team Natsu asked in disbelief.

"We... were still friends with you after Edolas?" Mira asked.

Future Lucy nodded and continued. "I won't reveal too much but during the war, all of Fairy Tail was consumed by a demon and turned to stone. I was the only survivor."

"Excuse me?" Levy asked. "Turned to stone?"

"Yeah. I fought for your freedom with everything I had, but I ended up sacrificing something in the process." Future Lucy explained as she grabbed her pouch of celestial keys. "But then, I was granted a power than transformed me into this outfit and freed everyone."

"Okay, so you freed everyone." Jellal said. "But what brought you here?"

"It was during when my Natsu was fighting one of the enemies." Future Lucy answered. "I wasn't there to witness, but the enemy had threatened Natsu I think and he placed something in my hands. I thought it was a bomb and threw it away but then I was brought here."

"This is a lot to process." Laxus spoke up. "I didn't think that there would be another timeline about Earthland."

"Now that this happened, I wouldn't be surprised if there were other timelines out there." Jet said.

"I know it is a bit much. After I was transported here, it was when Team Natsu and Light's Darkness was in a mansion to do a job and the me here got cuts and for a second I thought I was brought to some part of the past. But I fainted soon after and I was filled with knowledge of the memories the me here had."

"You were there?" Gray asked.

"Actually, once I fainted I used a bit of my magic to appear before you."

"Wait, you were the one who said that you were the memories that left our Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Ugh... this is hurting my head." Natsu grumbled as Future Lucy heard him.

"Yes, I was. I wanted to at least explain the situation to you and talk to you. After that, I began to follow Light's Darkness around. But then, after some researching about my predicament, I found out some things and I need your help to find the other me. Please take me to Light's Darkness' guild hall!"

At that request, the Fairy Tail members looked away and had saddened faces. This slightly surprised Lucy as she was sure that Fairy Tail would do anything right now to help her. Just like in her timeline where another future her came to help stop the dragons during the Eclipse incident. "Sorry... we can't take you there." Natsu said.

"What!?" The blonde asked.

"We don't know how to get there. It's been in a secret location for 8 years." Levy added.

"Even so, Natsu and Gajeel could just track mine or Wendy's scents!" Future Lucy reasoned.

"We're... too ashamed to look at Luce in the eye." Natsu admitted. "I mean... even calling her and you by that nickname feels really weird coming from my mouth and I can't help but feel guilty."

"Bunny Girl's been hating us for a long time, it'd be weird barging in their guild hall." Gajeel added.

"But... at the tag battles, you and the other me-"

"It was in the moment." Natsu interrupted. "If you're from the future, y'know I don't pay too much attention in fights."

The rest of Fairy Tail only looked away from Future Lucy's eye contact and had faces of regret and that spoke apologizes. Future Lucy was taken aback and backed away at disbelief in her guild's actions. She knew that this wasn't her Fairy Tail, but it was still the same guild.

"No... you can't really mean that." She said. "You're... you're Fairy Tail. You never back down from anything!"

"We're really sorry Lucy." Erza apologized. "We really mean it."

Future Lucy was now at the door to the inn and looked at what should be the same Fairy Tail she knew and love. Future Lucy never knew she had an impact on Fairy Tail and tears were starting to surface.

"You've got to be kidding me." She whispered but the dragon slayers heard. "You may be Fairy Tail... but you're definitely not the same as the one I know and love."

She ran out of the inn and started to head into the forest. In truth, Future Lucy knew where Light's Darkness' guild hall was having to follow them. She had lied to Fairy Tail's face and she hated lying, but it was her only shot at getting at least Team Natsu to follow her. She needed them to follow her to the guild hall. It was her only chance.

She was surprised that they hadn't caught on to her question. It would've been obvious for them to notice how she said she followed Light's Darkness around if she had been speaking slower, but she wanted to get straight to the point and try to get the fairies to lead her to the guild hall.

When Future Lucy came face to face with Light's Darkness' guild hall, she panted and then took out something from her pocket. It was a tiny lacrima and the blonde held it tightly before returning it into her pocket. She took a deep breath and peeked through the door and saw that the doctors that tended to Lucy were about to leave and she hid.

She listened carefully and leaned on the doors slightly as she heard the doctors report on Lucy's condition.

"It seems she is stable. We do not know as of yet the reason she has collapsed, but if everything goes the way we've calculated. She should be well again by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you very much." Akari said bowing.

The doctors bowed back and then exited the guild, not noticing Future Lucy behind the door. Akame closed the door and Future Lucy can hear Hiro suggest that they all go to bed and then check on Lucy in the morning. Which everybody had agreed to do.

Future Lucy then went to the back of the guild hall and saw the light's - except Lucy's - still on and then one by one turned off as the 10 mages went to bed. "If the me here is still a bit the same from 8 years ago, the window to her room should be open."

The blonde looked up and just as she said, the window was open and she summoned a water pillar to raise her to the open window and enter. There, the blonde guild master lay asleep peacefully and seemed to be out of harm. But after a few minutes, Lucy would stir and sweat started to form on her forehead.

Future Lucy wiped away the sweat and brushed Lucy's bangs away from her face. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. It's all my fault. We can't be in the same timeline for a such a long time and you're the only one that can help me." Future Lucy whispered softly. "I must show you my memories or you will never understand."

Future Lucy then placed her right hand on Lucy's forehead and a dim golden glow came from it. "Please Lucy. It's my fault that... _Fairy Tail is frozen in time and darkness_."

* * *

Lucy was definitely getting tired with these weird dreams. First it was with Hotaru and now she found herself back in front of Fairy Tail's old guild hall. She didn't know why she kept having these dreams, but the blonde guild master clearly understood that she had a tendency to get in these kinds of situations.

 _"Glad to finally meet you... Lucy."_ A voice behind the guild master said.

Lucy turned around to be faced to face with herself. Or in this case, Future Lucy. Though this was Lucy's first time meeting Future Lucy, Lucy could already tell by the way she carried herself and her appearance that she was indeed her future self. Though, she couldn't sense the same amount of magic energy in Future Lucy.

 _"Who are you? You're me but, there's something different about you."_

Future only giggled a bit as she raised her right hand to show Lucy the all too familiar pink guild mark on the back of her right hand. Suddenly, it glowed slightly and Lucy found that the back of her right hand was also glowing. She took off the glove covering her hand to reveal the same pink guild mark.

 _"I knew that you kept it hidden all this time."_ Future Lucy said. _"Though, I'm not sure if that would violate the rules of the games if they find out."_

 _"Well, what was I supposed to do? Everyone thought I was dead for 8 years."_ Lucy shrugged.

 _"I guess that's true."_ Future Lucy agreed.

It was then that Lucy noticed all the bruises, scratches and burn marks on Future Lucy's body. They all clearly showed that she just came from a very long battle and it would take some time for the wounds to heal. Plus, Future Lucy was wearing an outfit that Aquarius would wear. But what bothered her was that why didn't Future Lucy's Wendy heal her.

 _"What's going on? Why are we at the fairies' old guild hall?"_ Lucy asked.

 _"I see, so you really do hate Fairy Tail huh?"_ Future Lucy asked.

 _"Why wouldn't I? They left me, called me a burden, weak, useless and worthless."_

 _"I guess that's fair, but to tell you the truth, this isn't the Fairy Tail you know."_ Future Lucy said. _"This is the Fairy Tail I belong to. I'm you from a not too distant future and from a different timeline completely."_

 _"Excuse me?"_ Lucy asked. _"The future? A different timeline?"_

Suddenly, Lucy and Future Lucy were transported to the inside of the guild. When Lucy saw and felt the atmosphere around her, she realized that this was the day after Lisanna's party when she came back from Edolas and it was also the day that people started to ignore her.

Lucy could see how her past self laughed with everyone and thought as the scenes before her went by, she'd see herself become more miserable. But she never did. As each scene came and went, not one scene showed Lucy the start of when she began to be ignored. It was then that Lucy realized that the day she ran had already passed.

 _"This is my Fairy Tail. These images are my memory. A time where Fairy Tail never ignored you and never forgot about you. I never ran, I was never nearly killed. Rather, I was loved and embraced. I stayed in Fairy Tail and grew stronger bonds with them. I never met Akari, Kano, Akame, Masahiro, Yuki, Hiro or Kuro."_

 _"It's strange. I'd dream about times I wouldn't be ignored, I never expected it to be a reality."_

Lucy continued to watch in much interest of the times she could've lived if she was never ignored, she watched herself go to the S-Class test she'd missed because of Hotaru and was even surprised that she partnered up with Cana of all people. Especially since she wanted to help the brunette tell Gildarts that she was his daughter.

Then, she saw the battle with Grimoire Heart and realized that she had Capricorn's key on her key ring. She assumed that one of her guild mates brought it from Tenrou and placed it on the ring while she was asleep for 2 months.

Afterwards, she saw the battle with Acnologia and how close she was to giving up and Natsu gave her hope to fight. When Lucy saw that moment, she felt her heart tighten. She remembered how she felt when she would have those small moments when she felt like giving up. In truth, she missed them.

The images faded and skipped to when Lucy found out her father had died and cried for him and such. When Lucy saw that, she thought of her own pain when she remembered that it was actually her that killed her parents and Hotaru just made an illusion of a father to make the blonde stronger.

Soon it skipped to the Grand Magic Games, where Lucy was also a part of and how she had lost to Flare the first day and how Fairy Tail was also still at the bottom. All these memories, she could've had, if she was never ignored.

 _"What happened to you? How did you learn of my life here and how did you get here?"_ Lucy asked. _"And why are you wearing something that Aquarius would?"_

At that question, Future Lucy stiffened and she brought her right hand to her chest as she tightened her grip on something. Tears threatening themselves to fall from the corner of her eyes.

Lucy looked at her future self and realized that she was holding Aquarius' key and is beginning to tremble. Lucy then realized that something must've went wrong and Future Lucy gnashed her teeth.

 _"Did... did something happen to Aquarius?"_

Suddenly, by that question, their surroundings changed to Magnolia again. But this time, it was destroyed. All the buildings, Kardia Cathedral, the town, everything. It was all destroyed. Lucy couldn't believe the sight. Her eyes widened as she could see explosions from every corner appear and created more rubble around her and Future Lucy.

 _"In the not so distant future, Fairy Tail went to war with the dark guild Tartaros. Battles were fought, truths were uncovered and... people were lost. During that time, everyone except myself got turned into stone and I didn't know how to reverse it."_ Future Lucy explained.

Lucy was taken aback and turned to her future self. _"They were... all turned into stone!?"_

 _"But then, the enemy tried to capture me and I fought off as much as I can. But I was running low on magic power."_ Future Lucy continued. _"So Aquarius told me to summon the celestial spirits king."_

 _"The king!?"_ Lucy thought.

 _"But in order for me to do that, I... had to break her key."_ Future Lucy then opened her hand to show Lucy the broken golden key and Lucy couldn't believe it. It was missing a piece.

 _"Aquarius..."_ Lucy gasped as she held her pouch tightly.

 _"But because of this sacrifice, I was anointed this new form of celestial magic called Star Dress. It allowed me to use Aquarius' magic while increasing my own."_ Future Lucy said, referring to her outfit.

 _"Amazing."_ Lucy said. _"In the near future, I would have enough magic to summon the king too."_

But then, Lucy saw someone approach the exhausted Future Lucy who just defeated her enemies and freed the fairies. It was a woman who had long flowing midnight black hair and red piercings eyes that went along with her devilish smirk. Lucy instantly recognized her.

 _"Is that... Hotaru?"_ The guild master asked in disbelief.

When Future Lucy heard the name, she growled lowly. _"That woman... she's the reason I'm here."_

 _"What?"_

 _"When she approached me, she started speaking about things I didn't understand until I arrived at your time. She was clearly on a higher level than me and ticked me off big time."_

"No less from what I expected from you... little Lucy." Hotaru said menacingly.

Future Lucy turned around and became face to face with Hotaru. She was confused and could tell that the black haired woman was definitely not any member of Tartaros.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Future Lucy asked.

Hotaru only smirked in response as a black glow surrounded her fist. "To say that I know you personally would be wrong, but I do know of you... Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy then watched as Hotaru began to charge at Future Lucy, the blonde attempting to block with a water barrier but failed as Hotaru just punched her in the face. Inflicting great damage to her body. Future Lucy gnashed her teeth as she watched this part of her memory, clearly hating every second of it.

Suddenly, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray and Natsu arrived and tried to hit Hotaru. But the older woman only dodged as she just brought them down with no problem. Future Lucy panted as she tried desperately to remaining standing, but she just couldn't and fell to the floor.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted as he lit his fist on fire.

Hotaru then laughed and shot out multiple streams of shadow magic, trapping the 4 fairies in black orbs.

"Natsu! Gray! Juvia! Gajeel!" Future Lucy shouted as she tried to break open the orbs, but to avail.

"You have yet to understand the true strength of your magic, darling Lucy."

Hotaru laughed satisfied and then opened up another dark portal and placed her foot inside halfway. She then took some kind of diamond shaped lacrima that had an engraving of Light's Darkness' guild mark. Future Lucy picked up the lacrima and looked at Hotaru confused.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a lacrima to transport you to my time. So long as I'm undefeated or you refuse to surrender. Your so-called nakama shall be stuck in those spheres along with the rest of your guild and time here shall stop for everyone until you defeat me or you surrender. If you wish to find me, throw that thing up in the air." Hotaru explained.

Then, the woman went inside the portal entirely and disappeared. Future Lucy tried to enter the portal but it disappeared before she could jump in. When Lucy looked around her, time really did freeze. Even the wind froze in it's place. Not one person moved and everything was still.

Lucy couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Not only did Future Lucy come from a different timeline, Hotaru had gone to her timeline and threatened Future Lucy for her magic. She was so sure that Hotaru had been taken into custody all those years ago and clearly she was wrong.

Lucy then watched as Future Lucy tightened her grip on both the lacrima and Aquarius' broken key. Futre Lucy then walked up to the black sphere that held the 4 mages inside. As Future Lucy placed her forehead on the surface, she could see Natsu struggle about something in his head and a tear fell from her face.

"Don't worry Natsu... I promise to save you." Future Lucy said. "Just wait for me."

Then, the blonde celestial mage threw the lacrima in the air and a bright light spread itself around the area. When it disappeared, so did the atmosphere around them and Lucy found herself floating in front of her future self in a starry atmosphere instead.

 _"I can't believe all this..."_

 _"What's there to believe. I just want to save my nakama from that woman."_

 _"What... happened after that?"_

 _"I fainted and received your memories and such. I began to follow you, Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness, awaiting for the day you remembered everything that happened in your life. I was there in the shadows, watching as you remembered and counted the days until I could finally reveal myself to you and the others."_

 _"That's crazy."_ Lucy said. _"How did you manage knowing that this other version of you existed?"_

 _"I didn't. But, something like this happened to me already and I met my future me during the games to. So, I just coped with it and handled it mostly as she would."_

 _"What did you do when you found out I remembered?"_

 _"During that time, I realized that the reason you were fainting was because of my presence. Not one of the same exact people should be in the same timeline or will confuse the body and the magic within you."_

 _"That explains a lot. You were also the person who told me about Weissologia and Skiadram right?"_

 _"That I did. But that was because this Sting and Rogue were a bit over cocky if you ask me."_

 _"You have no idea how much I agree with you."_

Both Lucy's laughed at that but it turned serious all over again in no time. Lucy knew she had to help Future Lucy find Hotaru and finally defeat the woman once and for all.

 _"I have something else to tell you."_ Future Lucy said. _"I ran into Jellal earlier today and we - along with Meredy and Ultear - went to Fairy Tail's inn."_

 _"You what?"_ Lucy asked immediately.

 _"I couldn't handle my emotions and just had to reveal myself to them. They questioned me and I thought since they helped your guild beat Hotaru the last time, that they could help us too. I couldn't tell them about Hotaru just yet, so I told them that my Natsu got threatened and the enemy threw a bomb looking thing that sent me here."_

 _"No! I refuse to let them help!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"They betrayed me in this timeline. Called me weak, worthless, a burden. Why would I ever want help from them!?"_

 _"You're still holding on to that!? Listen here! You are still technically me and I am also technically you."_ Future Lucy stared to say. _"You and I both know that even through all that's happened, we still can't hold grudges on anyone!_ _You're still holding onto the past._ _You know we can't beat Hotaru with just your guild!"_

 _"No! I don't want anything to do with them! They were no nakama to me!"_

 _"Please! My Fairy Tail is counting on me! They need me to set them free! You created Light's Darkness so that no one would have to hold on to the hate inside them! So that no more sadness between ones heart existed. Live up to what you created your guild for! Just let the past go! Let it all go and let Fairy Tail help you!"_

This took Lucy aback. But inside, she knew that Future Lucy was right and that she was still holding onto the past. She had built Light's Darkness for the sake of no more hate or sadness. A refuge for people like her, Akari, Kano, Masahiro and Akame had gone through.

They all had let go of their grudges, yet Lucy still held onto hers for 8 long years. The blonde guild master knew that it was time for her to move on, to actually really move on and let all that pain free. She looked to the back of her right and left hands, seeing the guild marks of both the guilds she belonged to and finally had her resolve.

The guild master thought back on the times that she was there for Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness. All the times she'd encounter them and how her bonds grew with her own guild. It made Lucy feel warm inside.

Then she thought about the Grand Magic Games. She had saved Levy during the Naval Battle and even teamed up with Natsu of all people during the battle between Dragon Slayers. She even went so far as declaring him the winner before she blacked out instead of saying that the battle wasn't over just yet.

Of all the things she went through, she still made many memories by Fairy Tail's side. She could even tell that Future Lucy loved her Fairy Tail really much and Lucy didn't want what she had, befall Future Lucy either. Fairy Tail has to stay by her side, even if Lucy herself couldn't have that anymore.

Lucy knew that it was she herself that was holding her back from ever forgiving Fairy Tail and to say that she wasn't still slightly mad at the fairies was the truth.

Lucy knew that she had just made her decision and it was time that she owned up to her own guild's code an finally let go of all that hatred, sadness and pain from her heart forever.

Lucy sighed and stared at Future Lucy straight in the eye as she nodded. _"...Alright. We'll go to Fairy Tail."_

Future Lucy's expression lightened up and she looked like she was going to burst into tears, but calmed herself down before any waterworks could make their way down her face.

 _"Thank you."_ She replied. _"We'll talk more but first... it's time for you to wake up."_

* * *

 **Now that's what I call a long chapter! How happy are you guys that I'm continuing this story after so long? In truth, if it wasn't for those reviews, I was this close to actually deleting this story. But then I thought; "I promised them that I'd write a sequel and a sequel is what they'll get!" So yes here is the updated version of this chapter and I hope you review on what you think will happen next chapter! Ja ne~**


	17. Going Back To Fairies

**Hey minna! I'm back with chapter 17 and I still can't believe that I'm writing chapters for this story again. Now I'm not gonna lie, last chapter was a long one and it's also the longest chapter I'll ever write again in awhile. So this one will probably be a short one and I hope you enjoy^^**

* * *

Lucy's eyes popped wide open and she sat up straight immediately. She was panting at the vivid dream she had the night before and couldn't believe that she was able to remember everything about it. Future Lucy, Hotaru, the other Fairy Tail, everything. That's when she smelled strawberry and vanilla in her room.

A hand went on her shoulder and Lucy could see the familiar pink guild mark on the back of it. There, standing beside her bed, was Future Lucy Heartfilia.

It was weird for Lucy to be staring at a clearly older, yet younger looking version of herself. She could clearly tell that Future Lucy's personality was exactly the same from her own 8 years ago and could see in her eyes that she held the same determination to save her nakama.

"Glad I can meet this stronger and more mature version of me." Future Lucy greeted.

"No kidding." Lucy replied. "It feels weird to be face to face with my old personality self."

"Feels like your really in the past huh?"

"That's really weird to say coming from someone in the future."

"Wow, thanks for being a kill joy." Future Lucy said sarcastically. "So? Are you ready?"

"Today is the day off of the Grand Magic Games right?"

"Yep. So we can go to Fairy Tail's inn. Things will be different from my past anyway."

"Alright then." Lucy replied as she looked at the glove on the back of her right hand. She took off the glove to reveal the pink guild mark and just stared at it along with Future Lucy. "Maybe I should show everyone the truth."

"That's a good way to start." Future Lucy agreed. "Are you gonna ask for it to be removed?"

"No." Lucy said as she surprised Future Lucy. "It will remain a reminder of my resolve and that I let go of the pain."

Future Lucy smiled at this and let out her hand to Lucy. The guild master looked at her potential future self, she had a genuine smile on her face and Lucy remembered a time when she would smile like that. Lucy grabbed Future Lucy's hand and mirrored a smile like hers.

"Let's go wake up the others." Future Lucy suggested.

"No need. They're already awake." Lucy replied, making Future Lucy stare at her questioningly.

Just then, Future Lucy remembered that Lucy was a Celestial God Dragon Slayer so that meant she had sensitive ears just like Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue. Both girls laughed it off and Lucy decided to change her clothes since they were from yesterday's battles.

Lucy then summoned Cancer to get rid of her red streaks and replace them with her natural hair color and tied it with her old side ponytail. Once Cancer was done, Lucy wore a white tank top with gold linings and decorations that showed off her belly, 2 star necklaces that were of different lengths, denim light blue short shorts with a navy blue belt.

Future Lucy then summoned Virgo, who already knew of the current situation and asked her for a few accessories to complete Lucy's look. The celestial nodded and disappeared for a second before returning with a white and gold belt pouch to hold Lucy's celestial keys and a belt that goes on Lucy's leg to hold her whip. On her feet, white knee high boots.

Once Lucy was satisfied with the look, she placed a black glove on her right hand to cover her Fairy Tail mark for the moment until they reached the fairies' inn and opened the door to her bedroom. Future Lucy following behind her after Virgo treated her wounds, which were now all gone besides some of the slight burns.

When Light's Darkness heard the door upstairs open, they all perked up and were happy to see Lucy awake. But then they saw what she was wearing and their expressions changed to surprise. Though it was when they saw Future Lucy behind their guild master that they all were shocked in confusion.

"Good morning everyone." Lucy said as she smiled brightly.

That did it. Everyone had officially lost their minds. It was really, really, _really_ rare to see their guild master smile happily in a morning. Lucy would normally tiredly greet them. Never be happy. But then their attention went to Future Lucy who was even more of a shock to them.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Kano asked. "Why are their 2 of you!?"

"What's happening here!?" Akari stepped in. "You changed your hair _and_ your normal attire too!?"

Lucy face palmed in disappointment as she watched her Twin God Slayers freak out about the change and Future Lucy. Not giving the blonde a chance to speak for herself. Future Lucy could only laugh awkwardly about this act and couldn't help but think about her Natsu and Happy do this too.

Akame and Masahiro also sensed both Lucy's disappointment and awkwardness, so both of them used their magic to stop the twins to panic any further so they can all listen on what Lucy has to say about the sudden change and appearance of Future Lucy. Seeing as they need a full report.

"For starters, I wanted a little change." Lucy explained as she crossed her arms. "Is that a problem?"

All of Light's Darkness shook their heads and both Lucy's laughed at the response. Lucy then gestured to Future Lucy and began to explain. "As for her, she's from a different timeline and future of Earthland where I never left Fairy Tail and where Light's Darkness never existed."

"What!?" Lisanna asked. "A different timeline and future!?"

Future Lucy nodded and spotted Carla with her eyes widened. "So that's what it was..." Carla mumbled.

"Carla?" Wendy asked as she heard her exceed.

"You had a vision, didn't you Carla?" Future Lucy asked. "A vision that you thought wasn't possible."

Everybody looked at Carla with slightly surprised faces, Akari and Kano released from Akame and Masahiro's hold. "Is that true Carla?" Yuki asked.

Carla didn't say anything at first, but then just sighed. "Yes. I saw Lucy in a destroyed version of Magnolia. She was holding something as she cried with various Fairy Tail members turned to stone. Then, she threw something in the air."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hiro asked.

"I didn't think that it would be something that would come true. Seeing as our Lucy wouldn't want to go to Magnolia where Fairy Tail is anyway." Carla explained.

"I guess that's fair." Masahiro agreed.

"Anyway, how and why did you come here... uh..." Wendy asked, unsure what to call the celestial mage.

"Just call me Future Lucy."

"The reason she's here is because... Hotaru is coming for her now." Lucy revealed.

"Excuse me!?" Akame asked.

"Did you just say Hotaru!?" Lisanna added.

"Who's that?" Kuro asked.

"She's the woman that appeared on the lacrima screen 7 years ago that revealed Master." Yuki explained.

"I thought she was in prison!" Kano said.

"Apparently not." Future Lucy said. "She came to my timeline and trapped my Fairy Tail in time and darkness."

"Mind you she does have the power to move in the shadows like Rogue." Lucy reminded. "But clearly she's more advanced than him."

"That's just crazy..." Akari said in disbelief.

"Anyway, to free the other Fairy Tail we have to hunt Hotaru down and I have the best suspicion that she's somewhere here in Crocus, watching the games." Lucy said.

"Well then? What are we waiting for?" Hiro asked excitedly.

Future Lucy nudged Lucy's shoulder and the guild master couldn't help but be annoyed. She knew that the sudden change and Future Lucy being there was enough shock to her guild members, but she knew that she had to tell Light's Darkness that of her resolve.

"Hotaru has gotten stronger in the past 7 years. She'll be even tougher to beat." Lucy explained. "So, with much debate and realization, I've decided... to ask Fairy Tail to assist us."

Light's Darkness was silent for awhile. Some of their mouths - mainly Kano's and Akari's - wide open from the proposal. From their guild master no less. When they finally let the words sink in, everybody shook their heads and Lucy mentally prepared herself for the upcoming questions.

"Excuse me again!?" Kano asked. "What's going on with you, Lucy!?"

"You - our master - want to ask Fairy Tail for help!?" Masahiro added.

"After all the crazy attempts to beat them up for 8 years ago!?" Akame reasoned.

"What's with the sudden change of heart!?" Akari questioned. "Why now of all times!?"

"Will you guys calm down!" Lisanna said.

"Yes, let her explain first." Carla agreed.

"We won't know until you just wait." Wendy reminded.

Kuro just mirrored both Lucy's expressions and face palmed at their questions. Hiro was just laughing on his seat, pointing at the 4 mages who continued to answer questions while Yuki was trying to also stop the others from talking so Lucy and Future Lucy can explain the sudden decision.

Finally, they quieted down and everyone sat down on chairs and stools around them. Clearly knowing that whatever the reason, they're gonna need a moment to take it all in. Lucy sighed in relief that they finally stopped freaking out and took a deep breath on what she's about to explain.

"One of the reasons for this is because now that Hotaru is clearly growing in power, we're gonna need all the help we can get and Fairy Tail is the only other guild that knows the truth." Lucy explained.

"And the other reason?" Kuro asked.

"She reasoned with me." Lucy admitted, gesturing to Future Lucy. "She reminded me that even though I've grown as a person, I still hate holding grudges and that I was holding onto the past. I created this guild to make sure that no one has to hold onto hate, sadness and pain. So I have to live up to it as well... and I let go of the past."

The guild members were surprised by this and then smiled at their guild master. They glanced at each other and all agreed that it was a good choice to finally let go of everything that's been haunting Lucy for 8 years of her life. She's finally grown more as a guild master and more as a person too.

"So? What are we waiting for?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah? Today is a day off from the games." Kano agreed.

"If we're lucky, we can find Jellal somewhere since he was here first day of the games." Kuro added.

"Then let's go to Fairy Tail's inn." Masahiro said as he opened his archive to find out where Fairy Tail was staying.

Future Lucy clasped her hands together happily and Lucy nudged the girl's elbow. Future Lucy turned to her other and watched as Lucy gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Future Lucy smiled in return and hugged Lucy, which the guild master willingly returned.

* * *

Later on that day, in Fairy Tail's inn, everybody was relaxing as usual when really they were feeling guilty from yesterday night. Though Fairy Tail gained 10 points from winning the tag battles yesterday and were now in the lead, they tried to celebrate without thinking too much on last night's events with Future Lucy.

Suddenly, the doors to the inn opened and everybody turned to see who it was. They were surprised as Future Lucy stepped in with a cloak on her shoulders. Clearly she was feeling a little cold. They were about to greet her when the second surprise came their way, it was the rest of Light's Darkness and Lucy was among them.

Their mouths hung open as they watched her look around the inn, a smile on her face as she placed her hands on her hips. They took in how she was wearing her old hair style, her clothes resembled her style from 8 years ago and that she didn't have red streaks in her hair anymore.

When Lucy realized that all the fairies were staring at her, she smiled at them which took them aback. "Hello Master Makarov. I hope you don't mind the sudden visit."

"H-Hello Lucy." Makarov stuttered.

Lucy noticed this and tilted her head. "Why are you stuttering? I thought I already forgave you in the past."

By those words, Makarov let go of the breath he had been holding and was glad to hear Lucy remembered that. "So you really do remember everything now."

"Yes she has." Kano replied.

Lucy then felt Future Lucy tap her shoulder. Lucy turned to her other as Future Lucy pointed to Natsu who was just staring along with the rest of Team Natsu in disbelief.

"Luce... er... Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Hello Salama-!? I mean... Natsu." Lucy replied.

Now that, how she greeted Natsu by his name, made everyone just have a mental break down. It wasn't just the words, it was the tone of voice she had. It was sincere and wasn't mixed in with hate. "A-Anyway Lucy. What business do you have with us?" Makarov asked.

Lucy glanced at Future Lucy and the rest of her guild, all nodded and she nodded in return. She turned to face Makarov and could see Mavis right behind him. Future Lucy already explained who she was and was grateful for it or else she would've asked Makarov who she was.

"I... came to ask Fairy Tail for help." Lucy said.

This made the entire inn silent. Light's Darkness and Future Lucy tilted their heads in confusion. But then suddenly, all the mages fell on the ground as they were too shocked about this sudden change. Lucy - the girl who vowed to take them down and never forgive them - was no asking them for help.

Light's Darkness and Future Lucy immediately acted and tried to get the fairies to wake up from their fainted state. They took them by the arms and tried to wake them up.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" Hiro asked.

"Please wake up." Yuki pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Kuro added.

"Mira! Big Brother Elf!" Lisanna shouted.

"C'mon Juvia. Levy. Cana." Wendy urged.

"Pull yourself together Tomcat!" Carla scolded.

"Wake up!" Akari and Kano yelled.

"Geez guys." Akame complained.

"Idiots." Masahiro mumbled.

"Hey Erza! Gray!" Future Lucy called out.

"Natsu! Master Makarov! Hello!" Lucy shouted.

It took awhile for Fairy Tail to wake up while Light's Darkness and Future Lucy helped all the fairies onto some chairs. Once they were all settled and in comfortable positions, Team Natsu turned and looked to Lucy with questioning eyes. They were so sure that she hated them.

"Why are you doing this?" Erza asked.

Lucy smiled and got up and dusted herself off, placing her hands on her hips yet again. "Because Future Lucy reminded me that I created Light's Darkness for people to move on from the hate, pain and sadness. To move on from their pasts and look to the future. She made me realize that if that's the way my guild works, I have to do that too."

Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail couldn't help but feel touched by the words Lucy spoke. But they could tell that she was still slightly mad at them for that and understood completely. It was only fair. But then they remembered that Light's Darkness came to ask them for help and wondered what it was.

"So anyway Lucy, what did you need help with?" Gray asked.

"Be careful. I don't know why, but something about her is making feel a bit edgy." Mavis warned.

"Oh don't worry about it." Lucy reassured. "To tell you the truth, it actually involves Fairy Tail to some extent."

All the fairies' eyes widened and Light's Darkness gave off looks of confusion. Since only people who bear the Fairy Tail mark can only see and hear Mavis, the fairies were surprised that Lucy had responded and Light's Darkness didn't even know who Lucy was talking to.

"Uh... who are you talking to Lucy?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. No one said anything about doubting you." Hiro agreed.

Lucy then realized her mistake and covered her mouth as the fairies went into a silent frozen state yet again. Future Lucy sighed and brought up her right hand to show her glowing guild mark. Lucy's glove then started glowing too and she carefully removed her right glove to reveal her also pink guild mark.

Everybody besides Future Lucy all couldn't believe what they were seeing and leaned in closer to make sure they weren't imagining things. But what they saw was the truth. It was definitely the pink guild mark on her right hand that Lucy had been covering with gloves since she created Light's Darkness.

"To put it simply... I need Fairy Tail to help put someone in her place." Lucy said.

* * *

 **That's the end for that chapter! Well, now both guild's know about Lucy's resolve and that she's been hiding her Fairy Tail guild mark for practically 8 years. I've decided to write what I want to write for this story and only incorporate ideas that seem to make the plot move forward. So next chapter, Lucy will be telling Fairy Tail about Hotaru's return and then I will skip to the final day of the GMG! Ja ne~**


	18. Plans Engaging

**Okay! So last 2 chapters I started to continue to write this story again. I still can't believe I'm writing this story again and I feel like it will be longer than just 25 chapters. Or not depending when I reveal Hotaru and all that. Also depends on how long I make the battle scenes for the last day. So anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Our... our guild mark..." Levy stuttered. "You kept it... all this time?"

Lucy could only nod as Future Lucy smiled at this revelation. Everything was happening a bit too fast, that much was obviously true, but they didn't have time for that. Light's Darkness looked back and forth from Lucy's right and left hand, looking at the individual pink and blue guild marks.

This was indeed something new, even to them. They all knew that Lucy liked wearing fingerless gloves but they never knew she was hiding the mark of Fairy Tail all this time. Fairy Tail on the other hand, felt like they were getting too many surprises that day. First Lucy's change of resolve, her asking for help and now she kept their guild mark.

"Well, to say I kept it is half true." Lucy replied. "Since everyone was ignoring me 8 years ago and everyone thought I was dead, I couldn't just remove it myself right?"

"That seems fair enough." Erza said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, that just clears up everything then." Mavis said as she sighed in relief.

This confused the fairies and Makarov could only nod in agreement. "What do you mean, First Master?" Romeo asked.

"Well you see, during the games, I sensed something weird about the celestial mage and I asked the sixth about it." Mavis explained. "I felt like you could see me from the stands."

"Yes I did. But, it was like a blur for awhile until I could clearly see you." Lucy replied nodding. "It was probably my hidden guild mark that caused this."

"Would you like to remove it since you don't belong to this guild?" Mavis asked.

"No." Lucy immediately replied. "I want to keep it and let it be a symbol of our truce between our guilds."

This made everyone smile. When they made the truce 7 years ago, they all agreed on it but felt bad that Lucy wasn't there to approve of it back then. Her forgetting and refusing to believe the truce made it and awkward situation, but now she remembered and agreed to the truce as well, using her pink guild mark as a symbol of proof.

"But I'd like to know why you need our help to put someone in their place." Makarov said. "With someone of your current power, I would assume you could do it on your own."

With that statement, Akame stepped up and her eyes narrowed. "Do you remember Hotaru?"

Team Natsu recognized the name almost immediately and their expressions turned to anger. They remembered the woman well enough and the rest of the fairies heard about her after both teams came back from the battle. Natsu growled under his breath and rolled his hands into fists.

"What about her?" He asked.

"She's back and has become stronger than ever." Masahiro informed.

"What!?" Makarov asked. "I thought she was in prison!?"

"Hotaru's magic revolves around darkness and shadows like Rogue." Lisanna reminded. "If she was able to break her magic resistors, then she could've easily slipped out of her cell."

"That makes sense." Gray agreed. "But how do you expect to find her?"

Future Lucy then began to explain the actual situation. Apologizing for lying to Fairy Tail about the actual problem. She explained how Hotaru had come to her timeline and trapped all of her Fairy Tail in darkness and time. Being that the only way to stop her was to surrender or defeat her.

Everyone listened intently. The fairies accepting her apology and getting them to try and find Light's Darkness' guild hall themselves so they can man up and see Lucy. It was a smart idea to think that it would actually work, seeing that it was Future Lucy who thought of the idea in the first place.

Then, everybody started throwing ideas around on how to draw Hotaru out if she is somewhere in Crocus right now. Mavis taking in everybody else's ideas to create a perfect plan just in case Hotaru appears on the last day of the games like both Lucy's said.

After all the planning and the plan was complete, everybody was pumped up for the last day of the games. Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness were in the lead while Sabertooth was caught up in second place. Plus, Mavis said that so long as most of the 5 members on both teams remained, they would have no trouble dealing with Hotaru.

Once everyone went over the plan again at least 3 times so that everyone on both teams remembered, Lucy cleared her throat and placed her hand on Future Lucy's shoulder. Everyone turned to the blonde guild master and listened closely as Lucy spoke once more.

"Now that everything is planned out, I am counting on all of you for this to work. Though I've approved the truce and have made a new resolve, that doesn't mean I'm not slightly mad at all of you for the past." Lucy started. "However, just this once, I shall put all of my trust into you fairies to help me."

"And you can definitely count on us to watch your back too!" Natsu replied, grinning happily.

"We want to make up for our mistakes and we don't want the incident of 7 years ago to repeat themselves." Erza added.

"It's time we start over again from scratch." Gray said.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as the rest of the guild repeated after him in sync.

It was then Kano smirked and so did Akari. The twins walking forward from behind Lucy and standing on one of the tables in the inn. Light's Darkness gave them questioning looks while Fairy Tail awaited their words.

"Hey! But don't forget!" Kano started. "If we ever encounter each other one the last day, don't think for a second we will go easy on you fairies."

"And if we beat ya guys to an opponent, they're ours to defeat go it?" Akari clarified.

"Gladly." Gajeel agreed. "Just don't complain when I get to one of them Sabertooth dragon slayers before you."

"That goes for me too with the god slayer." Laxus added.

Akari, Gajeel, Laxus and Kano stared at each other, a rivalry aura surrounding them. Masahiro sighed as Akame laughed and both used their magic to stop Kano and Akari from going any further. Erza hitting Gajeel on the head and Laxus getting hit by Makarov who used his magic to enlarge his fist.

Future Lucy laughed at this. Though this was a different timeline than her own and the events happening were different than what she remembered, it made her feel better that this Fairy Tail was in high spirits again.

Suddenly, a glow came from her cloak. Everyone noticed and turned to Future Lucy as she pulled out the lacrima that had teleported her to this time. Future Lucy then moved to the back of the lacrima for a smooth surface. That's when someone appeared in the pitch black surface. Blue hair that made Future Lucy's eyes widened.

"L-Levy!?" She asked worryingly.

The future bluenette bookworm struggled inside her black surroundings and more people behind her appeared on the surface of the lacrima. People from Future Lucy's timeline like Mira, Elfmen, Lisanna, Warren, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Carla and Doranbolt can also be seen in the background.

Both Light's Darkness and Fairy Tail looked at the lacrima in Future Lucy's hand. They were surprised to see their on future selves on the other side and wondered what in the world could have happened to make them have all the wounds on their skin. Wendy on the other hand wondered why she cut her hair.

Then the image changed to where Erza, Happy, Carla, Lily and surprisingly Minerva were. All floating through the darkness and Future Lucy couldn't help but start shaking and cover her mouth from the sight. Though the others were curious to why Minerva was with the group but didn't ask.

Lastly it showed Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia and Gray. All 4 mages floating around the darkness. Still and void. Future Lucy's eyes widened as she saw her guild mates on the lacrima. But it was short lived as the lacrima suddenly exploded into tiny pieces and fell to the floor.

Everybody froze and couldn't believe it. They needed to act fast and hope that they can find Hotaru tomorrow. It was Future Lucy's only hope.

Tears fell from the time traveler's eyes and she fell to the floor. Much like how Yukino looked when Natsu, Lucy and Happy stormed the saber's inn. Then, Natsu went to Future Lucy and pulled her into a hug. The rest of Team Natsu following him. Levy, Juvia, Cana, Wendy, Carla and Lisanna as well.

"Don't worry." Natsu reassured. "You'll save them soon."

Future Lucy opened her eyes and placed her hands on Natsu's chest. At times like this, even though she knew that the Natsu in front of her isn't her Natsu, they were still the same. She took a fist full of his shirt and cried freely as her tears streamed her face. Natsu rubbing circles on the blonde.

Lucy glanced at her guild and nodded at them. The rest of them getting the same idea, nodded in agreement too.

"Master Makarov, we think it's best that we stay here for the night." Kuro stated.

"Do you mind?" Hiro asked.

"Not at all my boy." Makarov replied. "We would be glad to have you all stay here."

"Good. Because there are things I'd like to tell future me and I don't think she wants to leave." Lucy said.

* * *

The next day, it was officially the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Chapati had just explained the rules of the last games, which was that all teams shall be separated throughout the city of Crocus and depending which ever the opposing team member you encounter, you have to fight.

Lucy and Light's Darkness left earlier from Fairy Tail's inn to not let any attention or suspicions occur if anyone saw them. Lucy, Akari, Kano, Akame and Yuki wore their brown cloaks and waited at their waiting spot in Crocus. Kano and Akari eager to just go and find the Twin Dragon Slayers.

Lucy on the other hand, she hadn't told the rest of her team the extra part of the plan that she created with Future Lucy. That night while everyone was asleep, she spoke with her future self about a secret plan that only she will know about. With much trial, error and debate from Aquarius, Lucy was able to use the mermaid's Star Dress.

Though it was late at night that they summoned Aquarius and Future Lucy couldn't help but hug the celestial spirit who had no idea about the other timeline. But either way, Aquarius was confused why she was seeing 2 Lucy's in front of her. But Lucy just said to not look too much into it.

Anyway, Lucy hid her Star Dress under the cloak and no one even suspected that she was also now a spitting image of Future Lucy. The Star Dress also having her hair fixed to Future Lucy's hair style and thanks to Virgo, her blue guild mark on her left hand was covered. Her hood covering her face.

Somewhere else in Crocus was Future Lucy, hiding in one of the buildings. She also wore a brown cloak like Lucy's and covered her Star Dress. She had summoned Cancer not too long ago to alter her hairstyle slightly to match Lucy's long hair and also had a side ponytail. Her hood also hiding her hair.

Only Lucy knew where Future Lucy was. None of the fairies or her guild members knew because if Future Lucy is the real main target of Hotaru, then it would cause trouble for the crowd and the rest of the fairies there is Hotaru ambushed them to kidnap Future Lucy. That's why Lucy suggested to her future self to hide somewhere in Crocus.

Lucy also had Future Lucy just tell the gist of what happened at the last day of the games, which was the same for her timeline expect for the people participating. Once Lucy finds her other, depending on how many opponents are left and if the battles end up the way Future Lucy was told, they would switch places.

This was so that they could not only confuse Hotaru, but if the shadow woman were in Crocus in that instant, Lucy would be the one to deal with her for a bit and take some of her stamina while Future Lucy's takes her place in the games for that short period.

Soon Chapati finished explaining the rules that Future Lucy already told Lucy and the 5 Light's Darkness members just stood casually. Once the gong rang, Lucy's eyes glowed and a golden glow surrounded her, Akari, Kano, Akame and Yuki. Then, Lucy spread herself and the rest of them to where various opponents awaited. Just like they planned the day before.

Lucy landing right in front of Yuka and Toby from Lamia Scale. Both were surprised by this while Toby started getting angry and complained about why they just had to run into one of Light's Darkness.

Lucy eyes still golden, peeked out from under her hood as she got into battle stance. "Let's get this started."

* * *

 **So there you have it! I hope you guys are okay with this scenario instead and I hope you're okay with Lucy trusting Fairy Tail for this one event. As you can see, I'm going to change up this battle and things are about to get serious. I'm doing individual chapters for each of Light's Darkness' battles and then it will go from there. Please review, favorite and follow^^ Ja ne~**


	19. Yuki and Gray vs Rufus

**Last chapter, the final day just started. In this chapter, it's time for Yuki to show what she's really made out of and fight her battle, since I didn't really let her have a lot of action time. Anyway, enjoyXD**

* * *

As the survivor battles started, Lucy didn't waste no time and defeated Yuka and Toby with her Celestial God Dragon Wing Scythe. Earning her guild 2 points, going in first place and putting Fairy Tail in second. When she looked up, she could see a lacrima screen above her and saw that Team Fairy Tail was just standing there.

Lucy was surprised by this because of the fact that Natsu wasn't in the game. Juvia had taken his place. Probably the most destructive guy who loves to fight, not in the games. She didn't know what Mavis had told them and the guild master just continued to find herself some more opponents to fight or locate Future Lucy.

Lucy then saw that the Trimens had defeated Arana and Beth from Mermaid Heel and smirked at the opponents she might have the honor of fighting. Though Lucy knew she was powerful, she had her limits and decided that if the fairies moved, she'd let one of them go for mainly Jura, maybe Ogra, Sting, Rogue or Minerva.

It was then that she saw that Akame had beaten Millianna. Her bow in hand and her puppet on her left side. The blood mage smirking as she turned away from her fallen opponent. Just then, screen showed how Risley just beat up Ichiya and then Sting came out of nowhere and made Risley fall.

Soon, Team Fairy Tail opened their eyes one by one and began to separate. Light's Darkness smirked and nodded as the rest of the fairies ran through the streets of Crocus. Then, Rufus started to cast Night of Shooting Stars. Which Erza, Gray, Juvia and Gajeel dodged and Laxus blocked.

Light's Darkness on the other hand, Yuki transformed into an angel and led the blast to a wall instead, Akari and Kano dodged it, Akame shot the blast with an explosive arrow and Lucy swallowed the attack since it was related to her magic. Which surprised Rufus.

Then, Erza took out Jenny while Gajeel took out Eve and Ren while Hibiki tried to make a run for it. Sadly, the archive mage ran into Gray who immediately froze the man solid. Which made Fairy Tail and Sabertooth in first place while Light's Darkness was behind by one point.

Lucy then caught the scent of a certain dragon slayer and it definitely wasn't Natsu. She followed the scent, making sure none of the lacrima screens would go to her location. Then, when she came to an alleyway, the blonde found Sting sitting alone in silence.

Sting sensed her presence and was surprised to find the cloaked girl. He was sure that he had found the perfect hiding place. But he clearly didn't find the perfect one.

The dragon slayer the recognized the brown cloak and knew that it was a member from Light's Darkness. He stood up and got into fighting position. But, Lucy only giggled under her breath and placed a hand on her hip.

"Relax." She said as she pulled her hood back to reveal her - temporary - shoulder length blonde hair. "I'm just surprised to find you here in solitude, Sting."

Sting's eyes widened as he saw Lucy in front of him. He wasn't sure that she was still unstable from the 2 days ago and that she wasn't going to participate the games. Though he was relieved that she was alright, he wondered why she changed her red streaked hair to blonde again.

"What happened to you?" Sting simply asked in a cold tone.

"How about we don't fight and then I'll answer?" Lucy suggested. "Besides, you seem like you need a friend."

"A friend?"

Sting was slightly taken aback by that suggestion. But it made him think about something troubling from Lucy's view, seeing as he gnashed his teeth and sat back down. Lucy then sighed and sat beside him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Making sure that her Star Dress was still hidden and that her right hand didn't show.

"Tell me what happened." Lucy said.

Sting looked to the blonde girl beside him, who had a reassuring smile on her face. A shadow was casted over his eyes and then he began to speak. "Lector... he was taken from me."

"What?" Lucy asked. "How?"

Sting took a deep breath and then continued. "After the princess, me and Rogue's loss on the 4th day, Master Jiemma was absolutely furious. He slapped her on the ground and everyone was forced to watch. Of course, he couldn't hurt us too badly since we were needed today."

"What does this have to do with Lector?"

"Lector, he tried to stand up for me. But Master also got mad at him and then attacked him with magic. Lector disappeared and I couldn't hold in my anger. I thought he was gone forever and blasted Master through the stomach with my magic. I feel terrible about it."

"I can't believe this..." Lucy said.

"But then, the princess came in and told me that Lector was safe, in the last minute she saved him and I was grateful for a moment. Until she told me that in order to get him back I needed to be the one to defeat the remaining survivors of today's game. Then, I'd also become guild master. I wasn't sure at first, but I agreed if it was to get Lector back."

It was silent between them for a moment and Lucy couldn't believe this. She didn't approve of the way Sabertooth worked after what happened with Yukino, but she help but be angry at how none of the sabers listened to her words during the Naval Battle. It was sickening.

Lucy sighed and stood, trying to calm her nerves. Sting looked up at the girl and waited to what she had to say.

"I never agreed with the way you treated guild members and I certainly never agreed with that cat anyway." Lucy started to say as Sting looked away again. "But... this is your battle to fight, not mine."

Sting's eyes widened and he was confused by her words. Just moments before, Lucy had suggested that he needed a friend and now she was scolding him.

"I thought you were going to help me!?" Sting shouted.

"Not everything goes your way, you hear me! Sabertooth's members all cower in fear and follow orders from the stronger mages. It's about time that you and the rest of Sabertooth stand up to what's yours and fight for it! Your guild lives in luxury and appear strong for the public. When really, it's a sad and feared guild!"

Sting's eyes widened to Lucy's words. She was right and he knew it. But, he couldn't risk putting Lector in any more danger. He had to win the game or else Minerva might do something to the brown exceed. Sting averted his eyes from Lucy's and the guild master was going to speak again before spotting a shadow on the wall to move.

Lucy's eyes widened and knew that it was either Rogue or more likely to be Hotaru. The shadow went back out into the light of the walls and Lucy immediately knew that she had to find Future Lucy. That's when she smelled the familiar scent of strawberry vanilla. Lucy pulled her hood over head and began to walk deeper into the alleyway.

"Sting." She said. "Go far away from this part of Crocus."

"Huh?" He asked. "Why should I?"

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." Lucy then apologized. "Now go somewhere far from here."

Sting didn't get what Lucy meant, but he still stood up and ran somewhere in Crocus to wait until he can defeat the remaining 5 members standing. After Lucy knew he was gone, she began to run to where Future Lucy was and soon met up with her at the end of the alleyway.

Both smiled at each other and Lucy took off her cloak to reveal her Star Dress. Future Lucy took the cloak and summoned Virgo who brought it to the spirit world. Before Future Lucy could take the guild master's place, Lucy grabbed her arm and placed something in her hand.

Future Lucy was confused for a second before opening her hand to reveal Aquarius' key. The time traveler's eyes widened and tears threatened to fall.

"Are you sure?" Future Lucy asked.

"You need Aquarius more than I do right now." Lucy said. "People think that you'll attack with my slayer magic, but since you have Star Dress and can summon more than 2 spirits you can beat them with surprise."

Suddenly, Future Lucy hugged Lucy gratefully, being able to summon Aquarius one more time before returning to her own time. Lucy patted her future self's back and then the 2 separated, running in different directions. That's when Lucy saw the lacrima screen and that Yuki had encountered Rufus.

Lucy then took out Gemini's key and a golden magic circle appeared at her feet. "Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

The twin spirits appeared and waved at their master. "It's been awhile Miss Lucy!"

"Yes it has, hasn't it?" Lucy replied.

"Anyway, what do you need us to do?" Gemi asked.

"I need you to transform into me from yesterday and then look after Future Lucy." Lucy said.

"Is that all you need from us?" Mini asked.

"No. Sine you can use my powers, I need you to also teleport any of my members to other opponents if they are to fight with any Fairy Tail mages."

"Roger that!" Both spirits said.

With that, Gemini turned into Lucy. They were wearing the same clothes that Lucy wore yesterday and they covered their face using a brown cloak. They nodded at Lucy and soo disappeared to the rooftops to keep an eye out on Future Lucy, Akari, Kano, Yuki and Akame.

"Good luck minna... I'm gonna need your help sooner or later."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki was running through the streets of Crocus before stopping at the library. She could sense someone inside and went in. When she was in the main hall, she found Rufus sitting on a chair and reading a book. The young teen went into her battle stance and got ready to attack.

"You're Rufus." Yuki said as a magic aura surrounded her.

"Interesting... I expected someone else to battle me first but it seems to be just a lowly girl." Rufus taunted.

"What'd you say?" Yuki asked.

Suddenly, another person came inside the library. Yuki and Rufus looked to see it who it was. "The first master told me that you'd be hiding out in here. Seems she was right."

Yuki's eyes widened for a second, before she calmed herself down at the sight. "G-Gray?"

The ice mage looked to see Yuki. He was surprised that she found Rufus first but Gray decided that his main focus right now is to beat Rufus. The ice mage knew that he couldn't fight Yuki now, especially since all of Light's Darkness and Fairy Tail's team members needed to be standing since Hotaru could be anywhere. So they're going to have to team up.

Yuki also thought the same thing. If Lucy was anywhere near, Yuki trusted that the guild master would teleport her away to another opponent if necessary. Gemini soon arrived at the library, carefully sneaking through the shadows so that the lacrima vision wouldn't spot them and decided to teleport Yuki out once Rufus was defeated.

"Well this is even more interesting." Rufus replied "A fairy and Light's Darkness here. However, you weak fairy had practically vanished from my memory. Perhaps you'd care to remind me who you are."

"You're gonna have a hard time forgetting me after this. Cause I'm the guy whose gonna knock you out." Gray said.

"Don't forget about me! I'm in this fight too!" Yuki added.

"Here we go folks! A 3 way battle between Sabertooth's Rufus, Fairy Tail's Gray and Light's Darkness' Yuki!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered wildly. "And it seems like both Yuki and Gray are going to team up as well!"

"Alright you mask wearing freak, show us what you've got!" Gray demanded. "Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!"

"Here I go! Summoning Magic: Owlion!" Yuki said as an animal with a head of an owl and a body of a lion went to tackle Rufus with strong force.

Rufus only smirked as he closed his book and dodged both the lances and owlion. Gray then did an Ice Impact as Yuki commanded the owlion to attack again. Which Rufus dodged simply while holding his hat and landed. Rufus then started to explain how he can make entirely new spells through memorizing other magic attacks.

Then, Rufus proceeded to attack Yuki and Gray with an attack that combined both Gray's ice and Ogra's lightning. Which surprised Gray as he was getting surrounded. Then, Rufus summoned several mini tornadoes in the library s Gray tried to attack the blonde again with an ice shield.

But the tornadoes broke through it and Gray was soon caught up in the tornado as well. Yuki then trnaformed into her angel transformation and then dismissed the owlion. She started to fly and grabbed Gray out of the tornado, placing the raven haired teen on the ground. Then, she made a big gust of wind with her wings to make the tornadoes disappear.

"What?" Rufus asked as Yuki smirked.

Then, Rufus memorized several books and made ice soldiers. The soldiers then attacked Gray and Yuki one by one. Both mages getting considerable large amounts of damage. Everybody watched in shock as Rufus then summoned a weird buff man who had horns and an axe that glowed lightning along with an ice skirt, slashing at Gray and Yuki further.

Gray and Yuki then got up with many bruises and gnashed their teeth. "Didn't anyone tell you how to behave in libraries?" Yuki asked.

"You better put those books where you found them!" Gray answered as he made a thick wall of ice behind him and stood up, Yuki following after him.

"So quit looking at them and let's do this!" Both shouted.

"No matter, if that is your wish then so be it." Rufus replied. "I've already memories their contents."

The memory make mage then shot a large stream of fire and lightning to Gray and Yuki. Who had no choice but to block and crash at a bookshelf. Yuki and Gray struggled to get up, but they refused to be beaten by the same person twice again. But Rufus continued to throw attack after attack on them.

Rufus then sat on the ledge of the second floor and laughed. "You have to forgive me for somewhat misreading both of you earlier. I never imagined that you were this stubborn." He said. "I do appreciate you have done. You've been excellent test subjects. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the opportunity to learn so many spells.

Suddenly, Rufus then began to cast a gravity spell on both Yuki and Gray. The memory mage began to rabble about magic and it was starting to get annoying to Gray and Yuki. Then, they both had enough of this and sat up from their uncomfortable position. Shocking Rufus immediately.

"I believe this has gone far long enough." Yuki sad as he hair casted shadows over her eyes.

"What!?" Rufus asked. "You shouldn't be able to move right now!"

"Don't tell me what to do." Gray said he smirked.

Gray then proceeded to say how maker magic is all about freedom and how Ur had taught him that. Gray and Yuki both then stood up as if the gravity spell is nothing and then both Gray and Yuki began to say how they both have their own memory and they began to remember the events that had made an impact in their lives.

"Let's do this!" Gray and Yuki declared.

Gray then made ice spikes as Yuki could only smirk. Rufus dodged the ice just in time with a shock look on his face, dismissing the gravity spell. The Light's Darkness member then smirked as she began to unleash her full power. Something that Hiro and Kuro recognized and both boys smirked as well.

"This is about to get good." Hiro cheered.

"She's about to summon... her." Kuro added, which made the rest of Light's Darkness wonder what was happening.

"Yuri... you mind taking down a spoiled idiot?" Yuki asked to no one.

 _"Is that even a question Yuki?"_ A voice spoke out of nowhere.

"What!?" Rufus and Gray asked.

"Summoning and Separation Magic: Two Faced Other! Yuri!" Yuki said as a black aura surrounded her.

Then, without any time wasted, a girl with black and white streaked hair appeared. She looked the same age as Yuki and her eyes were icy blue. She had very pale skin and wore a black off the shoulder shirt that had a blue sash and spread down the middle, exposing her belly. She wore black short shorts and then striped detached sleeves and combat boots.

The pale girl had a devious smirk on her face as she bumped her fists together, cracking her knuckles as well. "Meet my other personality, Yuri." Yuki introduced.

"It's a pleasure... to finally beat you!" Yuri said as she disappeared and then reappeared in front of Rufus, kicking him on the head as the memory mage hit the floor.

"What!?" Rufus asked.

"What is happening!? Yuki of Light's Darkness just summoned another person onto the battle and this young girl seems to be ready to beat Rufus to the ground!" Chapati announced.

"This is Yuki's ultimate summon." Hiro said. "Yuri is a part of Yuki's other personality. A girl completely the opposite of how Yuki really acts. Meaning... her wild side."

"And since Yuri is out, Yuki is also going to use her most strongest transformation." Kuro added. "The heavenly miko angel princess."

"Transformation Magic! Grant me my most powerful transformation! Solori!"

Yuki was then surrounded by a bright pink glow. Gray and Rufus covered their eyes as Yuri could only smirk. Long white angel wings appeared on Yuki's back, a pink dress that resembled a Japanese princess' kimono that had a high low skirt with matching detached high low bell sleeves. Golden sandals on her feet that showed her toes.

Yuki's appearance itself also changed. The young teen had longer white silver hair that fell to her lower thighs that also had some locks of hair braided, her eyes now a seductive red color and pink and white cherry blossoms adorned her head and the bottom of her braids. A tear shaped blue gem on her forehead and another as a necklace.

"Amazing..." Lisanna said.

"I didn't know that Yuki had such a pretty transformation." Wendy added.

"Plus, it clearly very strong." Carla noted.

"Who knew that her summoning magic could lead her to separate another version of herself either." Masahiro said as he tried to look it up on his archive.

"That's our Yuki." Hiro cheered.

"She's going all out." Kuro mumbled under his breath as he smirked.

"What's this!? I can't memorize it!?" Rufus thought, but he didn't have time for that because Yuri then kneed him in the gut and then punched him in the face before disappearing back into Yuki.

Gray then took off his shirt as he got ready to do another attack along side Yuki. Rufus got ready to memories the attack until his eyes widened. "Ice Make... Unlimited Magic!"

"Cherry Blossom... Heavenly Storm!" Yuki chanted.

Suddenly, a bunch of ice swords and cherry blossoms swirled around Gray and Yuki. Both trying to build up power and then lashing it out on Rufus. Gray then froze the spiral of swords while Yuki just made the cherry blossoms float around the sculpture. Then, Gray got ready for another attack.

Rufus started to become in shock as Gray made so many swords at once and how he couldn't memorize Yuki's summon and transformation. Gray then made all the swords dash straight at Rufus, and Yuki floated in the air as she made a giant gust of wind with her wings, making the cherry blossoms follow the swords and push Rufus back.

Rufus was then encased in ice, which he melted with a memorized fire attack. The fire went straight to Gray and Yuki, the girl using her wings and cherry blossoms as a powerful shield and Gray running through the fire since he burned through Natsu's fire, something even burning hot than that.

Then, Gray and Yuki nodded at each other. "Chizakura Heavenly Swords!" Yuki chanted as a sharp katana and red fan came in her hands and cherry blossoms swift as paper that can cut easily surrounded them.

Both Yuki and Gray dashed at Rufus. Once they were right in front of him, at the same time, Yuki slashed Rufus with her katana and fan while Gray used his Ice Bringer. Rufus was then cut with the sharp cherry blossom petals and Gray's ice, making the saber defeated.

Once Yuki and Gray landed, the girl dismissed her transformation as she high-fived Gray. Then, the ice mage caught sight of Rufus' hat, taking it and placing it on his head as he smirked. Yuki began to cheer, until a soft golden glow came at her feet, one that went unnoticed by Gray and the lacrima vision.

"Wow! Both Yuki of Light's Darkness and Gray of Fairy Tail successfully defeated Rufus of Sabertooth! Since they both defeated him at the same time, both teams gain one point! Making Fairy Tail in first and Light's Darkness in second place along with Sabertooth!" Chapati announced. "Now let's see the battle between Gray and-!?"

Chapati was then cut off, Gray turned around to see that Yuki was gone and he looked around him. The ice mage only seeing Rufus and himself in the library. That's when Gray realized that maybe Lucy might've teleported Yuki out of the library, but didn't see the blonde guild master anywhere either.

"What the?" Gray asked before shrugging it off.

Meanwhile, Yuki was now running down the streets of Crocus again smiled at how she got a victory for her team. Gemini on the roof of a tall building, watching to make sure that Yuki wasn't going to encounter another Fairy Tail member. Then, going off to find Future Lucy.

Lucy herself on the other hand, was now in the outskirts of the city. Far from where the fighting and any other opponents wouldn't find her. She looked on the nearest lacrima screen to see that Light's Darkness was in second place and that Gemini successfully teleported Yuki out of the library.

"Good job Gemini. Nice win Yuki." Lucy said as she faced forward. "Now to lure Hotaru out into the open."

* * *

 **There you have it everyone! That was Gray and Yuki's battle with Rufus. Did you like it? Or did you not like it. Next up is Akame's battle with whoever I choose and I'm going to start writing it after this chapter is posted. I hope you all look forward to it**


	20. Blood, Swords, Magic

**Hi guys! I hope you're excited for this chapter! I feel like you all know who Akame is going to be fighting in this chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing about it!**

* * *

As the survivor game continued, Lucy wondered where Natsu could be. It bothered her how the pink headed dragon slayer wasn't in the games. Though she knew she wasn't technically in the games right now, she still wanted to have the chance in fighting the boy.

Lucy looked up at the lacrima. Future Lucy was still wearing the cloak over head and ran down the streets of Crocus, not running into anyone. Yuki, Akari and Kano also searching for any other person to battle. Only Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail and her guild still present in the games.

But, Lucy also knew that Kagura was in the games. The brunette from Mermaid Heel was silent and Lucy didn't know what went through her head. But that wasn't her problem right now. But then, the image changed to the fact that Juvia and Sherria were now in battle.

Seeing that, Lucy looked at her outfit and the Fairy Tail guild mark on her hand. Then, she raised her hand high as she made her index and thumb point upward while the rest of her fingers were down, making the Fairy Tail sign. "Hurry and finish the battle... minna." Lucy whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akame was still walking through Crocus. She hadn't found a single person to fight after she defeated Millianna. Well, Mermaid Heel besides Kagura, Blue Pegasus, Yuka and Toby from Lamia Scale were gone. So that left only 4 guilds and Kagura in the games.

The blood mage looked to see the lacrima screen show several members of the other teams running through the streets and Akame couldn't help but feel bored. Suddenly, she could sense someone's blood near and she aimed her bow and arrow to the person coming to the picture.

Only to see it was Erza. The red headed requip mage looked surprised by seeing Akame there and the blood mage seemed confused by the action. Gemini was in the shadow of one of the closest buildings near Akame and Erza. The celestial spirits about to teleport the brunette away until another person came from behind.

Erza and Akame noticed this immediately. Akame getting ready to shoot another arrow and Erza blocking the weapon the opponent was about to hit her with. When Erza saw the person who attempted to attack her, it was none other than Kagura. The mermaid had her eyes narrowed and Erza was even more surprised by the events

On the fairies' booth, Mavis began to cry as she made a mistake and how Erza was supposed to encounter Minerva rather than Akame and Kagura.

As Erza and Kagura battled each other and Akame just stood there, not knowing how to make of the situation, suddenly felt another presence of blood. This time, the presence right in between Kagura and Erza. Akame snapped her fingers and then whispered under her breath.

"Blood Magic: Use your magic and show yourself."

Suddenly, an orb of magic appeared in between Kagura and Erza. A hand in white gloves grabbing their faces and throwing them to the opposite sides. Akame was surprised as she let go of her hold on Minerva and the older woman landed on her feet, placing one of her hands on her hips.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to join you." Minerva said.

Akame, Erza, Kagura and Minerva stared at each other. Akame and Erza looking between both Kagura and Minerva with questioning eyes. It was a 4 way battle and Akame knew she had the disadvantage. Though she knew that she could control a maximum of 4 people, one loss of focus could make her lose her control.

The blood mage can easily tell that Kagura had it out for Erza and that the mermaid would probably go for her. So she let her hand grab her puppet and waited for the talking to stop.

"Amazing! Not only did Kagura steal Erza from the battle between Akame, now Minerva has stepped into the picture. This is seriously going to be a great battle!" Chapati cheered.

"This is quite the turn out." Akame said as her alter ego started to surface.

"No matter whom I'm up against, I will win." Erza declared.

"My guild's image has been tarnished. These last few matches have been quite problematic, but I have an opportunity." Minerva said. "Your guilds have inflicted the most damage, Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel and Light's Darkness. It's up to me to claim Sabertooth's rightful place on top. I think illuminating the 3 of you should make that abundantly clear, right?"

"How very ambitious of you." Erza said as she tightened her grip on her swords.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself now." Akame reminded.

"Enough talk for now. Fight!" Kagura demanded.

Suddenly, a purple aura surrounded Minerva, a red one surrounding Erza, blue surrounding Kagura and a dark combination of all 3 auras surrounded Akame. Kagura, Erza and Minerva having serious glares on their faces while Akame couldn't help but smile excitedly.

People in the crowd can feel the 4 girls' magic auras and it pulsed through Crocus and everyone continued to cheer for the battle to start. All 4 girls' hair floated at the aura surrounding them.

But the blonde was nowhere to be found and Akame had brought Minerva to the battle. But in any case, Minerva, Erza and Kagura then stopped their aura from surrounding them and dashed for one another. They clashed with each other making a large explosion happen.

Akame then pulled out her puppet and made it larger. She commanded it to attack Kagura, not wanting Erza to get too wounded as she was needed to battle Hotaru. Then, the blood mage took out her bow and arrow as she shot explosive arrows at Minerva, which the saber dodged immediately.

Then Erza pushed Kagura away, but the brunette recovered and then hit Erza. Minerva then shot blasts toward Kagura and Akame, Kagura dodged it and then used her sword to hit Minerva in the rib cage then went for Akame's puppet. But Erza tackled Kagura, using her feet to send the mermaid to the ground while Minerva casted another spell.

Akame, Erza and Kagura were then trapped within orbs made from Minerva's magic which made the woman able to cast a spell for one of the war gods. A beam of golden light going up to the sky as it created an even bigger explosion than the last. Making the crowd go dumbfounded.

But somehow, Akame, Erza and Kagura survived the blast with only a few bruises and their clothes had rips and holes. However, Akame's puppet was broken.

"How fascinating. I believe I may have underestimated your strength." Minerva commented. "Engaging in you 3 personally has taught me many things. You 3 have so much power raging beneath the surface, continuing like this will take us nowhere. So let's change up the game just a bit."

"What's that you say?" Akame asked as Erza and Kagura got ready for any attack coming their way.

Suddenly, Minerva summoned a large orb to appear and then a person appeared inside. Akame, Erza and Kagura's eyes widened. Followed by the rest of the crowds' eyes. Inside the orb was Lucy, well, Future Lucy to be more exact since she switched places with the real blonde guild master. But no one knew that.

"Lucy!?" Akame and Erza asked in shock.

"Something isn't right. She's a god dragon slayer, she can't lose easily to Minerva like that." Kagura thought.

"Unbelievable! Light's Darkness' Lucy Heartfilia has been captured by Minerva." Chapati announced.

"Judging by the bruises and the wounds on her skin, she clearly made one heck of a battle." Yajima said.

"How in the world did the lacrima vision miss that battle?" Mato questioned.

Future Lucy then opened her eyes tiredly. She could see that she was in an orb and instantly recognized it as Minerva's magic. The celestial mage then saw Erza and Akame along with Kagura staring at her with worry and curiosity. She knew that Erza and Akame were worried, but the curiosity in Kagura's eyes made the blonde wonder.

"Hi Erza... Akame..." Future Lucy greeted.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the stands, Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness were angry and confused at the same time. Thy couldn't believe that Minerva would stoop so low as to kidnap Lucy, aka Future Lucy, but at the same time they were surprised that Lucy was easily captured despite her power and strength.

"What the heck!?" Lisanna asked. "Why would she kidnap Lucy!?"

"Look at those wounds." Carla pointed out.

"If only I could heal her." Wendy whimpered.

"Something's not right." Masahiro said.

"Definitely." Kuro agreed. "Our master wouldn't go down that easily."

"Then how in the world did she get captured?" Hiro asked.

The fairies on the booth stared at the lacrima screen with worry. They knew that Hotaru was looking for Future Lucy and they needed Lucy to help defeat the shadow woman so that Future Lucy can go back to her timeline. They growled at the sight, but Mavis' eyes narrowed as she knew something was wrong.

"This is definitely unacceptable!" Makarov shouted.

"Is kidnapping even allowed!?" Romeo asked.

"It's definitely shouldn't be." Mira replied.

"They never said anything in the ruled." Alazck said.

"Well it should be in the rules!" Macao said.

"Seriously, that's low!" Wakaba agreed.

Back near the outskirts of Crocus, through her sensitive hearing, Lucy heard and immediately knew that Minerva had just captured her future self. She immediately turned around as her eyes widened and spoke her anger. She knew that Hotaru was looking for the time traveler and now Minerva has just put them all in danger.

Lucy then took a deep breath as she hoped that Gemini was somewhere near them and prayed that none of the other dragon slayers would hear her. The blonde guild master jumped onto a tree branch and climbed to the tree's highest branch. The girl taking in another breath.

"Gemini! Wait a while and then show yourself! Save her!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sadly, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy heard the call and wondered if that was the Lucy on the lacrima screen since she seemed to weak to yell and that no one seemed to hear her either. But Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy wondered if that was also Future Lucy.

Then, that's when the 3 dragon slayers realized something. "Where is Future Lucy right now!?"

Wendy went to the edge of the booth and looked to Fairy Tail's side, surely Future Lucy was nowhere to be seen. She became worried and then began to wonder if Future Lucy was also down in Crocus. But then realization dawned on her yet again. "Could she be... the Lucy on the lacrima vision!?" Wendy thought.

* * *

Back where Future Lucy, Akame, Erza, Kagura and Minerva were, they only narrowed their eyes as they stared Minerva down. Erza and Akame not liking the picture one bit as they believed that that was the real Lucy in front of them. But Kagura didn't want to fight with a hostage. It felt wrong.

"Release her immediately." Kagura said. "She wasn't involved in this battle in the first place."

"Perhaps in a bit, but first I plan to show you how a queen wages war." Minerva replied.

Akame gnashed her and was about to use her blood magic on Minerva until said woman stopped her. "What?"

Minerva then encased her hand with her magic, smirking as she did so. "If you use your blood magic and command me to release her, the last second I shall blast your guild master straight through the stomach."

Gemini took this as their cue and stood from where they hid. Using Lucy's magic to send a blast in the air to get everyone's attention, including the lacrima vision. Erza, Kagura, Akame and Minerva turned to see a cloaked Gemini version of Lucy and a lacrima screen showed a close up version.

"Sorry to interrupt but I believe you got it all wrong." They said in Lucy's voice. Gemini jumped from the rooftop they stood in and reappeared soon after in between Erza, Akame, Kagura, Minerva and Future Lucy.

Gemini then took off the hood to reveal Lucy's face and everyone was now confused. That was until Yajima explained how Lucy had Gemini in her possession and probably summoned them before hand. Which convinced everybody and Lucy sighed from her actual position and began to try to lure Hotaru out even further.

Gemini then snapped their fingers and then Future Lucy disappeared from the bubble and appeared elsewhere. Minerva turned, shocked by this and then was angered. "How dare you!"

"How dare _you_ for kidnapping Miss Lucy like that and provoking your own guild members!" Gemini retorted.

This caused Minerva to be taken aback while the other 3 girls wondered what Gemini meant. "What? What are you talking about!?" Minerva asked.

"Don't think for a second that I don't know, Minerva! You are a lowly coward who uses others to get what you want!" Gemini scolded as they used Lucy's slayer magic to hit the woman in the face.

Erza, Kagura and Akame's eyes widened and then once Minerva was on her feet again, Gemini turned to the 3 girls and smiled. "Fight with all you've got!" Gemini said as they disappeared in golden light.

Akame and Erza glanced at each other and then nodded. "I go for Kagura you go for Minerva." Erza said.

"Sounds good to me. I prefer stalling, so join the fight once your done okay?" Akame joked.

Erza nodded and in that instant, dashed for Kagura. Who blocked immediately and the 2 women began to duel. Going in fast motion. Akame then turned to Minerva who was still in shock by how Gemini had just let Future Lucy flee from her grasp. Then, Akame smirked.

"Now that that's all done." She said as she snapped her fingers, making Minerva come back to reality. "Blood Magic: Use your magic to let the pillars hit you on your weak spots."

Minerva's eyes widened as her own body began to move on it's own. She then surrounded a pillar with her magic and then brought it toward herself as she was hit in the face. Akame smirked as she cracked her knuckles and smirked deviously in her alter ego.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Lucy." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Future Lucy was sitting on the ground in an alleyway. Glad that Gemini was there to teleport her away from Minerva's grasp. The celestial mage was afraid for a moment that her cover was going to be blown and that she would be known as Future Lucy and Lucy might've had to turn back from luring Hotaru out.

"That was close." Future Lucy whispered.

Future Lucy then thought back to her timeline and wondered what she was doing right about now in this part of the games. She had been captured because they needed to use the Eclipse then and wondered what she, Natsu, Mira, Wendy, Yukino and the exceeds were doing right about now.

"Probably fighting the Gaoru Knights." She whispered again.

Once Future Lucy regained her strength, she stood up and was about to go run into the streets of Crocus again until someone jumped in front of her and made her fall back.

"Haha! I clearly got you Luce." Natsu laughed as he was accompanied by Happy.

"You didn't have to scare her y'know." Happy said.

"Natsu! What the heck!?" Future Lucy shouted. "Wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be in the games right now!?"

"Well yeah but the first master told me to watch over you just in case." Natsu informed.

"So we've been following ya!" Happy added.

"What!?" Future Lucy asked. "Wait! You've been following me!?"

"Yep and don't think for a second I don't know you're Future Lucy." Natsu said. "I even saw the 2 of ya switch places."

"You mean 'we' Natsu." Happy reminded.

"What!?" Future Lucy asked.

"Sorry about that pal." Natsu apologized with a grin.

"Wait a minute... then why didn't you help me when Minerva kidnapped me huh!?" Future Lucy asked as she did a Lucy Kick on Natsu and Happy.

"Well, what're we supposed to do?" Happy asked.

"Yeah! We're technically not in the games!" Natsu added.

"It'd be like cheating and then Fairy Tail would be out of the games!" Happy reasoned.

"I can't believe you guys." Future Lucy face palmed before turning serious.

"Man Luce, your kicks sure have gotten stronger." Natsu complained as he rubbed his cheek.

"No kidding..." Happy agreed.

"What did you say!?" Future Lucy asked shouting.

Future Lucy then stopped shouting as she calmed down and smiled as Natsu and Happy complained about the pain her kick gave them and couldn't help but laugh at their childish behavior. Small tears began to fall and Future Lucy couldn't help but think about her Fairy Tail that was waiting for her in her timeline.

She wiped the tears away and then stood back up with a determined look an her face. Natsu and Happy noticed this and nodded at each other. Happy bringing out his wings as he grabbed Natsu by the back. Future Lucy hugged them before letting go and waved.

"Watch my back okay?"

"Don't you worry Luce. We'll always watch your back!" Natsu reassured.

"See ya soon." Happy said as they flew high enough into the air so that the lacrima vision wouldn't find them.

* * *

After a few minutes, back where Akame, Erza, Kagura and Minerva were fighting. Kagura had just revealed to Erza who she is and why she hates Jellal. Having to be Simon's sister, the requip mage was surprised and the 2 continued to fight. On the other hand, Akame would just control Minerva for a second before letting go and then controlling her again.

Minerva was irritated and clearly didn't like to be toyed around the way Akame was playing with her. It just made her angry and made her feel like a fool. During that time, Gajeel and Rogue met up while Laxus and Ogra encountered each other as well. Juvia and Sherria still fighting.

Erza then requiped into her Japanese Cloth and pointed her katana at Kagura. The brunette then gnashed her teeth as her eyes narrowed. Akame knew that the climax of the battle was coming an decided to finish off Minerva and not wait for Erza who was taking her sweet time.

Erza and Kagura continued to clash swords with Kagura, both ready to clash one last time. Erza got ready as she and Kagura were about clash one more time while Akame kept her hold on Minerva firm and strong. Then, Erza and Kagura clashed. However, Erzawas able to land the hit.

But then, Kagura tried to get back up and Erza noticed that a boulder was going to fall on Kagura. "Look out!"

Akame heard this and turned around as she made Minerva stand still despite the damage she inflicted om herself. Akame's eyes widened as she watched Erza push Kagura out of the way and then the boulders falling on her right leg. Kagera's eyes widened as well at the action and Erza tried to hold in the pain.

"Erza!" Akame shouted.

The red headed requip mage began to tell her how she remembered Kagura's face and how she was the one who had hidden her from the raid that had destroyed their village. Kagura began to cry about this discovery and covered her mouth as her feelings overlapped one another.

Kagura then lifted the boulder that trapped Erza's leg and once the boulder was out of the way. Kagura was about to say something, but she never had the chance.

Erza's and Akame's eyes widened as Minerva stabbed a sword through Kagura with a smirk. Kagura fell and Minerva gained 5 points for Sabertooth, putting them in first place, Fairy Tail in second and Light's Darkness in third.

Erza and Akame were surprised by the scene in front of them and trembled as Minerva began to taunt them. Erza and Akame then gone looks of pure anger and soon both were ready to unleash it all on Minerva. Minerva seemed to have forgotten Akame because the saber began to grab ahold of Erza and hit her across the pillars around them.

Then, Minerva started to shoot several attacks on Erza. The red head trying her best to dodge the attacks even with her bad foot. But suddenly, Akame shot her arrow and it exploded on Minerva's back.

"You'll pay for doing that to an innocent girl." Akame said as a deadly glare was plastered on her face.

"It's like another Mira..." Macao said.

"I don't want to remember that fight." Freed added.

Erza then appeared from the dust clouds and slashed Minerva with her dual swords. The saber backing up. Akame then used her blood magic to make Minerva head straight for Erza, who slashed her once again with her swords a couple more times. Minerva was about to attack, until Erza started to chant.

"Second Origin... Release!" Erza then requipped as an angered glare came Minerva's way. "Nakagami Armor."

Minerva then shot another attack which Erza cut through. Then, Akame dashed with incredible speed from behind and kicked Minerva with powerful force. "Don't you dare forget about the rest of your opponents!" Akame shouted.

Minerva tried to fight back, but she couldn't. She was too in shock and couldn't contain her fear from the 2 women in front and behind her. Akame and Erza switched positions, Akame on Minerva's left and Erza on her right. The blood mage then took out her bow and arrow and aimed it straight for Minerva while Erza got ready to use her sword.

"Akame now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice... Erza!"

Akame shot her most explosive arrow and at the same time as it made impact, Erza slashed her sword diagonally and Minerva was soon in the air spinning, before falling to the ground. Making Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness gain another 5 point for themselves. Making Fairy Tail in the lead along with Light's Darkness.

Before Erza could congratulate Akame on the win, a glow surrounded the blood mage and she was soon teleported away from Erza. The red headed knight thought it was probably Lucy who teleported Akame away, seeing as they needed all of Fairy Tail's and Light's Darkness' to battle Hotaru once they are done. When in reality, it was Gemini who did so.

* * *

Back with Lucy, the blonde guild master was now in a clear area. Far from where the battles and lacrima vision were located. She saw how Akame and Erza had one and smiled at the victory.

"You go Erza... Akame..." She whispered.

Lucy then continued to look around her surroundings. The entire time, Hotaru hadn't made a move and Lucy was starting to have her doubts about the shadow woman actually being there.

As Lucy turned back again, she saw that lacrima vision showed how Laxus defeated Jura, Akari defeated Ogra, Gajeel defeated Rogue and last but not least Kano, Gray and Juvia defeated Sherria and Lyon.

Lucy sighed in relief, but soon that relief was turned into shock with a hint of fear.

A hand grabbed Lucy's wrists and covered her mouth, preventing the guild master to scream. Lucy tried to struggle free, but whoever kept her captive had a tight grip. Lucy tried to see who were perpetrator was, but didn't need to once she heard the cold seductive voice of Hotaru.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you." Hotaru whispered. "I was expecting the Lucy I brought from that other timeline."

Lucy's eyes widened. She didn't know that Hotaru would immediately know it was actually her and not Future Lucy. "How is this possible!? Unless... she was hiding in one of your shadows this entire time!?" Lucy thought.

"I knew all about your plan with the fairies and I also knew that switched places with the other Lucy." Hotaru informed. "If you knew I was still around, why didn't you first check your shadow?"

Lucy continued to struggle free and try to use the power of her Star Dress or slayer magic. But it was futile. Hotaru then clasped on some magic resistors and Lucy was unable to escape. "What are you going to do to me!?" Lucy asked as Hotaru let go of her mouth.

"I'm going to have to punish you again like last time... little Lucy." Hotaru replied as she blind folded Lucy's eyes and then hit her by the neck, making the blonde pass out.

* * *

 **There you go everyone! Man, we're already in chapter 20 and I can't believe it. After that long hiatus too. But anyway, 2 more chapters until the real battle starts. Next chapter is going to be Laxus vs Jura and Akari vs Ogra. Then it's going to be Gajeel vs Rogue and Kano, Juvia and Gray vs Lyon and Sherria. Ja ne~**


	21. End the Games

**Alright guys, I've decided to put the remaining battles in this one chapter because the battles are fairly short compared to the last 2. So yea. I was actually going to post this chapter yesterday night and give a 3 chapter update, but my parents told me to stop^^' So yea... enjoy!**

* * *

Minutes before, Akari was walking through the streets in Crocus. Bored out of her mind. She was silently yelling at Rufus for casting the spell and she wasn't too happy that Natsu wasn't in the games. Seeing as he was a fire dragon slayer. Which made her sigh in boredom.

That was when she could see lightning not too far from her position and was slightly hoping that it was Laxus or Ogra. But if it was Laxus and if Lucy saw her on the lacrima screen, the red head might be looking at teleportation to another location so that none of the Fairy Tail members were lost.

"Man, once Hotaru shows up, I'm giving her a great beating since she's stopping me from fighting any of the fairies here." Akari complained.

Once Akari arrived at the scene, she was surprised not only to see Laxus and Ogra but Jura too. She immediately got excited and was glad that she found a god slayer, a dragon slayer and a wizard saint to battle. But, she knew she was way out of Jura's league and decided to fight Ogra.

Laxus soon noticed Akari's presence and soon turned around. Ogra and Jura following his gaze to see the cloaked god slayer smirking at her find.

"Well look what I found... an opponent to whoop their ass with." Akari said.

"Hey! Watch you tongue, girly." Ogra said.

Akari - hating the name Ogra just called her - lit her fist in her black fire and smirked. "You talk tough for a guy with long turquoise hair. Almost reminds me of my brother."

"What did you call me!?" Ogra asked.

"What do you want Akari?" Laxus asked annoyed.

"Akari?" Jura asked. "Ah. You must be the fire god slayer of Light's Darkness correct?"

"That's right and I have a suggestion." The red head said. "I battle cocky boy number 4 over here and you 2 can fight each other. Whoever stands as the winner shall fight the other."

"Cocky boy!?" Ogra asked Akari just stuck out her tongue at him.

Jura and Laxus glanced at each other, smirked and nodded toward Akari. The fire god slayer giving a thumbs up in return and turned her opponent. Ogra had an annoyed look on his face while Akari cracked her knuckles and couldn't wait to use that insult about Ogra's hair in front of Kano one day.

"Hey... I wanted dibs on the wizard saint." Ogra said.

"Beat a fellow god slayer first and if Jura beats Laxus then you can fight him without delay." Akari said as she lit her fist on fire. "Sadly, I think Laxus will win this one."

"What?"

"Jura is powerful I give you that, however after Tenrou Island, I think Laxus has enough wits and stubbornness to defeat him with no problem."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Laxus said.

"She seems quite confident." Jura added.

"Trust me, the girl has her own fair share of strength and stubbornness." Laxus replied. "As do I."

Jura smirked as he and Laxus got into battle position. "Good. Give me all you've got."

Akari on the other hand just yawned as she pretended to listen to Ogra's annoying taunting. The saber going on about who's stronger; fire or lightning. It was really pointless to try and taunt the twin sister of Kano who practically taunts someone in every spar of training or battle.

"You can walk away." Ogra said. "C'mon girly, you don't really want to fight me now. After all, you're just a girl."

With that taunt, Akari couldn't help but be angered. She hated being stereotyped about not wanting to fight just because she's a girl. That's what Kano always said to her anyway during spars and it would always tick her off. However, once Ogra said that, he just dug his grave.

"Oh... I don't wanna fight you just 'cause I'm a girl huh?" Akari asked with a devilish smile.

Ogra immediately shut up as flames began to surround Akari's body and she seemed ready to kill. Laxus and Jura looking at each other and both mentally noted never to use that insult on Akari if one of them was the victor. Even they knew that Akari was going to use her anger to win the battle.

Somewhere else in Crocus on the other hand, Kano was running but soon stopped and had a shiver crawl up his spine. He turned around and caught sight of the lacrima screen which he could see Ogra taunting Akari and used the worse taunt to ever put on the girl. Kano then prayed for Ogra to be alive by the end before running off.

In the Fairy Tail's booth, all of them had sweat dropped. Fully reminding themselves how scary the girls of Light's Darkness can be and that they are a force to be reckoned with. Though, some of the girls in the fairies' booth were cheering for Akari, like Mira, Levy, Cana and Laki.

"Are all the girls in Light's Darkness scary when angered?" Romeo asked.

"Well, there is Lucy and she's scary in her own way." Makarov said.

"At least they have Wendy, Yuki and Lisanna." Lily added.

Akari then closed her eyes, building up her magic energy as she did so. Laxus and Jura then moved away knowing what was about to happen was the wrath of a young girl who was very very furious. Jura learned his lesson to never make a girl angry from his guild master and Laxus learned from Mira, the she-devil herself.

Ogra then began to charge up his own energy, and planned to blast it on Akari full on if she didn't move. But yet, Ogra wondered what the girl was doing. She was clearly crazy after getting all mad like that and then just closing her eyes as fire surrounded her. Of course, he didn't know her actual abilities and plans.

As Akari was stuck in her sleep like state, Laxus took off his jacket as Jura just stood in his place, smiling at the blonde dragon slayer. Then, lightning surrounded Laxus as he dashed for Jura. The wizard saint then clapped his hands together and in the last second, made Laxus face plant the ground.

 **(Sorry... I'm just repeating events again with these battles aren't I?)**

Making Fairy Tail's eyes widened and Makarov began to doubt that Laxus had a chance of winning at all. Light's Darkness though, watched entertained as they knew Akari planned to take Ogra out in one powerful blow. Which of course will shock Sabertooth even more and they couldn't wait for those reactions.

But then, when Laxus seemed to have been defeated, lightning surrounded the blonde as he stood right back up. Shocking Jura, literally. Laxus got up immediately with determination burning through his eyes as he punched Jura right at the jaw line before the wizard saint could react.

Jura then made a platform appear from under Laxus and the blonde jumped from it as he shot an attack using his slayer magic and then Jura made walls of earth block the attack. Laxus then dashed straight for Jura, trying to punch him as the wizard saint blocked and attempted to attack again.

Laxus continued to dadge the earth pillars that Jura created and then attempted to land a hit on the Lamia Scale member but failed as Jura made him hit the ground yet again. But then Laxus countered as he finally landed a hit on Jura's face. The wizard saint starting to enjoy the battle.

Ogra soon forgot about Akari and then watched in lonesome as Jura and Laxus went hand to hand combat. Both landing as much attacks on the other as possible. Soon, Akari had reached her limit and the girl was soon surrounded by very heated black flames.

She took Ogra's distraction to her advantage and then got ready to attack. "Fire God's... Bellow!"

Ogra then got hit in the back and he fell face first into the ground. Before he could even recover ang get back up, he turned around to see a dark aura surround Akari and the girl had a Cheshire cat grin mixed in with her devilish expression. Which made Ogra have a shiver go up his spine.

"Am I still girly to you!?" Akari asked in pure malice.

Akari continued to attack Ogra with all her power, giving him no time to recover for any of her attacks "Fire God's Scythe!" She chanted.

Ogra then finally got a chance to attack and he was going to use his lightning canon to beat Akari. But when he released the attack, Akari wasn't there anymore. Ogra looked around for the girl, but then sensed something above him. When the saber looked up, Akari was just above him. Diving down for one final attack.

"Fire God's... Flame Body Drill!"

Laxus and Jura stopped fighting for a minute so they wouldn't get caught up in the blast and dodged as a medium sized explosion occurred. A dust cloud appeared as Jura and Laxus awaited to see the victor, even though it was clear who it was and with no doubt Akari pumped her fist in the air as she had won.

Laxus and Jura smirked as Akari crouched down to poke Ogra's arm. When he didn't move, Akari could only laugh. "Serves you right for taunting me like that." She said. "You're definitely like my brother in that sense."

Akari the leaned against the wall, smirking at Laxus and Jura. The 2 men took this as a sign that she was getting tired of waiting for one of them to lose. Laxus and Jura nodded at each other as they began to fight it out all over again. They kept this up until Laxus got ready for one final attack.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts... Roaring Thunder!"**

The attack hit Jura head on and the wizard saint was soon out of commission as he fell down with a smile on his face. The crowd went wild as Laxus panted exhausted from the battle and the wounds from the hand to hand combat. But, he gained 5 points and Akari gained 1 point. Making Light's Darkness in second place ahead of Sabertooth.

Laxus was about to turn to Akari, who he was going to fight next, but a golden glow surrounded her and Akari moved her head frantically clearly looking for something. "Aw c'mon Lucy! Not now!" She whined as she disappeared.

"There you have it folks! Akari had just beaten Ogra and Laxus beat the wizard saint Jura!" Chapati cheered. "However, Akari seemed to have disappeared!"

"It seems that Light's Darkness doesn't intend to fight any Fairy Tail members." Yajima noted. "I wonder why."

* * *

It was now sunset and Kano was walking through Crocus, watching the lacrima screen as Akari earned their team a point. He sweat dropped when he heard Akari compare him to Ogra and Kano couldn't help but feel offended that he was anything like the saber.

It was then that the god slayer twin could see a fight happening nearby. Kano carefully sneaked up on whoever was battling and saw that it was Gajeel and Rogue. The iron slayer already finishing Rogue off and Kano knew that he couldn't risk having to battle a fairy when Hotaru could be anywhere.

Kano watched a little longer and then once Gajeel was done and Frosch came to help Rogue, Kano left the scene in search for a different opponent. That was when he could hear another battle happening. But when he arrived at the scene, who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well, lookie here." He said as he saw Lyon and Sherria argue. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Hey Kano." Gray greeted.

The god slayer turned to see Juvia and Gray with wounds all over their body and could tell right away that Juvia and Sherria probably had a ladies fight not too long ago.

"Man, you guys look like you need some help." Kano joked. "Wanna team up?"

"Us team up with you?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. I kind of want to get at least a point for my team anyway." Kano said. "You can get the 1 point from Lyon."

"That seems unfair, don't ya think?" Gray replied.

"Meh. If anything, I'm not supposed to fight ya or else Lucy and Akari would kill me." Kano reasoned. "So what do you say? A water god slayer, an ice mage and a water mage seems good to me."

Gray and Juvia glanced at each other and then to Lyon and Sherria, who were still arguing and seemed to have forgotten about their presence and didn't realize that Kano was with them. With that in mind, Gray and Juvia smirked. Then, nodded at Kano.

"Juvia agrees that will be a good match." Juvia said.

"Great." Kano added as he went behind between Gray and Juvia.

"We found their weakness too." Gray added.

"Oh? What would that be?" Kano asked.

"When it comes to teamwork, we got the advantage." He replied.

"Tenrou Island certainly helped us with that combination huh?" Juvia asked.

"I definitely agree with you guys on that one." Kano said smirking.

"Here we go!" All 3 mages said as water, ice and mist surrounded them.

Lyon and Sherria finally noticed and they couldn't believe that they were too busy arguing. Lyon tried to get Sherria's attention to attack, but the girl was at a loss of words as she was amazed by the beauty of the attack. Lyon tried to snap her out of it, but Sherria was clearly out of it.

"Water Nebula!"

"Ice Geyser!"

"Water God's Water Ice Canon!"

A cyclone of water and ice then made their way for Lyon and Sherria. Kano's attack going straight for the Lamia Scale members. Lyon and Sherria were soon too late to dodge and both were sent flying into the air. Gray and Juvia's attack hit Lyon while Kano's hit Sherria. Making both teams gain 1 point.

People in the crowd were now chanting Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness' name, seeing as both guilds hadn't lost a single member during the entire tournament. However there was still one other guild in the game that still had a high chance to win against both guilds.

Sting had been hiding during the games the entire time and if he were to somehow beat both guilds, Sabertooth would win and take the top spot. Fairy Tail in second and Light's Darkness in third. Once he heard that Lamia Scale was out, Sting took this as his chance to beat the wounded fairies and Light's Darkness.

Kano soon disappeared thanks to Gemini and once that was done, the celestial spirit ran out of energy and went back to the spirit world. Night fell and Sting shot a burst of light into the air. Signaling the fairies and Light's Darkness to meet him at that location.

The crowd watched as Team Fairy Tail made their way to where Sting was. Either limping, had trouble walking or just badly wounded. However, they continued to walk despite their injuries and still met up with Sting where he awaited. Standing tall and facing him head on.

"Now there's a sight. It's weird being surrounded by heroes from my childhood really isn't all that grand." Sting said.

"Enough chit chat." Gajeel said. "We didn't come here to make pals."

"We'll fight you one on one." Gray added. "Pick somebody."

Sting then shrugged as he grinned. "Why not all at once? With those injuries, one on one would be boring."

Juvia then let Gray stand on his own as she narrowed her eyes. "Do not underestimate us. Ask your teammates."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'm trying to treat you with the respect you deserve." Sting replied. "That's why I'll destroy you all together. I've been waiting for this moment, I'll show you how strong I've become! I'll do it for Lector!"

"Oh yeah?' Gray asked.

"You wanna fight us all by yourself? Are you serious?" Laxus asked too.

"Of course I am. I'm more than a match for you." Sting replied. "Losing Lector brought me pain. But it also granted me new power. For Lector, for my best friend, I'm going to beat you all!"

"Very well, if you're sure to see this to the very end, we'll give you the fight you want." Erza spoke up.

"That's what I'm talking about." Sting said.

But before anything else, shadows loomed over Sting and the fairies. Sting's eyes widened as he saw the rest of Light's Darkness on one of the rooftops and they jumped down, placing a hand on each of the fairies' shoulders. They all smiled and Sting made eye contact with Future Lucy who had her hood on, though he didn't know it wasn't actually Lucy.

"This isn't the way to go Sting." Future Lucy spoke. "Pain can bring you power... but it in return for that power, it brings you heartache."

Sting's eyes widened for that moment as he remembered the story Lucy had told him and Rogue about her fallout with Fairy Tail and how she nearly died because of it. The dragon slayer didn't move and all he could do was listen to what Future Lucy had to say.

"You shouldn't let that control your path anymore." Future Lucy continued. "Lector isn't dead, so all you have to do is stand up for what belongs to you and fight fairly for it."

"No... I can't. I have to beat you all to get Lector back!" Sting argued.

Akari, Kano, Akame, Yuki and Future Lucy all glanced at each other and nodded. They all knew that this decision was the right thing to do. They had talked about it with the rest of the guild the night they stayed at Fairy Tail's inn and all agreed that if something like this happened, it would be best to take that action. Even Lucy agreed.

"We of Light's Darkness' guild, forfeit the tournament entirely." Akari said.

The crowd, Team Fairy Tail and Sting's eyes widened at the words. They wondered why they would say that when they were still in second place. Plus, everyone knew that Light's Darkness - especially Lucy - wanted to fight Fairy Tail after all and that's why everyone thought they kept vanishing. So they could easily have no distractions.

"We refused to fight Fairy Tail in this tournament because Lucy's intentions and resolve has changed." Kano explained.

"Once we and Fairy Tail were the only guild standing, we would forfeit so Fairy Tail would take the winning prize and title of the strongest guild in Fiore." Akame added.

"Now... it's up to you to decide." Yuki said.

"Will you fight for Lector back?" Akari asked.

"Or will you continue to be controlled by Minerva's manipulative ways and forever cower in fear?" Future Lucy asked.

Sting was frozen for awhile, but then shook his head. Reminding himself that Lector was counting on him and that he had to now just beat Fairy Tail and put them in second place and Light's Darkness in third place. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before calming down.

"No! I need to get Lector back!" Sting said. "Prepare to see the true power of a dragon slayer!"

A white aura surrounded Sting as he got ready to attack. He smirked and then looked at the fairies and Light's Darkness. But when he did, his eyes widened. All 10 mages stood proud and tall as they narrowed their eyes. They said nothing as they awaited his attack and Sting looked at each of their determined eyes.

He then made eye contact with Future Lucy and he couldn't help but remember the scolding he'd got from Lucy earlier.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"But... this is your battle to fight, not mine."_

 _"Not everything goes your way, you hear me!?"_

 _"It's about time you and the rest of Sabertooth stand up to what's yours and fight for it!"_

 _"Your guild lives in luxury and appear strong to the public. When really, it's a sad and feared guild!"_

 **(End of Flashback)**

Sting's aura then disappeared and no one said anything as he began to hesitate. Future Lucy could tell he was thinking about the scolding Lucy was doing that she'd heard not to far from her hiding place. Future Lucy couldn't help but smile at this event.

She wasn't there in her Grand Magic Games since she was still in the palace and she was glad that she could see a slightly altered version of the tournament. This made Future Lucy hold Aquarius' key tighter and do the Fairy Tail sign under her cloak and knew what Sting was going to do next.

Sting began to sweat and tremble as he saw the serious determined eyes on Light's Darkness and Fairy Tail. He continued to try and move, but nothing happened and his body refused to move any further than it already was. The dragon slayer tried to pull himself together, but it was pointless.

Natsu and Happy watched from above and just smiled as they watched Sting take a step and he could smell the salty scent of tears coming from where the rest of Fairy Tail was. Even though Natsu would have loved to fight in that instant, he knew that it was probably better just continue flying with Happy and watch the event.

Before Sting could make one more step, he fell to his knees and looked to the ground in complete defeat. "I can't do it. I can't beat you." He said. "I surrender."

The crowd's eyes widened at the action and Light's Darkness smiled proudly. Future Lucy loosened her grip on her broken Aquarius key and stopped doing the Fairy Tail sign under the cloak. Fairy Tail gained one more point and they finished in first place as Light's Darkness finished in second and Sabertooth in third.

The crowd began to cheer and Natsu nodded at Happy. The blue exceed began to descend and dropped Natsu near the ground, the fire dragon slayer then fell on top of Kano and Gray. Both boys turning around and then looking at Natsu with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell man!?" They both asked Natsu.

"Hey Happy was the one to drop me on top of you guys!" Natsu protested.

"That's not an excuse!" Kano and Gray shouted again.

Natsu then proceeded to laugh it off before congratulating his team for winning the games and Light's Darkness joined in as well. Proud of the fairies. But it wasn't until Erza realized something that she immediately hit Natsu with the stick she used for balance. But before she could say anything, Millianna came over.

When Sting looked up, his eyes widened as his eyes trailed off to the exceed Millianna was holding. There, Lector was sleeping soundly. No harm done on him whatsoever. Sting continued to stare at Lector as if he wasn't really there and he couldn't believe that the exceed was even there at all.

Lector's eyes opened from his sleep and Sting began to run toward the cat. Lector soon caught sight of Sting and immediately jumped out from Millianna's arms. Both running to each other. Light's Darkness and Fairy Tail smiled as Sting and Lector hugged each other while crying their hearts out.

Once the tender moment was over, Erza then hit Natsu with the wooden stick she used for balance. Natsu then crouched down and then looked turned to Erza with an annoyed face.

"Hey! What did I do, Erza!?"

"Serves him right if you ask me." Both Gray and Kano thought.

"What I'd like to know is why you're here and not with Future Lucy." Erza said menacingly.

Realization soon dawned on Natsu and he soon averted his eyes and then turned to Future Lucy. Natsu also forgot that Mavis had told him his task in front of the rest of his team. But they didn't know the fact that Lucy had switched places with Future Lucy.

"What do you mean Future Lucy?" Sting asked as he stood up with Lector in his arms.

Light's Darkness and Fairy Tail then twitched as they remembered that Sting and Millianna were still present and that they had just said all of that out loud. Future Lucy then walked in the middle of the group and made sure the lacrima screens were off. Once she was sure, she took off her cloak.

"I'm sorry." She said as the fairies, Sting, Lector and Millianna were surprised by the view. "Me and Lucy switched places during the game. I'm Future Lucy."

The time traveler then showed her pink guild mark to confirm it to Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness. Sting's eyes widened and now he was confused, was she the one who scolded him or was it the real Lucy. In that instant, Akari grabbed Natsu by his scarf with a death glare on her face.

"Did you know about this!?"

"I'm sorry!" I'm really sorry!" Natsu apologized.

Suddenly, before anyone else could beat up Natsu, a black portal appeared on one of the rooftops and someone stepped out. Another lacrima screen opening up in the middle of the arena. When Team Fairy Tail, Team Light's Darkness, Sting, Lector, Millianna, Happy and Natsu looked up, they were shocked at the view.

In the arena, the rest of Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness' eyes widened and they all immediately started to head to where the others were in Crocus.

"No! It can't really be..." Makarov murmured.

"I believe your guess is right, sixth master." Mavis said.

"Well... this takes me back to 7 years ago. Don't you agree..." A sinister voice asked. "Light's Darkness. Fairy Tail."

Hotaru stood on the building and she had a smile of pure malice on. But what really shocked the crowd and the guilds, was the fact that Hotaru held something with one hand by the neck and let it hang over the ledge of the rooftop. It was Lucy and she was badly bruised and seemed to have passed out.

"Lucy!" Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Masahiro, Kuro, Hiro and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild shouted as they met up with the others.

Hotaru looked down and smirked as she spotted Future Lucy. "I finally found you... my other Lucy."

Future Lucy's eyes widened and so did everyone else as Hotaru then threw Lucy to one of the near chimney walls on the roof. Making the guild master wake up and tried to get up. But before Lucy could od anything, she began to cough up blood. Once she was done, she made a death glare go to Hotaru.

"What did you do to her!?" Levy demanded.

"Foolish fairies." Hotaru said as she wiped off Lucy's blood from her hand. "You were looking for me since the night before and yet you didn't check her shadow."

"What!?" Masahiro asked.

"I've heard everything about your little plan, because the entire time, I was hiding in this Lucy's shadow all this time!" Hotaru said as she referred to the blonde guild master.

"Damn you..." Erza growled.

"Now..." Hotaru started to say again. "I believe it's time to surrender... Future Lucy."

* * *

 **Wow. Just wow. Clearly this story is already reaching the final battle and I guess it will be at least 23 chapters before the end. But I kind of want to make an Omake where Lucy goes to Future Lucy's Fairy Tail. Which is the Fairy Tail we know and love. So, I'm going to write the next chapter now! Ja ne~**


	22. Battle and Sacrifice

**Konnichiha minna! Last chapter, Fairy Tail won the games and Hotaru made her appearance with a bruised and bleeding Lucy. Now, let's see how Fairy Tail, Light's Darkness, the other guilds and the crowds all react to this. Last chapter reminded me of Lucy's reveal in the first story though^^'**

* * *

People on the stands at the Domus Flau Coliseum were wide eyed as they stared at the bloody Lucy and looked over to the part of the screen where Future Lucy stared at Hotaru with an angered expression. They were all confused by the sight and no one knew how to handle the situation.

"It's time to surrender... Future Lucy." Hotaru said as the wind blew her hair.

Future Lucy only gnashed her teeth as she placed her broken Aquarius key in her pouch and then ran forward. Before anyone could stop her, the time traveler moved her hands in front of her body and then a cyclone stream of water headed towards Hotaru. "Release Lucy right now!"

Hotaru only smirked as she watched the water attack come toward her. Her left hand was encased in a black aura and Hotaru reflected the water away. Only to turn back after and then grabbed Lucy by the neck yet again. It was then that Future Lucy noticed that Lucy's Star Dress had dismissed and she was back in her normal clothes from the day before.

Future Lucy lowered her hands and stared annoyingly. "What do you want from me!?"

"What I want?" Hotaru asked before laughing hysterically. "I want your power Lucy. You have yet realized the true potential of magic you have."

"Don't... you dare... listen... to her!" Lucy suddenly shouted as she choked for air. "Go... and evacuate... the crowd... and the civilians... to castle! I'll... stall awhile... longer and... spare you all... time!"

Lucy gasped for air as she gnashed her teeth. The celestial guild master turning toward her nakama, Fairy Tail, Sting, Lector and Millianna. Then, she looked up slightly to see the lacrima vision over head, filming the entire event. With the little bit of strength she had, Lucy swiped her left arm horizontally as a golden slash destroyed the lacrima.

At the coliseum, the lacrima screen disappeared, the last thing the crowd saw was the 2 Lucy's present with angered eyes. "It's dangerous here! Everybody evacuate the coliseum and go toward the castle gardens!" Chapati announced.

All the dragon slayers heard this and sighed in relief before turning their attentions toward the shadow woman and Lucy. Suddenly, Team Sabertooth and Yukino arrived excluding Minerva. Millianna running as she made her way toward her own guild mates. Making Sting's eyes go wide.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Me and Frosch couldn't just leave Lucy in the hands of that woman and you know that." Rogue said as Frosch stood next to him.

"I was in the crowd and saw what was going on and came down here as soon as possible." Yukino added.

"What about the rest of you?" Erza asked.

"Sabertooth shall not be left behind in battle like this." Ogra said as Akari smirked.

"Seeing Light's Darkness' powerful guild master all beaten up, I would like to memorize these events and be apart of it." Rufus explained.

"Yeah sure." Lisanna whispered sarcastically at Ogra and Rufus' statements.

Hotaru looked at the group of mages in front of her and grinned devilishly. The older woman then tightened her grip on Lucy's neck, the guild master choking while trying to get some air. Lucy began to choke out blood and tried to squirm out of Hotaru's grip. But to no avail.

Hotaru stepped closer to the edge, Lucy now dangling above the ground far below. Light's Darkness, Fairy Tail, Team Sabertooth and Future Lucy afraid to attack because they might hit Lucy in the process.

"Looks like... they're not leaving... anytime soon." Lucy gasped. "You'll lose... Hotaru."

"No." Hotaru replied confidently. "You are the one who's going to lose, Lucy."

The shadow mage then used her magic to stab Lucy on the side of her stomach. The blonde's eyes widening in pain as blood began to drip from her stomach. Lucy flinched as she tried to struggle free, but with the bruises and wounds she had - plus the stab - she was powerless to do anything.

"Lucy!" Everyone below shouted.

"Makarov, go and protect the citizens at the castle gardens." Akari instructed.

"Excuse me?" Makarov asked.

"If we do somehow get Lucy back, Hotaru might have something up her sleeve that might cause damage on the civilians. We need you, the rest of the guild and the other guilds to calm them down and give them some sort of protection." Masahiro explained.

Makarov thought of the circumstances and looked to Mavis, who only nodded at the reason. The old man sighed as he nodded and lead the rest of Fairy Tail - excluding Team Fairy Tail, Natsu and Future Lucy - towards the castle gardens.

"You guys go with them." Sting said.

Rufus, Ogra and Yukino nodded as they began to run, following Fairy Tail towards the castle. Leaving Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch behind.

"You should go with them." Kuro said.

"No. She is our friend too and we want to fight that woman as well." Rogue replied.

"I guess it makes sense." Hiro said.

"Rogue's a shadow dragon slayer so he can eat Hotaru's shadows." Wendy said.

"Plus, white dragon slaying magic might be Hotaru's weakness." Carla added.

Laxus then looked toward the exceeds and went beside them, along with Natsu and Wendy. "I think you cats should also go with Fairy Tail. It'll be dangerous for you to be here during the fight." Laxus suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Carla said bringing her wings out.

"I think you should go too, little buddy." Natsu told Happy, agreeing.

"Already on it." Happy said as he flew beside Carla.

"Whoa!" Lector said. "How come you guys can fly!?"

"You've got to be joking." Carla mumbled.

"Fro wants to fly." Frosch said.

"Who's the pussycat now?" Happy teased.

Future Lucy noticed this and even though she had to come up with a plan to save Lucy, she couldn't help but smile a bit from Happy and Lector arguing. "I don't think Lector and Frosch knew that they can fly. I never saw them anyway." She thought.

Once Happy picked up Lector and Carla took Frosch to safety, the remaining mages looked at Hotaru with serious eyes. Wendy then began to heal Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, Rogue, Gray and Juvia's wounds. Since she'd been training for 2 months, her healing abilities had increased as well and had become stronger.

"Are you done talking?" Hotaru asked. "Because frankly, I'm getting quite bored."

Natsu then pointed toward Hotaru with flames surrounding his fists. "You have one more chance to let Luce go, missy!"

"Oh? One more chance you say?" Hotaru asked again. "What are you going to do? Last time, if it wasn't for dear Lucy here teleporting you away from my attacks, you wouldn't have regained enough magic energy to do me in."

"Things are different now!" Yuki said.

"We've grown since our last fight and we even have more people to fight you!" Akame shouted.

"Don't forget that we also have 6 dragon slayers this time!" Gajeel added.

"So let Lucy go... or else face the consequences." Erza said.

By those words, the shadow woman smirked and Lucy knew what she was going to do next. In that moment, Hotaru let go of Lucy's neck and the guild master began to fall to the ground. The fairies, sabers and Light's Darkness' eyes widened and they immediately ran towards Lucy.

But before anything else, as Lucy had her back faced to the ground, she curled into a ball and flipped her position so that when she un-curled her body her feet were to the ground. Once she did so, Lucy landed on her feet but also fell to her knees. Holding the stab wound on the side of her stomach, wincing in pain.

Almost immediately, all of Light's Darkness ran to Lucy to see how bad the wounds were. Wendy started to heal Lucy as best as she could. Getting rid of all the bruises and scratches as well as all the open wounds. The wound on her stomach taking longer than the rest.

"When will you stop doing things on your own?" Akari asked.

"I'm sorry. I only meant to stall really." Lucy apologized as she coughed.

"You should really tell us these things Lucy." Kano complained.

"If I did, you would've told me not to." Lucy replied, her voice raspy.

"I guess you are right if you think about it." Lisanna agreed.

"To be fair, Hotaru was hiding in her shadow all this time." Kuro said.

"We couldn't have known." Masahiro added.

"It was a sly trick and she is a shadow woman anyway." Hiro reasoned.

Lucy laughed as Wendy finished healing her while Akame and Yuki finished wrapping bandages on the blonde's stomach. The god dragon slayer then attempted to stand but failed as the stab wound stung. Akame ushered Lucy to a nearby wall and let her sit there.

Yuki and Akame also wrapped bandages brought by Lisanna and Wendy on Laxus, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel and Rogue who were also injured from the last game. Once they were all done and ready to go, all of them faced Hotaru. The woman's red piercing eyes glowing red in contrast to the moon's white glow.

No words were said as the fairies, sabers and Light's Darkness started to do range attacks. The dragon slayers casting their roars, Erza, Hiro, Akame shooting arrows while Kuro summoned a sword that could shoot lightning and another one that could shoot fireballs.

Yuki transforming into her Solori transformation and Lisanna with her bird wings to create powerful gusts of wind in addition to Wendy's roar. Akari and Kano doing their howls, Gray casting Ice Lances and Juvia using Water Slicer and Masahiro in the back using his archive magic to find the best way to attack.

Future Lucy was about to join in as well, ready attack alongside Juvia, but a hand grabbed her wrist immediately. The time traveler turned around to see Lucy trembling as her teeth were still gnashed together and her eyes covered through her blonde bangs. Future Lucy turned around and Lucy let go.

The older celestial mage crouched down and faced Lucy with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Don't fight. If you fight her... things will end badly." Lucy said.

"What?" Future Lucy asked.

"I... I found out the true way to save your nakama... and fighting her isn't the right way."

"Right way? Why? What will happen to my Fairy Tail?"

Lucy didn't reply as she trembled and didn't look up at her older self. She only continued to shake and Future Lucy tried to snap her out of it. But Lucy didn't budge. Her eyes down cast and Future Lucy's eyes widened at the realization at what it might have to include.

"There's... only one way... and I... I have to..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotaru continued to dodge the attacks of the sabers, fairies and Light's Darkness. It wasn't like she was even trying. Natsu then got angry at Hotaru's bored expression and immediately used his fire to jump to her level on the roof. He began trying to punch and kick her but nothing hit.

Everyone took this as a sign and began to stop their long range attacks and began to gang up on Hotaru and catch her off guard. Yuki and Lisanna using their wings to get a boost and kick the shadow woman. Rogue immediately went in the shadows and climbed the walls to where Hotaru stood.

Sadly, the shadow woman could sense Rogue from within the shadows and grabbed Natsu by the face and threw him off the roof before sinking into the shadows. Then, she kicked Rogue out of the shadows by surprise as the dragon slayer landed on his back.

Hiro glanced at Kuro who only nodded and looked toward the sheathed katana on his waist. The orange head then requiped into his Azure armor. The boy then wore a white pants with a light blue looking warrior's kimono that split after falling to his waist. On his feet were black combat boots, on the back black wings similar to Yuki's and another sword in hand.

Erza also requiped into her Black Wing armor and nodded toward Hiro. Both mages dashing straight for Hotaru who resurfaced from the shadows. Hotaru saw this and smirked as she thrust her hand in front of her. Shadows suddenly gathering and rising.

Once Erza and Hiro were beside Yuki and Lisanna, 4 silhouettes of Hotaru were created and they dashed toward the 4 mages flying. Erza and Hiro destroyed them with their swords, Yuki using her Cherry Blossom Heavenly Storm and Lisanna dodging the shadow before kicking it away.

"You defeated those... but can you beat 100 more?" Hotaru asked as she continued to create more shadows.

Rogue took this as his cue and went back to Sting. The white dragon slayer smirking as he did so. "You think you got a big enough appetite for these shadows?"

"Depends if they're tasty or not." Rogue replied as he began to have a feast and Sting punched the other shadows.

Laxus on the other hand began to summon lightning to his aid and they began to destroy his swarm of silhouettes. Punching, kicking or simply letting lightning do the work. Wendy by his side and giving him back up while also defeating her part of the shadows.

Kano, Juvia and Gray began to work together again. Juvia and Kano both using their water to wash the shadows toward Gray, who destroyed them by encasing the shadows in ice before destroying it completely. Kano feasting on the ice afterwards and water to keep his energy up to create more cover for the battle.

Meanwhile, Akari and Natsu were having a fun time bringing the shadows in the blazing light. It was clearly affective towards the shadows because they disappeared at the sight of Natsu and Akari's flames, more of Natsu's since Akari's had a shade of black to her fire.

* * *

After Lucy explained to Future Lucy what she had to do in order to free her Fairy Tail from darkness and time, Future Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Future Lucy's eyes wide as she found out what would happen if they were to defeat Hotaru in the end. It was all part of the shadow woman's plan.

Lucy then began to stand up. When Future Lucy saw this, she immediately snapped out of it as she ushered Lucy to sit back down and not push herself.

"You can't fight right now." The time traveler said.

"I'm going to have to." Lucy replied. "No. I need to fight."

"There has to be another way than what you're suggesting."

Lucy only shook her head in response. "There isn't. I saw it happening. The more this fighting continues, the more your Fairy Tail succumbs to the darkness."

Future Lucy looked back at the battle. Natsu was starting to battle Hotaru again, actually landing some hits and the others started to beat the other silhouettes faster. She looked back to Lucy, who only watched the fight continue and Future Lucy could see the worry in her eyes.

"At least wait and regain your strength." She said. "It's night right now, eat something."

Lucy looked at her future self and nodded. Exhaling before letting the energy of the cosmos come toward her and letting her eat the energy. The time traveler could only hope that what Lucy had just told her is a misunderstanding and that her nakama wasn't really going through what they were.

After Lucy ate, she wiped her mouth from her feast and sighed in satisfaction. The guild master had regained most of her magic and she knew that she was ready to fight. Lucy then used some of her space magic to heal the remaining part of the stab wound and then she stood up tall.

As Lucy healed her stab wound, she then remembered something from not too long ago and remembered that there was a specific spell she had yet to try out ever since then. It was slightly different and Lucy knew that it would be the perfect one to use for the useless shadow silhouettes.

"Well, that's what I call a good meal." Lucy said as she smirked. "I'd say that tonight's feast was just perfect."

Lucy had taken more than enough energy she needed. The spell she was going use next, was going to take up a lot of her magic but it would benefit everyone that way. A golden aura surrounded her as Future Lucy moved aside to watch her younger alternative self use her space magic.

 _"Stars... space above... your master calls to you._

 _Bring justice to those who stand our way._

 _I call for you and your infinite mighty power._

 _Lend me your strength to vanquish them._

 _I am you leader... your path._

 _The vessel that you use to seek._

 _Give me power._

 _Bless thy shine onto me._

 _Bring me our strongest attack._

 _Shine bright and seek those who hurt our kin!_

 _Uchū No Wakusei No Seiza!"_

Future Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered the similar spell from when she first arrived to this timeline. Everybody else seemed to have sensed the strong magic energy flowing through Lucy because they all stopped fighting to turn around and so did the shadows along with Hotaru.

Suddenly, the lights gathering around Lucy's body spread out. Going through the many shadows that Hotaru had conjured and destroyed them by their powerful light. Team Natsu and Light's Darkness recognizing the similar attack from the job they took at the mansion 3 months ago.

Sting and Rogue on the other hand watched in amazement from the spell and wondered what would have happened if they were the ones to be attacked by the powerful attack.

Team Natsu and Light's Darkness remembered well what the similar strong spell did. While the spell that Lucy had just casted hit the targets head on, the other attack would circle the enemy in bright light. Burning them immensely before fading away a minute after.

Once the shadows were finally gone, the light faded and Lucy's aura stayed. Surrounding her as her hair floated softly and her eyes menacing gold. She stood straight and tall, she herself showing that she is a force to be reckoned with and should never be underestimated in any sort of way.

"Now that's the girl that came to our guild not too long ago." Sting whispered to Rogue.

"You're bringing that up now!?" Rogue whispered in annoyance.

"Amazing..." Erza said as she stared.

"So she was the one who casted the spell that day." Akame added.

"Well, Lucy always did have an ace up her sleeve every time." Masahiro reasoned.

"Bunny Girl's that powerful!?" Gajeel asked.

"Didn't think that Blondie would grow this much after I left." Laxus said.

"Luce..." Natsu thought.

Lucy then let the aura dismiss as she kneeled to the ground, her eyes still gold. She knew that it would happen, after all, she did eat only enough energy for her to do that one attack so that everyone can only focus on beating Hotaru alone. She winced in pain as she felt her energy drain and Lucy could no longer move.

Suddenly, Hotaru smirked as everyone seemed that she was present. While the fairies, sabers and Light's Darkness smiled at Lucy, Hotaru was able to shoot a clear shot toward the guild master. Future Lucy was the only one who faced forward, therefore the only one to see the blast happen.

Time seemed to slow as the dark blast passed each of the mages. One by one, eyes widened as they reached out to stop the blast but it passed them effortless. They called out Lucy's name and the god dragon slayer looked up as her eyes widened. She tried to move away, but she was too weak and stayed on her knees.

Future Lucy's eyes then widened. Memories and images from her past happening right before her. She could see herself standing as the Future Rogue shot the same dark blast toward her. She was so in shock and afraid that she couldn't move. Then, the time traveler saw her future self jump in front of her and died as she took the shot.

Then, the blonde celestial mage's body moved on it's own. Running in front of the guild master as her past repeated herself. This time her being from the future. Lucy looked up again and her eyes widened as Future Lucy took the hit for her and was hit through the gut.

Everyone's eyes widened, even Hotaru. Future Lucy fell to the ground in front of Lucy and the guild master's eyes widened in eternal shock. Light's Darkness, the fairies and the sabers all froze and tears came from the corner of their eyes from the occurrence.

No one moved and even the wind around them stopped. All noise was blocked off and all the mages could hear was their slow heart beats. They could see Lucy scream in horror, being the only one who still had sanity to even move or have feeling in her body. But everyone else was a lost cause, even Hotaru.

Lucy immediately moved and brought Future Lucy in her arms. The time traveler coughing as she did so. Lucy began to cry as she saw blood drip from the gaping wound on Future Lucy's stomach, it was too much to bear or even look. Future Lucy turned to Lucy and smiled, causing the guild master to react in confusion and anger.

"Why did you do it!?" Lucy asked. "Why did you jump in front of me!?"

Future Lucy coughed as she laughed weakly. "It's weird. My body... it moved on it's own."

"That's not an excuse! That was an idiotic thing to do!"

"It's funny. In my past... I was the one... holding my future self in my arms. Now... it's my turn... to be the one... from the future."

"It's not funny! You still have to go back to your Fairy Tail!"

"It's okay. I'm dying... but I did it... to save... their future."

"No it's not!" Lucy yelled as her eyes went back to brown in sadness. "You deserve to live! You helped me gain a new resolve! You need to go on more adventures with Natsu, Gray... Erza, Happy... Wendy and Carla! You need to live the life I couldn't have!"

Everyone's bodies twitched as the fairies' eyes widened at Lucy's words. It was logical to cry for someone who had gave their life for another's, but for it to be Future Lucy and for Lucy to say she couldn't die just so she can return to her Fairy Tail and go on more adventures. Just so she can live the life Lucy couldn't have.

Future Lucy's Star Dress then faded away in golden light. Leaving Future Lucy only wearing a tattered green top that could only cover most of her breasts and stomach, a brown ripped skirt that went up to her upper thighs, her hair down to her shoulders and no shoes. Her celestial keys on her skirt.

"The life you could've lived... could still... be a reality." Future Lucy replied coughing up more blood.

"No! You need to be the one to live that life! You need to be the Lucy Heartfilia in your time! Please... live!"

"Show me... your... Fairy Tail... guild mark..."

Lucy's eyes widened for a second before she obeyed. Everybody still frozen, but their faces had streaming tears. Hotaru on the other hand was in utter shock. She didn't plan for this to happen, but it had happened. The shadow woman trembling as she watched Future Lucy raise both of her hands to hold Lucy's right one.

Future Lucy held tightly to the right hand of Lucy's and she looked at the identical guild marks on their hands. Moving Lucy's fingers, as her own hands were shaking, into the Fairy Tail sign. Lucy trembled as her tears fell onto Future Lucy's wrists. Then, the time traveler took Lucy's Aquarius key in her left hand and placed it in Lucy's left too.

Sting and Rogue's eyes widened. They hadn't known about Lucy keeping the Fairy Tail guild mark on her right hand hiden all this time and this also made them wonder what could've possibly happened during the day before. Seeing as Lucy was speaking about Fairy Tail with compassion.

"Please... live..." Lucy begged.

Future only smiled in return. "This... is one... of my favorite... things about... Fairy Tail."

Lucy twitched as she leaned in closer to hear Future Lucy's words. "W-What?"

"Treasure... Fairy Tail's... guild mark... with all your heart. Let it be... the symbol... that proved... your loyalty... your resolve... our truce... and that... this adventure... happened for... me. _My... final... adventure..._ "

Future Lucy's eyes began to close as she took her last breath. Her right hand landing on her stomach and the left on the ground. Lucy's eyes widened as she could feel the warmth of the time traveler leave and it was silent for a few moments. No one moved. No one said a thing. Until Lucy screamed.

A magic aura exploded around her as tears streamed her face like a raging waterfall. Lucy's hair went all the way above her head and her eyes were solid gold. Her composure reaching it's limit. Lucy then raised her hands as both of her guild marks began to glow bright gold as well.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!" She yelled. "YOU WILL LIVE... BECAUSE I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME MYSELF AND GIVE YOU THE LIFE FORCE YOU NEED!"

That declaration made everyone regain their sanity and they immediately realized what Lucy was going to do. They were about to run to the blonde guild master, but the magic energy around them began to affect them and Light's Darkness, the fairies, the sabers and Hotaru fell to the ground as they felt the suffocating energy.

"NO! LUCY DON'T DO IT!" They shouted.

"Space Magic!" Lucy chanted. "Portal to the Timeline and Dimension of Future Lucy!"

A golden portal soon opened and then it began to bring Future Lucy closer to it. Lucy then placed her hands on Future Lucy's gaping wound and her magic began to close it up as the blood went back inside the time traveler's body. Lucy soon feeling a pulse as she placed her life force in her future self.

"Energy Transfer! All magic inside until she is alive!"

"LUCY DON'T! YOU HAVE TO STOP OR YOU'LL DIE!" Light's Darkness protested.

Lucy yelled as her life force drained into Future Lucy's body. The time traveler's hair floating up as well while all her wounds and life force was being restored. Everybody tried to get up and stop Lucy before she wasted her life, but each second a pulse of magic energy spread throughout Crocus, making the mages fall yet again.

Lucy continued to give Future Lucy energy and kept it up until she felt a pulse or heartbeat, something that could indicate that the time traveler is alive. Lucy could feel the drain of magic and she knew she was most likely going to die if she kept it up. But she didn't care. If by some sort of miracle, she might be able to live... because she believed in that future.

That's when Lucy felt it. It was still slow and took awhile to do it again, but she knew that she felt it. A heartbeat. The blonde looked down and could see Future Lucy's chest rise up and down. Then, her future self went in the portal.

Once Future Lucy was gone and back into her own dimension and timeline, Lucy smiled sadly as she could feel her energy fading fast. But she knew that she had a second limit and it was her Second Origin. The guild master then turned her head slightly as the others got up from their laying position. It was then Lucy saw Hotaru.

Lucy didn't know why, but all time seemed to stop as she could only hear her own slowing heartbeat.

Wendy seemed to notice this and his expression went to worry. "...Lucy?"

Suddenly but slowly, Lucy turned around. Her eyes, lifeless, any consciousness she had seemed to have vanished. Her eyes still soulless and Light's Darkness, Fairy Tail, Sting and Rogue stared at her with fear and worry in their eyes. Until Hotaru stood up and 2 blurs ran passed all of them in a second.

Everyone's eyes widened as both Natsu and Lucy punched Hotaru in the gut, making the shadow woman skid across the ground while coughing up a bit of blood.

It was then that everybody saw Natsu's eyes as one eye was covered in shadow and the other could be seen producing tears. Lucy on the other hand had an angry and furious expression as a white, gold and black aura swirled around her.

"You shall pay for all of your crimes!" Lucy declared.

"You stole something precious from me right before my eyes..." Natsu said in a low growl. "You are so lucky that Luce was able to save her, but she did it sacrificing her power and life force. So now... you're gonna pay for it!"

* * *

 **So yeah guys! Sorry I took awhile to upload this chapter. I've been getting used to my second semester classes and I had a bit of trouble creating this final battle, which is the next chapter. Then, I'm going to make the epilogue and finally the omake. That way, this story will be 25 chapters in total. I hope you guys are looking forward to the end and I'll see you in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	23. Freedom of Torture

Lucy stood in a battle stance similar to Natsu, who stood beside her. Everybody staring at her with shocked eyes at her appearance. Hotaru coughing and spitting blood out from the impact of the attack as she sat right back up and looked toward the angered blonde guild master and pink-salmon headed dragon slayer.

Lucy's eyes, now having to have lost their light, showed no sign of Lucy in her now right black and left golden eyes. The black, white and gold aura spiraling around her body. Her corpse like eyes only staring in pure malice towards the shadow woman with a deadly glare as her eyes narrowed. Under her eyes were gold, black and white scales.

The guild's master hair in the air **(Like Wendy's Dragon Force)** as it was now black and white only. Fingers bearing claws and were encased with magic. On her right hand a white light and on her left a gold light. Lucy's clothes still the same, but her wounds healed and blood dried up. Her arms bearing gold, black and white markings and scales.

Natsu stood beside the girl, eyes also angered in pure malice. His right eyes still covered in shadow while the other could be seen shedding tears. Natsu had punched Hotaru the same time Lucy did, all because of the anger boiling inside him. He was angry at Hotaru for attacking both Lucy's and he was angry at Lucy for sacrificing her life force because of it.

Without giving the shadow woman a chance to speak, or to get up for that matter, Lucy immediately dashed for her as she began to kick, punch and unleash all her power on Hotaru. Natsu following behind her as they both hit Hotaru one by one. The older woman attempting to hide in the shadows.

Lucy sensed Hotaru's intentions and the guild master realized her hands in the air to gather a large orb of light. Her narrowed eyes sensing where Hotaru's shadow was. Once Lucy sensed Hotaru right behind her, the blonde now black headed mage turned in fast motion to let the orb fall on Hotaru. The blast exploding.

Hotaru came out of the shadows in pain but Natsu immediately took her by surprise and punched her by her left cheek. Hotaru about to fall down until Natsu and Lucy unleashed their roars on the woman. Both burning and blinding her because of the attacks.

Meanwhile, the rest of the fairies, sabers and Light's Darkness were in shock at what was happening before them. They were okay with it being Natsu but they didn't know what was happening with Lucy. She looked so different and she was so out of control. They didn't know what to make of it.

"What's happening to her!?" Akari asked.

"Masahiro! Search it up now!" Kano shouted.

"I'm already on it!" Masahiro replied.

"Wait a second here." Laxus spoke up.

"You're saying she's never done this before?" Erza asked.

"Are you serious?" Juvia asked.

"Never." Lisanna replied.

"At least not when we joined the guild." Wendy added.

"Has Bunny Girl done this before that?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah like when you fist started out." Hiro agreed.

"Or when you guys were training?" Kuro added.

"Maybe during the hard core missions you took?" Yuki asked too.

"Never. She's always been reserved and in control." Akame replied.

"Do you have any ideas?" Carla asked Sting and Rogue.

"No. This is the first time I've ever seen this." Rogue replied.

"We've never transformed like that in our lives." Sting added.

"Dammit. It just doesn't add up." Gray said stressed.

The mages took in Lucy's appearance and her actions. Both her and Natsu making quick responses to Hotaru's moves and intentions. They could tell Natsu was fighting out of anger, but Lucy was acting as if she wasn't even in control with her magic. Like she was being someone's puppet.

It was strange and foreign. Even for the dragon slayers present. Even if Sherria or Ogra were there, they probably won't have any idea either since they were both god slayers. So that left all 16 mages worry and feared the worst at the actual reason to Lucy's behavior.

It wasn't long until Masahiro got a beep from using his archive magic and soon read the information around him. The brunette soon coming to a stop as he read over a single sentence over and over again. Making sure he understood it and read it carefully. He soon looked at Lucy again before his eyes widened slightly.

"Did you find something!?" Kano immediately asked.

"I'm not sure if it's right... but it's the closest thing to explain what's happening." Masahiro replied.

"We don't care!" Gray replied shouting.

"Just tell us what you got so we can figure something out." Sting said.

Masahiro nodded as he looked to the screen in front of him again. "From what I've gathered, it seemed Lucy's anger triggered something within her magic and it made her go into this unconscious form."

"Wait!" Akame said.

"She's unconscious!?" Carla asked.

Masahiro nodded again and then scrolled down the article he was reading and soon spoke again. "Yes. The anger in Lucy from Hotaru nearly killing Future Lucy made her magic unleash from her Second Origin and from what I can assume, it made her go into her most powerful... Celestial Shadow God Dragon Force."

This took the others by surprise. They weren't expecting that _that_ would be the reason Lucy's gone out of her control. But they were also taken aback because they now know what Lucy's most powerful is. Especially since it's her Celestial Shadow God Dragon Mode combined with Dragon Force.

"That's insane." Sting said. "This is seriously the last time I doubt her strength."

"We would've been goners on the 4th day if she used that power." Rogue added.

"But, I'd like to fight her one on one someday." Sting said.

"Agreed. She'd be a formidable opponent to spar against." Rogue replied.

Akari and Kano on the other hand, they didn't want this fight to go on any further. They were afraid. They were as afraid and worried like Akame, Masahiro, Wendy, Lisanna and Carla. They all feared that the events from 7 years ago would repeat itself again and Lucy would disappear from them yet again.

The twins were ready to go and stop the fight, until Erza and Lisanna stopped them. Both twins surprised that they were being stopped and that they were calm about the situation.

"You shouldn't." Lisanna simply said.

"Why not?" They asked.

"You'll get hurt if you interfere." Erza reasoned.

"We can protect ourselves perfectly fine." Akari said.

"Listen, I'm just as scared as you." Lisanna replied. "I don't want Lucy to disappear again either."

"However, look how fast both Natsu and Lucy are moving." Erza added.

"But we have to stop them somehow!" Kano shouted.

"There's nothing we can do as of right now." Erza replied.

"They're too out of control and in anger." Lisanna. said. "You'll get really hurt."

Akari and Kano thought for a moment but nodded in the end. "Alright."

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

 _"Well, this is just lovely." I said._

 _I felt like I had a nagging for finding myself in these unconscious states, or else I wouldn't have to continuously be in these types of situations._

 _Around me were different images. Each image showing something about my life. I could see when I first met Natsu and Happy, Phantom War, Nirvana, Edolas, when I left Fairy Tail, meeting Akari, Kano, Masahiro and Akame, meeting Team Natsu again, the Guild Masters meeting, Hotaru and the Grand Magic Games._

 _"These memories made me into me." I mumbled to myself._

 _Everywhere I looked, images of my life thus far. But as I came closer to one of the images, I'd get the feeling I had from each memory. The pain, sadness, joy, love, confusion and stress._

 _But then, I turned around to see images I did not recognize from any of my memories. As I looked at the moving images of these unfamiliar memories, I realized that they were Future Lucy's memories. The very memories I dreamed about in the past before I left Fairy Tail._

 _"She deserved to live a better life than me." I mumbled to myself._

 _In every memory I approached, I could feel the happiness in them and the hope. I laughed at my future self's attitude toward her Fairy Tail and watched as she kicked Natsu out of her apartment and would go on missions with Team Natsu._

 _She had so much fun. I then saw her adventures in her timeline and saw she wasn't the weak girl I was long ago. After Edolas, I could see her grow stronger in magic and athletics. I could feel the pain she felt when she got hurt, but then it would change to happiness when she fought with her nakama._

 _"She always smiled. She only cried for failing her family." I said._

 _It was true. My future self seemed to selfless in her memories. Though, she was only selfish when it came to her rent and I couldn't help but feel bad for her to deal with all the destruction her Natsu probably causes._

 _I kept on watching the memories that could've been mine and I felt warm. But then, I saw her version of the GMG. My eyes widened. She went through so much confusion and heartbreak. Her own future self having to go through something called Eclipse and then dying in front of her while protecting her._

 _"You were clearly stronger than me." I whispered. "You didn't lose yourself... not like me."_

 _I closed my eyes to see what my physical body was doing. I could see the aura surrounding my body and Hotaru in front of me as I kicked and beated her to a pulp. Natsu doing the same in anger._

 _I opened my eyes immediately before closing my eyes for a moment yet again. I saw myself hitting Hotaru with so much force that it made her cough up so much blood. I opened my eyes yet again and tried to calm down. I had to wake up and stop myself. Or else reviving Future Lucy would be pointless._

 _"C'mon... c'mon..." I said rushing and looking around._

 _While looking around, I soon found my memory of my fight alone with Hotaru. I looked at it for a moment, and watched the part where Hotaru started to dust herself off._

 _This is the part I hated the most. It was when Hotaru revealed to me what would really happen to Future Lucy's Fairy Tail if we were to defeat her. It made my anger boil and it still made me angry. I stopped myself though, not wanting to add more anger to my physical body._

"What did you say?"

"You heard me right, dear Lucy." Hotaru said smirking. "If you defeat me... her Fairy Tail will be dragged into the endless shadows with me."

"You're lying!"

"Oh really? Am I really lying, Lucy?"

 _I watched as Hotaru brought up a screen in front of me in the memory and showed Future Lucy's Fairy Tail. The shadow orbs they were in were much darker than in Future Lucy's memory and the fairies inside looked like they were slowly suffocating inside the orbs as well._

 _Hotaru then encased her hand in her magic before punching herself in the gut. The shadow woman feeling the pain. I watched myself turn to see the shadow orbs turning darker and the movement of the fairies go faster._

"What... What did you do Hotaru!?"

"I already told you. The more pain inflicted upon me, my time stop spell will slowly dismiss and the effect of the shadow orbs will make the fairies suffocate until they are through."

"Screw you..."

"It's not my fault." Hotaru said as she smirked. "Besides, the only way to save them from my hold is... to sacrifice yourself to me and shine all of your magic on them yourself to get rid of their shadows."

"Damn you and your dirty tricks..."

"Now now. That isn't the way to talk to me." Hotaru said before grabbing my neck in the memory. "Let's go on a trip Lucy. I'm sure everybody is ready to see you now."

 _I finished watching the memory and I immediately went back to trying to find away to return conscious. I ran through the space around me. Looking for a door or pathway. Anything. I couldn't use my magic in my subconscious state so I had to find another pathway._

 _It was then that I started to see something shining overhead, but it was too bright to see what it actually was. Soon enough, I could make out something descending from the light above me and I could see it was a hand reaching out. I began to hear things from outside and I just knew the hand was my ticket out._

 _"Just take my hand and stop her once and for all." A soothing voice said._

 _"Don't worry." I replied as I took the hand. "I will."_

* * *

 **(General POV)**

Meanwhile, Natsu had used up most of his stamina from beating Hotaru and soon moved to the side to catch his breath. But Lucy on the other hand, never stopped and continued to tland hits on Hotaru as the shadow woman tried to block the celestial guild master. Everyone else still worried about the outcome.

Wendy then ran to Natsu, who was panting a lot from the battle and was clearly out of steam from the fight. Wendy began to heal him while Sting and Rogue ushered them to where everyone else watched Hotaru and Lucy. It was now a one on one battle and no one knew how it would finish.

Suddenly, Lucy kicked Hotaru on the side of her stomach. Making the shadow woman fall to the ground and she couldn't get up. Lucy then surrounded her left hand with her celestial shadow magic and sat on Hotaru to make sure the shadow woman couldn't escape, even though Hotaru was low on magic power and strength.

"You have caused enough damage in my life." Lucy said in a monotone voice. "I will not let you do anymore to me, my nakama, Future Lucy and her Fairy Tail or the rest of Fiore!"

Hotaru could only smirk as Lucy brought her raised arm down to do the final attack and the shadow woman said one more thing for only Lucy to hear. "Go on. You would just be killing her Fairy Tail in the end anyway."

By those words, Lucy's arm stopped just in time. The other mages watching with now shocked expressions. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy also hearing Hotaru's words, making them confused. They all watched as Lucy sat upright and closed her eyes as her Dragon Force dismissed.

The strong magic aura left the battle field, Lucy's hair and eyes returning to their normal blonde and brown color. The scales and tattoos on her face and arms also disappearing. Lucy's hair fell back to her back, no longer in the air and no one moved. Holding their breaths at what was going to happen next.

Lucy then stood up, her eyes still closed, not turning toward her nakama, the fairies or the 2 sabers. Suddenly, she raised her right arm in fast motion as a strong thick crystal barrier surrounded only her and Hotaru. The blonde then revealing her eyes to be bright yellow.

Hotaru smirked as Lucy only stared at her with a determined glare. Both didn't move until Hotaru assumed that this was a sign that Lucy would surrender. With that in mind, the shadow woman summoned her shadows to her side and the other mages ran to the crystal barrier immediately, attempting to break it.

"No! Lucy!" They shouted.

"We told you not to do things on your own!" Kano scolded.

"Let us help you fight too!" Erza demanded.

"Open up Blondie! C'mon!" Sting urged while shouting.

Lucy didn't listen to them, rather, she just continued to stare at Hotaru with her piercing golden eyes. Daring the shadow woman to attack first. Hotaru then shot her first attack while Lucy didn't even move or blink.

"Lucy!" Lisanna and Yuki shouted.

"Move! Please!" Wendy and Carla pleaded.

But Lucy didn't. She just stood there with her narrowed eyes as Hotaru's blast of shadows came toward the blonde. Hotaru found this weird but soon understood Lucy's calmness. The celestial mage then smirked herself as the magic attack was reflected suddenly and headed for Hotaru, who dodged it immediately.

"What?" Juvia asked shocked. "Juvia doesn't understand what just happened."

"What did you do!?" Hotaru asked in anger.

Lucy only smirked as she summoned a portal behind her. On the other side, Hotaru could see Future Lucy's timeline still frozen. "Welcome to my barrier. So long as your inside this space, your attacks won't touch me. But mine can touch you. And I believe you said I had to shine my magic in order to free them right?"

Hotaru was immediately taken aback but recovered as she continued to unleash her power on Lucy. But all attacks were reflected and Lucy could only yawn as she got into a defensive stance. Hotaru continued to try and hit Lucy using her magic and sometimes physical attacks. But even her kicks and punches were reflected from Lucy.

"You won't actually do it!" Hotaru taunted.

"Just try me!" Lucy countered.

"You'll die from the loss of so much magic!"

"No I won't."

"What!?"

"My magic has been merged with hers." Lucy said, referring to Future Lucy. "I'm twice as strong now."

"Are you serious!?" Everyone asked. "When did that happen!?"

"N-No... This can't be..." Hotaru denied.

 **"Celestial Space God Dragon Slayer Secret Arts... Shine Bright! World Star Shine Expansion!"**

A bright golden and white light enveloped the crystal and the 17 mages covered their eyes from not wanting to be blind. The light that Lucy summoned was so bright that it shown throughout all of Crocus. Everyone at the castle gardens also covering their eyes from the bright light.

The light even shown through the portal to Future Lucy's timeline. Enveloping the ruined Magnolia as a whole and the shadows that held all the Fairy Tail members of Future Lucy's guild. Even Future Lucy's unconscious body, that lay on the ground of the rumble away from where Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Juvia's bodies floated in the dark orbs.

The light soon dismissed in a matter of seconds and the 17 mages that surrounded the crystal barrier uncovered their eyes. The crystal barrier disappeared and they adjusted their sight to what was in front of them. But what they saw, made their eyes go wide in shock.

Hotaru was on the ground, passed out and clearly defeated this time. Across from the shadow woman, Lucy stood as she panted and behind her was the portal to Future Lucy's timeline. It was growing smaller, but Light's Darkness, Fairy Tail, Sting and Rogue could see that the Fairy Tail on the other side were free and passed out on the ground, breathing.

Once the portal disappeared, Lucy soon fell on her knees before passing out. "Finally... you've finally been defeated."

Then everything went black for her.

* * *

Future Lucy didn't really know if she was really waking up or having a dream in heaven. She had expected to wake up feeling the wind brush over her and find herself in the Golden Grasslands like her future self, but instead woke up to the feeling of someone rocking her back and forth roughly.

The celestial mage then opened her eyes slowly as she could feel pain on her stomach and could feel heat on her skin. But then she was met with the setting sun in Magnolia. The Magnolia from her time. Future Lucy could here a gasp of relief right next to her and she moved her eyes to see familiar faces.

Her eyes widened at the smirking and smiling faces at her sides. Future Lucy couldn't believe it and immediately thought that she was living in a dream. Beside her was Gajeel, Juvia and Gray. The Gajeel, Juvia and Gray of her time. Future Lucy immediately knew that she was back to her home.

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as she gritted her teeth in happiness. She then sat upright, feeling the stinging sensation from her stomach. It was then that Future Lucy remembered her adventure in the past other version of her Fairy Tail and remembered Hotaru, Light's Darkness and the Grand Magic Games.

She knew that she lived that adventure.

It was then that Future Lucy realized that the gaping wound on her stomach was gone. But she could still feel the pain and the dry blood from her wounds during the GMG with Light's Darkness were still there on her body. Future Lucy held her stomach in pain as she tried to keep sitting upright.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Juvia asked. "Juvia sees wounds on your body than before."

"Yeah." Gray agreed. "You didn't have dry blood on you before."

"You can't take care of yourself huh, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel teased.

"Geez Luce. You need to be more careful, okay?"

At that statement, Future Lucy's eyes widened as the tears began to fall. She turned to see the person in front of her and instantly recognized the pink messy hair. Her Natsu was crouched down beside her and was grinning at her in relief. They were free and Future Lucy couldn't have been happier. The tears then flowed down her face like waterfalls.

"Whoa why are you crying?" Gray asked.

"Did something happen?" Gajeel asked too.

"Did Juvia miss something?" Juvia added.

Future Lucy shook her head in response, tightening her grip on her broken Aquarius key and then placing it in her pouch before hugging Natsu as she cried her fears and worries way. Natsu hugging back while rubbing circles on her back before pulling back and smiling at her.

"You're all free!" Future Lucy cried. "You're all okay!"

"Whaddaya mean 'we're okay' Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? But you guys were trapped remember!?"

"Oh! You mean from that weird demon that gobbled us up right?"

Future Lucy couldn't believe her ears. "You... don't remember?"

"Don't remember what, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked again.

"Sure you didn't bump your head, Lucy?" Gray teased.

"Do you need water?" Juvia added, summoning a small water bubble.

Future Lucy looked at her 4 friends before smiling and accepting the fact that they didn't remember their short battle with Hotaru. They didn't need to know her adventure in another timeline anyway, it would cause too much confusion and just brushed it off.

"No I'm okay." She replied. "I'm just... really worn out... from this war."

"Well, rest for now. You look like you need it." Natsu insisted.

Future Lucy nodded as she fell back down, her body clearly exhausted from the adventure with Hotaru and Light's Darkness and she mentally thanked the Lucy in that timeline for saving her Fairy Tail from the darkness and for saving her from dying. She would always remember that adventure like a secret treasure.

"Lucy..." Future Lucy thought as she lost consciousness again. "Thank you... for everything."

* * *

 **There you go minna! That was the final battle of this story. Next chapter will be the epilogue and then the omake where Lucy goes to Future Lucy's timeline! I'm actually really excited and I already have the omake planned out. Just saying that the epilogue will be somewhat short and the omake... I'm still deciding if I should do it in one chapter or let it go up to chapter 30. I dunno, maybe a little help. Anyway favorite, follow and review minna! Ja ne~**


	24. Grand Banquet

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the epilogue! Last chapter, Lucy beat Hotaru, saved Future Lucy's Fairy Tail from Darkness and then passed out. Also, we saw what happened when Future Lucy woke up in her timeline and only she remembers what happened. So, let's see what happens next.**

* * *

Lucy's eyes opened her eyes wide, surprised at what she just saw. She relaxed and smiled, glad to know that Future Lucy and her Fairy Tail were okay and that only the blonde time traveler remembered that they had encountered Hotaru in the first place. Lucy thought it was best that they forgot, except Future Lucy.

The blonde guild master then sat upright, placing her hand on her forehead from the slight dizziness she had. But then, she realized that she felt the bandages on her body. The bandages were wrapped around her forehead, right arm, left forearm, stomach, left leg and right ankle.

Lucy then took in her surroundings and realized that she was in some sort of fancy room. Across the bed she laid in was a desk and closet. Her cloak on the desk and the closet was open to reveal several ball gowns, dresses, shoes and accessories. Lucy then turned to her right to see her celestial keys on the nightstand next to the bed.

She took out Virgo's key and the spirit came in a second. "Good to see you awake, Princess."

"Hello Virgo." Lucy greeted. "Care to explain? Where am I?"

"You are in the royal castle in Crocus." Virgo replied.

"Mercurius!?" Lucy asked. "Why are we in the royal castle!?"

Virgo raised her hand for a moment so Lucy could calm down and then began to explain. "It appears that the silhouettes that attacked the others made their way to the royal gardens where the civilians were hiding."

"I see..." Lucy said trailing off. "But that doesn't really explain things."

"After you passed out, the others took you to where Sherria and Poryluscia were so that you may be properly healed. The king was so pleased with the guild's protection and the GMG that he is throwing a ball in the guilds' honor."

"That explains why I'm in this room." Lucy replied. "Did anyone inform the events of what happened?"

"Yes. Your guild, Fairy Tail and those 2 Sabertooth members reported what they had witnessed and Hotaru was brought to the underground dungeon in the castle."

Lucy smirked. "Then everyone decided to leave me here and have fun?"

"They assumed you wouldn't wake until much later and decided to go the ball to represent Light's Darkness."

"That's just an excuse on their part."

Lucy then got out of the bed and fixed the sheets before taking the bandages off of her head and arms. She then went to the closest and looked at the various dresses set out for her. Lucy sighed and turned to the celestial spirit with a gentle smile on her face. Taking out Cancer's key as well as she giggled.

"Care to help me get ready Virgo?" Lucy asked. "I'm missing the fun downstairs!"

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the grand hall of the royal castle, all the mages who had participated in the Grand Magic Games and other members from the respective guilds gathered. All mingling, laughing, eating, drinking and specific other mages were fighting in the open areas.

Light's Darkness had all separated, talking with different people in other guilds. Akari talking with Laxus, Ogra and Jura with much interest. Talking about their strengths and their training routines. Kano with Gray, Lyon and Juvia. Showing a small tricks of his magic making the ice and water mages impressed.

Akame was with Erza and the rest of Mermaid Heel. Laughing along with the other mermaids as Kagura was being a tsundere towards Erza as they hugged each other. Masahiro with the Trimens minus Ichiya, talking to Hibiki about their archive magic and their strategizing skills with much interest.

Wendy was with Sherria. Both girls looking at the dessert section of the buffet, admiring how tasty and pretty they looked. Mavis looking at the food with much anticipation and Wendy sweat dropping as she and the rest of the Light's Darkness could see the ghost 13 year old.

After the events before, Mavis and Makarov had decided to make it so Light's Darkness could see the First Master. They were all friends and allies now and it was best that they were able to communicate with the Fairy Tactician in case of future battles to come. Besides, it was unfair that Lucy could see Mavis and not the others.

Carla on the other hand, was too busy trying to get Happy away from Lector. Making sure that the 2 didn't fight over her and commenting under her breath about her annoyance. Lisanna was with Mira and Elfmen, talking about the games and congratulating Elfmen for winning against Akame since she couldn't before.

Though, Yuki was surprisingly with Rufus. She had bumped into him and engaged conversation through talking about her transformation and summoning magic. Hiro was with Jet, both racing and running to see who's faster. Kuro with Yukino, both talking in an normal fashion.

Sting and Rogue were talking with Gajeel, the 3 having a drink since Natsu was no where to be seen, but then they all noticed Yukino talking with Kuro. Rufus and Ogra noticing as well. Yukino was about to leave, until Kuro held her back and nodded towards the sabers.

Sting started to apologize and saying how Sabertooth was going the change for the better. Having an atmosphere just like the other guilds, to treat everyone like a family and friend. Sting also said he wanted to invite Yukino back into Sabertooth as well. But she declined.

Until Kagura stepped in of course. The drunk mermaid starting to pick a fight with Sting as they argued on whose guild Yukino was to join. Other people from the guilds got involved and Light's Darkness sweat dropped as they all didn't want to get involved with the argument. They could already tell that Yukino would be better off in Sabertooth anyway.

Then the masters of each guild - minus Lucy and Mermaid Heel's guild master - began to join the argument. Getting ready for a friendly battle to see which guild would get Yukino's membership. People started to fight and tables got broken as Yukino began to cry in joy.

Suddenly, Arcadios of the royal army came out of the balcony booth and stood tall before speaking. "Everyone stop this instant!" He commanded as he stabbed his sheathed sword on the ground, gaining everyone's attention.

"In honor of your performances during the games and for protecting the citizens from those shadow creatures made by the shadow mage Hotaru, His Majesty would like to personally deliver this message to you. Pay heed!"

The doors opened behind Arcadios and everyone smiled as they could see someone walking into view. But everyone's smiling and sincere expressions all changed when it was Natsu who came through the door. Wearing the king's clothes and his crown while Mato tried to get the crown back from Natsu.

"Loyal subjects! Shut up and listen!" Natsu said as he shouted. "All hail King Natsu! The ruler of Fiore!"

But before anyone could faint from the sight of Natsu's performance, the dragon slayers in the room could hear other footsteps coming from right behind Natsu. They couldn't smell the person's scent properly due to all the people surrounding them, so they just awaited for who stepped out.

As Natsu kept laughing his butt off, the people on the booth were slightly shocked before calming down again. Then, they took off the crown from Natsu and returned it to Mato.

"Thank you." Mato said sighing.

"Hey! What do you think you-!?"

Natsu didn't his sentence. He was suddenly hit on the head with a glowing fist, everybody else's eyes widened the sight of who it was that emerged from the doors.

"Well, I have to say this prank of yours was hard not to laugh about." Lucy said as she smiled.

Lucy wore her hair up in a ponytail, her long hair having to also be curled. The guild master wearing a very exquisite silver dress. It was off the shoulder, the sleeves drifting down to her elbows before becoming high low bell sleeves, the skirt of the dress simple and sparkled in the light, on her feet silver heels.

"She always has to have a grand entrance, doesn't she?" Akari asked.

"Well I wouldn't blame her." Jura replied.

"She did sleep through the first part of the banquet." Laxus agreed.

"Gotta admit, it fits her character." Ogra said.

"That's our Lucy." Kano said laughing.

"She arrived just in time too." Gray added.

"Love Rival is so pretty." Juvia said.

"That dress is so pretty and fits her so well." Wendy admired.

"I never saw that dress in any of the closets." Sherria added.

"Lovely and mature." Carla noted.

"Not as much as you, Carla." Happy replied.

"I was gonna say that!" Lector complained as Happy just stuck his tongue out.

"I was afraid for a second that she wasn't going to make it." Lisanna said laughing.

"Well, that's Lucy for you right?" Mira joked.

"She looks manly!" Elfmen cheered.

"Lucy's not a man, need I remind you." Akame retorted.

"How dare she interrupt this battle." Kagura complained.

"You should really calm down just a bit." Erza sighed.

"She is one of a kind." Masahiro shrugged.

"That's what I expect from someone as beautiful as Lucy." Hibiki said.

"Beautiful." Yuki commented.

"This event has now gone down in my memory." Rufus said.

"Well, this fight will have to wait." Hiro said.

"It's probably better that way anyway." Jet agreed.

"Natsu had it coming to him." Kuro said smirking.

"Yes, I guess so." Yukino said as she wiped away her tears.

Natsu groaned as he got up and recovered from the hit he got from Lucy. The pink-salmon haired boy then got up as he rubbed his head in a bit of pain, making Lucy laugh before she apologized. Natsu then smiled his goofy grin and then took off his king clothes, revealing his tux underneath.

Then, he jumped off from the booth and landed on his feet. Joining his guild while Lucy turned to the king. He had gotten out of the pumpkin disguise and wore his normal attire, looking at Lucy with serious eyes. He could sense that she needed to speak with him and that it was important.

"Your Majesty. Princess Hisui. Would you like me to teleport us down to where the guilds are?" Lucy asked as she lit her left hand that showed her Light's Darkness guild mark with her magic.

The 2 royals looked to one another before nodding to Lucy with genuine smiles. Lucy returned the smile as she nodded. Then, in a quick flash, Lucy and the 2 royals were now in front of the group of gathered mages. Lucy then tackled into hugs by her guild while King Toma and Princess Hisui laughed lightly at the action.

Afterwards, Lucy was released from the hugs and then turned to King Toma and Princess Hisui yet again. Suddenly, to everyone's curiosity and surprise, Lucy kneeled down and had a sad and apologetic look on her face.

"Your Majesty and Your Highness, I'd like to apologize." Lucy suddenly said.

"Pardon me?" Princess Hisui asked.

"Why are you apologizing, Master Lucy?" King Toma asked.

"It was because of my secrecy and my recklessness that this event has happened. I was the real reason that Hotaru came to the games and attacked everyone. It's my blame." Lucy said. "I'd also like to apologize for hiding the truth about myself 8 years ago that led to the confusion of others for awhile."

"It was out of your control, you couldn't have known then." Princess Hisui said.

"No." Lucy immediately said. "I did know."

This surprised the other guilds who have participated in the games besides Fairy Tail. Even Arcadios was surprised by the news. Who wouldn't be though? Of course there was the confusion with the whole Future Lucy thing, but hearing Lucy say that she knew about Hotaru before the actual incident was surprising to hear.

"Explain." King Toma requested.

Lucy, along with the rest of Light's Darkness, began to explain everything that led up to that point and came clean from their secrets. They first started to explain how Lucy survived her death to the point when they had first clashed with Fairy Tail. Then the real reason Lucy used to have a grudge against Fairy Tail and Hotaru's connections with Lucy.

Fairy Tail soon stepped in, confirming Lucy's reasons for having a grudge against them and then explained few of the details between the conversation from 7 years ago when the lacrima screens disappeared besides Magnolia's. The faces of shock by the other guilds who had also witnessed the actual reveal of Lucy in the past.

Then Light's Darkness explained Lucy's amnesia and Lucy explained how the fight to rescue her went and that she was stuck in a comet for 7 years. They also explained where their guild hall was, seeing no reason to hide it anymore and gave specific instructions on how to get there.

Then both Fairy Tail and Light's Darkness explained Future Lucy's appearance the day Lucy passed out after the tag team battles. Telling how she got there and why. Lucy apologizing yet again as she showed her Fairy Tail guild mark on the back of her right hand and how she concealed it from the world.

From that point, Lucy was the one explaining the rest of the story. How she and her guild told Fairy Tail about it and their plan for when Hotaru appeared. How she secretly planned to take Hotaru out herself and that Future Lucy would take her place in the games before Gray, Yuki and Rufus' battle.

Finally, Lucy explained how she failed to apprehend Hotaru and lost just like the last time 7 years ago. Which led up to the sudden lacrima screen appearing in the coliseum. The expressions of the remaining 4 guilds present and the 2 royals including Arcadios were unreadable they all couldn't believe their ears at what they'd just heard.

After 8 long years, ever since Light's Darkness became an official guild and Lucy was revealed to be Light's Darkness' guild master, no one had known the true story of why or how it happened. No one ever knew the needed information to find out and piece the truth together.

Not only did Lucy keep her Fairy Tail guild mark a secret and still kept it after she had approved the truce between hers and Fairy Tail's guild, she had been hiding the truth about the chances of Hotaru escaping prison and decided that it was her responsibility to hold up on her own.

She risked the safety of others and the other guilds just so that there was no panic and that she was the one to stop the shadow woman. Being the only one to bear Hotaru's weakness in magic which was her Celestial God Dragon Slaying magic. It took awhile for the guilds and 2 royals to take in.

"I'm truly sorry for this incident. If I had been more careful and just reported the chances of Hotaru escaping, none of this would've happened. I'll accept any punishment." Lucy said as she lowered her head.

"We're sorry too." Akari spoke up along with the rest of Light's Darkness.

"We should've been awake to stop Lucy." Lisanna said.

"It's our fault as well." Makarov added.

"We should've came up with a more decisive plan." Erza said.

"Guys... Master... Erza..." Lucy whispered.

"You should blame us as well." Sting spoke up with the other guilds behind him.

"We should've known something was up since the beginning of the final day's game." Hibiki said.

"It was strange that Team Light's Darkness didn't battle any fairies after all." Jura added.

"Especially since Lucy, or this Future Lucy, didn't battle anyone." Risley agreed.

"Minna..." Lucy said again as she turned to the other guilds.

"Father?" Princess Hisui asked.

"Just let it go." Natsu said as he grinned and the others turned to him. "Luce fought even with all the wounds she had and she even healed Future Lucy from dying with her own life force and magic. Even after all that magic loss she still beat Hotaru when we couldn't! She's the hero here!"

"Natsu..." Lucy thought as she had tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

King Toma looked down as he closed his eyes for a second. Princess Hisui watched and smiled when he opened his eyes and smirked.

"Lucy Heartfilia." He started. "Stand up and do not worry about your mistakes."

"Huh?" Lucy asked as she stood up.

"You may have hidden many things from the world, but you only hid Hotaru because the games were still going and thought it was unnecessary panic if reported. You saved the civilians and even sacrificed yourself, nearly killing yourself as well because of this."

"What are you saying?" Carla asked.

King Toma then gestured for Princess Hisui to continue and she nodded. "He means that you, Master Lucy, will not be punished."

All the guilds gasped as Lucy just stood there, smiling and small tears falling down her face. She wiped her tears away and bowed as she thanked both the royals. The mages then congratulating Lucy and hugging her from behind, all of them relieved that the celestial slayer wouldn't receive any punishment.

After that, everybody went back to partying and dance the night away. Lucy having the most fun she's had in a very long time. That night was the night that she felt more alive and she didn't have to worry anymore about Hotaru or anymore problems in her life. She had her nakama right behind her anyways.

"This is a fitting end to this adventure!"

* * *

 **That's the end of this story minna! Just kidding. It's not the end. I still have to write an omake anyway featuring Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail and I'm really excited for that. After the omake, still deciding whether to split it up or not, I'm going to continue my 2 other stories which I haven't updated in a long time. Srry if you read those stories^^' Anyway, see you in the next chapter! Ja ne~**


	25. Omake: Future Fairy Tail

**Welcome to the Omake: Future Fairy Tail! This takes place 3 months after the GMG and I hope you guys are excited about it as much as I am! As I write this author's note I'm still not sure if I should split up this omake into separate chapters or not. But you'll find out at the end. Anyway, enjoy^^ Btw, I'm still going to call Future Lucy - Future Lucy but the other fairies' names will stay the same.**

* * *

It's been 3 months since the grand banquet and the end of the Grand Magic Games. During that time, Light's Darkness had decided to tell the guilds that participated in the GMG where their guild location is just in case for future needs. But, it still remained a mystery to the rest of the country.

But anyway, Team Natsu and the sabers were going to visit Light's Darkness for the first time. Lucy had willingly invited them to visit if they wanted to spar for some training. Team Natsu accepted right away while Sabertooth decided that Sting, Rogue, their exceeds and Yukino go on Sabertooth's behalf.

Sadly, both groups forgot the directions to get to Light's Darkness' guild hall and relied on the dragon slayer's sense of smell. Team Natsu and the sabers meeting up along the way and decided to try finding the guild together. However, Lucy's and the rest of her guild's scents were everywhere in the forests.

They either kept going around in circles or just finding themselves near the edge of the forest surrounding them. Both guilds wondering how in the world Yuki, Hiro and Kuro found the guild to join in the first place. Of course, Natsu and Sting got so frustrated that they began arguing over whose sense of smell was worse, making the others sweat drop.

That was until the 3 dragon slayers, and soon the others, could hear magic blasts clashing in the distance. Natsu and Sting stopped arguing and looked along with the others to where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, they heard rustling in the trees above them and looked up to see Akari and Kano looking down on them with smirks.

"Finally!" Akari said.

"We got tired of waiting!" Kano added.

"Wendy! Carla! They're down hear!" Akari called above.

The fairies and sabers looked straight above them this time to see Wendy with Carla holding onto her as they flew in the air. Clearly looking for them along with the twin dragon slayers. Carla then descended and Wendy waved as the white exceed placed her on the ground carefully.

"Great!" Wendy said as she dusted herself off.

"Hi Carla!" Happy and Lector greeted.

Carla then face palmed as the 2 exceeds began to argue. "Oh great..."

Akari and Kano jumped down from the tree branches they were on to meet the others. Akari placed her hand on her hip while Kano grinned with his arms crossed. Akari's long red brown hair tied up in a ponytail and Kano's hair more messy and spiked outwards.

"What were those explosions were heard over there?" Gray asked.

"Oh that?" Wendy asked as she laughed.

"We got so tired of waiting for you guys that Lucy told us to find you while they started training." Kano explained.

"What!?" Natsu shouted.

"They're starting without us!?" Sting complained.

Before anyone could do anything further, Erza and Rogue hit the 2 dragon slayers on their heads. Making them crouch down as they held their heads in pain. Frosch was laughing while Yukino went to check if Sting was alright, Gray laughing at Natsu while the Light's Darkness members smiled at their childlike manner.

"Will the both of you behave yourselves?" Erza asked.

"Come." Akari said, gesturing toward the way to their guild.

"We'll show you the way to our guild." Carla added.

"Thank you." Yukino replied.

"Fro is thankful too." Frosch said too.

"Lead the way." Rogue said as he picked up Frosch.

The Light's Darkness members nodded as they began to lead the way. Carla bringing her wings out and picked up Wendy to fly to the guild. Going to tell the others that the fairies and sabers were on their way but also because Carla couldn't stand Happy and Lector's arguing any longer.

* * *

After all the walking, everyone arrived at Light's Darkness' guild hall. Yukino had already seen it so she wasn't as amazed to see it, but the others looked at it in awe as it was large and well hidden by the trees surrounding it. Thanks to the big clearing around the guild hall and the renovations, the guild was twice as large than it was 8 years ago.

The clashing of magic and, by the sounds of it, weapons were now much louder and took place behind the guild hall. Instead of entering through the front, Akari and Kano just led the 2 groups to the back of the guild. Where the rest of Light's Darkness were sparring.

When they looked at the back of the guild, they found Lucy, Hiro and Kuro fighting with each other. In Hiro and Kuro's hands were swords. Hiro's katana surrounded with water, Kuro's sword this time surrounded by the air around him. Lucy on the other hand was smirking and had a determined look in her face.

The arriving mages went to stand with the remaining Light's Darkness members and greeted each other. Then, they all watched as Akame came out of the guild with refreshments in hand. Once they all had a drink, they continued to watch the battle between the 2 teens and Lucy.

Hiro and Kuro looked toward each other and then nodded as Hiro sheathed his sword again before requiping a fire sword in his hand. Then, Kuro summoned a lightning sword in his hand. Hiro then dashed for Lucy using his speed magic and Kuro teleported behind Lucy.

The blonde sensed it coming and then teleported behind Kuro as both boys clashed with each other. They stopped and faced to Lucy again. Both with grins that matched Lucy's determined smirk. Lucy's hands and feet began to glow as she dashed for Hiro and Kuro, trying to land punches on them.

But both boys blocked with their swords and tried to counterattack, however Lucy back flipped as she landed on the other side of the battle field. All 3 panting tiredly from their match. Lucy nodded and both teens returned the nod. Hiro dismissed his sword and so did Kuro.

"That was a great match, Master." Hiro said as he placed his hands behind his head.

Lucy crossed her arms and laughed a bit. "You guys are really improving quite nicely."

"Well that's 'cause we're such a good team." Kuro reminded the guild master.

Lucy laughed again before turning to the audience watching her in awe. "Well finally." She said in a teasing manner. "I was wondering if you guys were gonna chicken out on my invitation."

"There's no way I'm going to pass a chance for battle." Sting replied.

"Yeah and you still owe me a battle from the games." Natsu agreed.

"Well, Lucy just finished a match with Hiro and Kuro." Lisanna said. "Why don't we go inside and let her regain her stamina and go over the directions on how to get to our guild again so you don't get lost."

"How did you know we got lost?" Gray asked.

"It was pretty obvious, seeing as Lucy and Wendy could hear your loud arguing from the entrance of the forest." Masahiro said as he read his book.

"You could blame Natsu and Sting for that." Rogue said.

"Hey!" Both said dragon slayers replied.

"Now now." Yuki said, trying to calm them down.

Everyone laughed yet again and then went inside through the back door to the guild. Lucy, Hiro and Kuro sat at the bar as Akame brought Lucy's regular milkshake and for the 2 boys water. Team Natsu and the sabers looked around the guild hall, except Yukino. All looking like children that were on some sort of field trip.

It was then that Erza noticed something on the shelf where all the cloaks of the guild members of Light's Darkness were hanged. It was a diamond shaped lacrima with their guild mark on it and it shined a slight ocean blue. It looked worn out yet it was still really pretty.

"Lucy?" Erza asked as she turned around.

"Hm?" Lucy hummed as she finished her milkshake. "What's up, Erza?"

"This lacrima? Where did you get it?"

Lucy looked to where Erza was pointing at and Lucy twitched slightly as she smiled sadly at the sight of the lacrima. When the Light's Darkness members looked at the lacrima, they remembered when Lucy had placed the diamond shaped item on the shelf. She had told them where it came from and they thought back to the GMG 3 months ago.

"Lucy?" Yukino asked, noticing her sad expression.

"Are you okay, Miss Lucy?" Frosch asked too.

Lucy nodded as she stood up to get the lacrima on the shelf. When she did, Lucy looked at the engraving of her guild mark on its surface. Tracing along the outer edge as Erza looked at her with concern.

"This... was how Future Lucy came to this world." Lucy said.

But before anyone else can comment on what the blonde said, Sting and Natsu began to fight out of nowhere. Rogue face palmed while Lector was cheering Sting on. Both dragon slayers held on to each other's arms, attempting to over power the other. Gray trying mirroring Rogue in disappointment.

"Quick! Move the furniture!" Akame said, not wanting to have to spend anymore money for awhile.

The rest of Light's Darkness members all agreed and instantly moved the tables away from Natsu and Sting. Both boys bumping into some chairs but they didn't break. Sting was struggling, his back facing Lucy and Erza, while Natsu was smirking as he was confident in his strength to beat Sting in the brawl.

"Let's move away from them Erza." Lucy suggested.

The red head nodded as they were about to move away, until Sting smirked and was able to throw Natsu behind him. Sting was about to start taunting, until he saw that Natsu was being thrown straight at Lucy. Erza was about to warn the guild master, but it was too late.

Natsu collided with Lucy's back, the guild master falling as the cloaks fell from the shelf and landing on top of her and the lacrima slipping out of Lucy's hands. The god dragon slayer gasped as she saw the lacrima in the air and it began to glow. Lucy's eyes widened as a bright light encased her guild hall, but soon disappeared right after.

Everyone opened their eyes and looked around. No one seemed hurt and nothing seemed to be out of place. But then Wendy and Carla noticed that their guild master was nowhere to be seen. Neither was the lacrima. It made them worry and count the people inside. Surely, Lucy was not among them anymore.

"Um... where did Lucy go?" Wendy asked, making the others freeze at the realization.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town of Magnolia, the newly rebuilt Fairy Tail and its members were celebrating the return of their sixth now eighth master, Makarov. They were all so happy that Fairy Tail was back after being disbanded for a year, that the guild they all loved and treated as home was standing once again.

Everyone was partying, drinking, catching up on things and telling stories of their time during the passed year. However, there was something different from the picture. In that moment, while everyone was getting acquainted with one another and talking about their obvious changes, a burst of magic power opened the doors to the guild.

Future Lucy was the first one at the guild doors, Team Natsu right behind her and Makarov as well. At the guild's doors was a cloaked person, laying on the ground. Their face was and body was covered by the long brown cloak on them and in front of them was a diamond lacrima.

Natsu was about to go interrogate the cloaked person on the ground when Future Lucy stopped him. Natsu looked to his best friend and partner, only to see her eyes wide as she stared at the person before her. Future Lucy instantly recognized the familiar lacrima with Light's Darkness' guild mark engraved on it.

Memories of the past came running back to her and she wondered who it was under the cloak. She silently feared that it was Hotaru, but quickly dismissed it because Hotaru would've come by one of her black portals, not by using the lacrima that had brought her to the past.

It was then that Future Lucy saw the cloaked person twitch and got up from their laying position. The blonde then noticing the all too familiar blue guild mark on the person's left hand. The rest of the guild wondered why Future Lucy had stopped Natsu and wondered why her eyes were wide open in shock.

But it was the question and name that Future Lucy said that made her guild more confused than they already were.

"...Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes widened from under her hood as she looked up to her older self. The blonde guild master could tell that Future Lucy had grown a lot since the last time she'd seen her and was also relieved that she was also alive and well with her Fairy Tail. But, she could also sense the her growth in magic and smiled.

Future Lucy then walked to where Lucy was and picked up the diamond lacrima from the ground and lend a hand out to Lucy. The younger girl smiled as she took it and stood on her feet. Lucy was about to take off her hood, but Natsu cut in and pushed Future Lucy back as he took in Lucy's scent.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. "Why do you have the same scent as Luce?"

Future Lucy sighed and wished the best for Natsu, knowing and remembering well what Lucy was capable of doing. The rest of Fairy Tail only watched as they were also suspicious of the cloaked girl that Future Lucy called by her name. Especially since they had Alvarez to deal with soon.

Lucy kept her calm composure and closed her eyes as she disappeared from Natsu's sight and reappeared right beside Future Lucy. Natsu - being the short tempered guy he was in this timeline - got mad at how Lucy just ignored his question and decided to get his answers through force.

"Natsu you shouldn't fight her!" Future Lucy protested.

The Fire Dragon Slayer ignored her as he lit his fist on fire and was about to attack Lucy. Sadly, he should've listened to Future Lucy. Lucy looked to Future Lucy in the corner of her eye and indicated that she let her handle the situation. The older blonde was hesitant at first but moved to where her Team Natsu was and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Lucy smirked as she got into her stance and moved her cloak away from her left side. She widened her stance for more balance and waited for the right moment to attack Natsu slightly. She didn't want to hurt Future Lucy's nakama after all, not wanting to waste all the efforts of saving them 3 months or a year ago.

Once Natsu was close enough, a strong golden aura surrounded Lucy. "Celestial God Dragon Roar Canon!"

When all of Fairy Tail heard the attack, they thought their ears were playing tricks on them. They never heard of a god dragon slayer before and they certainly didn't think it existed. Natsu was too late to dodge and hit a nearby wall of a building. Lucy stood up straight again and it was then that the guild members noticed that her hood had come off.

The fairies took in Lucy's appearance and looked back and forth between her and Future Lucy. Lucy's hair was down to her back like Future Lucy's when her hair was down but some of her hair was tied at the back. They noticed that she had a more mature manner than their Lucy and could obviously tell she was much stronger.

Wendy ran to Natsu and healed him. Everyone else wondering who Lucy was and wondered where she learned her magic. Future Lucy could sense the confusion in her nakama's heads and giggled before engaging a conversation to Lucy to break the awkward silence.

"You didn't have to use your magic on him y'know." Future Lucy joked.

"Hey, you warned him and he didn't listen." Lucy replied shrugging. "Besides, it's not like I used my space magic on him."

Future Lucy laughed as she looked at the lacrima in her hand. "How did you get here anyway?"

"I invited the Team Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Yukino and their exceeds to our guild."

"Really now? What did they do this time?"

"It was more of Sting's fault. He through Natsu towards me and I threw the lacrima in the air."

Suddenly, Makarov coughed a bit. Indicating Future Lucy that she should start explaining what was going on and more importantly, explain how Future Lucy and Lucy knew each other. Wendy then brought Natsu to where the rest of the guild was and Future Lucy decided that it was best to explain inside the guild.

"You never told them the truth after they forgot, did you?" Lucy whispered.

"You saw that after the battle huh?" Future Lucy replied.

"That's right."

"I thought it was for the best."

"Well, now it's the perfect time to tell."

Once they were all in the guild, Lucy and Future Lucy sat at the bar while everyone else either stood or sat at a table. Mira then came back from the kitchen and handed both Lucy's a strawberry milkshake. As Future Lucy drank her cool beverage, Lucy took off her cloak and placed it on the bar counter.

"So... who are you?" Makarov asked bluntly.

"And how do you know our Lucy?" Gray added.

Lucy thought out her words for the moment and then nodded once she got all her thoughts and words in order. "Well, for starters anyway, I'm the Lucy Heartfilia of the past and another timeline."

"What?" Makarov asked. "A past of another timeline?"

Future Lucy giggled and remember when she introduced herself to the Fairy Tail in Lucy's timeline. "Just like then..."

"Yes. You see, I'm from a timeline where I left Fairy Tail after Edolas and when Lisanna returned. I was ignored and called weak, worthless and a burden to the entire guild."

"What!?" Team Natsu asked in disbelief.

"After I left, I went to Crocus. But I was soon attacked. I couldn't fight back because I left my keys behind. I nearly died, until I was able to release my god dragon slaying magic. I then created a guild called Light's Darkness along with 4 other people who shared pasts similar to mine. We were known as the Mystery Guild and I was the guild master."

"You're a guild master!?" Laxus asked, slightly surprised.

Lucy nodded as she showed her blue guild mark on her left hand. Then, she also added how she couldn't remove her Fairy Tail guild mark because she was invisible to everyone in her Fairy Tail from the past. Also, showing proof as she showed the pink guild mark on her right hand.

Lucy continued to explain the events that happened before she was taken away into the comet. She went over how she went back to Fairy Tail a year after to get Lisanna, Wendy and Carla to join her guild because they were the only ones who were true nakama to her and the events leading up to the truth behind her magic.

The Fairy Tail mages were surprised by what Lucy told and were very interested with her magic that came from a comet. Lucy then began to explain how she lost her memories, all the way to when she and her guild participated in the Grand Magic Games afterwards.

"This... is going to be a lot to take in..." Erza said.

"But that doesn't explain how both of you know each other." Carla said.

Lucy then nudged her older self and Future Lucy could only scratch the back of her head. She took a deep breath and thought for a bit on how to start the explanation off. She then decided that she start off when she woke up in the middle of the battle field during the war with Tartaros.

"Remember when... you found me unconscious on the ground during Tartaros?" Future Lucy asked.

Juvia and Gajeel were the first ones to remember and soon Gray and Natsu remembered too. "What about it?" Gajeel asked.

"Before that, after I beat Jackal and Lummy, that woman Hotaru came to our timeline. The 4 of you battled each other and Hotaru encased everyone in black orbs that suffocated you. She stopped time and left me the only one free. She then told me that I had to go to her timeline and defeat her so I can save you."

"Excuse me!?" Levy asked in shock. "You went to another timeline!?"

Future Lucy nodded as she began to tell the rest of the story. She went into detail how different Lucy's timeline was from their own and how she watched Light's Darkness and Fairy Tail win battles and how the battle of dragon slayers also included Lucy and in Naval Battle the blonde guild master was the winner.

Then when she and the rest of Light's Darkness went to Fairy Tail for help since they were the only other ones to know about Hotaru. How she herself participated in the last game of the GMG. Though, both Lucy's didn't touch on what kind of magic Akari and the others had. So Natsu wouldn't ask to go pick a fight with them.

But as Future Lucy went to the part where she took the hit for Lucy and how she nearly died, Natsu's anger boiled and he got angry. "You nearly what!?" He asked.

"So that's why Juvia saw that you had more wounds than before." Juvia said.

"That also explains the dry blood on her." Gray added.

"I didn't think that you would actually do that, Bunny Girl." Gajeel said.

"Don't compliment her on that!" Natsu complained. "She nearly died and I never knew about it!"

"Well, it's not a big deal anymore..." Future Lucy said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Now that I think about it... how are you even alive after that, Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

Future Lucy couldn't answer that question, seeing as she didn't know herself and she looked to the blonde guild master. Lucy drinking her almost empty milkshake, pretending as she didn't know a single thing as to why her future counterpart was alive to begin with.

"Lucy?" Future Lucy asked in a suspicious manner.

Lucy stopped drinking from the empty glass and placed it down as she scratched the back of her head. "Well... you see... I might've... gave you some of my magic and life energy..." She mumbled.

It was silent for a moment until the words Lucy said sunk in. "EEEEEEHHHHH!?"

"You mean to say that our Lucy has some of your magic and life force in her body!?" Cana asked.

"You can't actually be serious!" Mira said.

"Well the magic was to make sure her celestial magic was intact and it was more life energy... I guess." Lucy replied.

"Okay that's it!" Natsu shouted, making all the fairies and Lucy look at him. "I wanna fight you and see if you're as tough as you say! You beat Minerva, Hotaru and you're also a god dragon slayer! This'll be one hell of a match!"

"What!? Natsu are you crazy!?" Future Lucy asked.

"Is that even a question?" Wendy replied.

Lucy didn't reply at first, but then crossed her arms and legs as she smirked. "Well, I did invite the Natsu from my time to fight him anyway. I'd like to see if this older and stronger Natsu can beat me."

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu cheered.

"Hold it." Makarov said, making Natsu pout. "Did you not forget that we're going to war with Alvarez?"

When Natsu heard that, he slouched and the rest of Fairy Tail listened intently. Even with Lucy there, they knew that now wasn't the time to watch a battle between Natsu and the guild master version of their own lovable Lucy. They all sat down again with serious expressions and Lucy was busy looking around curiously.

"But... didn't you just have a war between a dark guild? It's only been 3 months." Lucy said.

"Well, I guess that time is behind in your timeline. A year has passed since then and Fairy Tail was disbanded. We only recently just got together again, but Alvarez has come to take something from us." Future Lucy explained.

Lucy tilted her head and then looking through Future Lucy's memories that were still in her head, she assumed that it was the lacrima that held Mavis' body. "You mean the... what's it called... Lumen Histoire?"

All the fairies looked to Lucy with slight shocked expressions. They - from what she'd told - knew that she was never had to face Tartaros yet, so it was impossible of her to use the ancient secret that was held at the basement below their guild hall. Lucy noticed this and giggled a bit before pointing to where her brain was.

"Future Lucy's memories are in my brain, so naturally I would know what it is."

"I see..." Makarov said as he sighed in relief before it turned back to a face of stress and worry.

Lucy noticed this and smiled as she closed her eyes for a second. After she recollected her thoughts, she opened them again to reveal her golden eyes. She held her hand out to Future Lucy and the guild master's aura grew little by little.

"Can I have the lacrima for a second?"

Future Lucy handed Lucy the diamond lacrima and then Lucy encased the object with a series of white, black and gold spirals from her magic. Once she was done, Lucy revealed the lacrima as it was no longer blue. Instead it was black and white all around, the engraving of Light's Darkness' emblem gold.

"If you need any assistance during your fight, don't hesitate to call me." Lucy said as she handed the lacrima to Makarov.

"What?" Happy asked.

"I changed the properties of the lacrima. If you surround it with your celestial magic Lucy, it should alert me immediately and I shall open a portal to come to your aid along with my guild." Lucy explained.

"Are you serious?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy winked as she let her hand out to summon a portal to show the inside of her guild hall on the other side. The Team Natsu, sabers and the rest of Light's Darkness noticed the portal and could be seen with glad expressions. They saw Future Lucy and sighed in absolute relief that she was okay.

Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla peeked into the portal and could see their own future selves and waved at them, Natsu shouting into the portal along with Happy.

"Hey future me! You better kick Future Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Erza's butt for me!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't worry about it younger me! I've gotten hella stronger than before!" Future Natsu boasted.

"Hi older me!" Happy greeted.

"Hey younger me!" Future Happy replied.

Both Erza's only nodded at each other, Erza looking at how Future Erza seemed more powerful and wise. Both Gray's fist pumping through the portal while Juvia squealed at the sight of 2 Gray's. Lisanna looking at her future self with longer hair and in pigtails and both Wendy's saying how they never changed.

Though, it was Carla who seemed more than happy with her future self. Future Carla had used her transformation magic to become a catgirl and Carla was fascinated in the way she looked. The others in Lucy's timeline were speechless and Lucy only laughed at their reactions.

Lucy then hugged Future Lucy tightly and nodded toward each other with determination. Then, Lucy jumped into the portal that led to her time with the rest of Future Fairy Tail waving her goodbye. Once she was in, Lucy's portal closed. Leaving the fairies of the future more excited to have Lucy battle beside them.

* * *

Once Lucy made it back to Light's Darkness' guild hall, Akari dashed toward her and hugged her tightly. Lucy fell down and felt bad as both Sting and Natsu were underneath her and Akari. Both looked to be in pain and Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she got Akari off of her.

"H-Heavy..." Both dragon slayers whispered.

Everyone else laughed as Lisanna went to Lucy and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't disappear like that again." She said.

"It wasn't my fault." Lucy replied.

"You could've at least brought us with you afterwards, y'know." Kano fumed.

"Don't worry you guys... we'll go back soon enough." Lucy said.

* * *

 **That's it everyone! The final chapter of this story! I can't believe it though, after so long and now I'm done! I know I'm supposed to be focusing on my other stories now, like Don't Leave Me and A New Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess but after writing that ending, I feel like I should do another story.**

 **I mean c'mon, I kinda made Lucy promise that she and Light's Darkness will fight with Future Fairy Tail. Plus, imagine what I could do when Lucy and Future Lucy see Brandish in the future. The possibilities are endless and I could make a chapter for each event. That would be so cool.**

 **But, I'll leave that up to you guys. If you want me to write one final story with Light's Darkness, review and give me some ideas! That would help a lot. However, it would only be Light's Darkness and Future Fairy Tail. That's it. So yeah, plz give your input^^ Ja ne minna~**


End file.
